MCAt Story 7Reconciliations : Part 3 'Resolutions
by Wendymypooh
Summary: Part III Resolutions. Brings the conclusion of "Reconciliations" to an end.
1. Chapter 1

**Reconciliations**

**Part III~ Resolutions**

**Chapter 35**

**Journal Entry ~ January 17th~6:00am**

_The last three weeks have been tense around the Larabee 7. After the late Christmas present that Chambers or his hired help sent, all of us have been on alert for suspicious activity around the ranch. Travis agreed that the MCAT team should come back to work, however our priority has been to find Chambers and the RMR, and we have been centering the investigation out of Camp Larabee instead of our regular office. So far we have no leads on the whereabouts of Chambers or his group, and Raven is not having any more luck finding him than we are._

_Tanner is still in protective custody so, he will have the time off he wanted without any question, and Orrin had some strong words for the U.S. Attorney's office. They wanted to put Vin and his family into seclusion, however Travis convinced them that Tanner was in the safest place possible here on the ranch. If we don't find Chambers soon though, I am afraid Vin might take matters into his own hands, and go after the maniac himself to give his family the peace they deserve once and for all. It helps that he is too concerned about Kelli at the moment to even consider it, but his patience is wearing thin. Dr. Weeks put Kel on fulltime bed rest for almost three weeks after the bomb incident, citing excessive stress and borderline anemia as the reasons. Her blood count is back up almost to normal and she had only a few days to go to make that critical three month mark so, Dr Weeks has taken her off total confinement, but will not even consider her returning to work. The problem now is that Kelli is allowed to get up and move around, and it is getting increasingly difficult to keep her restricted. Vin is with her constantly, while Raphael and Selina stay at the school all day with the kids, but the tension level in the Tanner household is growing._

_I am still attending my NA meeting once a week. My goal is to reach the twelve month mark. I do not feel that I have to attend anymore because I am positive I have my problem under control, but found that I want to. New members are coming into our group, and it makes me feel good to know that my presence may help them reach their own objectives.**It has been a year since Jack started me on this dark period of my life, and to know that I've risen above it is something that I savor. Even though I do not know what the future may hold for me, or what temptations it might bring along with it, I am confident in my ability to resist giving into them.**_

_Linda and I talked to Ezra and he has agreed to represent us both in our divorce. We've made a decision to hold off making a big announcement to the family. I'm not certain that an announcement by Linda and I will be necessary with this bunch anyway. Word usually spreads fast enough from one person to another. Amazingly, Linda and I have been amicably communicating with one another more since we decided to divorce, than we ever did before, and I am beginning to think we might have a few peaceful months together waiting for Cody to be born. Gotta run, I still need to drop Grace off with Max, and pick up Nathan. It would not be good to be late for work when my temporary office is a five minute drive from my front door. _

**Tanner Home 6:30 am**

"Kel, what are you doin'?" Vin asked as he watched his wife slide out of bed and move over to her dresser.

"I'm gettin' dressed, Tanner. I'm goin' into the kitchen to eat breakfast with our children before they go to school." Kelli replied, her voice holding a touch of annoyance in it. Everyone was treating her like she was some fragile piece of artwork that had to be monitored twenty-four-seven or it would break into a million little pieces and the unwanted attention was driving her nuts. Kelli knew that Vin, as well as everyone else, were only being protective because they cared about her, and they all wanted her and the babies to be okay; but she was beginning to feel smothered.

"We'll have breakfast with 'em, but then you are comin' back to bed afterwards." Vin had become obsessive about her well-being the moment he had learned that she was pregnant with the baby they both wanted so badly. She had expected that, but ever since the bomb delivery he had gone into full protective mode and seemed to feel the need to be with her all the time. He watched her movements the same as he had been for the last three weeks, making an effort to convince himself that she was alright. Tanner was also determined to share as much of the pregnancy experience as possible with his wife, and he even intended to take part in the delivery. He had read everything he could get his hands on about her condition, and talked to the doctor often. "Dr. Weeks may have said you can get up, but I plan to make sure you don't overdo."

"I'm not an invalid, damnit!" Kelli snapped; her feelings of being smothered rising quickly to the surface and spilling out" I'm perfectly capable of goin' into the kitchen and enjoyin' a meal with my children without fallin' apart or endangerin' our babies!"

"I know that Kel, but damnit, after all that has happened since you became pregnant, bein' a little cautious is not unreasonable." Tanner snapped back.

"A little cautious, Vin? I have been practically livin' in that bed. Between you, Dad, and Max I have not had the opportunity to do anythin' that could even remotely be called reckless!" Kelli huffed. "It's like havin' three mother hens instead of one."

Vin rolled off of the bed in one fluent movement and came to stand beside her. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, searching for the right words. "I know that bein' confined to bed has been hard on you, and the situation here is not ideal, but after everythin' that has gone on around here lately...it was the best thing that Dr. Weeks could have done short of puttin' you in the hospital. This pregnancy on its own is risky enough without havin' a man like Chambers sendin' bombs to our doorstep to add more stress."

"I know that…but…Hell, Vin, I worry about you, the kids… and what's gonna come next. As it is we have someone here babysittin' you twenty-four-seven and a houseful of people constantly. Although I love Rain, Terrell, and Nathan, I'm glad that their home will be ready for them to move into by next weekend. What's more, I won't put our life on hold because of that madman either. I want to enjoy the time we have waitin' for our babies, not hide out from the world, or spend the next six months confined to bed."

"I know." Vin sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Don't ask me not to be protective of you and the kids, Kelli. I can't do that...but I will try to ease up a bit and not make you feel as restricted."

Leaning into him Kelli sighed. "I'm not mad at you; I just don't like all of this. I want to get out of this house once in a while, and do somethin' besides goin' to the doctor's office. I love our family, and the team is great, but I want our home and our life back Vin. Maybe Chambers did what he wanted to do and left the country, if so we are goin' through all this worry for nothin'."

"He's still out there plannin' is next move, you can be certain of that." Tanner told her, an edge creeping into his voice. "I spent enough time with the man to know that he doesn't give up very easily. He's used to gettin' what he wants, and doesn't settle for anythin' less. Karl Chambers won't stop comin' 'til one of us is dead, and it ain't goin' to be me."

Kelli felt a cold chill travel down her spine, and mentally kicked herself for complaining about anything. Vin had enough to worry about without her carrying on. "It won't be you for sure. God did not give us Jason, Andi, and these two little miracles, to take you away from us. I'm sorry for being so bitchy, and I promise I won't overdo."

The Texan smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You bitchy, I don't think so. You're a bit annoyed maybe, feisty as all get out, stubborn for sure, outspoken, and even argumentative on occasion, but never bitchy."

Kelli chuckled. "I'm not one to argue with Wise Eagle either." Leave it to Vin to know just what to say to ease a tense moment between them. "Come on, Max should have breakfast ready by now, and I want to enjoy it with Andi and Jason."

She finished brushing her hair, while Vin pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Together the two of them headed for the kitchen where the sounds of their older children's voices buoyed Kelli's spirits even more. Max had breakfast on the table and Jason, as well as Andi had already started to eat. Nathan sat with the children nursing a cup of coffee.

When Andi saw Kelli come into the kitchen behind Vin, she got down from her chair and ran to give her a hug. "Good morning, Mama." Kelli laughed and hugged her back.

"Mornin' Nate, Jason," She also hugged her son as Andi climbed back onto her chair.

"Mornin' Nate," Vin said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Where's Rain?"

"Still sleeping, but these two have been keeping me company." Nathan indicated Jason and Andi.

Vin kissed Andi on the forehead and ruffled Jason's hair. "They make pretty good company." He waited until Kelli sat down next to Andi and then he seated himself beside his son.

Jason eyed Kelli carefully and then turned to whisper, "Dad, should she be out of bed?"

Jackson choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken, since he had been fighting the urge to ask the same question himself, but under the warning look that Vin had sent him...he had decided otherwise.

"Mom is fine, Jason. Dr. Weeks said that it was okay for her to get out of bed as long as she doesn't do too much." Vin whispered back to him reassuringly.

"Okay." Jason replied, relieved to hear his dad's words. "Mornin' Mom."

Kelli sighed, and acknowledged Jason, pretending that she had not heard his question to Tanner. She supposed she had four mother hens, instead of three. "Max, breakfast looks great, and I can see that these two little imps are enjoyin' it.

"Thanks Missy. You make sure you eat all you can, we don't want those babies to be hungry." Max set a cup of hot herbal tea down for Kelli. "If you want more say so, I made plenty."

"I'll start with this, but be sure to save some for Chris, Walter, and Raphael. They should all be here soon, and Rain will be getting' up soon with Terrell." Kelli looked at the pile of food on her plate and knew she could not eat it all.

"No problem, I made enough to feed an army." Max laughed, "It seems that's what we have around here lately."

Talking ceased as everyone ate, and as soon as Jackson saw that Tanner was finished he posed a question to the Texan. "Uh, Vin, could I talk to you?"

"Sure, Nathan...what's on your mind?" Vin replied.

Jackson hesitated before answering. "In private, please?"

Tanner nodded. "We can use my office." The two men left the room together and moved through the house and into Vin's office. The Texan closed the door behind them, seated himself in one of the chairs and waited for the other man to say what was on his mind.

Nathan carefully considered the words he wanted to say to Vin. One by one he had talked to all of his other brothers, but the opportunity had never seemed to be there to talk to Tanner. He had done them all a great disservice when he had gotten caught up with his crusade of getting back in touch with his 'black roots'… especially with the Texan. Yet, none of them had ever used his mistakes against him or even mentioned them. Instead, they had been there when he had needed them all the most... when his car had been forced off the road, and when the members of the RMR had set fire to his home with him, Rain, and Terrell inside. Most of all, Vin had risked his life to go undercover to get the vital information needed for MCAT to put the members of the RMR behind bars, and intervened to help Rain, risking himself to do so. Now he and Vin, as well as their families were targeted by Chambers and his men.

"Spit it out, Nathan, before you choke on it." Vin's quiet voice broke through Jackson's thoughts.

"I don't know how to start." Jackson admitted, sitting down in the chair opposite the Texan and looking him in the eyes.

"Nate, there's never been a time when we haven't been able to talk things out with each other before; this instance shouldn't be any different."

"I was wrong, Vin. Wrong about so many things and it sticks in a man's gut to have to admit something like that." Nathan began. "I said such harsh things to you. Accused you of being a racist, something I never would have done if I had been thinking clearly."

Tanner waited, knowing that Jackson wasn't finished.

"When I saw Caleb...what had been done to him...it enraged me. It made me want to strike out against the people who had done it to him...Made me feel as if I had had it too easy, that I hadn't suffered nearly enough as my race had over the years and propelled me into joining the group I was in. I suddenly felt as if everything that I had done in my life, allowed my true self to be turned 'white'. I never realized what a load of bull I was convincing myself to believe, until the night of the fire, and the other brothers rescued me, Rain, and Terrell from certain death. Not once since the day I joined up with the lot of you for Team 7, have any of you ever treated me as if I was less than your equal. You all saw the man I am, and not the color of skin I have, and I am truly ashamed of how I acted toward all of the brothers, but especially you. "

Vin considered his words carefully. Nathan had been compelled to say what he had, although for the Texan it wasn't necessary. "Nate, you've seen all of us at our worst at one time or another. We've moaned, groaned, bitched, and complained when you did nothin' but try to help us when we've been injured. Yet, you never gave up on any one of us, and we could never give up on you. I reckon you're no different than the rest of us, ornery, imperfect, and stubborn. As far as I'm concerned there is nothin' for me to forgive…just forgive yourself."

Relief flooded through Nathan. He had been dreading this conversation with Vin, yet he had felt obligated to have it nevertheless to clear the air between his Texas brother and himself once and for all. "I can do that...now."

Standing up, Vin playfully slapped Nathan on the shoulder. "Chris should be here by now, and we need to go rescue my wife from all the well meanin' mother hens, namely Jason, her dad, and Max."

"Rain should be up with Terrell by now, so add her name to that list, too." Jackson said as he followed Tanner out of the office.

Raphael had picked Jason up for school, and Inez had invited Andi to come over to play with Maria. Walter took her over to the Wilmington's on his way out to the security office. Chris had dropped Grace off for the day, and then he and Nathan went on to Camp Larabee to meet the rest of the team, with the exception of Alex, who stayed behind to be Tanner's watchdog. It irritated Vin that Chris felt that he needed to leave a man at the house, but he understood the rules of protective custody and kept his mouth shut. Tanner left Alex to fend for himself with Adam, Grace, Terrell, Rain, and Max as he and Kelli slipped off to their bedroom. At least there Vin could feel a little freedom away from being watched by Sandoval, and Kelli would not have Rain or Max monitoring everything she did, besides the couple needed their alone time.

**Camp Larabee ~2:00pm**

The team had followed the last of the leads they had, and had come up with nothing. Chris had called a meeting for two, and they all knew that he had been on the phone for a while. Even a rookie could read the signs, their dead end on the investigation, added to the sounds of frustrated curses coming from the private room where Chris was talking did not bode well for MCAT. There was no conference room here, but Larabee gathered everyone together for a status report. Of course with Raphael, Selina, and Alex on assignment, and Kat as well as Greg at the main forensics lab with Bones, it was not a large group. That in itself was one of the topics that needed to be discussed. JD, Mallory and Pam were already seated in front of CASSIE II. Chris waited for Buck, Nathan, Ezra, Josiah, Mark, and Justin to sit somewhere.

Chris waited until the small group was seated comfortably. "I've been on the phone with Travis for the last hour and we have come to an agreement of sorts." He looked over the anxious faces of his MCAT family. "I know all of you feel the way I do about searching for Chambers, but…we have run out of leads. Intel suggests that the man has gone to ground with his private army, and possibly even changed his name. He could be anywhere, and truthfully it may take action on his part before we get fresh information."

"Are you saying we give up?" Buck narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "We know he still wants Vin and Nathan dead. Hell, the barrage of threatening letters he's been sending tells us that. We can't stop…"

"I never said we were quitting Buck, but we do have other obligations to consider too. We have run down all the info we have received, forensics has been over every scrap of paper, and we have come up with zilch. I have word that Ross has decided to take a job in the private sector and will not be coming back to MCAT, and at this time Paul is not inclined to commit himself either. Vin is on active status, but will be out until the federal prosecutors release him, and that is not going to be anytime soon. Kelli is on medical leave, and I have no idea when she may be returning. Bottom line we have a team to rebuild, and while we continue our investigation of the RMR, we need to also turn our attention to this Unit and its future."

"In other words, Travis is getting pressure to move on." Josiah stated the obvious.

"Something like that," Larabee sighed. "I don't care for it anymore than any of you do, but we have our orders. We are required to keep someone with Vin, as long as he is in protective custody, and we need an escort for the kids, but we will not be leaving two agents at the school all day. As of next Monday, we are back in our regular offices and we will be hiring as well as training new agents for the team. Nathan, given the circumstances you will have the option of staying with your family if you choose. I cannot in good conscience condone Rain returning to work yet, it is too damn dangerous. I will understand if you want to be with her and Terrell until we have some type of closure on the RMR. The ranch should be secure enough, but I cannot guarantee anything outside these gates."

"I will be working." Nathan answered firmly.

"Josiah and I have discussed something with Rain, Nathan, and Casey; we may have a solution for the kids." Mallory spoke up. "Suppose we pull Jason, Caleb, Sarah and Joanne out of school temporarily, with the Wilmington's and Tanner's permission of course. Then Rain and Casey could home school them using the computer and a hookup to their classes to keep them current with normal school work. That would eliminate the need for escorts to and from school and I know we would all feel better knowing that at least the children were not at risk should Chambers decide to target them."

"Hell, I know Inez and I would agree, and I'm sure Vin and Kelli would be relieved." Buck agreed. "It may not be ideal for the kids, but it is a solution I think we could all live with."

"I could setup enough computer terminals for them to use and Casey would love to help Rain. She wants to go back to school when this is all over, and it would give her an opportunity to see if she can be separated from Lilah and Daisy without worrying herself silly.' JD offered.

Larabee saw the benefits of freeing up two agents, securing the children, and then all he needed to worry about was Vin and Nathan. With Jackson at work he could keep and eye on him, and he would assign Raphael to the Tanners. "You okay with this Nathan?"

"Yes, our house will be ready this weekend, and I know Rain is anxious to be doing something positive. She could start Monday with the kids and I want to be back at work."

"I'll talk to Vin, As long as he and Kelli agree we go with it. Josiah, you and JD need to give me your recommendations for your respective profiling and communication teams, we'll complete them first, and then move to other areas. Buck, you, Ezra, and Nathan are fulltime on the Chambers investigation. Mark, Alex, Selina, and Justin will do physical background checks on all the applicants using the information JD's team comes up with. Unless something breaks on the RMR and frees Vin up, then we have to start searching for a weapons specialist, too."

"How long do we have, Chris?" Ezra questioned, he knew how bureaucracy worked. A new hot case had precedence over a cold one any day of the week. It was only a matter of time before MCAT was called into action.

Chris knew what he was asking, how long before the powers that be pulled them off Chambers. "I don't know, but we'll find the bastard even if we have to do it on our own time." Larabee stood up and gathered his notes. "We still have until Monday to get a break in this case, so let's dig in and see what we can come up with."

**5:00pm**

Nathan and Chris walked in the back door of the Tanner home and found Vin sitting at the dining room table helping Jason finish his homework. They knew Mallory had already been by to pick up Adam, but there was no sign of anyone else. It was so quiet that Larabee thought for a minute he might be in the wrong house.

"Okay Tanner, what did you do with everyone?"

"Blame your youngest daughter; she has everyone's full attention in the family room."

Curious, Chris headed out of the room to find Grace, and see what she was doing. Vin and Jason followed, not wanting to miss seeing Larabee's reaction when he saw what his daughter had learned. The closer they came to the family room, the louder the laughter and clapping became. Stopping in the doorway to watch, a broad grin crossed Chris's face as he saw what his youngest daughter was up to. Grace had learned to pull herself up to a standing position by holding on to the coffee table; she would stand, then sit, then stand again. Obviously she was proud of her accomplishment, and loved the attention she was getting from Kelli, Rain, Max, Andi, Terrell, and even Alex.

"Hi Dad. She's been doin' this for the last thirty minutes," Kelli smiled. "Seven and a half months and standin' alone, she'll be walkin' before you know it."

Max laughed, "Then you'll have fun trying to keep up with her."

Chris grinned, "You've got that right." Hearing her daddy's voice, Grace lost all interest in entertaining the others, and looked around to find her favorite person**. **Her father obliged her by picking her up, and was rewarded with his baby's sweet laughter.

Alex stood up. "Since you're here I suppose that means my day is over."

"Yep, you can leave. See you tomorrow." Chris answered without taking his eyes off of his baby daughter.

"Night Alex," Vin nodded to Sandoval as he walked passed.

"Good night, folks, I'll see myself out." Alex walked out of the room and toward the back door.

"Lord, I got so wrapped up in watching little Grace; I am behind schedule for dinner." Max shook her head. "If I'm not careful, these babies will have me so off my routine that it will take me a week to get straight." She headed for the kitchen.

"Jason, would you help Andi wash up for dinner, while I talk to your Mom and Dad?" Chris asked.

"Sure Uncle Chris, come on Andi, they want to talk adult so we need to find something to do." Jason took his sister's hand and disappeared out the door.

"That boy never ceases to amaze me with his perception." Nathan commented. "Are you sure he's only seven?"

"Last time we checked, but sometimes I wonder." Vin smiled as he sat down next to Kelli. "Okay Chris, it's just us, what's on your mind?"

"Bottom line, as of Monday MCAT moves back to the office. Mallory made a suggestion that I think is worth discussing. Until we get Chambers, we should pull the kids out of school. Rain and Casey have volunteered to home school them, and I think it will be better all around knowing they are all safe here on the ranch."

Vin listened, but what he was hearing was what Chris was not saying. "If it's for the short run, I don't see why we can't do that. What I wanna know is how long are we gonna have to find Chambers before Travis has to pull MCAT off the case completely?"

"That, I don't know, but I promise you that we will find him, even if we have to do it on our own time. He's gone to ground Vin, and there is no sign of where he is or even a rumor of what he might be up to next. The powers that be want MCAT back up, and operational. The federal prosecutors won't turn you loose yet, so it's up to the rest of us to find the sonofabitch. It might take some time, but he will end up either dead or rotting in jail."

Kelli could feel the tension radiating off Vin. The waiting was tough on all of them, but for him, being in protective custody was hell. He needed his freedom, and she was certain that if she were not pregnant, he would already have skipped out to look for Chambers himself. "I'll call the school tomorrow and make the arrangements for Jason. Rain can tell me what she needs from them, and we'll let Jason know that Friday is his last day there for a while. What about here? Is it absolutely necessary to have another agent in the house twenty four hours a day?"

Chris sighed, "I'm sorry, but we have to follow procedure or risk the Marshals taking over. Not only do we need someone here during the day, but when Nathan moves this weekend, you'll need to have an agent stay over at night. I planned on giving Raphael that assignment."

The Texan stated. "You do what you have to Chris, but… you only have two weeks. If you don't have Chambers either dead or in custody by then…I'll do what I have to. One way or another this is gonna end, and we're getting' our life back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 36**

**Larabee Home~ Friday January 19 ~7:00am**

Chris was dressed and in the process of changing Grace's clothes when Linda walked in. For the last couple of weeks she had been rising early and often made time to share breakfast with him before he left for work. Since his wife had dropped all her game playing it was not bad, and the stress in his household had dropped drastically. They still planned their divorce, and both of them had come to accept that it was for the best, but if they could manage to enjoy a tranquil period together while waiting, so much the better.

"I have a doctor's appointment this morning at eleven-thirty; you're welcome to come along if you want." Linda informed him and waited for his response.

"I'll pick you up by ten-forty-five. That should give us enough time to make it downtown." Chris answered as he lifted Grace up into his arms.

"That will be fine." Linda hesitated before leaving the room. "I haven't heard you say. How is Kel doing?"

Larabee was not surprised that Linda had asked. He was aware that she missed Kelli's friendship, and he understood that her question came from genuine concern for the redhead. "She's had a rough beginning, but hopefully the worst is behind her and the rest of her pregnancy will be easier. Even though she's considered high risk, Kel has a good doctor that keeps her monitored. Max, Jason, and Vin are keeping a close watch on her too." Chris grinned. "In fact it will surprise me if she tolerates all the fussing much longer without rebelling."

Linda nodded. "She never did like to be fussed over much. Do you think…"She sighed as she collected her thoughts. "I'd like to talk to her before I leave permanently. Do you think it would be okay? I don't want to upset her, but I would like to straighten out a few things. I know it will never be the same for Kel and me, but…we were friends too long to part on bad terms."

"I think it might be good for both of you." Chris agreed. "Look how much better it is for us since we cleared the air between us."

"Yeah… it is." Linda was surprised to realize just how much better it was. "It may be a couple of weeks, but I will talk to her. I don't want bad blood between us, and maybe we can salvage some good memories." Linda turned to go. "I'll see you at ten forty-five."

Chris watched her leave as he held Grace. He wished Linda took more interest in the baby, but he was glad she recognized that their children would be better off with him. He still cared for his wife, but he knew they would never make the long haul together. They were just too far apart on agreeing about their priorities in life, and staying on friendly terms was the best that he could hope for. Linda Dubois could not change who she was anymore than Chris Larabee could walk away from his family. He would embrace the good memories they had made together, and let go of the bad ones. At least this time he was letting go by choice.

**Camp Larabee~10:00am **

Larabee had caught up on all of his paperwork, and had most of it ready to go to the main office on Monday. He hated to give up the office this close to home, but Travis had insisted. Even worse were all the dead ends they had followed to try and find Chambers. Nevertheless, he would comply with the Director's request and be back in the airport hanger bright and early Monday morning. Chris was more concerned about Tanner's state of mind than anything; he was not sure how long Vin would stand still and wait for results without acting on his own.

JD walked in waving a report. "I've got it!"

"Whatever it is, make it quick JD, I have to leave soon to make Linda's doctor's appointment on time." Chris answered as he stacked folders into a box.

"Chris! The leak…at the Federal Building…I found it."

That got Chris's attention. "Tell me."

"Shelly Turner, age 25, works in the secretarial pool on the fifth floor of the Federal building. That's the same floor as the offices of the prosecutors that are working on Chambers's case. On December 15th, she made a twenty-five thousand dollar cash deposit to her bank account; and it was not a Christmas bonus. She talked to the prosecutor's assistant, and watched her desk for more than ten minutes on December 8th, right after Vin made his deposition. According to one of the women she works with, Shelly has a boyfriend named…Chip."

Larabee felt a thrill of exhilaration go through him. Hot damn, they had a lead. "Good work J.D."

Dunne showed his pleasure at the praise with a smile, and waited to see what his Commander would do next.

Chris finished piling the folders into the box and then rose to a standing position. He moved around his desk toward the doorway, motioning for the younger MCAT agent to follow him. "Listen up, everyone."

He waited until he had gotten the other MCAT Agents attention before speaking again. "Thanks to JD's expertise with CASSIE, we may have found the leak at the federal building. Her name is Shelly Turner. We are going to arrange for a team to go in and execute a general investigation, enough to make her nervous. We'll also put her under twenty-four hour surveillance, and hopefully she will lead us to Bellows. If not, we'll pull her in and 'talk' to her."

"Who are you sending in?" Buck asked.

"Westin and Sandoval, they are the least likely to be recognized by Chambers's men if Miss Turner describes them to her boyfriend. Buck, you set it up for Mark and Alex, Ezra can take over at the Tanners. Just be sure and let the prosecutor's office know what we are doing. As for the surveillance, JD has her address, make of car, etc. Call in some of the officers you had on the trafficking task force to assist."

Buck nodded his agreement of Larabee's instructions." You better get going or else you're going to be late taking Linda to the doc's."

Larabee was already heading toward the door." I'll fill in Vin on this latest bit of news when I drop Linda back off at the ranch."

**Tanner Home ~12:30pm **

Max had enough food ready for lunch to feed ten people, but it was only Vin, Kelli, Rain, and Alex that sat down to eat. Andi was over at the Wilmington's again; and Terrell, Adam, and Grace were sleeping.

"Max, you've out done yourself on this spread." Vin commented as he served himself another helping of macaroni salad and passed the bowl to Alex.

"There is plenty more where that came from, and Missy you need to eat better than that." Max looked at Kelli's plate and shook her head. "Lord, child, you are supposed to be eating for three, and you have barely eaten enough for one."

"I know," Kelli answered wearily. "I just haven't gotten my regular appetite back, let alone grown a larger one for the twins. Guess it's because my body is still wonderin' when the next bout of mornin' sickness is goin' to hit. Why they call it mornin' sickness when it lasts all day is beyond me."

Rain laughed. "They call it that because it usually starts in the morning, but even though it may ease up as the day wears on it can strike anytime and last all day. It's also easier than explaining the rapidly increasing levels of the hormone human chorionic gonadotropin (HCG) that hits you during the first trimester."

"Thank you Dr. Jackson, I really needed to know that." Kelli stood up quickly. "Excuse me." She rushed off toward the bedroom.

Vin followed her, he was expecting to find her in the bathroom, but Kelli was laying across their bed instead. He walked over and sat down next to her rubbing her back. "Kel, are you okay?"

"Pretty much, I just needed to get out of there." She turned over to look at him. "Vin, if I eat what Max expects me to, I'll be bigger than a barn in six weeks. And it won't have anythin' to do with the twins. I also know that Rain means well, but I don't need a medical explanation for everythin'. I'm drinkin' two quarts of water daily, takin' my vitamins and iron pills, gettin' plenty of rest, followin' Dr. Week's instructions, and I eat when I get hungry. What else do I need to know?"

Since Kelli's outburst about feeling smothered he had paid special attention to how everyone was acting around her, and realized that she was right. Every conversation centered on her and the babies. How much she ate, how much she rested, what she should and shouldn't do, and he was not the only one concerned. Max, Rain, Chris, and even Jason questioned her all the time. It was as if Kelli the person had disappeared, and it was all about her pregnancy. Vin's problem was that he wanted to be involved and was not sure how to do that without making the situation worse.

The Texan moved to sit with his back against the headboard and positioned his wife to where she could lay her head on his chest. "You need to know that you are not goin' through this alone. I don't want to make you feel more confined, but I do want to share this experience as much as possible, and I will try to do that without makin' you feel like a child that has to be watched constantly."

"It's not you Vin, but it seems that all I hear lately is do this, don't do that, eat this, and stay away from that. I would not ever do anythin' to deliberately hurt our children, but 'm still me and I can think." Kelli relaxed against him. "I know they all mean well, but this is somethin' you and I should share, not the rest of the world. Maybe 'm being selfish, but the only ones that really should have a say are you, me, Jason, and Andi. I want the others to know that although I appreciate their concern, 'm still Kelli, and have not lost the use of my brain, or the ability to think."

Vin kissed the top of her head. "I can't promise not to be overprotective, but I'll try to give you your space."

Kelli sighed. "I reckon its confession time. You know that I've always been independent, and usually protest bein' fussed over, but I've never felt this vulnerable before…I will admit that I am just a little bit apprehensive about what's comin' in the next few months." She turned her head to look directly at Vin. "I like the way you've stayed close to me, and been there to keep watch over us. It makes me feel …sheltered, and less afraid of what the future may hold. The rest of them can back off, but…just till the babies are born…you think you could keep hoverin'?"

Tanner understood that her independent streak had been born out of necessity, not by deliberate choice, and until Jake, there was no one she could depend on but herself. After McKenzie died she was on her own for a long time before fate intervened and brought the two of them together, but now she had Vin and an extended family that cared about her. Kelli's life had changed considerably over the last two years, and little by little she had been adjusting to the permanent changes their love had produced. Yet after all this time, and as close as they were, it had been difficult for her to admit her vulnerabilities, even to him.

"I reckon I can do that." Tanner tightened one arm around his redhead, while his hand rubbed across her stomach. For Kelli to admit she was a little apprehensive told him that she was closer to terrified about what was happening. The last of the defenses that she had stubbornly held on to were now gone, and instead of perceiving his protectiveness as her weakness, she was allowing herself to draw on the strength he offered. "We'll take it one day at a time and get through the next few months the same way we have everythin' else…together." Vin knew that his wife would never be clingy, it was just not in her nature, but for a woman who had trouble saying I love you when they were first married, admitting the need of his protection to feel secure was a giant step._ *We've come a long way, Kel.*_

Kelli snuggled closer. "Good, because this is the only time havin' a baby will be a first for us. I want to experience it together, so next time, we'll know what to expect and it won't be such a mystery to either of us."

"Next time Kel?" Vin raised an eyebrow. "How 'bout we get through havin' the twins, before we plan on next time."

"I didn't mean right away, but we do want at least one more don't we? I know it won't be easy to juggle kids, work and home, but we can do it. You did say that together we could do anythin'…"

"Kel… one day at a time, baby." Vin pulled her to him for a long lingering kiss. He already had accepted the fact that if they made it through having twins without any major complications, it was inevitable that they would try to have another baby at some point in the future. "As long as your health is not at risk, and God's willin', I reckon we have room for one or two more."

"Okay, twins first, then we'll talk about it." Kelli smiled. "In case I haven't told you today…I love you, Tanner."

Vin couldn't help but kiss her again for the look of deep and abiding love shining in the depths of her sapphire blue eyes. When she looked at him like that, it was all he could do to not sweep her up in his arms and make love to her. Making love was sounding better by the minute as he lowered her back onto the bed and adjusted his body so that he could lean the upper half over her. His lips traced a pattern of kisses down to her neck, as his hands roamed elsewhere. Kelli responded to his caresses by locking her arms around his neck and arching forward to give him more access to her body. The phone rang, startling them both for a minute, but the couple decided to ignore it since they knew that Max would answer it for them. If it was important, she would let them know.

About five minutes after the phone had first rung; there came a knock at their closed bedroom door. "Vin, Kelli...that was Jason's school...one of you needs to call the principal ASAP" Max's voice came through the door.

Vin froze in the middle of his loving administrations, and fought to control his body and its insistence that he continue along the path of pleasuring himself and Kelli. When he had regained control, he reluctantly rolled off of Kelli and sat up. "Damn...talk about timin'."

Kelli worked to control her heavy breathing and the waves of passion sweeping through her body in reaction to the tender and loving caresses that Vin had been giving. "Damn, is right." she agreed.

Reaching for the phone, the Texan took a deep breath before calling the school. He dialed the numbers and waited for an answer. "This is Vin Tanner, callin for Mrs. Ross." He was put on hold and squeezed Kelli's hand as she moved closer to listen. "Yes…we'll be right down."

"What's wrong?" Kelli asked.

"Jason is extremely upset and won't talk to Mrs. Ross. He insists that he'll only talk to us." Vin stood up and hesitated only a moment, before making a decision. "Come on Kel, our son needs us and 'm not takin' Alex along to baby-sit." He handed Kelli her shoes and a jacket. "We'll go out the patio door, if Sandoval wants to throw a fit about bein' left behind, he can take it up with Lar'bee."

Kelli did not argue with her husband, technically he was still with another agent, even if she was on medical leave. She watched as Vin took their weapons from the gun safe, a reminder that even a trip to the school could become dangerous with Karl Chambers on the loose.

It was a long twenty minutes before they reached the school, and the Tanners' wasted little time in making their way to the principal's office. Raphael Cordova was standing outside the door when they reached it and was surprised to see them.

"Raphael." Vin wasn't in a mood for any questions and the low voice Tanner used to say his name broadcast that loud and clear to the other MCAT agent. Cordova moved aside to allow the younger couple access into the principal's office. Vin opened the door and held it for Kelli to enter through it before him, and then closed the door behind them.

The moment Jason saw his parents walk in he yelled, "Mom, Dad!" Vin barely had time to crouch before his son was throwing himself into his arms. "I want to go home." They could both see that Jason was obviously distraught, and tears were rolling down Jason's cheeks.

Kelli looked over to Mrs. Ross. "You have an explanation for this?"

"Not really. After lunch Jason asked to come to my office and said he needed to go home. He refused to explain his reasons, and the more I questioned him the more upset he became. I realize that there are extenuating circumstances surrounding your family at this time, and I thought perhaps Agent Cordova could assist Jason home, but the child insisted that he had to see both of you. I did not know what else to do, but to call you, since I didn't want to distress the child any more than necessary."

"You did the right thing." Vin answered as he picked up his son. "This is his last day here for a while, so we'll take him home and try to get to the bottom of what's troublin' him. Agent Cordova can bring Jason's books and lessons when he leaves with the other children."

Mrs. Ross nodded. "Call me if I can be of assistance." Directing her remarks to Jason she said, "We'll see you soon, you keep up your lessons."

Jason tightened his hold on his dad's neck and mumbled. "Yes ma'am."

"Thank you for callin' us, and for your help in arrangin' the home schoolin'. We'll be in touch." Kelli told Mrs. Ross before they exited the office.

Raphael waited just outside the door for Tanner's instructions. "We're takin' Jason home; you stay with Selina and the other kids. If you would bring his books and lessons home when you come, I'd appreciate it."

"I will, but are you two alone?" Cordova asked, concerned for Tanner's safety.

"Nope, last time I counted there were three of us." Vin answered as he headed out the front door. "We'll see you back at the ranch." All Tanner wanted to do was get Jason somewhere quiet so maybe they could find out what had happened to upset him so much.

Once the three Tanners were in the truck, Vin hoped to get some answers from Jason. "Son, can you tell us what's wrong?"

Jason was still crying, and hesitated at first to answer, but he needed to show them what he had. Digging into his pocket he pulled out a crinkled piece of paper and handed it to his dad. "Thomas and Robert gave me this and laughed, they said you were gonna die."

Vin straightened out the wrinkled paper and cursed when he saw what was on it. It was his picture and written underneath his name was the amount of $50,000, Dead or Alive, along with a brief inflammatory message to all militia groups in Colorado. "Damn fuc…"Vin stopped before he said too much, and passed the paper to Kelli for her to read. If the Harrison brothers had taunted Jason about this, then they had to have heard it from their father, and the Texan made a promise that the elder Harrison would answer for scaring his son.

"Honey, nothin' is gonna happen to your dad. The people that put these things out don't know him like we do. They think he'll be scared, but you and I both know he doesn't scare that easily." Kelli put her arm around Jason, wanting to give Vin a chance to think about what he had to say. "We are being extra careful, not only at the ranch, but with you and Caleb, Sarah, and Joanne too."

"That's why we have to home school?"

"Yes, but it won't be for long, and I promise you, the man responsible for this garbage will be in jail soon." Kelli hoped that more of an explanation would not be necessary, but Jason's next question shot that idea all to hell.

"Why does that man want you dead, Dad?"

"It's a long story Jason, and I think we need to find a better place to talk about it." Vin started the engine and began to drive. "We're goin' to a place that's special, and when we get there I'll tell you everythin'."

It did not take long for Kelli to realize where they were going. Their cabin was a special place, and until now they had not taken either Jason or Andi up there. However she silently agreed with Vin's decision. There were too many people at home, and the cabin was the best place to have the discussion that Jason needed to hear. She and Vin had both hoped to spare the kids worry about their work at least for a few more years, but thanks to the Harrison brothers, Jason was in for a crash course on what it meant to be a federal agent… the good, the bad, and the ugly side to it.

**Tanner home ~1:45pm**

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?" Ezra was livid. He had come over to relieve Alex of his protection duty, only to find that Sandoval had lost both Vin and Kelli. "Your job is to know where Tanner is at all times! That is what protective custody means!"

"Sir, Captain Tanner's truck is gone and it appears he and Kelli slipped out the patio door from their room. I believe they went voluntarily and no one else was involved." Alex had retraced the route the Tanners took and was fairly confident that they were not coerced into leaving.

"You believe! Three weeks ago, Chambers sent a bomb to their home, you can't believe anything! You either know or you don't know!"

"Excuse me." Max interrupted. "I do know that Jason's principal called from the school and needed to talk to either Mr. or Mrs. Tanner ASAP"

Standish pulled out his cell phone and called Raphael. After hearing Cordova's account of his encounter with Vin, he at least felt that Chambers was not involved in their disappearance, but it did not explain where they were now. Ezra looked at his watch. Chris was due back at anytime, and he did not want to be the one to tell Larabee that his daughter, Vin, and Jason were missing.

Ezra made a second call. "Buck, you had better get over here. We have a situation."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 37**

**At the cabin ~ 2:15pm**

It was colder at the higher elevation and the snow was undisturbed except for a few animal tracks scattered near the half frozen lake. They stopped at the cabin first, where Vin started a fire in the fireplace. After making certain Kelli was comfortable, he left her inside the cabin while he and Jason walked down to the lake.

Jason was impressed with what he was seeing and was doubly thrilled to find out that his Mom and Dad owned the cabin and the land around it. "Wow, y'all own a lake and mountains too. How come you never told us?"

Tanner grinned at his son's enthusiasm. "No reason, the subject just never came up in our everyday discussions. This was the first place I brought your Mom after we were married, and it's special to us. We had planned to build our home here, but when you and Andi came into our lives, we decided to build closer to your Uncle Chris. Next summer though, I'll bring you up here to fish that lake. The trout are huge and the water is crystal clear."

"I'd like that." Jason became serious again. "Reckon it is a better place to talk."

Vin agreed. "Robert and Thomas were repeatin' things they heard…things they know nothin' about, hopin' to cause trouble. Jason, as a Federal law enforcement agency, MCAT takes on some really bad people sometimes. The man that put that paper out is one of the worst. He hates people because they are different than him and he spreads that hate through violence and crime. I made a choice to try and get enough proof to have him arrested. Just like you stood up for Caleb, I had to stand up for what I believed was right."

Seeing that he had Jason's full attention, he continued. "I was able to get information that can put this man in jail for a long time for the terrible things he had done, but he's not real happy about it and wants to punish me for findin' out how bad he is. He has threatened to hurt you, Andi and Mom, but 'm not gonna let that happen. The only thing he can do is try to get other bad people on his side usin' things like that paper, to make him think he is stronger…but he's wrong. Your uncles, and all the MCAT agents are lookin' for him and it won't be long before he is in jail where he belongs."

"So, we just have to wait 'til he's in jail, then it's over?"

"He has to go to trial too …that means court with a judge like the one that decided you and Andi should belong with us. I have to go and tell the judge what I saw and then he decides what happens to the man. In the meantime the lawyers that represent the government…that's us…want me to be in what's called protective custody. That means that what I have to say is important and they want to make certain that I can say it in court so they want me safe. That's why we have extra agents at home, and why Uncle Chris will be mad when he finds out 'm playin' hooky, but he'll get over it. The work we do is important Jason, and sometimes dangerous, but we are trained to handle it. Mom and I do it because we want a better world for you, Andi and the twins to grow up in. We don't get all the bad men, but we can make a difference.'

"You or Mom could get hurt too."

"True, but there are a lot of ways we could get hurt, even if we didn't work for law enforcement." Vin knelt down and looked Jason in the eye. "I cannot promise you that nothin' bad will ever happen, but I can tell you what my grandfather told me. If we worried about the bad that could happen, we might miss the good that is offered to us, and we have to trust fate to reveal what we need when we need it."

"Trust fate?"

Vin tried to think of a simple way to explain fate to Jason. "When I first met Chris, it was as if we had known each other forever. I believe fate brought us together at a time we both needed somethin' in our lives. I was able to help him during a rough period and he helped me find a place to belong at a point in my life that I needed solid footin'. He is a friend that I trust with my life, the brother I never had, and family."

**"**Fate did that?"

"Yes and when I met Kelli it was the same thing. We were destined to be together in this life and because we met when we did, a chain of events started that led us here today."

"Is that how me and Andi ended up here with you and Mom, 'cause we needed y'all?"

The Texan sighed, wondering how to simplify his answer**. "**It seems that the Lar'bees and the Tanners are destined to share our lives together in one way or another. Kelli is a Lar'bee by blood, but was not one at birth. When I married her, she not only became a Tanner, but she found her father, too. You and Andi were born Lar'bees, but you lost your father and Andi never knew your mother. When Chris found the two of you he wanted you both to have a place to belong with family. He decided to do what he felt was best for you, and that was lettin' you come live with me and Kelli. By allowin' us to adopt y'all, he knew you would have a secure, lovin' home with the freedom to grow into the man that you choose to be, and Andi would have the love of a mother that she had missed out on knowin'. Yet, he would be close enough to keep an eye on you both if you needed him. In return Kelli and I have you and Andi to love and share our lives with, and once the babies are born they'll be Lar'bee-Tanners, too."

"So, we all got what we needed?"

"Yes we did. We are all family son. As an added bonus y'all have a passel of uncles, aunts, and cousins that will always be a part of your lives. I believe that was our destiny, Jason. Just like fate worked to bring you and me here today to a place that will always be special for us."

Jason stood next to the man that he had claimed as his father and looked out over the frozen lake to the mountains beyond, thinking about what Vin had told him. "I reckon that fate knows what it's doing, 'cause I really like being here with you."

"That makes two of us, son." Vin laid his hand on Jason's shoulder. "I bet Mom is anxious to see us back at the cabin, you ready?"

"Yep, I think I might need to explain to Uncle Chris about this fate thing too. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble 'cause Thomas and Robert tried to scare me."

Vin chuckled as he tried to picture that conversation. "We'll explain it to him together."

**Tanner Home ~ 4:00 pm**

Chris had paced the length of the Tanner living room at least twenty times in the last hour. He could not decide who he was the angriest with, Alex for not paying close enough attention, Raphael for letting the Texan leave without an agent with him, or Vin. Of all the people involved, Tanner knew better than the rest of them what Chambers was capable of doing. Larabee checked the time again, Raphael and Selina had already been here fifteen minutes with the other children safely delivered from school, and Tanner had left with Jason and Kelli over two hours ago. There had not been one word from him since, not even a phone call to say they were alive and well. Was Chambers watching the school? Did he kidnap them on their way home? Maybe they took an indirect route to the ranch and had an accident. Hell, Chris had a million thoughts running through his mind.

"You want me to put out an APB on Vin's truck?" Buck was having a hard time watching Chris work himself up.

"No. Not yet." Larabee did not feel any sense of danger connected with Vin, but if he did not hear from him soon, he would have no choice but to report him missing and instigate a full-scale search.

"Perhaps if we could ascertain the source of Jason's distress, we may have a better idea of where Vin would have taken him." Ezra offered. "I could talk to Mrs. Ross again, maybe prod her memory."

"She said she didn't know, and I believe her…" Chris looked out the big window and saw Tanner's truck coming up the drive. He felt a mixture of relief that they had arrived safely, and anger that he had not checked in. Anger won out as he waited for them to walk in the door, and was prepared to blast Tanner for taking off on his own without another agent.

Jason was the first one inside. Vin was taking extra time to make sure Kelli did not slip on the ice that had accumulated on the walkway. "Uncle Chris, don't be mad 'cause dad played hooky. It was my fault, for being scared when they tried to make me believe that he was gonna die. If I'd known about that fate thing I wouldn't have been so scared, but I didn't, so don't yell at dad. Okay?"

Chris stopped in his tracks, trying to make some kind of sense of what Jason was telling him. "Who told you that your dad was going to die, Jason?"

"Thomas and Robert, but they were wrong. Dad only did what he believed was right, and he won't be punished for it. The bad man will go to jail and then a judge will send him away after Dad says what he knows in court, but you gotta catch him first. Can you do that soon, so we can go back to school?"

"By the look on your face Cowboy, I reckon Jason already explained to you what happened." Vin said from the doorway as he helped Kelli removed her jacket.

"I explained Dad, so now Uncle Chris don't have to yell at you. May I go to my room and change out of my school clothes?"

"Sure you can, son."

Chris waited until Jason had left the room. "You wanna explain to me what in the hell he was talking about?"

Vin took the flyer out of Kelli's pocket and gave it to Chris. "Fate has handed us a connection to Chambers. That came from Robert and Thomas Harrison; they had to have gotten it from their Father, who had to get it from Chambers or one of his men."

Buck read over Chris's shoulder. "That means that the Ledger Militants are somehow connected to the RMR and if we put them under surveillance, then bingo…"

"We have another possible route to find Karl Chambers." Ezra finished Buck's sentence.

_*You should have called, Vin*_

_*Calming Jason was more important.* _

Chris reread the flyer and could only imagine how a seven-year-old would react at seeing it, especially if he was being taunted about it. "Next time you call me."

"Won't be a next time Chris. That bastard is going down, and Harrison is going right along with him." Vin vowed. "I plan to be there when it happens with or without your blessin'."

Chris did believe in fate. The fact that they had two new leads in the space of a few hours made him feel that Chambers's days were numbered. "You'll be there…that sonofabitch came after my family and we'll all be there when he falls but…before he goes to jail, he's gonna get a personal message from this Larabee".

**Journal Entry ~ January 22nd~6:00am**

_The last three months have been rough on all of us. In spite of all our precautions, and added security measures, I know we cannot completely stop the ugliness of the RMR from reaching us on the ranch. We have of course, faced difficult cases in our careers, but to have them hit so close to home as the last few have is a whole new ballgame for us. I suppose I have known since the day Orrin called me into his office to discuss the formation of MCAT that all our lives would change in one way or another. Travis warned me about the risks we would encounter, but I never imagined the mental toll it would take on my agents or our families. Our work in law enforcement has always been dangerous, but at least we knew the rules, could identify our adversaries, and usually it did not include personal attacks on our families as a result._

_Somewhere along the way though, yesterday's common criminals have evolved with technology to become ever larger threats. We also have a domestic breed of terrorist that have brought their war to us under the guise of freedom, and attack us from within the very heart of what we all hold sacred. Our role under MCAT, while necessary, has altered the line between black and white. We operate in a gray area between the two that sometimes produces more questions than answers._

_Our unit has been under the gun since its inception from one source or another, and our caseload has read like a bad horror novel. Sam Reed worked under orders to destroy MCAT, but it was strictly motivated by a quest for power and politics. Lady Ice was a paid assassin and Brad Cleaver was a serial killer that had clearly lost touch with reality. Phillip and Rachael Deveraux allowed revenge to take over their lives. Paul Madera was a mercenary that did what he was paid to do and Jack's reasons for coming after me were strictly personal. Victor Donner was a monster that preyed on innocent children and believed he was above the law. He made it his business to try to destroy us and damn near succeeded. Yet in the end he succumbed to his own greed and ego. We were battered all to hell, but we survived, and even though I could not condone any of their reason for breaking the laws, I could understand their motivations._

_Karl Chambers and men like him are another matter completely. Hate groups are not motivated by reason; they are obsessed by convictions that are intent on destroying the very principles on which we base our laws. Equal justice under the law is something they do not recognize. To white supremacists, and armed militias, our rules do not apply to them, nor does the authority of our government. We are the enemy and anything goes. They bomb our Federal buildings; kill innocent civilians for the color of their skin, spread hatred, and disregard our laws. They are not afraid to die for their cause and have no conscience when it comes to taking a life._

_When Chambers sends his soldiers out with the intent to harm members of our family, he crosses a line, and whether we like it or not he drags MCAT into that gray area between strict adherence to the rule of law, and our personal right to protect ourselves from the evil he has injected into our lives. MCAT will undeniably be facing more of the Karl Chambers of the world in the future. If we allow men like him to succeed with their threats against our families, and make us question the principles we live by, they win. Somewhere in that middle ground is an answer for my team. As Commander, my job is to find it, and set the course for them to follow._

_Travis wants us to increase the size of the unit. My intention is to convince him that to meet the objectives that are expected of us, it is the wrong direction to go at this time. The old standards of operation will not work for MCAT, and bigger is not always better. We must definitively define our perimeters within our new configuration as an independent agency, and carefully plan the most efficient way to get the job done without jeopardizing the well-being of my agents. Later this morning I will meet with Orrin to lay out my recommendations. _

**Travis's Office ~February 2nd ~9:00am**

Orrin Travis laid down the last file and then studied the man in front of him. Chris Larabee was an exceptional leader and had good instincts about how to get the job done, however his recommendations were far below what the Director had expected.

"Chris, you are asking me to put a moratorium on new shadow assignments. Why?"

"We have the best agents in the country Orrin, and I am confident we can handle our normal caseload with no problems. We have a top notch forensics team with Dr. Metfield, Greg Ramsey, and Katrina Santos, plus excellent lab assistants. JD, Pam, and Mallory have done an extraordinary job with Cassie, and Judy Mullins has enough experience to train another data typist if necessary. Dunne also insists that he has all the personal he needs to run the communications department efficiently. We have the ability, but what we need is time to work out the best way to make use of our assets."

"Time, Chris?"

"Orrin, MCAT is headed into new territory as an independent agency. The types of special cases you, and your superior, expect us to take on in addition to our normal workload require procedures that need defining guidelines to insure the best possible outcome not only for justice, but for the mental and physical well-being of my agents. If we have learned anything from our dealings with child trafficking and the militias, we've learned that our work encompasses more than just getting the bad guys off the street. Our targets are not simply gunrunners and drug dealers that we arrest and move on, but networks of criminal activist and terrorists that support ideologies they are willing to defend to the death. We need to prepare a strategy to meet those challenges without getting bogged down in the gray areas that can suck the life out of this unit. I have already lost two good agents over the last year. I am not willing to sacrifice additional team members to meet your expectations at any cost when I know we can find a better way, as long as we take the time to do it right."

Chris Larabee was not usually one to make speeches, and Orrin knew he would not do it without a good reason. Obviously he had given his words a lot of thought, and Travis respected him enough to listen. "Okay Chris, tell me how you think we should proceed."

"Honestly, for a while it will be trial and error, Orrin. Eventually we will find the best way to achieve success with the shadow operations, without compromising our agents' wellbeing in the process. Josiah is working with me on some ideas, and together I believe we can work out a solution that you and your superior will find acceptable. In the meantime, we will continue with our normal caseload as we have effectively done in the past."

Orrin stood up and moved over to the window. He chose his words carefully. "Our new boss would like to see our situation with Chambers resolved before we advance to other delicate tasks. So, you'll have the additional time you requested Chris, but put it to good use. I realize the pressure this Chamber's situation has placed on MCAT, but I expect to see some recommendations regarding the most effective procedures to carry out future shadow ops, soon." The Director turned to face Larabee. "As to the rest of our work, explain to me how you plan to divide the remaining workload. I respect your experience, but are you certain that MCAT can handle the cases that are presented to us with only a dozen full-time field agents?"

"Josiah came to me with the idea of two of our investigative agents doing double duty as profilers, eliminating the need to hire additional agents. Ezra Standish and Kelli Coulter already have the required educational credentials for the positions, and both are good interrogators. Standish has the added training as a negotiator. Under Sanchez' instruction they will both do well, should the need arise that he requires assistance."

"Josiah does understand he can have as many agents as he needs?"

"He does, but truthfully we don't need to add to the team at this point in time. Josiah agrees with me that we need to use the experienced agents we already have. At least until we have had an opportunity to explore and refine techniques that will be compatible with our extra assignments.

"Captain Wilmington will be handling the investigative assignments. Captain Tanner is our weapons expert, and he will be in charge of all training exercises. Mark and Bandit will work with Buck on explosives; Justin and Alex work well together, and Nathan coordinates all our cases with forensics. Raphael can work solo or with a partner as well as pilot our aircrafts. Selina is our only rookie, and she will alternate her training with each of the experienced agents. We also have the advantage of several team members that can fill in on other positions as needed."

"We'll see how it works Chris, but I think you may find that you need more field agents, especially since we do not know how long Tanner will be out. Are you certain that Kelli is planning on returning to work?"

"She is, although it may not be until after her maternity leave is exhausted. I set her up on medical absence for three more months, then short term disability, by that time she will be eligible under the federal family leave act to take three months after the twins are born before she returns to work. In the meantime Josiah has recommended some on-line courses for her to enroll in and some books to bring her criminologytraining up__to date. Tanner will be back as soon as we get Chambers wrapped up."

"We'll do this your way Chris, for now. " Travis picked up a new file. "Where are we on finding Chambers?"

"The surveillance on Harrison led us to a hate rally when they were passing out invites into the brotherhood. The best lead we received from there was a general direction they all headed toward afterwards. It appears that Chambers and his men are held up somewhere in the mountains west of Denver, and seems to be moving between three different camps. Shelly Turner met with Bellows three times; however I don't think they were discussing the brotherhood. Shelly and Chip had more of a one on one personal session, but it was enough to narrow the field to work on for a location JD is using the satellite to try and pinpoint the new RMR base camp as we speak."

"What about the trail of destruction that the RMR has left over the last month? " Travis picked up the reports. "We can credit them with two church bombings, we also suspect their involvement in four drive-by shootings, and we know they are still sending hate mail to Jackson and Tanner."

"Unfortunately, we don't have one shred of evidence that we can connect any of it to Chambers or the RMR." Larabee sighed. "Even though we know that they are involved with the church bombings, and the hate campaign against Nathan and Vin. We suspect their involvement in the drive bys, but we don't have any real concrete proof. Nothing that will stand up in court; the only solid information that we have is what Vin managed to accumulate for us as Dusty Slater."

"Which is why we still have Tanner in protective custody, I don't know how much longer I can hold off the federal attorneys. The longer Chambers is on the loose the more nervous they get about Vin's well-being. It's just a matter of time before they force him into total seclusion."

"Orrin, you and I both know they will have a helluva time trying to force Vin to do anything. I can keep him as safe at the ranch as any of their 'secure' locations. It's the waiting that is getting on everyone's nerves, and we are doing what we can to shorten that. We are damn close; we just need one or two pieces to finish this one."

"Very well, for now we'll go with your recommendations, and I will hold off the prosecutors as long as possible. Keep me informed on Chambers." Travis stood up, and walked with Larabee to the door "You have done a great job Chris, under less than ideal circumstances. I'm glad to see you back and fully involved."

Chris nodded, "Thanks." He moved past Suzanne's desk and out the door. Larabee headed straight for Josiah's office and stuck his head in the door. "We have a green light; get to work on those profiles."

MCAT would deliver on the special cases they were assigned, but it would be on Larabee's terms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 38**

**Tanner Home ~ February 2nd~10:30 am**

The last two weeks had brought a few changes to the Larabee 7. Vin had taken it on himself to have a talk with Chris, Rain, and Max about their mother hen attitudes toward Kelli. None of them had realized how strict each of them had sounded to his wife. The Texan convinced them that although their thoughts were appreciated, it was a bit too much coming from three directions, or more. Now, even Max was letting up on her constant watch of his wife, of course giving the older woman a new task had helped considerably. The Texan asked her to find a part-time housekeeper to shift some of the workload off her, and to work out a new childcare schedule for after the twins were born. Max had a few suggestions and once she was given free reign to work on them, jumped in with both feet to accomplish that task.

Rain and Nathan's home repairs were finished and they had moved back into their own space again. While Chris arranged for some of Walter's men to keep an eye on the Jackson home. Rain and Casey immediately setup the home schooling classes for Jason, Caleb, Sarah, and Joanne to coordinate with their lesson plans from the regular school. In fact they were all ahead of their assignments, and their lesson times had been shortened. Rain dismissed them each day at one. It had become a daily habit for Max to have lunch waiting at the Tanner's for all four students, and they were usually joined by their siblings. The routine around the Tanner's, as well as Kelli's energy was returning to normal. She was feeling better everyday, and, best of all Dr. Weeks said her blood tests showed a definite improvement in her iron levels, which meant no more iron shots, less bed rest, consent to drive again, and although she could not return to work, she had more freedom.

Raphael was still assigned to protect Tanner, but it was only to satisfy the federal prosecutor's office, Walter had all the latest security measures that Chris had ordered installed and operating. In fact he knew the location of everyone on the Larabee 7 at any given moment. Today he knew that Linda was off the property, home school was in session at the Jackson's until one, and all the MCAT agents with the exception of the Tanners and Cordova were at the main office.

"Max, that beef stew smells delicious." Kelli tried to sample it as she walked through the kitchen, and the older woman stopped her.

"It's not ready yet, Missy. You drink some juice and there is a platter of fruit in the fridge for you." Max handed her a glass of grape juice. "In fact you can share some of the fruit with the little ones in the family room. I think Vin and Raphael are in there with them."

Kelli took the large platter of fruit out of the fridge and made her way to the family room. Adam, Maria, Andi, and Terrell were mesmerized by Blues Clues on the TV. The Dunne twins were keeping Grace entertained with their rendition of story time, and Vin as well as Raphael seemed to be enjoying watching all of the kids. "Snack time, munchkins," Kelli set the fruit platter down along with a stack of napkins.

The fruit disappeared in nothing flat, and Max joined them for a story time for the kids. "I'm going to settle these little ones for a morning nap. Lunch will be ready at one. If you gentlemen would escort Inez and Tannis over when you pick up the school kids, we can all eat together. I know Rain and Casey will be anxious to claim their children; they might as well eat with us before they go home."

"Yes ma'am," Raphael readily agreed. He had learned that it did not bode well for his stomach to mess with Max's plans when it came to dinnertime.

"It's a beautiful day, I think Kel and I may just walk down and visit Walter for a bit." Vin quickly assured Max. "We will be back in time for your stew, don't worry." He took his wife's hand, as he recognized the maternal look on Max's face. "We have Raphael to watch us, and I promise I won't let Kelli overdo." Tanner grinned as he walked out with Kelli and Raphael.

Cordova kept them in sight, but kept his distance from Kelli and Vin, giving the younger couple some privacy. He left them in the barn with the colts, while he and Walter discussed security, and Andrews showed Raphael the latest cameras that had been installed that connected to the network already in use in the homes on the ranch.

"As soon as it gets a little warmer, I need to teach Jason how to start trainin' this one." Vin stroked the neck of Jason's colt. "Jason handles him enough and has plenty of patience with him, so it should be easy, the colt already trusts him and that is more than half the battle."

"You should know Tanner, you're the expert." Kelli laughed. "That is how you broke through my defenses…with trust and patience."

Vin drew Kelli closer. "Are you complimentin' or complainin', woman?"

"Hmmm…not complainin'…I think…oh…" Kelli exhaled a deep breath." Vin…I think I just felt our babies move."

Tanner had read enough to know that it was about the right time for what the experts called the 'quickening'. Although this was something only the mother could feel, he was content to see the look of amazement and delight on his wife's face as realization of what she had felt set in. "What did it feel like, baby?"

"Like … butterflies taking flight for the first time…there it is again…I think they like the sound of your soft Texas drawl as much as I do." The redhead leaned into Vin's embrace and was delighted that the babies responded to their father's voice.

"I reckon I need to start talkin' to them more directly now." The Texan grinned and tightened his hold on her. He knew that very soon, he would be able to feel and see the babies move, but for now he was happy to share this moment with Kelli. "I suppose this would not be the best time to make out with my wife in the barn…that is if the children are listenin'."

"I don't know Tanner, we could try it and see if they approve." She teased. "Besides…we don't need words."

"You're right." Vin lowered his head and claimed a tender kiss, taking full advantage of the alone time they had for the next few minutes."

**12:45pm**

All too soon it was almost one, and it was time to gather everyone for lunch. While Kelli and Vin returned home with Walter, Cordova went to escort Inez, Tannis, and the school children back to the Tanners for lunch. His first stop was the Wilmington home.

Inez smiled at Rafael as he gently took Tannis into his arms so that she could climb into the seat of the vehicle. Rafael, like her husband and his brothers, were all very lethal in their capabilities as federal agents, but place a baby into their arms and they all turned to mush.

"She sure is a pretty little thing...just like her Mama." Rafael said as he handed the baby back to Inez.

"Gracias, Senor." Inez said sincerely.

Rafael closed the passenger door and then moved around to the driver's side. He started the engine and set the truck into motion, to the Jackson home, where four kids climbed into the back of the SUV, ready to tackle lunch. Cordova kept watch out of the rearview mirror at Casey Dunne as she followed him in her car with Rain .It didn't take them more than a few minutes to drive up the road to the Tanners house and begin to unload all of the children.

Kelli was inside assisting Max with last minute preparations for lunch. Tanner and Walter were standing on the front porch talking when Rafael, the other women in the family, and children arrived. Although the conversation was casual, they were still creatures of habit, and years of training kept their instincts on alert for anything that might be perceived as a threat.

A short distance away from the Larabee 7, a group of men dressed in camouflage clothing, and sporting military issue rifles and other arms, gathered around Chip Bellows to listen to last minute instructions. "Chambers wants us to bring the traitor in alive, but that does not mean we can't hurt him… or anyone else who gets in our way or attempts to stop us from achieving our goal." Bellows told the men gathered around him.

"Those of you who are going to be breeching the security measures through the back part of the property need to make sure that you don't cause any awareness to yourselves, and if you do, eliminate anyone you come in contact with." It would take the men on horseback another fifteen minutes to reach their entry point onto the Larabee 7, and he waited to give those four men an opportunity to position themselves.

The rest of you, who are storming the gates with me from the front, have your weapons at the ready and be prepared for anything. Tanner is well-trained, as well as most of his family, they are federal agents, and they know how to defend themselves." When he was certain that everyone with him understood their role in the siege of Tanner's house, Chip climbed into his truck with Stevens as his navigator. He waited for the dozen plus men to fill the bed of the truck and secure themselves. Then leaving the other vehicle and the horse trailer secluded, he headed his truck toward the entrance of the Larabee 7 and into position to make a run at the front gate.

At exactly one o'clock, Bellows pressed the gas petal to the metal and charged the iron- gate that was designed to keep unwanted visitors off the ranch property. The truck's fender connected with the gate, causing a rough jerking motion of the vehicle, throwing his passengers in the bed of the truck off of their feet. Chip cursed as he saw that the gate hadn't come completely unhinged as he anticipated and slammed the truck into reverse to give the vehicle space enough to make another charge at it.

"Hold on!" he yelled out to the men as he gunned it and the vehicle shot forward. This time the gate fell and he felt a thrill of exuberance fill him. "Look out Tanner, here we come!"

Tanner felt trepidation slice through him as he heard what sounded like metal clashing against metal in the near distance, and realized almost immediately what it was he had heard. A moment later he heard the distinct beeping noise coming from the security panel just inside the doorway signaling to them that the front gate had been breached. "Someone's forced their way through the front gate. Rafael, get those kids inside NOW!"

Walter was on his radio immediately for a security check of the perimeter as the women and children were unceremoniously pushed into the house. "Vin, it appears that four men on horseback were attempting to breech the west side of the property, too. Our security intercepted them and neutralized that threat, but it will be at least twenty- five to thirty minutes before we get any help from that direction. Our other patrols are on the far side of the ranch, and most of the ranch hands are in the high pasture dropping hay for the horses." Andrews reported.

Vin acknowledged that information with a nod. "Raphael, you, and Max get the women and kids into the basement safe room, Kel, get the gun case open, and call the MCAT office."

**MCAT Office ~1:05pm**

Larabee was in his office, when Gunny walked in. "Sir, a package came for you special delivery, and was marked personal. It's already been x-rayed and Agent Westin had Bandit check it over, too."

"Thanks Gunny." Chris took the package she handed him and began to examine it. The outside of the package gave Larabee no clue as to who the sender might be, so he ripped it open and dumped the contents on his desk. Two CDs and a short note was all that appeared. Chris picked up the note and read. "Your target will be in place for the next seventy-two hours, happy hunting." It was signed only with an R, but the Commander knew who had sent the information.

Chris had just started to insert one of the disks into his computer when Gunny buzzed him with an urgent call. "Sir, Kelli is on line one and she says that it's an emergency."

"Kel, what…"

"Dad, the front gates, as well as the west side of the property have been breeched. How fast can y'all get here?"

Larabee surged to his feet as a chill ran down his spine. "Hang tight we're on our way. I'll call you back on the cell." Racing out of his office he only had to say five words. "The ranch is under attack." The rest of the brothers did not need any other prompting to drop everything they were doing and head for their vehicles. Chris redialed the Tanner home on his cell, and then cursed when he received no answer.

_*Damnit, talk to me Tanner*_

_*Kinda busy at the moment, y'all just get your asses here ASAP, and you'd best be prepared to fight.*_

Chris, Josiah, and Ezra loaded into the Ram, and sped out of the parking lot, closely followed by Buck, Nathan, and JD, in Wilmington's truck.

**Tanner Home ~1:07pm**

Once they were armed, Vin, Raphael, and Walter positioned themselves at strategic spots within the house, not only the best positions to hold back any threat, but also to keep an eye on the security cameras that could be monitored from any home on the ranch. The children were sheltered in the basement with Inez, Rain, Casey and Max, where they would be safe from any gunfire. Kelli gave Max a rifle that she was familiar with using, a handgun to Casey, and then went back upstairs to assist the men.

Vin turned at the sound of someone coming back into the room that he was in and frowned when he saw it was Kelli. "Kel, you should have stayed..."

"Save the argument Tanner. I may be pregnant, but I am a Federal agent, and I can still shoot. Right now we need every gun we can get." The redhead determinedly stated, moving over to a window, where she eased herself into a comfortable position, and readied her rifle for the upcoming fight.

"Just so you know, if you get hurt, you have to answer to me, so keep your head down." Vin knew it was useless to argue, and truthfully, he knew they if they were going to hold out until reinforcements arrived, it would take all of them to do it.

"Same goes for you." Kelli replied and suddenly there was no time left for talking as a truck loaded down with men carrying guns came to an abrupt halt past the other cars belonging to family members, and the men began spreading out.

Vin set his eye to the scope of his rifle, letting the cool calm that always settled over him in crisis moments focus his attention to where it needed to be, and picked out his first target. The man went down without uttering a sound. As he picked out his next target, he heard a staccato of gunfire close to his ear as Kelli's, Walter's, and Rafael's weapons fired their weapons around him. Bellows had brought over a dozen men with him, and he had just lost four of them, plus his team on horseback had been captured.

Bellows and his men opened fire on the occupants of the house, realizing that their element of surprise had been shattered sooner than they had anticipated. They dove for cover behind anything that they could, constantly maneuvering their positions to make their way closer to the house so that they could find a way inside. "Tanner! We've been watching you! We know the routine of this place. Your ranch hands are too far away to help you, and your MCAT team can't get here in less than twenty minutes. It's after one…school is over for the day, and you have over a dozen kids in you house…two of them are yours….Jason, and Andi… let's see, there is also your wife, and that black bitch you tried to save at the clinic and…"

Tanner had heard enough. "Get to the point, Bellows!"

"This is how it's gonna be…you come out and leave with me, or I start lobbing grenades into your home…how many of those kids are you willing to see die before your 'help' comes?" Bellows challenged the Texan, making certain that the grenade he held up was in view of the security camera.

Vin froze as the enormity of Bellows' intention fell on him like a ton of bricks. He knew what Chip was capable of and he couldn't risk anything happening to the children, or anyone else for that matter. Not when he could prevent it. He set his rifle down against the wall and slowly stood up.

"Vin! No, you can't do this! He's goin' to kill you as soon as you step out onto the porch!" Kelli cried out; rising to a standing position, fear for him etched on her face and in her voice

"Chambers wants me alive, despite what those flyers said. He wants to kill me himself. Bellows knows that, and so do I." Tanner knew he could give his wife and children the time needed for Chris and the others to arrive, and he had to give then a chance to survive, besides he stood a better chance of defeating Bellows once he had him away from his family.

"NO! Chris and the others will be here in less than ten minutes, we can hold them off. If you go out that door…damnit Vin, you can't!" Kelli pleaded with him. "Please wait for your brothers!"

Bellows yelled again. "I'm not waiting for your fellow agents to get here Tanner! I have two horses ready…you come out now and we ride out together…your family lives."

Vin pulled Kelli into a fierce hug. "I've got to do what he says, Kel. I love you." He kissed her, trailed his fingers down her cheek, ran his hand over her stomach, and then reluctantly released her and moved toward the front door. Tanner exchanged a look with Rafael. "Make sure she doesn't follow me out."

Rafael nodded. Vin continued to the door, took a deep breath, and then called out before he opened it. "All right, Bellows...I'm comin' out." He glanced over at Kelli and felt his heart twist in his chest as he took in the tears standing in her beautiful blue eyes. The Texan repeated the words he had said to her only moments before." I love you, Kel," as he opened the door and stepped out onto the front porch.

**_*Anytime now Cowboy.*_**

**_*Eight minutes Tanner, hold on.*_**

**_*Sorry...out of time here...take care of my family, and make sure Bellows dies along with Chambers.*_**

Chip grinned from ear to ear, knowing that catching Vin Tanner and delivering him to Chambers personally, was going to elevate his status in the RMR even further.

Cordova blocked Kelli's path to the door as she tried to follow her husband, while Walter covered Vin the best that he could. Bellows had dropped off one of his men at the barn to have two horses saddled, and waiting by his truck, he had chosen Pony and Peso. "I told you, we have been watching. I even made sure we had your horse ready for you." Chip grinned. "Karl has been waiting for you Tanner, and I am going to enjoy watching him kill you."

Once Tanner was close enough Chip tied his hands and ordered him to mount Peso, while he got on Pony. As soon as he had his prisoner secure he took the reins and led Peso behind him. The fact that Bellow's men had chosen Peso and Pony out of all the horses in the stables was a gift from Mistress Fate. He would certainly use his and Chris's horse's natural orneriness to his advantage. Peso was a bit confused by his master's contradictory behavior. Vin seemed to be controlling him with his leg muscles, but was allowing that fool in front of him to lead them. Pony was not thrilled about his new rider either and the only reason he had not dumped the man on the ground was the fact that Tanner was around, and that usually meant that Chris would be along sometime soon.

"What do you want us to do Bellows?" Stevens called to him.

Chip looked at Tanner and grinned. "Give me time to get Tanner out of here… then…kill 'em all, and drive out before the other agents get here."

If looks could kill, Bellows would have been dead. Rage seized hold of Vin and he made a solemn vow then and there that Chip Bellows would be dead before they ever left Larabee 7. He had to trust that his brothers would arrive in time to save the lives of their families, including his. As they rode away gunfire began again, and then the horrifying sound of a grenade going off ripped through Tanner's soul.

The explosion that shattered the floor to ceiling windows in the living room caught them off-guard, but not for long. That man who threw it was dead before he had an opportunity to duck his head. Kelli did not let her flow of tears stop her from killing the man that aided Bellows in his quest to kill her husband, and dared to try and injure her children; Michael Stevens never knew that it was her shot that felled him. Raphael, Walter, and Kelli continued to shoot back, taking out as many of Bellow's men as they could. Little by little the sound of returning shots lessoned, and no one had a chance to send a second grenade into the house. Through the anger and tears they kept firing until they heard more gunfire coming from the opposite direction…Chris and the others had arrived…in time to halt the siege, but not soon enough to keep Vin out of hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 39**

**Larabee 7~ February 2nd~ 1:40pm**

The Cavalry rode to the rescue in the form of Vin's six brothers. From the moment they came through the gate in their vehicles, Larabee and the others opened fire on the RMR members attacking the Tanner home. They could hear the sounds of gunfire being shot from weapons inside the house, and that gave them heart, knowing that they weren't too late. In a matter of a few minutes, the siege had ended with all of the RMR members in sight dead, injured, or handcuffed. Larabee led the charge toward the house and onto the porch.

Rafael met them at the door." We're okay...all the children and women, except for Kelli, are secure in the basement."

"Dad!" Kelli threw herself into Larabee's arms." Bellows has Vin… You've got to go after them!"

Larabee held on to his daughter, but leaned back. "What do you mean Bellows has Vin?"

"Bellows told Vin that if he didn't surrender himself, that he was going to throw several grenades into the house." Rafael told them. "He taunted Tanner with hurting the children, and Vin made the decision to go with him. From what I could see from my firing position, Tanner's hands were bound and then he was helped onto a horse. Bellows mounted another horse and they rode off, after he had Vin, Bellows then ordered his men to throw the grenades anyway...We stopped them from sending more than one in."

"He had Peso and Pony saddled and …they took off toward the north about ten minutes ago." Tears streamed down Kelli's face. "Please, you have to find him…"

"I will Kel, and if that man was idiot enough to get Tanner on Peso and then take Pony, it won't be hard to find them. Vin will have that ornery horse walking around in circles." Chris took in the damage to the house. "Are you up to handling what needs to be done here?"

"Just go, we'll manage." Kelli urged him on.

"Raphael, you take over here, and Walter, use your security force to hold the prisoners until the rest of the team gets here." Chris instructed.

Josiah and Buck had heard Cordova's explanation and were already on their way to the barn to saddle more horses.

Ezra closed his phone and told Kelli. "Barbara is on her way out, whatever you need, she will be here to help with until we get back with Vin."

JD came up from the basement. "Chris, Casey and Rain are going to take the kids over to the Wilmingtons. Max and Inez have already taken Tannis and Grace over, and the twins are next. We figured they didn't need to see any of this and Kel is not up to answering questions about all this destruction from Jason and Andi."

"Kel you should go with them." Chris told her.

"No, 'm stayin' here, I'll be fine," The redhead stubbornly answered, "Just bring Vin home."

Buck and Josiah returned a few minutes later leading six saddled horses. Nathan was the first one to grab for his. "These injured men don't want help from a darkie so they are on their own." He mounted up. "I'm good to go."

"Chris, I saddled Dancer for you, just until we get Pony back." Buck handed him the reins.

"No problem, let's mount up and ride. We have a Tanner to find." Chris kissed Kelli on the forehead "We will all be back." The rest of the brothers quickly mounted their horses and followed after him as he led the way toward the north. Heading out after their seventh and the man he was with.

_*What in the hell were you thinking, going off with him?*_

_*I was thinkin' about protectin' our families. Just tell me they're okay.*_

_*Everyone is safe and uninjured, but Kel is pretty damn upset. Not that I can blame her.*_ Larabee could almost hear the edge in Vin's voice and he sensed that Tanner wasn't too happy about him questioning his reasoning behind him going with Bellows_.*We're on our way…wait for us.*_

"I thought you were going to be a lot harder to capture, Tanner." Bellows said as he led the way down the trail to where he had the truck and trailer stashed. "All that hype about not letting anyone take you alive back at the compound was all a bunch of bullshit wasn't it?"

"You might have gotten me out of the house, Bellows, but you'll never get me off of this ranch. You'll be dead before that happens." Vin told him in a lethal tone.

Chip laughed. "Just what are you going to do when you're all trussed up on the back of a horse and no weapons to fight with?"

"I won't need weapons when I kill you."

"You talk big Tanner, but you are going to die the same way Anson did." Chip made his hand into the shape of a gun. "BOOM! Karl nailed him right between the eyes. It's a damn shame though that Ricter never knew you suckered him with that bet in the bar…If he'd of known that piece of ass was your wife, he would have killed you both, but not before he got him a prime cut." Chip laughed. "Hell maybe she survived that grenade blast, and Stevens grabbed her…man that would be something to see. She may be a Fed, but with that white skin, and sexy ass, I bet she can get wild…right Tanner? "You put it to her every night don't you?"

Vin worked to control the fury building within him at Bellows' taunting words. He knew that he was going to have to stay in control and not let the other man's barbs get to him. Scanning the countryside around him, the Texan realized that they were about to enter a small clearing. It was where he decided that he would make his move.

"What? No witty comeback? No verbal threats telling me what you are going to do to me once you have your hands on me?" Bellows continued to taunt him." Maybe the men will kill your brother agents, and then let the children watch as they have their way with the white women, or while they kill that black whore, the porch monkey, the Mex and her half breeds. Don't you people understand that if those niggers and wetbacks are allowed to continue to breed with our white brothers and sisters, that we are one day going to wake up and find that the white race has become extinct."

Tanner had heard enough. *_Cowboy, you can have what's left of him, I ain't waitin'.* _Signaling Peso with his knees, the horse stopped and refused to move forward.

"What's wrong with your damn horse, Tanner? Make him move!" Bellows yanked on the reins, and still the horse refused to budge.

A slow grin creased Vin's lips as he let out a high pitched whistle that startled Pony into rearing up and tossing Bellows onto the ground. The Texan made his move. He threw himself off of Peso's back and onto Bellows. Even though his hands were tied in front of him, Tanner found that he could still use them. He went straight for Bellows gun, knowing that if he could get it away from the other man, it would all be over. Bellows, sensing how close he was to dying, rallied and the two men were soon fighting intensely for his weapon.

The fight went on for several minutes, until Vin felt victory was near as his right hand settled firmly around the butt of the gun and he started to aim it toward the other man. Chip took that opportunity to knee Tanner in the groin. Vin fell onto his back gasping for air as paralyzing pain shot through his body, but he somehow had the presence of mind to toss the gun away from him to keep Bellows from reclaiming it and using it on him.

Bellows lurched to his feet and made a move toward the area where the gun had been tossed, but Peso blocked his movements, and Pony stepped onto the gun. With a cry of rage, Chip withdrew the bowie knife from its sheath on his belt and lunged at the incapacitated Tanner.

Vin threw up his hands in a defensive block as the knife slashed downward toward his stomach. That move effectively slowed the momentum of the knife, but didn't manage to keep it from slicing through his shirt. Red-hot pain flooded through his chest, even as Bellows made another lunge at him with the knife. This time, Vin took the risk of allowing the knife to cut through the rope that held his hands together, freeing them. He was able to fully stop the knife with the palms of his hands and he saw to his satisfaction a flicker of fear dash across Bellows face as he realized that the tables had suddenly turned on him. Ignoring the pain he still felt in his groin, Tanner drew up his right leg and kicked Chip off of him. Bellows landed on the hard ground a few feet away from him, attempting to breathe again as Vin rose into a standing position and lunged toward him.

Bellows scrambled onto his feet and swung out with the knife, making the Texan abruptly halt his forward motion and go into a defensive stance. He blocked the slashing movement Chip made with the knife and moved easily into a roundhouse kick that connected with Bellow's hand holding the knife and sent the bloodied blade hurtling through the air.

"What's the matter, Bellows? Ain't feelin' too cocky now, are you?" Vin taunted his opponent, enjoying the scared look settling onto Bellows' face.

"Karl will never let up on you Tanner. He will take everything you care about and take pleasure in killing it. You are a walking dead man."

"So are you." Tanner told him coldly as he advanced on the man, moving into a series of intricate martial arts steps that was hard for Bellows to follow, let alone defend himself against. The RMR member did his best to put up a good fight though, and actually managed to sweep Vin's legs out from under him.

As Tanner fell backwards, Bellows leaped on top of him and grabbed the Texan by the throat. Vin grabbed the man's hands with his own and pounded on Bellows hands until he felt the other man's grip on his throat start to slip. He then he raised his head and butted the other man in the face. Bellow let out a roar of pain as blood began to pour from his broken nose, breaking his hold on Tanner's throat with one hand to cup it. It was all the advantage Vin needed to free the other hand from around his throat. He wrapped his legs around Bellows waist, rolling them until he was in a dominant position and then he encircled Bellow's neck with his arm.

Chip desperately tried to break Tanner's hold on his neck, but the Texan was unmerciful. Images of Nathan in his car at the bottom of the embankment, Paul's mutilated body on the porch of his house, Rain's terror in the clinic, Jason's distraught face after he had seen the wanted poster, Kelli getting ready to open the bomb, and the order to kill 'em all as they left his home, flashed through his mind as he squeezed the breath from Chip's body. He gave one violent jerk of his arms and heard the resounding 'pop' of Bellows' neck breaking before he released his hold on the man.

Vin fell onto his back in the dirt and lay there gasping from his exertion. Now that the immediate threat to his life was over, the adrenaline left him in a rush, and was replaced with pain and weariness. All he wanted to do was lay there and not move, but Peso and Pony were not about to let that happen. They nudged the Texan with their noses, and kept up their relentless assault until Vin raised his hand to stop the horses from pestering him more.

When the others arrived, they saw two motionless bodies on the ground, one of which was surrounded by two very concerned horses. Chris was off Dancer in an instant, and running toward his brother. "Vin!"

Nathan grabbed his medical bag and was one step behind the blond, as the other brothers followed them. "Move, you ornery animal," Jackson attempted to push Peso aside and was almost nipped in the process.

Chris grabbed the reins of both animals and handed them to Buck, who managed to led them away a short distance. "Tanner you had better be alive or so help me …"

"Damnit Chris, can't a man rest in peace without you yellin'?" Vin said, opening one eye and gazing up at him and the others. "Don't need you barkin' in my ear, especially after those two mules tried to roll me."

Nathan put his hand on Tanner's shoulder. "Don't move. Let me see how much of this blood is yours first."

"Hell Nate, 'm fine." Vin grimaced as he attempted to move.

"We can see that, but indulge us and let Nathan look you over." Chris exhaled a relieved sigh, and then started in on Tanner. "You had to take him on all by yourself…you knew we were coming damnit…but did you wait…hell no!"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch…sometimes I think there is no pleasin' you Cowboy."

"You remember this, my friend, you had your shot here with Bellows…I get mine when we go after Chambers. Raven gave us a special invite." Chris decided that the details could wait until tomorrow.

"Maybe one of us should call Kelli and let her know that Vin's all right?" JD spoke up." Well, not all right, but at least alive, so that she won't continue to worry?"

"You do that JD, and tell her…hell; just let me up and I'll tell her myself." Tanner tried again to get up and was stopped by three sets of hands. Nathan, Chris, and Buck knew that at least some of that blood belonged to the Texan and they were not about to let him up until they were satisfied that he was not in any immediate danger of bleeding to death.

Ezra knelt down next to Bellows and noted his broken nose and neck. Whatever transpired here it was brutal and ugly. "Perhaps we should arrange to remove this piece of vermin, and once Nathan is finished, work to clean up our Texan, before presenting him to his family."

Nathan felt relief flood through him as he finished his examination of Vin. Except for the serious slash on Tanner's left upper chest quadrant, Jackson saw only minor cuts and abrasions on the Texan. The wound on his chest was about two inches deep and three inches wide and would require stitching once he had his injured brother in a more sterile environment. He had packed the wound tightly and wrapped bandages around Vin's chest to keep the dressing in place, so that they could move him back to the house.

"It's an ugly and painful knife wound, but he'll live." Nathan told his anxious brothers. He let his own relief show for a moment as he looked at Vin." He will need to have some stitches, maybe a pint or two of blood to replenish the blood that he lost. He'll also need to undergo some tests since Bellows apparently bled over Vin's open wound to make sure that he wasn't carrying any blood borne diseases."

"What kind of test Nathan? Vin asked warily.

"Sorry Vin, but unless an autopsy proves that Bellow's blood is clean… no HIV or hepatitis…"Nathan did not finish.

"Aw hell, it's not enough they come after my family at home, and want me dead, now you're sayin' the bastard might have been diseased, and passed it to me?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we need too, right now let's get you home. You'll ride with me." Chris ordered. "Josiah, you hand him up once I'm on Pony."

"Damnit, I can ride…"Tanner protested.

"No, you can't! You need stitches and by God, you're not going to rip that wound open more by bouncing around on that mule you call a horse." Nathan yelled. "You will ride with Chris or I'll have to kick your ass Vin!"

"We'll since you asked so nice…how can I say no." Tanner grumbled as Josiah helped him to his feet, and up on Pony's back. Although Vin would not admit it, it felt good to let Chris take control, and he closed his eyes intending to only rest for a minute.

**Larabee 7 ~3:00 pm**

Kelli was certain that this day was never ending; it seemed as though it should be midnight, but it was still early afternoon. The rest of the MCAT team had arrived and taken over the disposition of the prisoners, and forensics was clearing out the dead bodies. Walter supervised several ranch hands as they used tarps and boards to cover the space where the huge floor to ceiling windows had been in her living room. Max, with Mallory and Barbara's help began the cleanup inside the house, as Kelli paced. She was torn between anger and worry. Vin had not heard the last of his arbitrary decision to take off with Bellows, and even though JD had called and said Vin was slightly injured, but basically okay, until she saw him herself, the redhead would not rest.

Raphael saw the riders first and steered Kelli away from the view until he saw Ezra lead one of the horses carrying a body over to Bones. Once Chris was closer to the house he opened the door, but was unable to stop her from running outside. She gasped as she saw the blood that covered Vin's shirt.

"He's okay for the most part Kel, just wore out." Larabee quickly assured her, as she approached Pony.

Josiah slid off his horse and came around to assist Tanner down. "Come on sleepin beauty, the princess wants to see those pretty blue eyes." Sanchez eased Vin off the horse and supported his weight as he helped him into the house.

"Take him to our room and put him on the bed." Kelli instructed as she stopped in the kitchen to grab an ice pack for the bruises on Vin's face. She then followed them into the bedroom, and anxiously waited for an opportunity to examine his wounds.

Chris handed Pony's reins to Buck. "Take charge of the scene, and let Bones know we need those test results on Bellows ASAP. Put Justin and Alex on interrogation. Give everyone a chance to see to their families, and then we meet at Camp Larabee at eight in the morning to determine our next course of action."

"You think Nathan will insist that Tanner go to the hospital?"

Chris laughed. "Throwing a fit to get him on my horse is one thing, but if Vin says no hospital…Nathan may have a bigger fight on his hands."

Buck took the reins of the other horses and passed them over to George who was waiting to help. "See you in twenty, Chris." Wilmington went over to talk to Bones.

Larabee proceeded inside to see how Jackson was doing with his patient, and heard the arguing before he reached the bedroom. Prepared to intervene between Jackson and Tanner, he was surprised to find Vin snapping at Kelli. "Kel, Nathan knows what he's doin', just step back and let him do it." Vin said, his voice harsher than he intended, but until he knew that he was not carrying HIV or hepatitis, he did not want her near him.

"You made the decision to leave with that racist bastard, without even consultin' me, knowin' that there was a good chance he would see you dead before you made it off the Larabee 7. I was left here wonderin' if I was ever goin' to see you alive again or how I was goin' to tell our children you were gone. Then, miracle of miracles happened and you return, all cut up and bloody, and instead of lettin' me help take care of you, you won't allow me anywhere near you! You've got a hell of a lot of nerve Tanner!" Kelli yelled; each word laced with a mixture of anger and hurt. "I thought that WE made decisions together...I guess that only applies when YOU decide that I'm allowed to have an opinion."

"I did what I thought was right at the time! If I hadn't left with Bellows like I did, he would have bombed the whole house, killin' everyone inside and I couldn't let that happen! Damn it, Kel, I didn't expect you to agree with the decision I made, but it was the only one I could have made at the time and you know that! "The Texan snapped. "Now get out of the way so Nathan can tend to me!"

"Fine...arguin' with you is pointless anyway once you've made up your mind that you are right about somethin'!" Kelli snapped back, choking back an angry sob. "Sorry that I happen to be concerned for my own damn husband! You don't want me in here, then I'll leave...but I also won't be stayin' around here either. You want to be alone, so be it! You can make all the decisions and have the whole damn house to yourself!" Kelli turned to leave and ran into Chris.

Larabee reached out to steady her, and saw the hurt look in her eyes. "Kel…"

"Excuse me Dad; I need some fresh air. Am I allowed out of the house on my own, or do I need a damn babysitter?"

"It should be safe, but if you want, I'll go with you." Chris offered.

"I can manage. Contrary to what some people think I am a grown woman and I damn sure know how to take care of myself!" Kelli pushed past him and out of the room.

Vin sighed as Kelli made her rapid departure from their bedroom and leaned back against the pillows. "Do whatever you have to Nate. Just get it over with."

Jackson nodded as he pulled on some plastic gloves and prepared to suture the wound up. "I can stitch you up here, but you probably need some blood and…"

"No hospital! Do what you can and then tell me what fuckin' tests I need to take." Tanner growled. "If you can't do 'em, then I'll go to a doctor later, but for now just get me on my feet. Chambers is next, and I plan to be there when we find the sonofabitch."

Ezra made an appearance in the bedroom just then. "What in the hell did you do to Kel, Vin? I just saw her and that is one angry woman."

"She'll get over being angry sooner or later." Vin said through gritted teeth as Nathan began preparing the wound for stitches. "Right now though, she needs to work through everythin' that happened today. If being mad at me helps her to process it without losin' it altogether, then so be it."

"I hope you know what you're doing Vin. She just had her home attacked, her husband nearly killed, part of her house bombed, she's pregnant, and has a Larabee temper. That is not a good combination to piss off and expect to smooth things over. It could be a while before we know about the tests results, are you sure…?" Nathan said doubtfully, without looking up from his suturing.

"There isn't anythin' that Kelli and I can't work out." Tanner said confidentially.

Chris snorted.

"What?" Tanner glanced over at Chris. "You think that after everythin' we've been through, that I should just tell her... Oh, by the way the bastard may have passed on HIV or hepatitis to me, but there's nothin' to worry about."

"I think your protection mode just took a flying leap off a steep cliff, but what I think doesn't matter." Larabee told him seriously. "What I do know is that arbitrarily making decisions about what's best for Kelli, isn't going to do your marriage one lick of good. Kelli is a strong woman who has seen more than her share of hurt in the world, but somehow she has managed to turn into one hell of a lady. You have to trust her to be able to handle the news that there may be a possibility that you've contracted something from Bellows. The decision of how you handle this from here on out is all up to you, but I would think carefully over what your next move should be… because Kelli is one upset lady who looks to be seriously considering leaving your ornery ass."

"If it will make your decision a little easier, Vin," Nathan said, pausing in his stitching to look the Texan in the eyes, "The chance of you contracting anything from the little amount of blood that you might have shared with Bellows is...very low. You just need to take a few precautions until we know for sure; touching or even kissing your wife is not gonna put her or the babies at risk."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Vin asked angrily, and then felt his anger dissolve." Sorry, Nate...regardless of whether you told me the stats now or earlier, don't change the fact that I've just been a helluva bastard to my wife."

Chris smirked at him. "It wouldn't be the first time...and I'm quite certain it won't be the last. Just prepare to do a whole lot of apologizin' an' I'm sure that Kelli will forgive you."

"If I wanted any input from the peanut gallery, I would have asked for it." Tanner tried to glare at Larabee, but found that he couldn't. Chris was right. He had a whole lot of apologizing to do to Kelli, and as soon as Nathan was finished with sewing him up, he was going to hunt her down. He had to know things were right between the two of them before he went with the others to bring Chambers down, and he was going down, one way or another.

_*It's time to end the months of hell Karl has put us through, Cowboy.*_

_"Damn straight.*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 40**

**Tanner Home~ 5:30pm**

It had taken Nathan almost an hour to finish suturing Vin's injury. He had worked slowly to make certain the wound was clean. He knew Vin well enough to know that the man was not going to stay in bed, and the only rest Tanner would have would be while the medic worked on him. Just as Nathan expected the Texan was ready to get up when he finished. Chris and Ezra helped Vin get cleaned up and changed into fresh clothes, and then Tanner then insisted on seeing what kind of damage his house had taken from the grenade blast.

Larabee and Standish knew better than to argue with the stubborn Texan when he got his dander up, so instead they followed him out of the bedroom and into the main part of the house. Vin moved carefully, one hand on his injured side as he came to a stop in the middle of the living room and surveyed the damage that had been done. Shattered glass and splintered pieces of wood were strewn over the entire front room. Where there had once been a spectacular view of the mountains, an ugly gaping hole now stood as reminder of the evil that had visited them that day.

Vin sucked in a deep breath, and had to remind himself that Kelli and the children were safe. "Damn." The Texan reacted to seeing the damage wrought by the grenade. "Y'all were lucky no one was hurt or killed by the flyin' glass."

"The man that threw it never saw the damage. Kel zeroed in on him and he was dead before it hit." Raphael told him.

Chris saw the conflict of emotions on Vin's face. Cordova had reminded him that he was not the only one that had experienced hell today and going with Bellows did not stop a grenade from exploding in his home. "I talked to Matt, he's going to escort Linda home and send over some of his men to help us make repairs. You need more than the tarps and plywood?"

"It's enough for tonight." Vin was thankful that there were no injuries.

"Vin, the kids can stay with us until you make more permanent repairs if you want. You and Kel, too" Buck offered. "I know the boards and tarps help, but they won't keep the cold out, and cold don't feel too good when you ache already."

"Thanks Bucklin, but I'll stay here. I will come over and say goodnight to Kel and the kids though." He knew that Kelli had gone over to the Wilmingtons to be with the kids, and for now he reckoned that was the best place for her to be.

Buck raised a brow. "The kids are at my house, but Kel isn't. She came over, talked to the kids and then left. I thought she was here."

"No, I thought she was at your house." Vin stood up too fast and grimaced with pain. "Where in the hell did she go?" Tanner closed his eyes and tried to think past the panic that flooded over him. _*Think Tanner, where would she go_?* He knew that even as angry as Kelli had been at him, she wouldn't leave Larabee 7 on her own. Not when there was still a threat against them, although a good portion of the RMR members were dead or in custody at that very moment. *_The barn_.* It was a place that both of them seemed to find a bit of peace from things when they were going a bit rough. He started toward the door and heard more than one man sound a protest.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" Nathan demanded. "I just spent over an hour sewing you up. You want to undo all my work?"

"You aren't in any shape..." Buck started to protest, but found that he was talking to Tanner's back.

"Perhaps you will allow us to assist you in finding our wayward sister?" Standish asked.

Chris wisely said nothing, knowing that this was something that the Texan needed to do

"I'm goin' to find my wife." Vin told them firmly and continued on his way. He exited the house and was slowly making his way off the porch when he realized he wasn't alone. He turned around just in time to see Larabee trot down the stairs.

"Where are you goin'?" Vin demanded.

"With you," Chris told him. "You are in no shape to be wandering off too far by yourself, so I'll go with you. When we find Kelli, I'll give you the privacy you need to work things out between you, but until then, I'm going to be your shadow."

Tanner knew it was pointless to argue with Larabee. "Fine...just don't hover."

Chris laughed as the two men started toward the barn, going at a slow rate to accommodate the Texan's wounded condition.

Just as Vin had suspected, the doors to the barn where the colts were stabled stood open, and he felt a sigh of relief fill him. "I go it alone from here, Chris."

"Call out if you need rescuing." Chris grinned as Vin answered him with a hand gesture, before entering the barn.

Kelli sat curled up on the hay strewn floor, her back against a post, and her head buried on her knees weeping. The sound of her crying tore a hole clean through Tanner's heart, and guilt flooded through him, knowing that he was responsible for making her cry again. He moved into the barn, not as quiet as he usually was, but Kelli made no movement to indicate that she heard him. Carefully he eased himself down into a kneeling position and then sat down beside her.

"Aw, Kel." He wanted to pull her into his arms, but wasn't sure she would let him touch her. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted." Considering her condition he figured he should tread lightly and damn sure use some conciliatory words to parley peace between them.

Kelli lifted her head up at the sound of his voice, fire still evident in her blue eyes. "You should be."

Tanner almost smiled, but stopped himself just in time. "I shouldn't have made the decision to go with Bellows without consultin' with you first."

"No you shouldn't have."

"I know that it was a terrible risk to take, and even though I thought it was a good idea at the time, it was unfair of me to make it arbitrarily."

"Yes, it was."

Now he did smile. He couldn't keep it from his face, and was rewarded with a flicker of one in return, before his wife corrected herself and returned to looking sternly at him. "I shouldn't have yelled at you when the boys got me back to the house either. I should have allowed you to help Nathan tend to me, but… I was scared for you to touch me." He admitted softly.

Puzzlement, followed by concern flooded over Kelli's beautiful face as she gazed at him. "Why?"

"Some of Bellows blood got mixed with mine." Tanner told her quietly. "Nathan told me that I was goin' to have to get tested for hepatitis and HIV, and all I could think about was protectin' you."

Vin quickly realized that was the wrong thing to say. "Of all the idiotic, lamebrain things you've come up with Vin Tanner, this one takes the cake!" Kelli's renewed anger surprised him. "You don't get to protect me from life! I'm your wife Vin, not some child that you have to shield from all the ugliness all the time! What affects you, affects me, remember? 'Til death do us part! If by God, you have contracted somethin' from that sick bastard, then we will face it together! As man and wife! As life mates, so you had best get it out of your head that you are makin' all of the decisions around here, right now!"

"I'm tryin' to apologize here!" Vin snapped back at her, although there really wasn't any fire in his voice.

"Well you're doin' an awful job of it!" Kelli snapped back.

The Texan gazed at her for a long moment and then threw his head back and howled with laughter. The release of the stress from earlier finally hit him. They had survived all the terrible things that had been thrown at them since Dusty Slater went into Rock Meadows, and should be celebrating that fact. Instead here they sat in a cold barn, on a hard floor, snapping at one another, but…it felt good to be able to laugh about it all.

Kelli stared at her husband as if he had suddenly lost his mind. "Vin, stop it! It's not funny, damnit! This is serious!"

"I know it is," Vin gasped out, his face paling a bit from the pain of his sutured wound as he tried to control his laughter.

Although concerned about his injury, a slight smile creased Kelli's face as she continued to gaze at her husband, and finally a giggle escaped from between her lips. "Vin Tanner you are impossible, but I love you anyway!"

"I love you too, Kel." The Texan said as he finally got his laughter under control, and turned serious again. "I really am sorry I shut you out and that I made the decision to go with Bellows without consultin' with you first. All I could think of is protectin' you, our children, and everyone else. I reacted to the situation, and in that moment, you weren't another MCAT agent, but my wife that I wanted to protect."

"You seem to be doin' that a lot lately Tanner, and that's somethin' we need to work on." Kelli let out a sigh as her anger at him finally dissipated. "I know you thought you were doin' what was right at the time...I can even see the reasonin' behind it...but damnit, Vin, watchin' you walk out that door and not knowin' if I was ever goin' to see you again, just about tore my heart in two."

Vin reached over and caressed her face. "I'm sorry that I scared you so badly."

Kelli leaned her cheek into his hand and closed her eyes against a new wave of tears. "Don't do it again."

"I can't make any promises, Kelli. I don't know what the future holds." Tanner told her softly, "All I can tell you is that I'll do my damnest not too."

"I guess that is goin' to have to be good enough then." Kelli replied and shifted closer to him as Vin lowered his mouth to hers in a sweet kiss of further apology, which Kelli readily accepted.

Tanner shifted his position and groaned. "I hate to admit this, but I think you're gonna have to step out that door and ask Chris to come and help me up."

Kelli chided herself for not realizing how much it had physically taken for Vin to come after her. "Hang on." She hurried out to find Chris standing not too far away from the door. "Dad? I think we might need a little assistance gettin' Tanner back to the house."

Larabee followed her inside and smiled when he saw the predicament that the Texan was in. He had managed to get down on the barn floor, but couldn't get up. He started to reach out to help him, but had to ask first. "Kel, you want this ornery Texan back in your house?"

Vin growled, and Kelli laughed. "I took him for better or worse, so I reckon my answer is yes."

"Good," Larabee helped Tanner to his feet. "Now that you two seem to be on speaking terms again, we can all go home. Tomorrow we have to start making our final plans to take on Chambers."

"What's to plan? We go in and take him down." Tanner retorted.

Chris and Kelli both rolled their eyes as they watched Vin gingerly move between them. Larabee quipped. "Right, but if you don't mind, this time, your brothers and I get to have some fun…you don't get to hog all the action."

Tanner grinned, "Sounds like a plan to me."

**Camp Larabee ~ February 3rd ~8:00 am**

Chris finally had all his brothers in one place and started the meeting with the information about Raven's message. "In the middle of all that happened yesterday, I received a package. Raven has sent us a gift." Larabee passed the note over to Vin "JD helped me transfer the information off the disks, and the first one is a detailed map of the area where Chambers is hold up, and the second one gives us specifics about the RMR facility. We have a seventy-two hour window to move in. Travis is already working to obtain the warrants we'll need."

"It looks like we're going hunting." Buck grinned

"Damn straight." Vin agreed

Larabee stood in front of the chalkboard using a pointer to indicate a particular building on the blown up version of the map of the RMR's new base of operations that Raven had supplied for them. "We know from the information that Raven obtained for us, that this building is where Chambers sleeps. Besides the sentries who stand guard at the entrance to the compound, and those who patrol the perimeter of its interior, there is always at least one man guarding Chambers at all times.

Vin broke in. "Havin' someone guard his back twenty-four-seven is somethin' new that Chambers has set up. He must be feelin' the pressure of knowin' that we are out to take him down, because he values his privacy. We also have to assume that he will know that Bellows failed yesterday, and he may tighten up his security even more."

"He'd better get use to not having any privacy. Where he's going he'll be on display twenty-four hours a day." Buck commented.

"I'm getting the current satellite view from that location and can track any activity on that compound until we're ready to move in." JD showed them a current view on his computer screen.

"That's great JD, you keep it going. Justin and Alex have already begun to interrogate the prisoners from yesterday, to see if we can confirm what Raven sent…either way we'll be ready to move in within seventy-two hours. Vin, you try to contact Raven. See if anything has changed due to yesterday's activity. We'll have to go in by horseback; any other way would call too much attention to our movements." Chris flipped over the compound map for a look at a broader view." We can go in here, make camp and then move in on Chambers tomorrow night. What kind of moon will we have?"

"Full moon," Vin replied." Should give us enough light to see by, and give us the element of surprise that we need to enter the camp."

"Going in on horseback is going to limit us on the supplies that we will need to carry to execute such an operation." Ezra said. "We are going to have to plan carefully of what is absolutely vital for us to have."

Josiah picked up a pad and pen. "I assume that Vin will sort out the weapons we'll need. What else?"

"I'll take care of the medical supplies. With this bunch, I won't take any chances on not being prepared."

"We won't need much. There won't be any campfire, and we should be on our way back by Monday mornin'. So, light weapons, cold tack, bedrolls, and wear dark clothin'. Ez, you might wanna round up some dynamite. I seem to recall Chambers's men greetin' us with some; I'd like to return the favor." Vin listed what he considered essentials.

"Mr. Tanner, I like how you think." Standish remarked with a wide grin.

"Kevlar vests for everyone. The added weight may be a hindrance to our movements, but with this bunch I don't want to take any chances of any of us getting shot." Larabee informed them." Let's go over this one more time. Our main objective is to get in and take Chambers and we are not going to instigate a major firefight to do".

"I'll take care of communications. Pam will coordinate all of us from here, and I will have my palm pilot handy for satellite feeds." JD stated.

Buck was already making additional plans. "Mark, Alex and Raphael will be our back-up and will be prepared to move in on the Commander's order to pick up any prisoners. Selina and Mallory will stay here at the ranch for added security while we're gone. JD, you might want to have Casey, Miss Nettie, and the girls come and stay with Inez. Mal and the kids can stay at the Jackson's. Walter is keeping an eye on Kelli and Max, so that leaves Barbara, and Linda to account for."

"We know where Chambers is supposed to be for the next three days, do we really need to alarm the kids, at this point, by moving them?" Dunne questioned

"Better to play it safe, than sorry," Vin answered. "I don't think any of our families are at risk for one night, but then I didn't think Bellows would break through the front gate, or that Chambers could get a bomb through our security to my wife either."

"Point taken, Tanner," Ezra said thoughtfully. "Barbara will be staying close to Kelli, and I am certain that it would take a team of wild horses to drag Max away from either of them."

Chris laughed, "That is a sure bet, Ezra. Linda will stay with Matt while we are gone, and he has added extra patrols to ours to make certain that the ranch is secure. I'll have the warrants, and Travis has arranged to have Harrison and Turner picked up this afternoon. I figure we can ride in close enough to make a cold camp by late tomorrow, and then we'll wait until after midnight to move in. Are there any questions?" Larabee looked around and saw only satisfied grins on his brother's faces. This was something they all had been waiting for, and now they would have their chance to take Chambers and the RMR down. "We'll meet at the barn tomorrow at 0500hrs to load the horses. Okay, you each have preparations to make, get to 'em, and dinner for everyone at my house at three."

Nathan pulled Tanner aside. "Vin, I'm concerned about you being on a horse…those stitches…"

Vin laid his hand on Jackson's shoulder. "I appreciate your worry, but 'm not lettin' a little thing like stitches stop me from being there when Chambers goes down." Tanner grinned. "Besides, you'll be there to patch me up if I fall apart."

Jackson rolled his eyes and shook his head; he knew it was useless to try to convince Tanner to stay behind. "I will at that." Nathan reached into his pocket and handed Vin a folded piece of paper. "Bones called me early this morning. He worked all night to finish the autopsy on Bellows and personally tested his blood and tissues. These are the results."

The Texan fingered the note. "Just tell me."

"Bellows showed no signs of illness, and his blood was negative for HIV and hepatitis." Jackson smiled. "No possibility of Aids Vin. I still sent your blood work to the lab, but only as a cautionary procedure. So, you can stop worrying, you…Kel…and, the babies are not at risk."

Tanner visibly relaxed and then grinned. "Thanks Nathan."

Chris walked up to the pair. "I see that Nathan told you the good news." He laid his hand on the Texan's back. "It's almost over Vin, after Monday all you'll have to face is the trial, and we can get down to the business of welcoming three new babies into this family. Don't forget that you promised to help me build Cody's nursery."

"I haven't forgotten. I have some major rebuildin' to do on my own home, and a nursery to build for the twins, too."

"Then it is fortunate that you two have several brothers that are willing to assist." Ezra spoke for all of them that had been listening to the conversation.

Josiah grinned. "You don't think we trust you two on your own to get it right do you?"

"My specialty is how to prepare for twins, so Vin, I expect to see your plans before you even begin." JD smiled.

Buck stood between Josiah and JD with a hand on each of their shoulders. "Hell, we know it's going to take the entire family to get it done. You two can do the actual work, but as uncles we have to make certain you do it right."

Chris looked them all over, and smiled. "Yep, I'd say we are two damn lucky men."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 41**

**Tanner Home ~9:00am**

Max and Barbara had gone over to the Wilmington's to help prepare their contributions to this afternoon's dinner at the Larabee's. Vin was still at Camp Larabee with Chris and the children were at the Wilmington's. It had been a long time since Kelli had found herself alone in the house, well almost alone, it was her, Tracker, and Buttons. She planned to take advantage of it by doing a few things she knew Vin and Max would probably object to. She did not plan anything too strenuous, but she wanted to at least mentally outline the work she wanted included when the repairs were started, and tackle a project or two.

A knock on the back door dashed her plans. She was surprised to see Linda standing there when she opened the door. "Linda…what brings you out so early?"

"I wanted to talk to you…May I come in?"

Kelli stepped back and allowed the blonde to enter. "Truthfully, you are the last person I expected to see."

Linda laughed. "I can imagine." She saw the damage to the big room and gasped. "Chris told me what happened, but I didn't realize the damage was so bad. I tell you Kel…this type of adventure is one thing I won't miss once I leave here."

"So, you're really going?" Kelli asked as she indicated a chair for Linda to sit in.

"Yeah…I suppose it won't shock you if I admit that Chris was right. I love him, but I am not in love with him. We were good for each other at the right time in our lives, but not for the long run. It took me a while to accept that, and I made a lot of people miserable in the process."

Kelli studied the blonde. She knew Linda well enough to recognize the ring of truth in her words. Although she hated to see her father's marriage fail, she was well aware that Linda was not the right woman for him to spend the rest of his life with. They would be in a constant battle against one another if they tried and the children would suffer for it. "I'm sorry you didn't find what you were lookin' for Linda."

"Me too," Linda sighed. "Most of all I'm sorry I managed to wreck our friendship while I tried to make things go my way. I know we can never be like we were, but I was hoping that…maybe…hell Kelli, we were friends too long to part on bad terms. Do you think we could call a truce, and try to salvage a few months of being friends again?"

Instead of answering her question, Kelli had a few of her own. "Are you really goin' to just walk away after Cody is born? You can live with that?"

"I have thought about it a lot, and I know me…I can not be happy here, and Chris will not change…he shouldn't anyway, but he is what our children need. I believe the only reason I am a mother now is because my role in Chris's' life was to bring these children into the world for him. Think about it Kel…I am thirty five years old and never even came close to becoming pregnant until I met Chris. I am not mother material and I know it, if I tried to stay, it would not take long for the kids to know it too. This way I can be free to pursue my dreams, and they have a loving dad, a few doting aunts and uncles, including Matt, a ton of cousins, and they will have a wonderful sister that I know will make room in her heart for them….I can live with that."

"What if you change your mind…?"

"I won't. I have already made arrangements for a trust fund for all the kids, your new ones included, and Chris promised to keep me supplied with pictures and information about the children. He even agreed that I can see them if I want, but except for a visit once or twice a year I can't see me wanting more than that. I am giving him full custody, and I am signing my rights as a parent over to him. I would also like to know that should, God forbid, anything happen to Chris that you and Vin would become their guardians. Ezra has already agreed to arrange it, if y'all agree. I don't feel that I am completely abandoning them, but making certain they have a good life with people that can love them the way they should be loved."

"You know we would Linda. We love Grace, and Cody already has a special place in our hearts; they are part of our family, too." Kelli saw the determine look in Linda's eyes. "Obviously you have thought about this and if you are certain that this is what you want…I will try my damnest to support you on it. I won't pretend that I understand it, or agree, but I can wish you well, and at least we can part on good terms."

Linda exhaled and visibly relaxed. "That's all I ask Kel. I know that you have found what you have been looking for all of your life here with Vin and the Wild Bunch. You have a Father that loves you and a family of your own to fuss over. I've always had family, now I want the freedom that you had before you met Vin." Linda laughed. "The irony is you never knew how much I wanted to be like you, strong and independent, and you wanted the family I found too restrictive. Maybe this way we can both have what we wanted."

Kelli thoughtfully nodded. She may not be able to understand a mother walking away from her children, but she did understand Linda and her never-ending quest to have more than she had. "I sincerely hope you find what you're lookin' for Linda."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me for you to say that." Linda brightened. "Now, has your doctor told you about the new birthing center at the hospital?"

"She mentioned it, but I don't know many details."

"Well, it opens May first, and that means you and I both get to use it. It is first class all the way. The labor room and delivery room are the same and the décor is restful and a helluva lot more agreeable than that bland labor room I had with Grace." Linda dug in her bag and handed Kelli some papers. "I brought you some pictures and information on it. It's a labor room with a more home-like environment. I can have music, a queen-size bed that I can stay in even after delivery and lots of room …"

Kelli took the pictures and smiled. This was the Linda she had known so well, being one of the first to use this birthing center was just what the blonde would have ordered. The redhead sat back and let Linda continue to talk, giving her all the details. Her projects could wait; she could make time for what might be one of the last opportunities to visits with her old friend.

**Larabee Home~ 3:00pm**

It felt good to Chris to have the entire family back in his home for a casual dinner…almost like it used to be. Max was supervising in the kitchen with Linda's blessing; in fact she was making a sincere effort to make it a pleasant day for everyone. The children had bounced back from the scare Bellows had given everyone yesterday, and were in fine form this afternoon. After they finished their mission concerning Chambers, Larabee hoped there would be more family time for everyone, at least for a short while, before they had to start on a new case. The last year had been hard on all of them, and now it was time to look toward the future.

"Chris, I don't know how you convinced Linda to do this, but it is just what we all needed after yesterday." Buck stood next to his oldest friend, just outside the front door, while they could watch the kids play, and still had a good view of the crowd inside.

"I didn't have to convince her, Buck." Larabee said softly, his eyes straying onto the form of his pregnant wife as she paused in the doorway of the living room, her eyes glancing over everyone to see if there was anything that they might need until they came to rest momentarily on him. They exchanged a brief smile, before she disappeared back into the kitchen and he turned his attention back on the conversation that he was having with Buck. "It was all her idea. She wanted to do something to help us forget about yesterday."

"Then make sure to tell her how much I, for one, appreciate it." Buck replied.

"I will, in fact since we have agreed to disagree about our future, we talk a helluva a lot easier than we used to." Chris noted. "Just because we choose not to remain married doesn't mean we can't be civil to one another."

Buck watched Chris as he spoke so casually about his and Linda's impending separation, and for a moment he wished there was something he could do to hold this place in time for his friend, but he knew that was impossible. The only thing he could do was to be there for Chris and his children, and pray that someday Larabee would give love another chance. "Hey…Maria, you stop that!" He saw his daughter about to throw a snowball at her Uncle Vin as he approached the Larabee home with his family, and felt he needed to intercede

Vin easily dodged the snowball that his niece threw in his direction. "A little snow isn't goin' to kill me, Bucklin. Relax."

"In case it slipped your mind Tanner, you were injured yesterday," Buck retorted.

"Yeah and if I can take on bad guys, wrestle with Jason, and have Andi climb all over me, one little imp is not going to hurt me with a snowball." Jason and Andi ran on inside with Caleb, but Vin stopped to give Maria a hug, and as he did he whispered something in her ear. The little darling smiled, and then turned to throw another snowball at her dad.

Wilmington dodged just in time to miss the icy blow, but when he did it hit Chris instead. "Uh oh." Buck grabbed his daughter, and then hurriedly took her inside the house along with the other giggling children.

"What's your rush, Buck?" Chris called after him with a grin on his face as he wiped the snow off of him.

"You should have moved faster Dad." Kelli grinned as Vin took her arm to secure her walk up the porch steps. "You really should have seen that one coming." Larabee shot his daughter a warning glare, but it was ineffectual on the redhead, who said cheekily, "Old age must be catchin' up to you."

"Not so old that I can't extract some payback from an insolent daughter." Chris tried to look stern, but she just kissed him on the cheek and continued on inside.

"Nice try Chris, but it don't work on that one…I should know." Tanner grinned. "Face it; she has your number and mine."

Chris laughed. "That she does. Come on, you two are the last to arrive and Ezra is chomping at the bit to say something to all of us."

"I hope he says it in a language we can understand." Vin mumbled as he followed Larabee inside.

Ezra had indeed been waiting for everyone to arrive and since dinner was at least fifteen minutes away from being ready, he took the opportunity to gain their attention. "I shall try to be brief; however I do require your attention for a few minutes."

"You got it Ez. Just get on with whatever you have to say." Buck urged.

"In due time sir, Barbara and I have an announcement to make. As you know we are to be married April the eighth. We have decided that we wish to exchange our vows here on the ranch…with our family in attendance. We have also made another decision…Barbara is taking a leave of absence from her job and we hope, with your blessings, to start a new endeavor here on the Larabee 7."

"What kind of new endeavor?" JD questioned. "Are you saying you want to start a family or what?

"No…I mean eventually yes we do, but that is not what we are discussing. I have been in negotiations with our neighbor Matthew Dubois, and he has agreed to allow us to purchase, at a very reasonable price a strip of land between his property and the Larabee 7. We will be building a home on it, but also a barn, training arena and suitable bunkhouses on land that he is willing to donate."

"Are you going into the ranching business Ezra?" Chris asked.

"No, Chris..." Barbara spoke up. "A friend of mine is looking for a partner to help run a camp for emotionally and physically challenged underprivileged children. Therapeutic riding uses equine-orientated activities for the purpose of contributing positively to the cognitive, physical, emotional and social well being of people with disabilities. It also provides benefits in the area of therapy, education, sport, recreation and leisure. My friend works with children, and her dream has always been to set up a place that is conducive to helping kids that are either physically or emotionally scarred. I have agreed to help her."

"With the land that Matt has agreed to donate and hopefully that we will match from the Larabee 7, we can make that dream a reality, and help a lot of children as well as young adults in the process." Ezra added.

Josiah spoke up. "I am familiar with that type of therapy and I think it is an excellent idea. What do you need from us?"

"We need a donation of land, which is of course a tax write off for the ranch, permission to allow the building of such a facility this close to your homes, and your help." Standish outlined.

Chris looked at his brothers and saw all of them nod yes. "We just took a vote. I think we have enough space to go around, and if you think this is doable, then we'll help any way we can."

"I will have a written proposal for y'all to look at before the end of the week." Standish accepted their vote. "Just one more thing… We...Barbara and I ask that in lieu of any wedding presents that you donate some of your time and vast array of skills to help put this together."

"Hell Ez, we'd do that anyway." Vin answered. "Startin' somethin' like this here on the ranch is great. We've heard some fantastic reports through the foster parent program about how kids respond to animals when they won't respond to doctors or therapist. This will be good for all of us, and even our children can get involved."

"I would love to help, in fact JD and I have been discussing the possibility of me going back to school, and this is exactly the type of work I wanted to do." Casey said excitedly. "Working with kids is rewarding, but to help them through animal therapy is a challenge I can't wait to get started on."

"You can count on me and Rain for whatever you need us to do." Nathan responded for both of them.

"Mallory and I would love the chance to be involved." Josiah stated.

"You know me and Inez will do what we can to help." Buck nodded in agreement.

Matt grinned. "It looks as if we found something else to agree on Larabee."

Chris laughed. "Keep this up Dubois, and we might just get to be friends."

Max came out of the kitchen and made her announcement. "Dinner is buffet style and on the table. The kids are already seated, and eating, so come and get it while it's hot."

Tanner looked over to his wife, the sight of Kelli holding Tannis almost took his breath away. She had always had the ability to affect him, but since she had become pregnant he found her even more incredibly beautiful and desirable. Kelli knew he loved her, but she had no idea how much her presence in his life meant to him, and probably wouldn't believe him if he told her. "I'll check on Jason and Andi before I round us up some food." Vin stopped her from getting up. "Besides, you and Tannis look too damn comfortable."

"I'm not helpless you know," she smiled, "but this time I'll let you." She was enjoying spending some time with the newest member of the Wild Bunch.

Barbara sat down next to the redhead while Ezra made his way over to the table to get their food. "Kel, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." She hesitated briefly. "I want you to be my Matron of Honor, if you're willing."

"I would love to, but Barbara by the time of your weddin' I'll probably be as big as a house, and you may not want me in the wedding party."

"Kel, you are the closest friend I've had in a long time, I really would be honored if you accepted. We don't want a big pretentious affair, our wedding is all about family, and having you and your babies stand up with me would make me happy."

"If you're certain, then I accept, but I have to insist that you let me do my duty as Matron of Honor, and help you with the plannin'."

"Deal," Barbara grinned as Ezra and Vin returned with their food.

Vin set their plates down and took Tannis from Kelli. "I think her mama is ready for her." He left long enough to hand the baby over to Inez and then returned to sit next to his wife. "So, what kind of deal are you two cookin' up?"

Kelli has agreed to help me plan the wedding here on the ranch." Barbara informed him. She also has agreed to be my Matron of Honor."

Ezra grinned. "Great minds think alike love. I just asked Vin to be my best man and he agreed."

"You two are welcome to base out of our house while you build your home, and work on setting up the new facilities. We have plenty of room, and that way I can count on you, Ezra, to be my baby-sitter, and keep the prosecutors happy." Vin offered.

"We'll help however we can, I think what you have decided to take on is absolutely fantastic for all of us. Vin and I are suspendin' ourselves as foster parents, for a while because of the current situation, but this way we can still be involved with helpin' kids." Kelli added.

Ezra looked to Barbara and she nodded. "Thank you, we will take you up on your offer, and don't worry there will be plenty for everyone to do."

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and Chris decided to herd his brothers toward their homes. Tomorrow would be a long day for them, and he wanted them well-rested before they took Chambers on. "I'll see all of you at 0500hrs, get plenty of sleep. Eat a good breakfast and be prepared for anything."

"Yes dad," Tanner stood up and grinned. "We'll behave, see ya'll in the mornin'."

"Young upstart," Chris muttered. "You make certain Nathan checks out that injury and he gives his approval for you to go Tanner."

Nathan laughed; he knew that Texan would go if he was on his last leg. "I'll stop on my way home to look at it Vin."

"Goodnight brothers." Josiah said as he and his family walked out the door.

"Night Chris, and thanks Linda, for the dinner." Buck said his good-byes, and gathered his family to leave.

"See you guys in the morning." JD hoisted Lilah onto his shoulder as Casey picked up Daisy.

Ezra stopped in front of Larabee. Thank you for your support on our project Chris. Barbara and I will be staying at the Tanner's tonight, so he will have me as his protection detail."

Chris nodded. "Keep your ears open Standish. Things should be quiet, but you never know."

Larabee closed the door as the last of the Wild Bunch departed and he began to pick up. "Thanks Linda, it meant a lot to all of us to be together today."

"I gathered that from all the smiles. Leave this mess Chris, Louisa and Mila will be in tomorrow to clean up, while I'm at the Southern Breeze. If you're going out on assignment in the morning you should probably get to bed early." Linda had been in a thoughtful mood since she had left Kelli this morning. "By the way I did work things out with Kel, she may not agree with what I've done, but she and I did reach a tentative truce."

"I'm glad, it will be better for both of you to part on good terms." Chris sat down on the couch and propped his feet up. "Did you ask her what you wanted to about the kids?"

"Yes, and she agreed, so we can tell Standish to proceed." Linda sat down next to her husband. "She asked me if I was sure about making this decision."

That statement drew all of Chris's attention. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth," Linda sighed. "All this time I fought so hard to do things my way. I was unable to see what was right in front of me. I told her that I loved you, but that I was not in love with you, and admitting it was…it's difficult to describe, but I felt as if a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. We were good for each other Chris, but not meant for one another…does that make sense?"

Chris was already nodding his head. "Yeah…yeah it does. We did have our moments, and I have no regrets."

"I may be a terrible mother, and a bitchy wife, but you have to admit that we were good between the sheets." Linda laughed." I think that is what I am going to miss the most, Cowboy." Linda looked over to Chris. "Grace is sleeping. You think we could…at least one more time? No strings attached?"

Larabee looked at the woman that had given him his beautiful daughter and now carried his son. Their marriage may be over, but there was no reason they could not share these last few weeks before their son was born. They were still married, and still had that strong sexual attraction that had brought them together in the first place.

Chris grinned. "Anything is possible." Her desire filled voice sent shivers down his spine. Carefully he began to take off her clothes, stroking and caressing every inch he exposed. Whenever she tried to tug at his clothes, he lightly swatted her hands away. Chris looked at her, suddenly feeling a bit uncertain.

"Oh no!" Linda told him with firm determination. "Don't give me that look! Sex is perfectly alright between consenting adults and you know it!" She sat up and tugged at his shirt again.

"Linda, I want to show you a good time, I don't want to do anything you feel uncomfortable with." The lust in her eyes filled him with new fire. Standing up, he slowly took of his shirt. When he saw her pupils dilate in obvious lust, he took off his pants even slower.

"Damn, Larabee," she growled. "Get out of those boxers and show yourself!"

"Just what are you implying?"

"Oh, for the love off…!" She was already off the couch, not as fast as she used to, but still faster than he had expected. With a savage growl she pulled his drawers off and freed his straining member. He twitched away when she started kissing it.

"Damn, woman…. But, not here, come on; let's take this to a big, comfortable bed."

"Chris, yes! I… I so want to feel you inside me, it's been so long."

"Linda…."

"Oh no, you don't! I'm not going to let you get out of this one".

But he didn't need to worry; it turned out Linda had already decided what she wanted to do. With an evil grin she sat up and pushed him on his back. "Now, let's see what we have here," she mumbled. Her mouth descended on him and soon he was the one writhing under the onslaught of soft, teasing lips and nibbling teeth. "Oh yes," she whispered before taking him in her mouth, making him almost cry out. "Oh yes, this is what I want!" She let go, despite his whimpered protest and rose up, planting one knee at each side of him.

"God!" He took hold of her hips, trying to control her movements, but she grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away.

"Oh no, I'm calling the shots here."

"Linda…."

"Shh!"

She was moving again, driving him wild, but he managed not to grasp her hips again, not even when she stopped moving, just sat on him. He opened his eyes and looked at her face, at what he could see of it with her head thrown back in ecstasy. He wriggled his hips, but still she didn't move.

"Linda, please, just… move!" He couldn't keep a moan of frustration from escaping. Deciding on another tactic his hand found her womanhood and started stroking. She grabbed his hand, but couldn't resist what he was doing to her.

Soon she was moving wildly against his rubbing hands, making him groan with pleasure. It wasn't long before they both flew over the edge. He grabbed Linda when she slumped forwards and took her in his arms. They may only have a short time left, but …they would both have time to make some good memories to replace the bad ones.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 42**

**Larabee 7 ~ February 4th ~0500hrs**

The air was cold and crisp, and the weather report called for clearing skies with a slight warming trend. Chris would not allow Vin to help with the horses, due to his injury, instead Larabee, Buck, and Josiah tended to the loading, and Tanner was only allowed to close the trailer doors. The Ram pulled a trailer that held four of the horses, and Vin's Silverado pulled a trailer that held three more. Their gear was loaded, and the brothers were on the road by 0530hrs, the drive would take close to four hours with the extra weight of the trailers, but they would still have plenty of daylight to reach their designated camping place. The rest of the team had their assignments, and their Commander had no doubt they would be in there when he called for them.

"Vin, you should let Josiah drive, you need all the rest you can get." Nathan fussed over the injured Texan.

"Damnit, I can drive my own truck. It's not like I have to push the damn thing." Tanner grumbled thinking to himself that he probably owed Kelli an apology for all the extra fussing he did over her. It was downright annoying.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear you call for my help when you fall flat on your ass." Jackson climbed into Chris's truck with JD and Buck, leaving Ezra, Josiah, and Vin to follow them.

Chris took the lead and drove the back roads towards the mountains, making certain that they were not followed from the ranch. It was the long way into the area that the RMR camp was supposed to be located, but they wanted to go in undetected. Larabee knew from previous missions that the only way to take down a man like Chambers, without several casualties, was to take him by surprise. Larabee's family had already paid too high of a price from dealing with that madman, and his private militia. Chris had no intention of the cost going higher.

**Mountain Area ~ West of Denver ~0900hrs**

They parked the vehicles in a secluded area for their other teammates to pick up later, and unloaded the horses. Each man held his thoughts privately as they went through the routine of saddling their mounts, and packing their saddlebags. The RMR and Karl Chambers had been a thorn in their sides since last October. They were responsible for the death of FBI Agent Abbott, the brutal attack of Paul Roberts, and the attempted murder of Nathan Jackson along with destroying his home. The ranch had been breeched three times; first, to try and kill Jackson and then antipersonnel mines had been planted for their children to find, and finally an all out assault last Friday. Vin had endured weeks of hell as Dusty Slater, been present to see Josiah and Rain nearly killed, and then his, and Nathan's families had been harassed and targeted for death. Tanner also had to console his son when he saw the bounty Chambers put out on him, rescue his pregnant wife from a package bomb, and then confront Bellows, killing him while being injured in the process. Enough was enough.

Chris gathered them together and laid out a map on the hood of his truck. "This is the route we'll take." He pointed to lines that he had drawn on the map. "We'll get to this point by mid-afternoon, make camp and wait for nightfall. No one goes past that point without a Kevlar, and we will take the last half mile in on foot. Mount up boys, and let's ride."

Vin was a little slower at mounting Peso than what he usually was, and his horse knew it. Tanner did his best to ignore the pain that shot through his chest as he guided the horse in the direction of the trail they were going to take and waited for the others to join him.

"You okay?" Larabee asked, noting the grimace on his face.

Vin nodded. "I'm alright...just a mite sore, let's move."

The blond shook his head, knowing that Tanner was purposely downplaying just how much pain he was in so that he and the others wouldn't worry too much about him. They rode at a steady pace stopping once to rest the horses, and had a lunch that consisted of cold biscuits, beef jerky, and water. Larabee rested with his back against a tree and Buck walked over to join him.

"Chris, you know that Vin has no business being out here. He should be at home healing."

"Maybe Buck, but he has unfinished business out here, and he deserves a chance to see this through to the end. We'll just have to make certain he doesn't get killed while he's doing that."

"Then I guess us old dogs will just have to keep watch over the pup." Buck looked over to where the Texan appeared to be sleeping, although Wilmington knew better. Even injured Vin was more alert out here than any of the rest of them. This was where he felt most at home, and his senses excelled in the wilderness.

Tanner had to refrain from smirking as he listened to the quiet conversation going on between Wilmington and Larabee. He appreciated Buck's concern for his health, and knew that Chris and his other brothers were worried as well, but he had no intention of forgoing seeing this thing to the end. While the other members of his family had been in danger as well, Chambers had marked him as a wanted man and specifically targeted his wife and children, and he was going to be there when they brought the RMR leader down. He gave no indication that he was awake and listening into their conversation, but felt a bit chagrined a moment later when he heard Larabee's voice in his head.

_*You broadcast any louder and everyone is going to hear you.*_

_*Can't a man think without you eavesdropping in on him?* he shot back and heard Larabee's quiet chuckle fill his head._

Aloud, Larabee said to Wilmington, "We'll keep watch on him and on each other as well. The RMR doesn't exactly play by the rules and will do anything they can to stop us from taking Chambers into custody."

"You got that right." Buck agreed

Chris stood up. "Let's move out, we have another two to three hours before we get to our campsite. I want everyone well-rested before we move in tonight." Bodies began to move and within ten minutes they were riding further into the mountains.

**Mountains of Denver ~2200hrs**

Upon their arrival at their intended campsite, the seven men had made quick work of setting up cold camp, fixing a quick meal, and spreading out on the ground to rest up for their impending mission. As the time grew nearer and the moon began to rise they mentally prepared for the job before them.

While Larabee went over the details of the plan once again, Nathan tended to Tanner's wound. Vin had managed not to tear any of the stitches in the ride up to their present location, but the wound around the stitches was nevertheless reddened due to aggravation. Wisely Jackson kept his mouth shut as he applied some antiseptic to the wound, causing a hiss to escape from between Vin's mouth in reaction to the stinging that set in after he had done so. Nathan rewrapped the wound with clean bandages and tossed the soiled ones into a plastic bag he carried with him.

"Our only way into the RMR compound is through the front gate, which isn't going to be easy." Chris told them. "The sentries on duty will most likely refuse us access, but we will show them the warrants that we have and make our entrance. Under no circumstances do we initiate hostile actions with them, but once they have done so, defend yourselves and each other at all costs. Our main goal in this endeavor is to get to Chambers, secure custody of him, and then take control of the compound. "

"Chris, you don't expect them to let us in just because we have a warrant, do you." JD asked.

"No, that's why we'll have to neutralize the sentries the second they turn hostile, before they can alert the others." Chris shifted the map. "The back of the compound is against the mountain base, so we know Chambers has no way out in that direction. Josiah, I want you and JD on the east side, Buck, you and Vin on the west. Nathan, I want you to come in with me and Ezra through the front gates."

Wilmington nodded his head, "Sounds good."

"Just remember that I trained some of these men, so subduin' them or takin' them down isn't goin' to be very easy. Karl Chambers is one paranoid sonofabitch." Tanner spoke up. "So be alert for anythin'. In their minds they are soldiers at war, and we are the enemy. Killin' the enforcers is the only thing they will be lookin' to do."

"Enforcers Vin?" Ezra raised a brow.

"Government agents, Ez, they don't recognize Federal authority. We are their enemy." Tanner explained.

Larabee checked his watch. "Ten-thirty, paint up, and let's break camp. We'll ride within a half mile of the compound and then go the rest of the way on foot."

Nathan pulled out the camouflage face paint they would use to cover any exposed skin. Even very dark skin, because of its natural oil, would reflect light, so they worked in pairs. Shiny areas, such as the forehead, cheekbones, nose, ears, and chin were painted with a dark color, and shadow areas, around the eyes, under the nose, and under the chin, were painted with a light color. In addition to the face, exposed skin on the back of the neck, arms, and hands were also painted. Each team member also wore dark clothing and covered their heads with black watch caps. Kevlar vests were adjusted, weapons were secured and their badges were attached to a chain they wore around their necks and tucked inside their shirts.

Chris gave them all the once over and nodded his approval. "We'll use hand signals to communicate, keep those radio silent, and talking will be kept to a minimum. Watch your backs." He mounted Pony and the others quickly followed his lead, mounted their horses and they were ready for whatever was waiting for them.

Vin positioned Peso into second place behind Chris and Pony on the trail, his blue eyes continuously scanning the area around them, and his ears straining to pick up sounds that weren't natural to the environment.

Buck came next and was in the process of mentally preparing himself for the raid on the RMR compound. He was confident that they could handle Chambers and his men, but he wasn't stupid enough not to realize the risks involved, and found himself thinking of his wife and children.

JD was a bundle of nervous energy that he tried to keep under control as much as possible, knowing that it could be distracting to the others as they prepared themselves for the mission they were embarking on. The faces of the three girls in his life drifted foremost into his mind, and he fervently hoped that he would see them all again.

Nathan followed after JD and was running down the list of medical items he had brought with him, hoping he hadn't left something vital behind, and didn't have to end up using any of it.

Josiah was saying a quiet prayer of protection for him and his brothers that they would succeed in their task at hand without any serious injuries to themselves, or too much bloodshed lost on the side of the RMR members. He asked that the Lord's presence would be with all the wives and children as they waited at home for their husbands to return safe and sound.

Ezra brought up the rear and was going over tactical maneuvers in his head, and the schematics of the RMR compound. He liked to refresh himself on the layout of a particular raid and each of their jobs within it, until it was firmly implanted into his head. As they neared the destination where they would continue on foot, Ezra's last thoughts were on Barbara.

The horses were left tied to tree limbs or staked to the ground near a stream so that they couldn't take off, and would have both food and water for the duration of their stay. As they had formed up on the horses, they repeated their order on foot. Larabee led the way, while Standish brought up the rear. Careful attention was now paid toward muffling the sounds of their movements through the underbrush and trees as they made their way toward the RMR compound. It would not do to blow the element of their surprise, regardless of the fact that Chris, Ezra and Nathan were going through the front gate. They wanted to give the RMR members the illusion that there were more than just the seven of them, and that illusion would be blown if they somehow gave themselves away before they even arrived.

When they were less than fifty feet away, Vin suddenly grabbed Chris and yanked him backwards. "What the fu..?" Larabee hissed at Tanner, even as Vin dropped into a crouch and signaled for the others to do so as well.

Silently Vin pointed to the thin wire that stretched across the pathway that they were on and Larabee stilled instantly. *_Booby traps_.* Evidently, Chambers had instituted another new tactic after receiving the news of Bellow's failure. Tanner motioned with his hand for them to stay where they were, before rising slowly and following the thin wire along its pathway. JD's heart thumped wildly in his chest as he realized just how much higher the risks had just increased of one of them getting hurt or killed on this mission.

Six brothers waited motionlessly for their seventh to come back. Vin returned a few long minutes later, wearing a wide grin on his face and holding a large knapsack in his arms. He opened it up and showed them the sack of grenades he had confiscated from the traps the RMR had set up in that area. Chris knew that the Texan probably knew more about the mindset of the RMR than any of them, and motioned to him that he should take the lead until they actually reached the compound. Tanner swung the sack over his shoulder, and set the pace a bit more cautiously, as he continually scanned the area directly in front of him and around them, looking for any sign of more traps. They came across one more when they were only ten feet away and he soon took care of it. Five feet more down the path and they were suddenly at a clearing with no trees or bushes, only hard ground that led up to the fencing of the compound and their was a collective sigh of relief from all seven men. This was where they needed to split up, and to do so with more traps possibly lying in wait for the men was slightly unnerving.

Vin distributed some of the grenades to the other men before he and Buck took off toward the West side of the compound. They would use rope and hooks to scale the wooden fence and get inside. When they reached a good place, the two men worked quickly to remove rock climbing gear from the lightweight packs they had brought with them. The hook clunking against the wood as it embedded itself in the wood made an ominous sound in the quiet night. After a couple of moments passed without any retaliating noises, Buck and Vin breathed sighs of relief, and began their ascent over the fence and down the other side. Tanner fought against the pain that the movements spiked through his chest, determined not to let anything stop him from fulfilling his part in the mission.

Josiah and JD reached their assigned area on the east side, and went to work on securing their rock climbing equipment and maneuvering themselves over the fence and into the compound. Once they had both touched ground, they cautiously sought shelter behind one of the buildings and waited. Any second now, Chris, Ezra and Nathan would be making their approach to the front gates.

Chris pulled the warrant out of his back pocket, and released the safety on his weapon. Motioning to Ezra and Nathan to flank him he crossed the clearing and confronted the guard in front of the gate, by shoving his pistol into the man's side. "Federal Agents… we have a warrant …Hell." The man started to shout an alert to the rest of the compound, but Larabee silenced him with a right hook. Standish dragged the body away from the gate and tied his hands, taking the added precaution of gagging him, before the trio slipped through the front entrance into the darkened compound.

_*We're inside...*_ Larabee sent to Vin, who in turn let out a low bird call to alert JD and Josiah everything was a go.

Vin and Buck stayed to the side of the fence, moving steadily closer to the location where Chambers was believed to be. A door to one of the buildings opened and a solitary figure stumbled out into the darkness. Vin moved forward and dispatched the resistance member before he even knew what had happened. He dragged the man back behind the building, tied him up and gagged him, and then he and Buck continued moving.

JD followed Josiah as they began moving past the row of bungalow styled houses that served as bunks for the members. "Jed, this ain't no time to be playing hide and seek." A voice suddenly said from behind them and both JD and Josiah whirled around in surprise. It took only about a second for the two MCAT agents to realize this RMR member was inebriated and thought that JD was someone else.

"Uh yeah... you're right." JD said quietly, approaching the man. Josiah tensely watched his youngest brother, determined to act if necessary to protect him. The moment JD stepped close enough, he saw the man's eye widen as he realized that the man before him wasn't familiar at all to him. JD coldcocked him with the butt of his weapon and watched with relief as the man slumped to the ground. Quickly the two men tied him up, dragged him out of sight, and then continued moving.

One by one the RMR members who were either on sentry and patrol duty, or otherwise still awake at such a late hour were taken care of and the seven men converged into a group. Then they began their approach toward the bungalow at the back of the compound in which Chambers resided. His guards were efficiently dispatched as well and Vin led the way into the bungalow where Chambers lay sleeping. Ezra took the window, while Josiah stood watch at the door. "Rise and shine, sleepin' beauty," Vin said, landing a solid whack to Chambers's foot.

"What in the hell? …YOU! Where in the hell did you come from?" Chambers grabbed for his gun and found it missing.

"Looking for this?" Buck grinned, and held up Karl's personal weapon.

"You bastards! You come in here in the dead of night and think you can get away with this? No way, my men …"

"Your men are busy, or will be in a few minutes." Nathan took the arrest warrant from Larabee. "Karl Chambers you are under arrest for murder of FBI Agent Abbott, attempted murder of a Federal officer, and conspiracy to commit murder, among other things. You have the right to remain silent..."

"Fuck you! No nigger is going to arrest me! You will never get me into an enforcer's jail…the resistance will not stand for it!" Chambers began to rant.

Larabee threateningly grabbed Chambers by the throat. "You fucked with my family! Count your blessings that unlike you, I'm a law-abiding man and am only taking you in…what I want to do is rip your head off and feed it to the god damn animals. Now shut the hell up and listen to your rights before I forget I am an officer of the law!" Chris tightened his grip on the man's throat and watched as Karl's face turned almost purple.

"I would listen to the man, if I were you. He can be downright mean." Josiah took on his preaching tone.

"Yeah, and right now he's in a good mood. You sure don't want to piss him off.! JD added.

"Gentlemen, I hate to interrupt, but can we get on with this." Ezra sighed as he kept watch out the window for any signs of movement in the compound.

"Judgment day has arrived Karl, and you are goin' to prison where you belong!" Vin snarled as Chris let go of Karl's neck, handcuffed the older man, and then half shoved, half dragged him out of the shelter.

"Hey...what's going on?" A voice called out from the location of the row of the outhouses.

A collective curse went up from the mouths of all seven MCAT agents, as they realized that things were going to turn downright ugly in a minute. Obviously the man had been in the outhouse when they were working the rounds and knocking out the patrols and sentries and in the darkness was not seen.

"So much for easy," Tanner drawled.

The stray member of the militia was also across the way from them, and there was no way any of them could reach him to quiet him by force, so Larabee did the next best thing. "Standish now would be a good time to liven things up." The other six men surrounded the trussed up Chambers and prepared to defend their hold on the prisoner at all cost.

"Diversionary measures are coming right up Commander." Ezra exclaimed as he dug into his bag and began extracting sticks of dynamite. Already a clamor was starting in the row of bungalows as the sleeping members were startled awake by the sound of shouting. He extracted a lighter, lit the first stick and tossed it through the air. The building housing the RMR's munitions stockpile exploded, sending wood and embers shooting first into the sky, and then outward, causing the MCAT agents to all duck as dangerous projectiles flew through the air.

"Damn, Ezra! Good throw!" Buck exclaimed as they all rose back up into upright positions as they readied themselves to take on the two dozen or so men streaming out of the bungalows toward them. Standish continued to lob sticks of dynamite, lessening the odds against them, but soon all seven men were in for a fight. In such tight proximity, they did not risk using their guns for fear of actually shooting one of their brothers by mistake.

Vin swept the legs out from under the first man that came at him, and then moved into a roundhouse kick that toppled the second man. Chris was going blow for blow with his opponent. JD and Buck partnered up as they normally did and traded off blows and kicks to the men who had set their sights on them.

Josiah grabbed two men by the backs of their necks and slammed their heads together, effectively knocking them out, before something hit him on the back of the head and he fell to his knees.

Nathan had dispatched the first man that came at him, and then quickly caught the end of the baseball bat that had been used on Josiah, pulling it out of the man's hand that had done harm to his brother. He flip the bat over in his hands and swung it as hard as he could, smashing the man's kneecap and sending him onto the ground shrieking in pain.

Ezra grappled on the ground with the man who was trying to throttle the life out of him, cursing fluidly in several languages as he thought of the dry cleaning expense his clothes were going to cost him.

Chris sent another man flying head over heels, scrambled onto his feet and turned just in time to see Chambers trying to run away in all of the commotion. He darted after the leader of the RMR, but Nathan reached Chambers first and grabbed him by the back of the neck. "Going somewhere?"

"Get your nigger hands off of me!" Chambers spat at Jackson. Nathan slugged him and Chambers crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Within fifteen minutes the battle was over. The fight weary MCAT agents glanced at each other to see that everyone was okay, and then onto their handiwork. Most of the RMR agents lay unconscious or hurt on the ground. They handcuffed, or tied up all the prisoners. JD, and Ezra, took pleasure in keeping them under armed guard.

Chris snapped on his radio. "Justin, have the team move in to clean-up this garbage, and take them into custody." The state police were also waiting with the rest of the team with a prison bus to provide transport for the prisoners. Larabee had elected to keep other federal agencies out of this particular takedown.

Nathan immediately began to examine his brothers starting with Josiah, who sat on the ground rubbing the back of his head. "Hold still and let me see." Jackson was relieved to see that the skin was not broken and Sanchez's eyes looked good. "You may have one hell of a headache, but I don't think we have to worry about a concussion. You have a hard head my friend." Nathan turned to Tanner. "You're next, take off that vest and strip out of that shirt."

"Nate, 'm fine…" Vin started.

"Shut up Tanner and do what the man says." Chris ordered as the compound began to fill up with MCAT agents, forensics and additional officers to take custody of the prisoners.

"You worry too much, Cowboy." Tanner complained as he removed his Kevlar and then his shirt, allowing Jackson to examine his wound.

Nathan cleansed the sutured area and although he did not like the redness that surrounded it, he felt that Tanner was in fair shape. "I think the redness is from the heat of wearing that vest, but when we get home I want you to have a doctor look at that, just to be on the safe side."

Tanner sighed, "Will do. Now can I put my shirt back on?"

The medic laughed. "Yes, just leave the vest off."

Greg Ramsey stepped out of the small building that Chambers used as an office. "Commander Larabee, Captain Tanner, you might want to take a look at something we found."

Chris entered first leaving Vin to cross the space in front of the area where their prisoners sat. The Texan stopped in front of Karl Chambers and crouched down. "You're a soldier Chambers; you should have left my family out of this."

Chambers looked up at him and grinned. "Made you squirm didn't I? Don't get too cocky Tanner, a lot can happen between now and the time we are to meet in a courtroom. Your laws don't apply to me, this is war, and you have made me a political prisoner. My army will not allow that." Karl lowered his voice so that only Vin heard his next words. "I'm betting that you'll be a dead man long before that happens, and with you not there to testify…I'll be a free man again. Then I'll make certain that your family joins you in hell."

Tanner took the bait and lunged at the prisoner, shouting, "You sonofabitch!"

"Easy Vin," Buck grabbed Tanner. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you." Wilmington pulled Tanner off the prisoner, and held on to the Texan until he was certain that his temper was under control. "Go on in with Chris, I got it covered out here."

Vin shot Chambers a blazing glare that was so intense, the man was forced to turn away. "If he breathes the wrong way Bucklin, shoot the bastard." Tanner continued on to join Chris and the forensic unit in Chambers's office.

"You get lost Tanner?" Chris looked up from reading the papers in his hands as Vin walked in." Federal prosecutor is on his way in; this ought to make his day. There is enough here to link over thirty different resistance groups all over the country to a series of unsolved crimes." Larabee handed him a folder. "I thought you might be interested in this one."

Tanner opened the folder and immediately paled as he realized that it was all about him, his family, his work, his life. There were numerous pictures of Kelli, Jason and Andi, along with a diagram of the Denver memorial Hospital maternity wing. "Fuckin' sonofabitch wasn't gonna give up was he?"

"No, and there are other folders with all our names on them." He threw down files labeled, Larabee, Wilmington, Jackson, Dunne, Sanchez, and Standish. "That is one crazy bastard, who used his ties to white supremacy groups to cover his criminal activities, and it will be a pleasure to see him pay the ultimate price."

"I want him in solitary and watched twenty-four-seven. He talks to anyone we need to know. I don't think he is gonna let a little thing like incarceration stop him." Vin ran his hands through his hair. "I don't trust his associates Chris, but I need you to talk to the prosecutors and get me out of PC."

Chris knew how hard it had been for the Texan to lose his privacy, and the rollercoaster of emotions that had consumed him since this whole mess started. As the man in charge of MCAT when Nathan and Paul were attacked, he was in a difficult position, and had some hard decisions to make. Then as Dusty Slater he had to put up with living with the prejudice and malice daily, and finally as a man trying to protect his family. This bust should be the beginning of the end of the stress this case had placed on Tanner and his family; he deserved to regain some peace in his life. "I'll see what I can do Vin, and I'll make certain Chambers is housed in a high security area." Larabee laid his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I wish I had been there for you from the start, but when you talk to Raven, tell him your brother said thanks for the help." Chris took the folder out of Vin's hands and laid it with the others. "It's over brother; except for the formalities… let it go."

"I hope you're right Chris, but I don't plan on lettin' my guard down just yet."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 43**

**Tanner Home ~ Wednesday February 28th- ~7:00am**

The last four weeks had flown by. Between kids, wedding preparations for Ezra and Barbara, court appearances, and repairing the damage to their home, Vin could not believe that it was time for the big event. Today Kelli was scheduled for another ultrasound, and if their children cooperated, they would know whether to expect boys, girls, or one of each. Not that it mattered to either of them. All they wanted were healthy babies and a problem free delivery; however it would calm down the running argument between Jason and Andi. As the Texan stood by the coffeepot to pour himself a second cup, the disagreement began again.

"They'll listen to me Andi, I am their older brother." Jason stated firmly before taking another bite of eggs.

"Uh uh, you're not the boss." Andi yelled. "Daaad! Make him stop tellin' the babies to be boys."

"I can tell 'em if I want to. Right Dad?"

"Y'all can talk to 'em all you want, but boys or girls, we're all gonna love 'em just the same." Vin sighed; this had been going on since Jason had heard Kelli say the babies responded to voices. He had been 'talking' to them every chance he got, and then Andi picked up on it and the verbal battle had commenced. Of course Jason wanted more boys, while Andi was insistent on the babies being girls. Neither of them comprehended that there was no choice, whatever sex the new arrivals were to be had already been predestined. "Jason, get a move on it, Aunt Casey will be here any minute to pick you up for class. Hopefully by the time Aunt Rain finishes with your studies today we'll all know whether the babies are boys, or girls."

Casey walked in on the tail end of the conversation with Lilah, and Daisy, "Morning gang."

"Mornin' Casey," Vin took a sip of coffee. "I take it that Nettie is still in Arizona. How is her sister?"

"Yep, her sister is better, but Nettie decided to stay for a while, said she had some things to catch up on." Casey laughed. "I think she just likes the warmer weather, she is really tired of all the cold we've had this year."

Max entered the room with Grace to greet the Dunnes. "Hello girls. Are you ready to join me, and Grace for some morning stories?"

Watching her daughters toddle over to Max, Casey sighed.** "**HelpingRain with this home schooling has convinced me that I needed to practice leaving the girls. I'm glad you and Chris decided to keep it going the rest of the semester Vin."

"The last thing we need is to be worried about the kids in school. It makes me and Kel feel better, at least 'till this trial is over, to have the kids here on the ranch. Dr. Weeks said Kel has to reduce stress in her life, and knowin' that Jason is with you and Rain every day helps."

"Speaking of Kel, how is she doing?"

"She is tired, and her back aches, but she's ready for another day." Kelli said as she walked into the kitchen. Vin was waiting for her with an outstretched arm, and she went straight over to take advantage of the offered hug."

"Morning Mom," Jason grabbed his book bag, hugged Kelli, and whispered loudly to her stomach. "Think boys."

Kelli laughed. "I know they heard you Jason, they move when you talk to them. You have a good day at Aunt Rain's." She kissed him and he joined Casey.

"I empathize with you Kel. You're almost half-way there, but don't worry, it gets more miserable. "Casey laughed as she walked out with Jason.

"Mama, can you tell the babies not to listen to Jason?" Andi turned her big blue eyes onto Kelli.

"Aw Andi, it doesn't matter what Jason says to 'em." Kelli moved over to hug her daughter. "Sugar, if they are boys, then you and I get to me surrounded by males that love us, and if they're girls we get to teach them about their great brother, and fantastic Dad. Either way you and I come out winners."

Andi jumped up, but before she ran off to join Max and the other kids she stopped long enough to give a message to her unborn siblings. "Jason may be a boy, but he is the bestest brother."

**Travis's Office ~9:00am**

"It's been almost a month Chris, since Chambers was arrested and the prosecutors agreed to drop the protective custody order on Tanner. When is he coming back to work?" Orrin was questioning the MCAT Commander. "He is coming back to work, isn't he?" Travis recalled a conversation he had with Tanner about his hesitancy to return to MCAT.

"He is Orrin, but not now. I don't blame him for being concerned about the long wait for Chambers's trial." Chris stood up and walked over to the window, staring at the view as he spoke. "You saw what happened at the arraignment with all the protesters. Chambers is like some damn cult hero to those people. Dragging out the trial date to August was not a good move by our federal attorneys, not to mention all those preliminary hearings that will require Vin's presence. He is still receiving threats from Karl's followers, and that damn $50,000 bounty has not been withdrawn. Tanner feels like his place is with his family, and right now I have to agree with him."

Travis nodded thoughtfully. "Karl Chambers is nothing more than a criminal who used his white power movement to disguise his activities. To date, investigators have uncovered ten bank accounts with combined deposits of over a half a billion dollars. With the evidence Tanner found plus what you recovered from the compound, the man is headed for a long stretch in jail or even death row. Making himself a martyr is keeping his people stirred up, and I can understand Tanner's concern". Orrin stood up and joined Larabee by the window. "Is this current situation the only thing holding him back?"

Chris turned to look at Orrin. "Vin and I have worked out our problems sir. We're good." Larabee sighed. "Although that Texan would be the last one to admit it, I think the entirety of the last year's events; plus the stress of the last few months combined, have all contributed to a slight case of burn-out. Although in Tanner's case maybe brown out is a better word. He's tired Orrin, and the man has not had near enough downtime over the last year. Now with the threat of retaliations from Chambers' followers looming over his head, concern for his family, and the new babies on the way, he just needs some time to reorient himself. Personally, I think he's more than earned it."

Orrin went back to his desk, sat down, and began to write." I cannot give Tanner time-off because he will be testifying as an active MCAT agent; however I can place him on administrative duty only, keeping him available to the U.S .Attorney's office pending Chambers's trial." The Director handed Chris a piece of paper. "These are my official orders Commander; you are not to assign Captain Tanner to an active case until resolution of his status as a witness against Chambers. I do expect him to be available to the prosecutors when necessary; otherwise I leave his unit assignments to your discretion."

Larabee grinned, the Director had just given him all he needed to protect Vin's MCAT status, and allow the Texan the time he needed to regroup. "Thank you sir, I'll make certain your orders are followed to the letter."

"You do that Chris, and you tell Tanner not to get lazy, I expect him to return to his duties well rested and in top mental form…after the trial." Orrin chuckled. "Amazing that the time period coincides with the birth of their babies, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Chris smiled, and then added seriously. "This means a lot Orrin. Vin came through for me and for the unit when we needed him, now it's his turn."

"You have come through too, Chris. Your preliminary plans for shadow ops are promising, and I'm anxious to see more. I am also pleased with how you have handled your personal challenges, and stepped back into your leadership role." The Director handed him another folder." This is for you."

Chris opened the file and swallowed hard. Inside was the original order Travis had made placing him on six-month probation status upon his return to MCAT. The stamp across it read 'rescinded' in bold red letters. _*You made it all the way back Larabee.* "_Thank you Orrin…"

Travis waved his hand in the air. "No thanks necessary. You've earned it, now get the hell out of here and get to work." Orrin grinned as he watched the Commander pick up the new case files, and walk out of the room. He whispered to himself. "Welcome back Chris."

**Dr. Weeks Office~ 11:00am**

Vin signed them in, and was told by the receptionist that the doctor was running late and would be here in about twenty minutes. She was at the hospital, and has just delivered another baby. He nodded and then joined Kelli in the waiting area.

The Texan knew that Kelli had been nervous about today and he took her hand. "You okay baby?"

"Yes…no…hell. I don't know. I'll just be glad when this is over. If the woman wants me to reduce stress, why in the hell did she make us wait to hear the results of last week's blood test?"

"Maybe it was because she didn't have the results until now." Tanner squeezed her hand. "Relax Kel, you're fine, I'm fine and the babies are gonna be fine too."

"Mrs. Tanner?" The nurse said, coming to stand at the inner doorway with Kelli's file in her hands. "I'll see you into a room and get you ready for Dr. Weeks. She should be here in about ten minutes or so."

The Tanners walked hand in hand across the room to join Nurse Patsy at the door. She led them into a room, where she proceeded to take Kelli's vitals and mark down the results in the file. She next moved to one of the cabinets and extracted a gown for Kelli to put on, as well as a blanket.

"You know the routine Kelli. Dr. Weeks will be in to see you the as soon as she arrives." Patsy told the Tanners before she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Vin helped his wife change out of her clothes and into the gown. Once she was settled on the examination table, he covered her with a blanket the nurse had provided. He had just settled himself back into a chair when the door opened and Dr. Weeks walked in.

"Kelli, Vin, I'm sorry about the delay." She said as she flipped through Kelli's file." All your vitals seem just fine, except your blood pressure is slightly elevated, but not enough to be concerned about. I'm sure you are both anxious to hear the results of the Multiple Marker Screening or what we call the triple test that we did last week."

"We have been a little anxious to learn what the results were." The Texan told her, and felt Kelli give his hand a hard squeeze. She was the one who had been anxious, not him. Kelli sucked in a breath as Vin tightened his hold on her hand.

"Everything looks good. No, genetic disorders detected, and your babies are at the normal level of growth that they should be in this stage of pregnancy."

Kelli let out the breath she was holding, and felt a smile begin to form as Vin exclaimed, "Thanks, Doc...You don't know how much hearin' that means to us."

Dr. Weeks smiled." Oh, I think I do...now, let's get on with the sonogram."

It took the doctor a couple of minutes to position the monitor where all three of them could see it, turn on the sonogram machine and place gel onto the paddle she would use to get the picture of the babies. "You'll notice that this is a little different than the last ultrasound we did. This one is more detailed, and we should get a really good 3D look at the babies"

Tanner leaned forward, eager to get another view of his and Kelli's babies, as Dr. Weeks began to point out features to them. "Here is one of your babies… head, face...torso."

Kelli felt moisture fill her eyes as she took in the sight of their first baby, and was able to pick out the features of the other one without the doctor having to tell them. A lump formed in Vin's throat as the doctor finished pointing out features to him and Kelli of both babies.

"It appears that there is one placenta, and that tells us that they will be identical instead of fraternal. Are you ready to find out the sex of the babies?" Dr. Weeks waited for their answer.

The Tanners exchanged a look, before Kelli said, "Yes."

Dr. Weeks moved the paddle around on Kelli's stomach for a few moments, hoping to get a better image of the babies' genital region and finally succeeded. "Your babies are definitely boys."

"Boys, "Vin whispered, unable to say more. He looked down at Kelli and saw her still staring at the screen as if she were memorizing each tiny detail she could see. "Kel?"

"They are beautiful Vin…our two boys." Tears rolled down her face and Vin gently wiped them away. "Jason will be thrilled… now we have three sons."

"We're goin' to have an upset little girl when she finds out all of her 'special talk' to the babies, didn't convince them to be girls." Tanner chuckled softly.

Dr. Weeks cocked an eyebrow at the Texan's comment. Vin was quick to explain. "A couple of weeks ago, Jason caught me talkin' to the twins. I explained to him, and Andi both, that the babies liked to be talked to, so ever since they've had an ongoin' argument tryin' to convince the babies that they should either be boys or girls."

The doctor laughed. "You've got your work cut out for you then. I wouldn't be surprised though, that once Andi sets her eyes on the babies that she forgets all about being mad that they weren't girls."

"Do we get to keep a copy of this one too?" Kelli asked.

"Absolutely, I'll have it for you before you leave today." Dr. Weeks stated to turn off the machine.

"Wait, "Vin stopped her. "Can we have just a few more minutes?"

Helen Weeks smiled. "I think that can be arranged." She moved the paddle to give the parents another look at their boys. After an extra fifteen minutes she turned off the machine and told Kelli to dress and then meet in her office in ten minutes. The doctor left then room, closing the door behind her.

Vin helped Kelli off the table and to dress. Neither had much to say, but both of them grinned each time the looked at one another. Now the work of fixing up the nursery had taken on a whole new outlook. It was not just the babies anymore, it was the boys.

**Tanner Home~ 1:00pm**

Vin and Kelli had decided over lunch to keep their new knowledge to themselves, at least until they told their older children. It was driving Max crazy, but they stood firm. After the last attack on the ranch, the childcare arrangements had changed while the Tanner home was being repaired. Inez was keeping Adam during the day, and Joanne joined him there after school. Terrell stayed with Rain even during school hours, and Andi usually ended up with Maria sometime later in the morning either here or at the Wilmington's. Today was no exception and they were playing at Maria's house. Jason was due home in a few minutes, and Casey had promised to pick up Andi when she dropped Joanne off at the Wilmington's. The Tanners still had no idea how they were going to console Andi.

"Will you at least tell me whether or not everything is alright with the babies?" Max asked the Tanners as they all waited.

"I'm sorry, Max...We should have told you that right away." Kelli said." Dr. Weeks said that everythin' is just fine. Babies are growin' like they should be an' they are from all indications they are goin' to be identical. You'll have to see the video Max, they are absolutely beautiful."

Vin was carefully monitoring the words Kelli was using, ready to step in and cover for her if she started to slip. Kelli, in turn, cocked and eyebrow at him in silent admonishment for him not trusting her to keep from making a slip about the sex of the twins before Jason and Andi were told.

Max was visibly relieved to hear the news." That's great news. I know that the two of you were worried about how the stress Kelli has been under the past several weeks might have affected the babies."

There wasn't any more time for them to talk, because the children arrived home. Andi was a miniature whirlwind entering the house, throwing herself at Vin first for a hug, before bouncing over to receive another one from Kelli. Jason followed after her at a more sedate pace, but with a wide smile on his face when he saw his parents. Casey came in and was greeted much the same way by Lilah and Daisy. As she hugged her girls, she gave Kelli a questioning look.

"Everythin' is fine. We'll talk later okay?" Kelli nodded to the kids, and Casey received her unspoken message.

"I'll see you guys later. It's time for me to take these two little imps home. Call me." Casey helped each of the girls on with their jackets and then left.

Jason was excited. "Do we know yet?"

"Yeah, do we Daddy?' Andi yelled.

Until this moment Tanner was not certain how they were going to tell the kids, and then Kelli's words about Max seeing the babies repeated in his head. "We are goin' to watch a movie." He stood up. "Come on Max, you too."

Kelli realized what Vin was talking about and thought it was an excellent idea. "The best way we know how to introduce you to our new family members is by seein' for yourself."

Jason looked at Andi and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, but then will y'all tell us?"

"I promise." Vin herded everyone into the family room and turned on the television. While he set up the video, he explained to the children what they would be seeing. "Through the miracle of modern technology, we were able to actually see the babies while they are still inside your mama. The machine is called an ultrasound and gives us a three dimensional picture of the babies. Now you can see them too." He inserted the tape and pushed play.

Andi sat on Kelli's lap, and watched intently as the pictures appeared on the screen. "That's our babies?"

"Yep, see this is baby A." Vin outlined the head and heard Max gasps as she clearly saw the face.

"Lord, they have come a long way on these things. I can even see the facial features on that one." Max was riveted to the screen.

"They have. This is baby B and according to the doctor they are identical." Vin explained.

"Denicle? What does that mean?" Andi studied the movie she was seeing.

"It means they will both look alike, right dad?" Jason tentatively answered.

"That's right Jason." The Texan noticed that Kelli was studying the images just as intently as Andi.

"They look like baby dolls." Andi said as she looked from the television to her mama's tummy in awe.

"They do don't they Sugar?" Kelli hugged her daughter closer and looked over to Vin as he encouraged her to keep talking. "These two are gonna be boys, but I promise that you are gonna love havin' them around, and they are gonna love their big sister."

"I'm gonna be a big sister? You mean I get to boss them the way Jason does me?" Andi grinned. "I get to boss two little brothers! Wow!" Andi looked over at the video again, and as she absorbed her new knowledge. She forgot all about wanting the babies to be girls. "When do we get them?"

It won't be for a while, but you can talk to them anytime you want to." Vin added, as he meet Kelli's eyes, both were relieved that Andi was not upset.

"Brothers…I'm gonna have two brothers." Jason grinned." Can I tell Caleb? He only has sisters."

"I reckon you can tell him, and anyone else you want to" Vin smiled, very pleased by the children's reaction. He shut off the video and moved over to sit beside Jason. "Of course you know that it will be up to you and me to teach them about how special their sister is…and their mama."

"Congratulations on your new sons, and thank you for sharing this with me. I hope you will let Walter see it, too." Max said as she wiped her eyes.

"Of course we will. Walter, Dad … shoot, I bet Vin will be showin' it to everyone sooner or later." Kelli replied, purposely ignoring Max's obvious tears. She knew Max did not like to show emotion, and would never embarrass the older woman by commenting on her reaction.

Max stood up. "While Grace is still napping, I am going to feed these two little ones. You get some rest too, Missy." A happy Jason and Andi left the room with Max, while Kelli moved over to where Vin sat.

The Texan put an arm around her and drew her close to his side. "I think we just avoided another potential catastrophe." Vin chuckled. "Nice move with the big sister angle. How did you know Andi would latch onto it?"

"I didn't, but it seemed like the natural thing to point out." Kelli leaned into her husband and yawned. "Andi will be a wonderful big sister"

"Yeah she will. Our baby boys are lucky to have Jason and Andi waiting for 'em." Tanner shifted and grabbed Kelli's hand. "Five minutes and you'll be asleep right here. Come on love, I think you'll be more comfortable on our bed." He helped her up and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked. "I bet that you and I won't have a chance to tell anyone about the boys, by nightfall everyone in the family should know, thanks to Jason, and Andi."

"No bet Tanner, and forget nightfall, I only give it two hours before the entire Wild Bunch knows."

**5:30pm**

It took a little longer than two hours, only because Jason and Andi had limited use of the phone. They were however waiting for their Uncle Chris when he came to the house after work to pick up Grace. Watching out the window their both yelled when they saw the black Ram pull in front of the house, and would have run outside, if Vin had not stopped them.

"Whoa there, it's too cold for y'all to be runnin' outside with no jackets or shoes on. He'll be inside in a minute, and then you can spring on him." Vin leaned back against the kitchen counter to watch the fun.

Chris barely had the door opened before he was attacked by the two little Tanners. "Uncle Chris, guess what?" Jason started.

Catching Andi as she jumped up, Chris placed his arm around Jason's shoulder Chris smiled. "What?"

"I'm a big sister!" Andi shrieked while nodding her head affirmatively.

"Yeah she is and we're havin' two new brothers!" Jason grinned, delighted that he was the one to tell his Uncle.

Larabee looked over Jason's head at Tanner. _*Boys?*_

_*Yep, and they're identical.* _The Texan grinned_.*Mama and babies are fine.*_

_*Kel?*_

_*Asleep, and worn out.*_

"You wanna see?" Andi tugged of Chris's shirt. "We got pictures."

"Sure, lead on Sugar." Larabee set her down and she led him to the family room, and then waited for her daddy to turn on the VCR.

"This is cool, Uncle Chris, we can see 'em and they're not even born yet." Jason explained to his uncle. "It's a miracle of modern…tec… what that word Dad?"

"Technology Jason," Tanner pushed play, and then moved to sit down while the kids narrated for their Uncle Chris. Vin was impressed with how much of what he had said that they remembered.

Chris watched the screen, the kids, and his brother. He had no doubt about how much Vin loved Jason, and Andi, but he knew that the Texan had to be ecstatic to find out that he had fathered two boys of his own blood with the woman he loved. It was a natural reaction, and Larabee well understood the feeling. He also knew that when it came down to it, blood ties were not what it took to make a good dad. Jack had never given those kids what they needed, Tanner had, and much more. Jason, Andi, and their two brothers would truly be a family in all the ways that mattered. Besides, they would still be blood related through Kelli; she was after all their biological cousin, before she became their mom. The video ended, but it was another fifteen minutes before the two young siblings ran out of steam, and left the men alone where they could talk.

"I'm glad to see the kids reacting so well. I thought for sure Andi would be upset if they babies were boys." Chris stated as Vin got up to rewind the tape and put it up.

"You and me both, but she likes the idea of bossin' around two younger brothers." Vin shut off the television. "I think you are one of the last to know. Jason told Caleb, who told Sarah, who told her mother. Inez called Rain, who called Mallory, who, called Casey…well you get the picture."

"Who needs TV and newspapers when the kids are around?" Chris stood up and walked with Vin into the kitchen. "Travis lifted my probation today. It's finally over."

"Damn that's good news. Chris, you worked hard to get you life back, and you deserve it." Tanner grinned. "Course now Kel will have to move the celebration party she planned for you, but I doubt she'll mind."

"I don't need a party; just making it to this point is enough for me."

"You tell her that then, because I won't. One thing I have learned over the last couple of months is not to upset a pregnant woman." Vin laughed. "If you're brave enough, go ahead and tell her, but you had best know she has her mind set."

Chris thought about it and grinned. "I suppose a small party wouldn't hurt anything." Larabee reach in his jacket pocket and handed Vin an envelope." These are your orders Captain Tanner."

Vin hesitantly took the envelope. "Chris I told you…"

"Just read the damn thing." Chris snapped. "You will conduct training classes two days a week, four hours each day from Camp Larabee. You will not be assigned to any active cases, and will be on admin status only until after Chambers's trial."

Tanner nodded, "Thanks Chris."

"You're welcome. Now, where is my baby daughter?"

"Right here," Max walked into the room carrying Grace. The baby squealed with delight when she saw her Daddy and waved her arms excitedly.

"Hey baby girl. "Chris smiled when she did and then looked over to Vin. "Tell my eldest, I'll talk to her later. I'm going home to tell Cody that he is going to have two boy cousins his own age to grow up with."

"Lord help us all, another generation of Larabee and Tanner men." Max laughed. "One thing is for sure, with three new boys coming, in addition to the clan we have already, there won't be many dull moments around the Larabee 7 over the next few years."

**Journal Entry ~February 23 ~midnight**

_Today has been a day to remember. I made it through my 'trial by fire', and I am finally free of the last string that bound me to California. Travis withdrew my probation, and I am one hundred percent back in control of my unit. I know it was just a formality, but I felt the weight of the world lift off my shoulders when Orrin handed me that folder. I am back in total control of my life, admittedly it is a slightly different one than I first imagined it would be, but I have no complaints._

_Linda and I have managed to reach a level of understanding. It's almost like living with a part-time girlfriend. We keep separate rooms, but when the mood strikes we have a few hours of wild sex, and then return to our separate lives. She still doesn't take more interest in Grace, and she shows no signs of regret about leaving once Cody is born. Linda has already begun cutting her ties to the ranch, too, and has told all the ladies that she does not want a baby shower. She told me today that her car was shipped to Louisiana this morning, and slowly she has been packing more of her personal items to send there within the next couple of weeks. We have come to an amicable agreement about our divorce, and the only thing left unresolved is how long she will stay once our son is born. That is the one thing she refuses to discuss._

_Vin and Kelli found out today that they are expecting boys and everything looks good. I am happy for both of them of course, but especially for Vin. He never believed that having his own family, and planting roots was written in his destiny…he was wrong. I was watching him while the kids replayed the video from the ultrasound and the emotions that showed on his face were truly priceless. I am pleased that Cody will have Vin's sons to grow up with._

_I think Max said it best when she said. "Lord help us all, another generation of Larabee and Tanner men."…I believe he already has helped… all of us. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 44**

**MCAT Office~ Wednesday ~March 21st- 9:00am**

The one thing Chris had not missed in the months that he had been away was paperwork. It seemed that it grew on his desk, and although Gunny was an organizational godsend, and Buck did his share, he had never realized, until now, how much extra Tanner had taken on to lighten his workload over the last year. Considering that the Texan hated paperwork as much as he did, spoke volumes about Tanner's dedication to not only their job, but their friendship as well. As Larabee prepared for the ten o'clock team meeting, there was a knock at his office door.

"Enter!" Chris shouted as he chased the pen that was rolling off his desk.

JD walked in with a folder clutched in his hand. "Chris, you have a few minutes?"

"Sure JD, what's on your mind?" Larabee indicated that the young agent should sit, and Dunne chose a chair that was opposite Chris.

"You are aware that I have been assisting the Justice department to develop a new program that will track offshore bank accounts and provide an electronic link back to the criminals that use them. One that overrides the use of numbered accounts only, and traces the original ISP of the deposits."

"That all links to the case you were working on for them right?"

Right," JD squirmed for a minute and then plunged ahead. "They were able to make their case with the data my program provided, but…aw hell Chris I did some digging of my own, and I understand if you want to tell me I overstepped my bounds, and you probably don't want to know…"

"JD…the point, son…get to the point."

"Yeah, I went to the evidence room at the federal building and checked out Jack's laptop that we found at the cabin. Using the information on it, and my program…I tracked his movements to several offshore accounts. Chris, he had almost three hundred thousand dollars stashed away when he died. You being his next of kin, you could…you know for the kids…" JD sat back and said no more.

Chris took a minute to let the implication of JD's words soak in. Surprisingly, he did not feel the pangs of regret and apprehension he used to when Jack's name was mentioned. Maybe it was the passing of time, or the fact that he knew the kids we thriving in their new home, or…maybe it was simply because he had come to terms with that episode in his life, whatever the reason, it was not painful anymore. "I don't want it, and the kids don't need it. Ezra has invested their mother's life insurance money, and it has returned more than enough to secure their future."

"So, we just leave it there unclaimed?"

Larabee thought for a minute more. "I won't claim it, and as agents I suppose we should turn it over to the Justice department. I'm sure most of it was made through illegal activities anyway. Monday morning that is what I want you to do….provided of course, that the money is still there then. It's really a shame to have to do that though, when we know there are several charities and non profit organizations that could benefit from having that amount of money to work with, but that is what procedure dictates."

JD sat there for a minute, fully understanding what his Commander said, and what he did not say aloud. Dunne stood up. "I'll see that it is taken care of, Chris."

"You do that JD, and thanks, I appreciate you looking out for the kid's interest." Larabee watched the younger man leave the office. He knew where that money would end up, and was not sorry about it one bit.

**MCAT Conference Room 10:00am**

For the first time in a long time, the entire team, minus Tanner, was in attendance for a unit meeting. JD, Pam and Mallory sat close to the bank of computers in the room. Raphael, Justin and Selina, sat opposite Nathan, Josiah, and Ezra, while Mark had a special place for Bandit. Bones, Greg, and Kat represented forensics, and Captain Wilmington sat next to Chris. Larabee started with an update on the missing agent's status.

"We have a lot to cover today. First off, I received a communication from Paul's sister. He has undergone his third reconstructive surgery, and is doing well. Additionally, he has decided not to return to MCAT, and will be entering the private sector for employment. We wish him well. Captain Tanner is on administrative status pending the resolution of Chambers's trial. He will however, be conducting training classes Tuesday and Thursday mornings from eight to noon at Camp Larabee. Take a look at the schedule Buck is passing around to see what classes you are due for, and plan accordingly."

Wilmington passed the schedules out. "We will be keeping current on our required training hours, so make certain if your name is listed to attend."

"Agent Dunne is back with us after his short stint with the Justice department. Welcome back, JD." Chris flipped the page on his notes. "You will also note that over the next two weeks contractors will be in to add another office, with two Captains, we need the additional office. Make certain all sensitive materials are secured at all times. Now before we head to new business, final reports are due on the arson investigation, on my desk no later than five today."

"Chris, I received word this morning that Chambers fired his attorney and hired a new legal eagle. We should expect a call for a new hearing within the next couple of weeks, and should take all precautions when Vin is subpoenaed to testify again." Ezra advised.

"What can a new attorney do that the old one couldn't?" Nathan questioned.

"The man he hired is known for using inflammatory tactics such as: keeping the media frenzy running, holding numerous news conferences, basically anything he can do to muddy the water." Standish explained. "Their claim is that Chambers is being held prisoner, by an unlawful government that has no authority to hold him."

"His followers are practically camped out in front of the courthouse as it is, this could make a tense situation even worse. " Josiah stated.

"I suspect that is exactly what he intends to do." Chris sighed. "Keep me updated Ezra, if he is bringing in a legal zealot, we may have some problems."

Josiah recalled. "In Birmingham Alabama a few years ago, they had a white supremacist leader in jail, and each time he made an appearance in court they damn near had a riot outside the courthouse."

"The U.S. Marshals are in charge of the courthouse security, but we will take responsibility for Tanner." Chris assured. "I also heard that Harrison was making bail, Justin, I want to know when he's being released, but I want you and Raphael to keep tabs on him once he's out."

"That will be our pleasure. "Justin said and Cordova nodded in agreement.

"Our new assignment is an assist. We will be supporting the DPD by investigating a string of particularly gruesome murders of homeless people in the greater Denver area. Reports are sketchy, but indicate eight homeless men have been found brutally murdered over the last four months. All of them were examined at a clinic on fifteenth St. within a week of their deaths, so that give us a place to start. Nathan, you and Mark talk to the doctors and personnel at the clinic. JD, I want your team to give me some background on these names." Larabee handed Dunne a list. "Bones, check with your contacts, and see what rumors may be floating around. Greg and Kat will take the lead on this one, most of the investigation will center on evidence recovery."

"What about the rest of us Chris?" Buck asked.

Larabee answered. "I have a special assignment for you Buck. Josiah has several profiles I would like you to look at, and then give me a report on your assessments."

"I can do that. Is this for a new case?" Wilmington was curious.

"No. Not at this time." The last thing Larabee needed or wanted right now was another major case falling into their laps; his team was still recovering from the last two. "Our main priority is protecting Nathan, Vin, and their families until Chambers's trial is over."

Captain Wilmington was relieved to hear that. "Josiah, I'll be in your office as soon as I get the rest of these yahoos some work to do". Buck stated." I think today would be an excellent time to catch up on our reports." He grinned when he heard the groans for the other agents.

"That's it, dismissed." Chris gathered his papers.

**Larabee 7 ~ 12:30 am**

**Tanner Home**

Several ladies of the Wild Bunch were having a luncheon to discuss the upcoming Standish wedding, and the equine therapy facility that was soon to be built. They had decided to meet at Kelli's home; with Max preparing lunch for everyone. Barbara had arrived early and was spending some time with the Tanners before Rain, Casey, and Inez arrived.

"Someone did invite Linda didn't they?" Barbara questioned.

"I did. She declined, but did send something over with Chris this mornin' for you." Kellie got up to retrieve the envelope Chris had given her. "It's a contribution to help with the buildin', donated in Cody and Grace's name."

Barbara opened it and whistled. "This will certainly help. With the check you and Vin gave from your children, and the others we have, we almost have enough to pay for all the building cost. Then we only have to keep enough coming in to keep it running."

"With Ez in charge of fundraisin', I doubt that will be a problem. " Vin laughed. "I swear that man has the touch when it comes to helpin' people part with their money."

"So I've heard." Barbara smiled. "I want this to work so badly. Caitlyn is wonderful with kids, and so many children can benefit from this."

"You, lady, are preachin' to the choir. Kel and I are sold on this, and we're both lookin' forward to helpin'." Vin said as he got up to answer the phone.

"I've been so wrapped up with this project, I forgot to ask. How are you feeling Kel?"

"Better than I have felt over the first few weeks. It's a relief to know that everything is okay. Dr. Weeks nixed me goin' back to work, but now that we know about the boys, we can plan more."

"Kel, I need to talk to you for a minute." Vin walked back in, "Barbara would you excuse us?"

"Sure, I'll go in and see if Max needs any help."

Vin waited until Barbara was out of earshot before he explained. "Kel that was Carmen on the phone, she has a situation. I know we agreed that fosterin' a child was too much to take on right now, but…she has a six month old girl whose mother was brutally murdered yesterday. She needs somewhere away from the city to place the baby until the police apprehend the mom's boyfriend for the murder. There is no other family, and it's only temporary…"

"Of course we'll take her Vin. Chambers is in jail, I feel better, and besides, you're here, and we have Max to help. Tell Carmen to bring her out. We can set up the port-a-crib, and whatever else we need we can get."

"Are you sure you are up to it?"

"Yes, call her back and tell her we've got this one covered." Kelli let Vin help her up.

"You remember baby, this one is only temporary. I think we'll have our hands full with Jason, Andi, and these two." He patted her stomach. The Texan was very much aware that given half a chance Kelli would keep every one of the children they had given refuge to. Fortunately all of them, with the exception of Caleb, they had less than forty-eight hours before they were placed in permanent foster care homes.

"I'll remember, and trust me I have no illusions about this spurt of energy I seem to have. I know that the next few months will not be easy for us, but we have to help this little one now."

Tanner kissed the top of her head. "I'm callin' Carman now. You prepare for the invasion, the kids and their mamas will be here in fifteen minutes."

**2:00pm**

"Okay, we have the flowers, the food, the preacher, and the music taken care of. What else?" Rain questioned the others.

"Invitations are out, the rings are at the jewelers, the weddin' dress is ready for the final fittin', and the girls dresses are waitin' for them to try on Saturday mornin'." Kelli read off her list. "You declined the shower, and the girl's night out, so all we have planned is a rehearsal dinner. Mallory is in charge of that and accordin to her notes she has it well under control."

"Caleb and Jason's suits have been fitted. The outside tent is reserved with chairs, and we have alternative plans made if the weather refused to cooperate." Inez looked over her list.

Casey read off hers. "JD will be video taping the ceremony, and has a friend of his lined up that will take the wedding pictures. I'm in charge of the children, and we'll cross our fingers that the girls don't get too carried away throwing rose petals."

"You ladies are amazing, and I don't think you have missed a thing." Barbara smiled. "Not that I would know, this is pretty far off my experience scale."

"I do have a question." Casey lowered her voice. "Is Maude coming?"

"No. She told Ezra she would be in the south of France until May and wanted us to reschedule. He told her no. I did tell him that I was willing to wait, but he said the only family that mattered to him was here, and refused to consider a change. Barbara shifted in her chair. "Before you ask, I do not expect my parents either. They are one-third of the way on a trip around the world, and believe me; they are not going to take a break for my wedding."

Kelli took in the silence that statement produced, and decided to change the subject. "If we have things for the weddin' covered. Let's talk about equine therapy. What needs have not been fulfilled?"

"We need a doctor on the premises, someone willing to devote all their working hours to the group, and a hospital willing to sanction us. Caitlyn needs an assistant qualified to counsel children and teens. We also need someone to keep track of the paperwork, individual case files, registration forms, etc. Of course we need volunteers to help the younger kids with the horses, too." Barbara sighed. "All that is needed just to get us started and we certainly will find more openings as we work through procedures."

"If you give me a list of criteria, and specific requirements, I know who to talk to at Denver Memorial Hospital." Rain offered.

"Great Rain, it just so happens I do have that information with me." Barbara grinned. "I have been working on this set-up full time."

"I am four credits from havin a degree in child development, and will be qualified as a camp counselor. Plus, I know horses, and I would love the opportunity to work with the group." Casey explained.

"I'll put you in touch with Caitlyn, she'll be the one to approve anyone working with the kids, but I think you two would get along well." Barbara proposed.

"That sounds good to me." Casey smiled

"As long as I can work from home, I am used to keeping paperwork for Ezra from the Standish Tavern. I could do it for your group." Inez stated.

"Thanks, Inez, I appreciate the offer." Barbara wrote her name down on her pad.

"Once I go back to work, I'll only have weekends, but I want to help, too." Kelli said firmly.

Casey laughed. "Your weekends will be full for a while, getting used to having twins in the house takes time."

"Boys at that, and identical," Inez grinned. "You and Vin both will stay busy "

"Thank heavens the girls are fraternal, if they were identical... lord they could both be like Daisy." Casey exclaimed. "At least mine are different enough that Lilah makes up for all Daisy's energy, and insatiable curiosity. She is a handful all by herself; Lilah is more laidback and lower maintenance.

"You're already doomed, you never stop going and Vin has more energy than three men. Your boys are bound to be little whirlwinds." Rain laughed.

"I heard that, and we're used to the whirlwinds, look at the two we already have. Besides, it will be a while before the boys catch up to our Andi." Vin said as he walked into the room and sat on the arm of Kelli's chair. "I hate to intrude on you ladies, but I thought Kel should know." Tanner turned to address his wife. "Carmen called, and she'll be here in five minutes."

"Okay, is everythin' ready?"

"Ready and waitin'," Vin replied.

"Is that the same Carmen that helped us with Caleb? " Inez asked.

"Yep, only this time she's bringin' us a girl, and she's only six months old." Tanner answered. "Her name is Ronesha Jewel, and Carmen says she is a little doll."

"I thought you two weren't taking on any more foster kids for a while." Barbara was surprised.

"Special circumstances, Barbara," Kelli explained. "Her mother was murdered yesterday, and Carmen needs a safe place for her while the police hunt down the boyfriend. We're only takin' her until they find him, and she can locate a more permanent home for her. Apparently she was a single mom, with no relatives that can be located, so the baby will probably be going up for adoption."

"We are through here anyway aren't we? "Casey asked, prepared to take her girls home. "I need to get to the house and help Aunt Nettie, or she'll tackle dinner on her own."

"Yes, I'd best be taking my bunch home, too." Inez stood up. That is if I can pry Tannis away from Max."

"Good luck on that one, Max has Tannis, Grace, Terrell, and Adam." Tanner grinned. "The other girls are all in Andi's room, and Caleb is with Jason in the loft."

Casey and Inez went off to claim their children. Rain and Barbara stuck around, both waiting to see the baby that Carmen was bringing.

Carmen Johnson arrived a few minutes after Inez, and Casey had left. Vin met her at the car, and carried in the supplies she had brought with her while Carmen took the baby inside. She removed the baby from the carrier and handed her to Kelli.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Kelli looked down at the baby. "Look at those eyes, man she is goin' to break some hearts one of these days."

Andi peeked over her shoulder. "Is that how small the boys will be?" The little blonde was intrigues at the small size of the child.

"They'll be way smaller than this Sugar. Ronesha is six months old, and has gained a few pounds since she was born." The baby reached out to grab Andi's hair.

Andi yelped. "Ouch, she's strong." Rain untangled Andi's long locks from the baby's grasp.

Rain looked at the light brown skinned baby, and…fell in love. "She is absolutely beautiful. Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Kelli passed the baby to Rain and watched the two of them.

"Ronesha's mother was African American, we have no idea who her father is, but according to neighbors he may have been white. They said that the mom's previous long-term boyfriend was a Caucasian man that stopped coming around shortly before the baby was born. On the birth certificate the father was listed as unknown." Carmen explained.

Vin came inside with the box that Carmen had left in the car. "Is this all of it?"

"Yes, she didn't have much in the apartment. A few baby clothes, and the one stuffed toy. I added some disposable diapers, and some baby food, but if you need something you know the routine. Buy it, save me the receipt and I'll see that you are reimbursed. I hope to have her placed within the week, but a lot depends on how fast they pick up the new boyfriend. He was seen leaving the apartment shortly before the neighbors found the mom's body."

"Do what you need to Carmen. We'll be fine with her until you make other arrangements." Vin told her.

"I know, and that's why I wanted to bring her here. I'll check with you tomorrow, and let you know if they make an arrest." Carmen walked toward the door. "Take care, I can see myself out."

Kelli noticed the look in Rain's eyes as she held Ronesha, and she was not the only one watching. Barbara was, too. The two friends exchanged a knowing look; Rain Jackson was definitely taken with the young guest in the Tanner household.

**MCAT Office~ 3:00pm**

Chris was reviewing expense reports when Gunny buzzed him. "Sir, you have a call from Agent Cordova, line one."

"Thanks Gunny." Larabee picked up the phone and pushed the button. "Talk to me." He listened for a minute before saying anything. "I've got it. Stay there in case we miss him." Chris stood up, grabbed his jacket, and left his office, stopping long enough at Wilmington's door to issue an order. "Grab your coat; we're going for a ride."

Buck did grab his coat, but had to ask. "Where are we going?"

"Federal lock up."

Thirty minutes later the two MCAT agents were waiting outside the rear exit of the Federal Detention building, in downtown Denver. They were watching specifically for one man to emerge from the jail. Buck spotted him first.

"That's him." The two agents moved in to flank the ex-prisoner.

"Frank Harrison?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, that's me, who in the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," Larabee growled as he pushed Harrison up against the building. "You are gonna pass the word to your acquaintances that the bounty on Vin Tanner is null and void."

"Why would I do that?" Frank retorted.

"Because I am going to make certain that you spend so many years in jail, your kids will forget what you look like, if Tanner so much as gets a scrapped knee from any of your nutcase associates." Chris tightened his hold on the man's throat. "Are we clear?"

"Yeah, but I can't guarantee the right people will hear that."

"Then I strongly suggest that you find a way to make certain they do, or you will be an old man before you see the outside world again." Larabee snarled.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"No, that is a promise." Chris released his hold on Harrison. "Now you have work to do Mr. Harrison, get to it." Larabee watched as the man hurried off, confidant that Justin and Raphael would dog his trail.

"You think he believed you?" Buck asked.

"Doesn't matter, he'll led Cordova and Michaels to the men we need." Chris walked toward his truck. "Harrison is a coward, and stupid enough to not realize he's being followed."

Buck grinned. "Damn, I'm glad we're on the same side."

"Me too Buck…me too." Chris climbed inside the truck and started the engine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 45 **

**Jackson Home ~ Wednesday evening ~8:00pm**

A tired Terrell had finally given up the battle to stay awake, and Rain quietly backed out of his room and gently closed the door. She went into the den to join Nathan on the couch.

"He gave up huh?"

"Yes. You know I think that boy would run twenty-four hours a day if his body didn't demand fuel stops and force him to rest." She leaned her head on her husband's shoulder and sighed with contentment as he wrapped his arm around her. "I have really enjoyed being home with him these last few months. At this age it's easy to miss those precious milestones in his life."

"That is one good thing that has come out of this awful mess with the RMR. Being able to spend extra time with him, and you, despite the chaos going on around us, is what helped me to finally get my head straight about what are the most important things in my life." Nathan said softly. "I almost lost you and that dear son of ours, in addition to my brothers. I can't believe I came so close to destroying our family."

"Nathan, we have to look at the lessons learned from that time, and let the rest go." Rain told him. "I have been thinking about our future, and there are a couple of things we need to discuss."

"I'm listening baby."

"First off, I have given the decisions I've made some careful consideration, and I'm confident that what I've decided, is really what I want to do. I have decided not to go back to work at the clinic. In the past couple of months since I have been gone, the clinic administrator has managed to hire three excellent doctors who have split up my patient load. I've gotten some very good reviews about them from some of my more 'difficult to treat' patients, and that makes me confident that the clinic will do just fine without me.

I want to take the position as resident physician with Caitlyn's equine therapy group, if she'll have me. I'll still be helping the same types of children that I treated at the clinic, as well as ones with long term illnesses. I will be closer to home, and most likely I will be able to come up with a work schedule that Caitlyn will approve so that I can spend even more time with Terrell. "

Nathan knew that his wife did not jump into anything without researching all the facts. It was clear to him that Rain had done her homework on it, and had already made her decision. She had only waited for a time when the two of them were alone so that she could share what was on her mind with him, and get his opinion on what he thought about the whole idea. "Are you certain that this is what you really want to do?"

"Absolutely." Rain nodded her head emphatically. "I talked to the chief of staff at Denver Memorial and he saw no problem with me having working privileges there. In fact, he is going with me to the next board of directors meeting to propose an alliance with the hospital and the new equine therapy group. This is where I feel that I need to be Nathan, and if I wasn't positive before, something happened today to convince me that fate was taking control of it for me, and…for us."

Rain had his full attention now. "For us?"

"Remember back in November when you said that when all this was over we could look into other ways to make a difference?"

"I do, but honey this is not completely over yet. We still have to see Chambers go to trial and to be convicted."

"Nathan…I want another baby." Rain said it before he could finish his last thought. "Not just any baby, either. I want a little girl…and her name is Ronesha. We could start out applying to be her foster parents, and then…"

"Whoa, baby. Why don't you start at the beginning and fill in the blanks for me?" Nathan listened as she did just that, explaining everything she knew about the baby she had met at the Tanner home. Up to and including the instant bond she felt when she held the child, and the fact that her father may have been Caucasian.

"She is beautiful, and so full of life. She needs us, Nathan, and I want us to be there for her. Maybe this is what the last few months have been leading us to."

Nathan looked into the face of his beautiful wife. Dr. Rain Jackson, wife, mother, and one of the strongest women he knew, showed him the love she already held for that baby girl in her expressive dark eyes. He could not explain it because to make a decision based on a few minutes of holding a child was out of character for her, but nevertheless, he recognized the determination in her eyes. Maybe what Josiah and Vin had been saying was true…for everything there is a season. They had all certainly been through their own hell over the past nine months; maybe this was what fate had been preparing them for.

"I think I'll be going into work late tomorrow. I need to meet the young lady that has obviously stolen your heart. "Nathan was not sure what prompted his wife's reaction to this child, but he did know that once she had her mind set, he needed to at least explore the proposal further.

"My heart belongs to you Nathan Jackson, but I have enough love to share with you, Terrell, and another child."

"My sweet Rain, you are the light of my life. "Nathan told her."Whenever things seem dark and dim, you are there to remind me that I have so very much to be thankful for and that the bad times will pass. I can not express to you in words just how much you mean to me."

His tender words brought tears to Rain's eyes. She opened her mouth to respond, but Nathan's lips covered her own just then. The kiss was filled with all the love that was in Nathan's heart for her and Rain lost herself in the sensation of it.

Nathan ran his fingers through her long, dark curls, enjoying the feel of it's silkiness against his callous hands as the kiss deepened. Rain brought her hand up to trace a line down the side of his strong jaw and gazed up into his dark eyes with all the love she felt for him shining in their depths. Reluctantly Nathan ended the kiss and slid off of the couch and into a standing position. He helped Rain to her feet and led her through the house, turning off lights and setting alarms as he went until finally they reached the sanctuary of their bedroom.

Nathan closed the door behind them and drew Rain back into his arms for another kiss. This one was searing with passion and full of promise. As Rain reached to undo the buttons of his shirt, Nathan clasped his hand over her fingers. "Tonight, I do all the work." he told her huskily and led her over to the bed. He positioned her on the foot of it and then disappeared into their adjoining bathroom and came back out with a tray of assorted creams and lotions, a hand towel, a couple of towels and a sheet.

"What are you doing?" Rain asked him questioningly.

"Shh." Nathan replied, holding up a finger to his mouth in a gesture to keep her from asking anymore questions.

He set the tray of creams and lotions down onto the nightstand and then stripped the silk comforter off of the bed and spread the sheet that he had brought in from the bathroom over the one that was already on the bed. Then he spread out one of the towels over the sheet and then moved to the end of the bed where Rain now stood, instead of sitting, as she had risen so that he could pull the comforter entirely off the bed.

Nathan kissed Rain again, even as he lifted her shirt over her head. The rest of her clothing followed shortly. He stood for a moment just gazing at the exotic beauty standing before him, and felt his desire for his wife swell. He forced himself not to give into his growing passion as he led his wife over to the bed and instructed her to lie down on her stomach.

Rain did as he requested. Nathan sorted through the bottles of lotions until he came to one his body reacted strongly to and poured some of the light floral scented liquid onto the palm of one hand and started at her neck and worked his way down the length of her body, kneading and rubbing the kinks out, while massaging lotion into her cocoa skin. Starting at her neck, he paid careful attention to the areas on her body that made up the lines he had studied in reflexology, hoping to work out any imbalances that she might have running through her body. When he had finished with the back side of her, Nathan coaxed a relaxed Rain onto her back, so he could continue his tender administrations.

In doing so he proceeded to awaken a need in her that was so fierce and sudden, that Rain gasped as passion filled fire raced across the length of her body. Nathan felt his control slipping as he lowered his mouth down onto the dark nipple of one breast and laved at it until it rose to attention. As he turned his head to give proper attention to the other breast, one hand slipped down to cup the dark curls of her womanhood, as the other massaged the other breast.

Rain moaned her husband's name in response to the heat building within her under his tender administrations. "Nathan."

Nathan stepped away from the bed for a moment to relieve himself of his clothing, and came back to the bed nude. He stretched himself out on one side of her and returned to the careful attention he was paying her moments before.

His own desire grew as he listened to her breathing change and knew that she was near. It was only then that he positioned himself over her, and began moving ever so slowly into her sweet opening until he was sheathed fully inside her. Her body clenched against him immediately and he let out a groan of his own in response to what her body was doing to him. He started moving within her then, his strokes increasing in tempo as their bodies were consumed with a fire that ached to be extinguished.

Rain shouted his name, and he roared out hers as their passions exploded and they found release at last. They had traveled a rough road over the last seven months, and survived intact. Nathan was positive that together they could face anything that waited for them in their future.

**Larabee 7~ Saturday ~March 24th**

**Tanner Home~ 8:00am**

Nathan and Rain arrived early; they had been spending a lot of time at the Tanner home the last couple of days. Ronesha had captured both of their hearts, and with Barbara's assistance they had put in an emergency request, and had been approved, to become temporary foster parents for the baby girl. Barbara, along with Carmen Johnson, was meeting them this morning to make the official transfer of guardianship to the Jacksons.

Vin was talking to Nathan, but could tell that his interest was elsewhere. The Texan decided to have some fun, at his brother's expense. "So Nate, we're agreed; today at four we'll both go skydivin'."

"Right…at four…we…what did you say?" Nathan took his eyes off Ronesha, and stared blankly at Vin.

"Never mind," Tanner grinned.

"Sorry Vin." Nathan grinned sheepishly. "The events of the last few days have moved so quickly, I never imagined that our lives could change so fast. Things started to fall into place and here we are. To think that crossing paths with one baby girl could be the cause of it, still has me reeling a bit."

"Don't apologize, Nate." Tanner's eyes moved onto his wife, and the start of a smile played on his lips. "Trust me, I know. Sometimes it only takes one look, and a moment in time to change our lives forever."

Nathan followed Tanner's line of vision to Kelli, and nodded. "Yep, I guess you would know all about that." Jackson looked over to where Rain was holding Ronesha, and to Terrell, who was fascinated with the baby. "You know, neither of us planned on a large family. We always believed that Terrell was enough for us. With Rain's career and my work, it made sense, but…now her practice will be centered here at the new equine center and this baby…" He sighed. "It's as if fate placed her here for us to find."

Carmen Johnson overheard Nathan's remark, and smiled. "Mr. Jackson, you can call it, destiny, or divine intervention, but I believe a higher power helps us with each successful placement we make. The children we work with…the outcome of their lives fall into the hand of fate and we try our best to find loving homes for all of them. Ronesha is one of the lucky ones; I wish all our kids were so fortunate." She handed Nathan some paperwork. "As of now she is under your care, and I am confident she is where she belongs. I will be in touch with Ms. Lindsey about our investigation, but I do not foresee any complications for an adoption. You have my number; feel free to call me with any questions, and I will be out for a home visit in ten days."

"Thanks Carmen for your help on this." Barbara walked her to the door, leaving the Jacksons with their new foster daughter.

Rain held Ronesha and spoke softly to Kelli. "After the last few months, and all the turmoil we've encountered to be here…" She looked up and smiled at Nathan. "…the four of us together, it just feels right."

Vin slipped his arm around his wife. "I think we know how you feel." He grinned. "We are firm believers in that old sayin', 'right time and right place'."

"After the way I behaved about Caleb, we're lucky Carmen Johnson is an understanding woman." Nathan commented.

"Maybe she recognized even then that although you may have gone about it the wrong way, your heart reacted for valid reasons. It just took some time for you to work it out, and Carmen is a patient woman." Rain replied. "Then again, maybe we had to go through all that we did to get to here…and here is a pretty good place from where I sit."

"You married a smart lady Nathan." Kelli laughed. "Y'all look good from over here too."

"I agree." Barbara returned.

"I hate to break this up, but if we are gonna get started on Cody's nursery today; Nate and I need to get movin' to meet the others." Vin kissed Kelli before moving." I'll see you later baby."

Nathan kissed Rain, Terrell and Ronesha. "Bye loves."

"Before you go, I have some great news." Barbara halted the men." Someone has made an anonymous donation to the equine center, almost three hundred thousand dollars. This means we can start building immediately."

"That is good news." Rain said. "The sooner we start, the sooner we can make a difference."

"You get the foundation started, and by then we'll have these nurseries finished and be able to help." Vin offered as he and Nathan headed for the door. "See you ladies at lunch."

**Larabee Home~ 8:15am**

"We appreciate you doing this so early Ezra." Chris said as he sat down next to Linda.

"No problem, this is only a formality. You two have already worked out the agreement, I only need your signatures." Ezra pulled some papers out of a folder. "I can't file these until after the birth of your child, but unless there are any changes, we won't need to do more."

"There will not be any changes." Linda stated firmly as she picked up a pen." Where do I sign?"

"Linda, are you certain?" Chris questioned. "No second thoughts?"

"No. This is best for everyone concerned."

Ezra passed the pages to Chris, and then Linda for them to sign. Within a few minutes it was finished, Linda had signed her maternal rights away, and their divorce was only held up by the fact that she was pregnant. Once Cody was born, Standish could file the papers and within sixty days their marriage would be over. "Linda, could I speak to you for a minute please?"

Chris frowned at Ezra. "Do you need me too?"

"No, we are done. I'll be out in a few minutes to help y'all, but I would like a moment with Linda first." Ezra placed the pages into a folder.

"Is there a problem Ezra?" Linda asked.

Ezra had waited until Chris left the room and then sighed. Until he had found family here in Denver with this group of men he now called brothers, he had not known what he had missed out on in his early life. The Larabee children would never have to experience the loneliness and isolation he had as a child, but he wanted Linda to know that what she was doing was okay." Linda …"Standish hesitated, gathering his words. "I wanted to tell you how much I admire your decision to give Chris custody of the children. Maude…my mother, should have made the same decision and left me with my father's family, but she erroneously believed she could do it all. I had a number of caregivers; however my memories of that period in my life are not good ones. My childhood was never stable, interesting perhaps, but not what a child needs. I do love my mother, but I cannot help but wonder at times, how my life would have been different if she had the courage to admit that motherhood was not for her."

Linda listened to Ezra and realized that he was not judging her, but instead was giving her the insight of one who knew firsthand what it meant to end up with an absentee parent. Although she had not felt guilty about deciding to give up her rights, the words Standish offered did make her feel better. Any doubts she may have harbored vanished. She was doing the right thing, for her, for Chris, and for their children. "Thank you Ezra." Linda stood up to leave, but turned to say. "In spite of whatever shortcomings Maude may have had as a mother, her son managed to become an exceptional man." She closed the door quietly as she exited.

Standish placed the folder into his briefcase and closed it, now all they could do was to wait, but the hard part was over.

**Larabee Home~ 4:00pm**

The seven brothers had been working all day on the latest addition to the Larabee home. The construction work was finished, and Cody's nursery was starting to shape up. Both his and Grace's room were now connected to the rest of the house by a hallway, allowing access without going through Chris's bedroom.

"That's the last of it, Chris. Now all you have to work on is the interior." Buck was picking up tools as he spoke. "I think we should call this place Larabee Construction business, instead of a horse ranch. With two nurseries, Ezra's home, the equine center, and Vin's corral, we have more building projects going on than most construction companies."

"You may be right, Buck, but when it's all done, we'll be through for a while." Chris said as he wrapped up the cord on the electric saw.

"As for the corral, I have plenty of free time on my hands thanks to Karl to work on it." Vin stated. "At least I allowed room for a nursery when we built the house, so it won't take much to finish it for the twins. All I need is for Kel to decide on which wallpaper she wants and what color to paint the walls. "He laughed."At the rate she keeps changin' her mind; I'll have time to build another barn before I even get started on the nursery."

Josiah picked up some leftover lumber. "Ezra is having professionals do the work on his home, and the equine center won't break ground for a couple of weeks."

"Speaking of Ezra, where is he? Nathan questioned.

JD laughed. "Ezra went to check on dinner about an hour ago and hasn't come back."

"That's our Ez, any thing to avoid manual labor." Vin laughed. "Let's go see what he's up too."

Satisfied that their work area was cleaned up, the six brothers went in search of their seventh.

In the kitchen they found that dinner was almost finished, but there was no sign of Ezra anywhere. Tanner walked up to his wife as she stood helping to cut up some vegetables for a salad and slipped his arm around her waist to splay his fingers on her protruding stomach, even as he lowered his head to kiss her neck.

"I thought you were supposed to be takin' it easy?" he asked her quietly.

Kelli sighed. "I was...but the boys were givin' me fits with their rollin' antics, and so I came in here a little while ago to see if I could be of some help."

Vin chuckled. "Just don't overdo." He patted her stomach. "Y'all behave, and give your mama a break."

He snitched a slice of cucumber from the salad bowl and bit into it. "Do y'all know where Ezra got off to?"

"I sent him out for somethin' chocolate for after dinner." Kelli said. "He seemed anxious to be of help, but truthfully he was underfoot so..."

"Maybe I should call him and let him know the work part of the day is over, and it's safe to come back." Vin smiled as he opened his cell phone, and then punched in Ezra's number. "Your chocolate cravin' gave him a good reason to get out of workin." He frowned when he received no answer.

The trip into town to fulfill his partner's sweet craving was the perfect excuse Ezra needed to get out of the menial labor involved in building Cody's nursery. He had headed straight into town to his favorite bakery and picked out a couple of decadent desserts, instead of only one. His choices varied from Chocolate raspberry tiramisu, a chocolate cream pie, and cherry cheesecake for the adults, to three dozen chocolate chip cookies for the kids.

Ezra had just placed the desserts into the passenger seat of his JAG, closed the door and walked around the vehicle to the driver's side when he was approached by three scruffy looking 'good old boys'. All of them held weapons in their hands, and Standish didn't need anyone to tell him that they meant to do him serious bodily harm. His hand inched toward the sidearm he wore, even as he said, "Gentlemen it would be prudent of you to cease and desist in your current train of thought or action." He told them quietly, shifting slightly away from the car so that he could have room to maneuver as they continued to advance on him.

"Your fancy words don't mean a damn thing to us Fed." one of the men said, as he twirled a bat around in his hands. "Your going to be our message to Tanner that he best forget about testifying against Chambers...or else he's going to be visiting a member of his family in the morgue every week."

Ezra glanced around. He didn't like the idea of gunplay on an open street such as the one he was on. There were too many people about that could get injured if he was to pull his weapon. Although the men that were confronting him were brandishing a bat, piece of pipe, and knife, he couldn't take the chance that they weren't also armed with handguns as well. That meant that he was going to have to use other means to persuade them that he wasn't someone to be easily toiled with.

"I must implore you again to rethink your intentions." He told the men; even as he readied himself for the impending fight he knew was coming.

"We've wasted enough time talking." Another of the men exclaimed, and then all three rushed Standish.

Ezra ducked the swing of the bat, at the same time sweeping out with one leg and kicking the one with the knife in the stomach. He twisted to the side in order to deflect the blow of the lead pipe with his hand and felt it go numb for a moment as the pipe connected with his forearm. It wasn't broken, and that was certainly a plus for his side as he continued to fight off his assailants. He took a glancing blow to the head from the man with the bat and felt blood begin to trickle down the side of his face, even as he shook off the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him. He kept moving around though, making sure to keep all three men in front of him, so that he wouldn't be taken unaware as the fight continued.

He got quite a few hits and kicks in against his trio of attackers and found himself silently thanking Vin for the strict regimen of hand to hand combat training the Texan had insisted all of the MCAT agents have during their human trafficking case. It was proving to be very beneficial to him now. Ezra took a fist to the mouth and spit out a mouthful of blood as he swept the legs out from underneath one of the men, sending him into the man with the knife and both men toppled to the ground. The man with the baseball bat moved into his personal space and took another swing at him, but Standish ducked and kicked the man in the side of the knee and heard the loud 'pop' that told him that he had broken the man's kneecap. Ezra took a fist to the mouth and spit out a mouthful of blood as he swept the legs out from underneath one of the men, sending him into the man with the knife and both men toppled to the ground. The man with the baseball bat moved into his personal space and took another swing at him, but Standish ducked and kicked the man in the side of the knee and heard the loud 'pop' that told him that he had broken the man's kneecap. The man screeched as he fell to the ground and Ezra pulled his service weapon as he dove for his car, and his cell phone.

While he dialed 9-1-1 he kept his weapon trained on the injured trio. "This is Federal Agent Ezra Standish, badge number 4417, and I need immediate assistance to my location, 1015 Grand Street. Three unsubs detained, possibly others armed… approach with caution." He wiped the blood from his head as he tried to steady himself. "Also need emergency medial assistance." Ezra closed the phone and waited for assistance.

One of his assailants tried to get up. "I would stay on the ground if I were you, unless you wish to experience the excruciating pain of a bullet wound on top of the other injuries you have already sustained." Standish stated.

"You talk big with that gun in your hand, but while you waste your time with us, our associates just might be paying a visit to that ranch you think is so safe and secure." One of the men groaned. "We know everything that happens there. How do you think we knew where you were?"

The Denver police arrived quickly. Standish hurriedly told them what had happened, and ordered them to take charge. He had his car door open, seated himself, and the ignition roaring to life as his assailants were being handcuffed. He peeled away from the curb and headed the JAG back toward the Larabee 7.

**Larabee 7**

Dinner was five minutes away and still no word from Standish. Six men gathered in the den, Chris and Vin were both concerned, but did not want to alert the women that anything might be wrong. The rest of their brothers stayed close by, each one beginning to grow uneasy as they waited for Ezra to pick up his cell phone.

"Idon't like it Chris." Vin tried Ezra's cell again. "It's not like Ez to stay out of contact."

"I know..." Larabee replied.

Standish fumbled in the pocket of his jacket for his cell phone, where he had deposited it after calling for assistance. Keeping his somewhat blurry gaze on the road, he opened the phone and held it up in front of him and saw that the number on it indicated that the missed call had been from Vin. He pushed redial and was relieved when Vin answered on the first ring. "Is everyone all right at Larabee 7?" Ezra said cryptically into the phone.

"Ezra?" Tanner said into the phone. "What do you mean? Is everyone alright? Of course, they are. We were beginnin' to wonder about you though."

"I was detained by a trio of RMR miscreants outside of the bakery." Standish replied. "I managed to turn the tables on them though, and I was able to thwart their devious plans for my premature demise. I am currently on my way back to the ranch, and will further explain once I arrive. Keep alert. I was told by the deviants that there might be another attempted assault on our homes." He snapped the phone shut and increased his speed.

"Standish! ...EZ!" Vin yelled into the phone, but the connection was lost. "Chris, you better tell Walter to put security on alert, the RMR just tried to get to Ezra, and we may be next."

"Let's not alarm the women. Vin, you keep trying to reconnect with Standish. Buck, tell Walter to pass the word to security to watch for intruders. Josiah, you go out front and wait for Standish. Nathan, you better get your medical bag ready, just in case. JD, I don't care how you do it, but I want you to stall dinner without letting the women know why." Chris ordered. The men moved to do as their leader commanded, while Larabee remained in the den with Tanner to see if Vin managed to reconnect with Standish.

Standish ignored the sound of his phone ringing, and continued to drive. Blood from his head wound was dripping into his eyes and making it hard for him to see. He tried to stave off the flow with his left hand pressing his handkerchief to his head, while he kept the other hand firmly on the wheel. His brothers were just going to have to stew in phone silence for a few moments until he got to the ranch.

"Damn it, Standish! Pick up the phone!" Vin said anxiously into his cell phone.

"Easy, Vin...if Ezra was coherent enough to relay the message to us the first time...then he's got to be in reasonably good shape. Overreacting isn't going to help anyone, and we don't need the women and children upset." Larabee cautioned.

Five minutes later Ezra pulled up in front of the Larabee home. Josiah immediately opened the car door and when he saw the blood, ushered Ezra into the house and to the den, closing the door behind them. Nathan took over and told Ezra to sit down.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"I had just acquired the decadent delicacies I had been commissioned for."Ezra said, wincing as Nathan asked Josiah to apply pressure to the bandage he had placed upon the Southerner's head, while he wadded up another bandage and handed it to Ezra to hold up to his cut lip. "No sooner had I placed the desserts into the JAG when I was approached by three men. They made it quite clear that I was to be a warning to Vin that if he didn't refuse to testify against Chambers, then I would be the first of several family members that would be taking a one way trip to the morgue."

"Sonofabitch! What the hell do I have to do to end this nightmare?" Vin shouted, "I can't risk any of y'all gettin'' hurt because of me."

"Vin, we are all in this together, and I for one do not want to see Karl Chambers walk out of jail a free man because of a little intimidation." Buck placed a hand on Vin's shoulder. "As long as we stand together, we'll be fine."

Nathan finished his administration to Standish and stood. "I worry constantly about Rain, and the kids. I know it's doubly hard on you with Kelli being pregnant, but together we will make it and that bastard will pay for the misery he has forced on us."

Josiah added. "They have no idea what we are capable of Vin. Together we are unbeatable."

"I concur." Ezra said as he slowly stood up. "We will prevail, and Karl Chambers will spend the rest of his life in prison."

"They're right Vin. We'll make sure Chambers's men don't get another chance to get close to any of us, or our families." Chris stated firmly. "Travis will just have to free up MCAT to work solely on protection detail until this is over."

Tanner sighed and nodded. "I reckon I overreacted, but it seems as if this shit never ends. I'll be damn relieved when this trial is over, maybe then we can have our lives back." He looked over to Ezra. "'M glad you're okay."

"As am I friend," Ezra grinned. "I am in much better condition than my adversaries."

"Buck, call Justin. Tell him to go over to the DPD and find out what he can about the men that attacked Ezra." Chris looked at the closed door. "In the meantime you know we have to tell the women, they're bound to notice that Ezra looks a little different with those bandages, and I'm certain they heard the yelling."

A soft knock at the door accompanied by a female voice inquiring about Ezra, confirmed Larabee's statement. Chris knew it was going to be a long four months until Karl Chambers went to trial.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 46**

**Tanner Home ~ April 7~ 3:00am**

Vin was aware of each time Kelli had to get up during the night. It seemed as the weeks past that it was becoming more difficult for her to sleep. She either had to make frequent trips to the bathroom during the night, or the boys would decide it was playtime and the constant movements made it impossible for her to rest. He waited in the darkness to see if she was coming back to bed, but instead she donned her robe and slipped out the door. Vin knew she felt badly about what happened to Ezra last week, and blamed herself for him being at that bakery. That fact, and worry about the RMR did not help her reduce the stress Dr. Weeks had warned her about…she might need him. The Texan rolled out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and followed her.

Kelli found sleep elusive, the boys were restless, and her mind was going places that she would just as soon stay away from. Most of the time she managed to keep positive thoughts, but tonight and after what had happened to Ezra, her mood had turned to the dark side, and she was consumed with feelings of disquiet. Dr. Weeks had warned her that she was reaching the stage where nightmares were not uncommon, and sleeping through the night was difficult. Knowing that did not help at the moment, she needed to make certain her children were safe, and then try to shake off her anxiety.

Tanner stood at the door that led to the kid's rooms. Leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of him, he had a smile on his face as he watched his wife check on Jason and then Andi. She straightened their disheveled covers, gave each one a kiss without waking them, and then gingerly stepped over Tracker as he lay in the doorway that connected the two rooms. Buttons had spent the colder months in Jason's room, but now that the weather was warmer she spent most of her time outdoors. Vin waited for Kelli to turn his way, and acknowledge his presence, however when she did he was concerned to see unshed tears in her blue eyes.

Looking up, Kelli saw Vin waiting for her and did not hesitate to walk into the open arms he offered her. "Sorry, I woke you."

"You didn't wake me Kel." Keeping his arm around her waist they slowly walked back to their bedroom. Vin steered her to their chair, sat down, propped his feet up and pulled her down next to him. "Are you okay?"

She snuggled closer as Vin pulled an afghan over the two of them. "I couldn't sleep, your sons are practicin' karate moves I think, and…"

He had to smile when she referred to them as his sons when they were keeping her awake, but hers when they were quiet, "And what baby?"

"Vin, what are we doing? Chambers is not goin' to let up, and we are goin' to have four children that depend on us. What if we can't give them what they need? With the work we do, what in the hell were we thinkin'? What happens to them if one of us gets hurt or worse? You could manage, but I'm not sure I could if…"

"Shh." The Texan held her tighter. "Kel, we are havin' our babies, just like we wanted to, and we will give them what they need. You are gonna be fine, and I plan to be around a good long while to see these kids grow up. If fate has other plans…then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Vin sighed, he hated to see his redhead so uncertain, but he understood her doubts. In fact he had been expecting her old insecurities to surface at some point during this pregnancy. She never showed it to anyone else, but he knew how vulnerable she could be when her past called, and the events of the last few weeks had stirred up old fears of being left alone. He tried to think of the right words to say that would put her misgivings to rest. "Do you remember that fateful day at the restaurant over two years ago?"

"Of course I do, but what has that got to do with now?"

"I saw this gorgeous redhead sittin' across the room, and I had the feelin' that I knew you from somewhere. The boys sure sat up and paid attention." Vin laughed. "It didn't take long though for me to realize that it wasn't just sexual attraction that drew me to you. It was a hell of a lot more Kel. Not that I don't enjoy makin' love with you, I do, but…it was like findin' somethin' that I didn't know was missin'. That mornin' up on the mountain watchin' your Texas sunrise, I figured out what it was."

"Did you?"

"Yep, you are the part of me that I need to complete my journey in this life, just like I'm here for you to complete yours." Tanner kissed the top of her head. "That journey started for us many lifetimes ago, and has continued, and will continue long after our bodies are gone in this one. In this time and space it has brought us together again with Chris. Jason and Andi, plus these two little fellows are here to share the trip with us, too. Maybe there will be more kids for us, maybe not, but I do know that we are in the right time and the right place to fulfill our destinies in this life span." Vin turned her head to look directly into her eyes. "We always have been and always will be, and no matter what happens in this life, trust fate to lead us baby."

Those damn annoying unshed tears flowed freely as Kelli looked into the concerned eyes of the man she loved and trusted above all others. She felt all her dark thoughts vanish in an instant as his words replaced them with feelings of contentment and peace. "I love you Vin."

He gently brushed her cheek with his fingertips and wiped the tears away. "I love you too, and together we are gonna bring these babies into this world. We're gonna teach them about the strength of family, about fate, trust, what's right, and what's wrong. Most of all we're gonna teach them about love and how it never ends, but evolves as we do from one journey to the next." Vin could hear his grandfather's words echo in his head. Treyton Hawk had taught him all these things and more. He may not have understood all of the lessons his grandfather gave him as a child, but he did now. It was time to pass them on to his own children and the Texan hoped that someday they found the missing pieces in their lives as he had. His grandfather believed that all connected souls found one another when the time was right, and so did he. He knew that Chris, his brothers, Kelli and the kids were all part of his being, his soul, and they reunited again and again, lifetime after lifetime.

Kelli smiled. "Does that mean when we get older that you're gonna want me the same way you do now?"

"Nope…" Tanner grinned seductively. "More…much more, we only get stronger from here on out baby." Vin lowered his head and possessed her mouth with a kiss that was filled with promise, passion, and love. He pulled her over to sit across his lap in spite of her protest.

"Vin, 'm too big to do this," Kelli insisted.

"Not likely baby." The Texan grinned as his wife laid her head on his chest, and leaned against him. "You're not heavy Kel. You're carryin' a part of us, a few months of double Tanner love is no burden." Holding her like this he could feel the boys kicking, and placed his hand on her stomach, gently rubbing over it. Speaking softly he told his sons, "You two settle down and let your mama get some rest." He was rewarded by another kick.

"So much for the voice of authority," Kelli laughed as she tenderly brushed his hair back from his face. The desire she saw in his eyes took her breath, and she whispered softly. "I can rest anytime, you're all I will ever need, Vin."

"I reckon, you're good then, Texas, because you've got me, and together we can do anythin'." He cupped her cheek and looked into her willing eyes. Vin mentally thanked fate for being kind to him on his journey through life. There had been times he had felt the detached puzzle pieces of his existence he had accumulated would never fit together. Then he came to Denver, found Chris, and finally felt at home. From then on the jagged parts of his life began to fall into place, bringing him to this moment in time, surrounded by family, holding the woman he loved, and feeling his unborn children move under his caress. The RMR, Karl Chambers, or anyone else could not touch what he had found, and he would do whatever was necessary to protect them. The road ahead may not always be smooth, but he was ready to meet any challenge thrown at him head on.

**Larabee 7 ~ 6:00am**

Sunrise was still twenty minutes away when Chris and Vin rode out. The sky overhead was streaked with brilliant colors as the sun slowly rose over the mountains. Peso and Pony were more than ready for a morning run, racing across the property side by side; their riders slouched over in the saddles, and were taking as much delight in the vigorous ride as the two horses.

After twenty minutes of unbridled abandonment, the two men slowed their horses to a walk. Vin patted Peso on the neck, whispering words of affection to the black horse, in a soft tone that only the animal could hear. He straightened up in the saddle and turned towards Chris, to see the blond man rubbing Pony's neck affectionately. His thoughts turned to the last time they had ridden this way.

_*Almost a year.*_

_*Too damn long.*_

Tanner knelt down by the stream Peso was drinking from, reflecting on the reasons it had been so long since he and Chris had ridden together. The last year had been hard for all of them, but especially so for his brother.

"You're thinking too hard Tanner." Chris said as he adjusted the cinch on Pony's saddle. "It hasn't all been bad. " Resting his hand on the horse's flank he continued. "That fate thing you've been talking about all these years… I'm beginning to think you were right. It sure as hell explains how I can feel so good about things that should have damn near destroyed me."

"How do you figure that, Chris?"

"First, it was the pills, and as much as I tried to deny it, I was addicted to them. I tried to control it and failed miserably. When I started going to NA I learned that it was not something I could control, but I could manage it, and not let it control me. More importantly, I discovered that it was not a weakness, a deliberate decision, or my fault. Prescription pill addiction is a real problem in this country, and nothing to be ashamed about. Neither is asking for help with it. I also learned that the great Chris Larabee is not infallible."

Vin snorted. "Hell, I could have told you that."

Chris chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you could have at that." He walked around Pony and sat down on the ground next to Vin. Both men sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the still of the morning.

"So you reckon fate had a hand with the pills?"

"No, the addiction was a physical reaction, and an unfortunate consequence of Jack's manipulations. Fate however, did use the fallout from my downward spiral to show me a couple of home truths. First and foremost, my family cared enough about me to be tough, stepping back, and letting me find my way home without judging me. None of you tried to 'handle me', but stayed close enough to catch me if I stumbled along that path. Second…my marriage was not what I thought it was."

Chris stayed silent for a bit, and Tanner waited for him to collect his thoughts. "You and Kel have the kind of marriage I had with Sarah. We were friends first, and then lovers. Our marriage was a partnership. I gave her what she needed, and she did the same for me, we completed one another. Don't get me wrong…we did have our disagreements." Chris smiled as he remembered. "Sometimes I'd rile her just to see her get mad. She was a beautiful force to reckon with when she was angry."

Vin laughed. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Yeah, I imagine you do." Chris chuckled. "Anyway, my point is we had one helluva marriage. We fought and made love with an intense passion, and we shared our dreams and every aspect of our lives with that same passion. I never had to look behind me to see if Sarah stood with me. I knew she was there good or bad, right or wrong. When Sarah died I lost more than my wife and lover, I lost my best friend, and one of the finest women I have ever known."

Vin wisely said nothing. It was rare for Chris to talk this much about Sarah, and the Texan realized that for some reason he needed to talk about her now. If Chris needed to relive part of his past to face the future, Vin was not going to stop him.

"I know now that Sarah and Adam were a gift that I was given, and I cherish every moment we had together. I wanted to blame someone when they died and did a damn good job of wrecking what was left of my life. After I met you and the boys, I realized I was going to have to pick up the pieces I didn't destroy and try to move on. Aside from my brothers and the Wild Bunch though, I was determined not to have more family." Chris grinned. "That is where fate stepped in and turned my resolve not to have more kids into a fantasy."

"Mistress Fate put you on the fast track, Cowboy. Any regrets?"

"Hell no, I'm grateful. When Linda came into my life she put everything I believed in to the test. Our relationship started on a physical level and that's what we built on…we were doomed to fail before we began, but…I discovered something very important." Chris looked at Vin. "Nothing happens to any of us by chance…I needed Linda at that point in my life to teach me that all things happen for a reason…when the timing is right."

Vin smiled as he shook his head.

"I know…you've been telling me that for years and I didn't believe it. I needed to find out for myself and with Linda… She freed me Vin, from my past, and she has given me three children to share my future with. That's why we were together…fate brought her to me long enough to do that."

"Three children, Chris?"

"Think about it Vin. Why was Kelli even in Colorado?"

"Because she… Kel came to help Linda when her father died." Vin realized where Chris was taking this. "You have been thinkin' about this, and I can't say I disagree with your conclusions. Fate does have a unique way of unveilin' our destiny." Vin sighed. "I reckon I owe Linda, too."

"We both do, and I will always love her for what she has brought to my life, but…it's time for Linda and me to move on, we were never meant to be together forever."

"A fresh break is usually best, once you've made a decision." Vin agreed, "If that's somethin' that both you and Linda are happy with."

"We are." Larabee told him.

Companionable silence fell between the two men as they each thought about the events of the past year, and just what fate had lain at their door.

"I'll be happy when this crap with Chambers is finally over once and for all." Tanner broke the silence at last. "I'm ready to be free to live my life without always lookin' over my shoulder to see whether or not members of the RMR are standin' back there."

"It will be over soon. All our resources are being used to break up what's left of the RMR. After what happened to Ezra, Travis had no problem getting us total control on the case, and on the protection detail until this is over. Using our tail on Harrison, and the information from Ezra's assailants, we have made twenty arrests in two weeks. That's bound to put a dent in their organization."

"Chris, you and I both know there will always be someone else to replace anyone we arrest." Vin stood. "This won't be over until Chambers is convicted and spendin' the rest of his life in prison on death row."

"Vin, I know it's been hard on you, first as Dusty, and now as a man needing to protect his family." Chris stood also." You are not in this alone. You and Kel are going to have two healthy babies to add to your family, and the RMR will not stop that from happening. We won't let them."

The two men locked eyes and held. There was no need for more words on the subject by either man. Vin knew that his brothers stood beside him in anything else that the RMR members threw their way. Together they would get through the next couple of months until Chambers's trial was over and the man was finally out of his life forever.

"Vin, I want to run an idea by you."

"Shoot, Cowboy."

"I'm concerned about the shadow ops that Travis expects us to run. I don't think the entire team should be involved at this point."

"Hell, I got a knot in my gut the first time Travis told me about 'em. What did you have in mind?"

Chris picked up a small stone and threw it in the water." You see those ripples? They represent the entire unit, the part of MCAT that should continue to work as we have since the beginning. I believe these shadow ops should be limited to the stone."

Tanner saw exactly where Chris was going. "That would work, but what about Travis?"

"He'll come to see that the only way for MCAT to be effective is to keep our normal caseload totally separate from shadow ops. The best way to achieve success is to limit the agents we use to only the most experienced agents, and run all shadow ops out of Camp Larabee. When I have all the details worked out, I'll present the proposition to him."

"That makes sense, a special team within a team. Probably be best to use different identities too, ones that can't be traced back to MCAT or the agent's families." Vin thought for a minute." JD could set it up, and use an encrypted program on all reports and communications."

"You interested?"

Vin hesitated. He was not ready to commit to anything except seeing this trial through, and taking care of his family. "Maybe I am. Ask me again when this mess with Karl is over and Kel and I have two healthy babies to hold."

"Fair enough," Chris nodded.

"We best start headin' back to the house." Vin said and swung easily onto Peso's back. "We have a brother to marry off this weekend."

Chris swung onto Pony's back, and then rode up next to Tanner. "If I know Ezra, he is Mr. cool, calm and collected." The men took their time on the trip back to the ranch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 47 **

**Tanner Home~ 8:30 am**

Barbara and Mallory had taken off early to go over the details for this afternoon's rehearsal, as well as the dinner that was to follow. Jason and Andi had gone shopping with Max, with Walter as their protector, and Kelli was still sleeping. Ezra found himself alone in the Tanner's kitchen, talking to himself, and pacing

"Relax Standish. You love this woman; you want to spend the rest of your life with her…" Ezra groaned and sat down. "The rest of my life… What in the hell am I doing?"

Vin and Chris walked in the back door and assumed Ezra was talking to someone. They were both surprised to find him alone.

"Hey Ez, you okay?" Vin headed for the coffee pot.

"Brothers, what in the hell was I thinking when I asked Barbara to marry me? I'm not the marrying kind. I'm inconsiderate, selfish and totally enjoy having my freedom. I'm going to ruin her life." Standish replied.

Wide grins spread across Vin and Chris's faces in response to his questions irked Ezra. "I do not see the amusement in this situation."

"Relax, Ez." Vin said, finishing pouring his cup of coffee and moving over to join the Southerner at the table. "You're just experiencin' pre-weddin' jitters. Everyone has 'em."

"Are you telling me that you had doubts about marrying Kelli?" Ezra challenged.

Vin sighed, lying to Ezra would solve nothing "No, I didn't, but she sure as hell did." He sat down across from Standish. "Kel…had never let her emotions rule her…a lot like you. She trusted me, but she didn't know enough about real love to convince herself that we were doin' the right thing. Given half a chance…she would have been in worse shape than you are now."

"With me, I couldn't believe a woman like Sarah would give me the time of day, much less consent to marry me. I almost didn't show up." Chris nodded. "That would have been the biggest mistake of my life."

"As it would be the biggest mistake of my life if I let my beautiful, compassionate woman slip through my fingers." Ezra acknowledged.

"That's right." Vin agreed. "I promise you that all of your fears about marryin' Barbara will wash away the moment you see her in her weddin' gown."

"You're right…it seems that Kel and I have more in common than one would think. I do love Barbara, and I know this is right for us. I just forgot why for a few minutes." Ezra exhaled. "In case I have been remiss in telling you Vin, I appreciate your consent for us to use your cabin for a week. I know it is special for you and Kel."

"Considering the need for security, it's the best we could come up with. It gives you and Barbara privacy, and it's within our security boundaries for the ranch". Chris stated. "We checked it out yesterday and everything is ready for you and your lovely bride."

"I guarantee that you and Barbara will love it as much as we do." Vin offered. Besides, it's not the place that counts, but the one you share it with."

"Assuredly so," Ezra said with a smile. "Thank you, brothers for alleviating my concerns about my impending nuptials. I feel much more relaxed than I was only moments before."

"You are quite welcome." Larabee said with a laugh, "Anything to help a drowning man."

Standish chuckled, and the other two men joined in. "I would like to ask one more thing of you both...can we please keep the contents of this conversation between us?"

"You got it, Ez." Vin readily agreed and Chris nodded his assent.

Standish stood. "I am to meet with the contractors at nine. If we are to have a home ready to move into anytime in the near future, I need to be there. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I shall be on my way."

"I'll walk out with you. I need to get home and check on Grace and Linda." Chris walked toward the door. "See you at the rehearsal Vin."

"Later." Vin said as he walked over to the sink, and rinsed out his coffee cup. After the two men had left, Tanner headed to the bedroom that he shared with his wife. Kelli was still asleep and he was glad. As the pregnancy progressed, she grew tired easily and with her difficulty in sleeping at night, any undisturbed rest that she could get during the day was good.

He stood in the doorway, gazing down at her as she slept and couldn't help thinking what a miracle she was in his life. Chris and the rest of his brothers had given him a place to belong, a family...but his redhead had given him a purpose for all the detours his life had taken to get here.

Kelli stirred and Vin smiled as he watched her open her eyes. "Good mornin' beautiful," he moved over to the bed.

"Mornin'," Kelli tried to stretch and groaned. "Remind me not to do that."

Vin offered her his hand to help her up. She was only six months pregnant, but she looked as if she was ready to deliver anytime, and getting up and down easily was becoming a problem for her.

"Thanks Tanner." Kelli headed for the bathroom, and Vin sat down on the bed to wait for her. "You and Dad have a good ride?" She yelled through the open door. "The kids take off with Max and Walter?"

"Yep, we did, and yes they did." Vin removed his boots, stretched out, and leaned back against the headboard with his hands clasped behind his head.

Kelli walked out of the bathroom about ten minutes later, and rejoined her husband. "Since you're here, you wanna help me with somethin'?"

"Name it baby." He swung his long legs over the edge of the bed, and sat up.

"I need to try on my dress for tomorrow, and make sure it still fits. It's been two weeks since Barbara picked it up for me, and…I reckon I've grown a bit since then." She now stood in front of Vin.

Reaching out with one hand to rub her stomach, Vin used the other to pull her closer. "I'll help you, but I gotta say good mornin' to the boys first." He tenderly caressed her stomach area and spoke softly to the twins. "Rise and shine boys, you need to play all day so your Mom can sleep tonight." He smiled when the babies moved in response to his voice.

"I think they wait to hear your voice." Kelli laughed," As if they need an excuse to get started."

Vin ran his hands upward and sighed. "Unless you wanna go back to bed right now, we better get that dress." He stood up and reluctantly moved over to the closet, and then brought out Kelli's Matron of Honor dress. "Come here woman." Vin took the wrapping off the hanger, and had the dress ready to go over her head.

Kelli dropped her robe and allowed Vin to maneuver the emerald green gown onto her oversized body. "Turn around baby, and let me zip it." Vin stood back and looked at his wife. The emerald green that Barbara had chosen was a good color for Kelli. The dress was sleeveless, and had an empire waist design that worked well for her, and the V neckline accenting her breasts that had increased in size as her pregnancy progressed, worked for him. "You look beautiful Kel."

She walked over to stand in front of the floor length mirror and gasped. "Lord Vin, how can you say that? I don't look beautiful. I look…like…like a St. Patrick's Day float." Kelli shook her head. "I can't do this. I'll ruin all the weddin' pictures, and probably spill out of the top of this thing before the day is over." Kelli was almost in tears. "I can't even see my feet, much less wear heels."

"So, you'll wear flats or slippers instead." Vin said, moving toward her. He came to a stop behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You are even more beautiful now than you were the day I first set eyes upon you. There's life growin' inside of you Kel. Two perfect little babies that you and I created together. They are our little miracles and nothin' about the changes your body has made to accommodate them growin' can ever make you anythin' but beautiful in my eyes."

Sighing deeply, she leaned back. "To you maybe, but Vin there will be pictures…lots of 'em. Pictures Barbara and Ezra will want to look at for years to come. All they'll see is a big green blob."

"Kel, the only thing Barbara and Ez will see when they look at their weddin' pictures is the family that will be surroundin' 'em. When they look at you, they'll see the beauty two people in love create when joined together."

"Are you sure?" Kelli looked at the mirror again, her doubts evident on her face.

The Texan closed his eyes and smiled. His Kel was a sharpshooter who could drop a criminal with one shot, intimidate a suspect with her tough ass attitude, and conduct a helluva interrogation that would rival one of his own. She would defend him, and their children against anyone that might harm them, and would walk into hell to take on the devil himself for something she believed in. She was a great mother, a fantastic lover, and the love of his life. Yet she sounded more like Andi right now than any of those other things. She was a woman needing reassurance from the man she loved about her attraction, something he could easily offer, and find immense pleasure in doing so.

"Now I'm willin' to make a few allowances because you're pregnant baby, but no one, and that includes you, is gonna get away with sayin' insultin' remarks about my wife, or they'll have to answer to me." Vin spoke softly as he kissed the back of her neck, and tightened his hold on her." So I reckon I'll have to deal with you myself." Vin unzipped the dress, carefully removed it, and placed it on the hanger, making certain it remained intact.

Making love had become extra special during her pregnancy, and they had found several positions that were comfortable for Kelli, and pleasurable for both of them. The intimacy they shared only enhanced the experience, and instead of lessening, their mutual desire for one another had increased. Vin had also become a master at giving sensual massages, which only heightened their pleasure and passion. He was done talking; drawing her into his arms he possessed her with a searing kiss that left no doubt about where they were heading and what would happen once they got there.

Vin deepened the kiss, as his hands caressed Kelli's bare backside and he drew her closer. His jeans were getting tighter as his need increased, and he felt the heat they were producing spread through his groin. Trailing his tongue down her throat Kelli's soft moans urged him on. Her hands ripped open the snaps on his shirt, and moved seductively across his chest before reaching lower.

Kelli loved the smell of leather and horses that clung to Vin after his morning ride. As he worked his magic on her neck, and lowered his head to her breast, she unbuckled his belt, and then unsnapped his jeans to free her Tanner treasure. She sucked in her breath sharply as his tongue flick across her nipple sending small shockwaves of pleasure all over her body. Wrapping her hand around her found treasure, she was pleased to hear his intake of breath accompanied by a hiss in reaction to her touch.

"You're overdressed Tanner, take it off."

The Texan looked up and grinned at the woman who had captured his heart, body, and soul. "Yes ma'am, I aim to please."

The sound of soft laughter was his reward. "Oh you do darlin', you do." Kelli helped him shed his jeans, "And you will."

"Bet on it baby," Vin eased her onto their bed. Kelli continued to stroke her treasure, yet Vin held on to his control. He was determined to shower her with pleasure before allowing the growing fire inside him to explode. Prior to positioning her comfortably on her side, Vin leaned over her and lifted one of her breasts to his mouth. He teased the nipple with his tongue, and then began to suckle as he massage her other breast.

Her reaction was immediate and intense as Kelli felt passion ripple throughout her body. She groaned, and whispered his name. "Vin."

"I'm right here, Kel." Turning her slightly he situated himself to enter her from behind, one smooth thrust and he was home. Tingling sensations of pleasure shot up his spine as he felt her muscles contract, and Vin began a slow rhythmic motion of in and out strokes. Taking his time, he took pleasure in the rapture he and Kelli created each time they joined together. As the fire between them intensified he increased the speed and depth of his thrusts until both of them were panting with desire. Vin yelled as their passion exploded and filled his wife with the warmth of his seed, taking them to their special paradise.

**Wedding Rehearsal ~3:00pm**

The ladies of the Wild Bunch had done an outstanding job with the preparations, and the Colorado weather seemed to be cooperating. The forecast was for clear skies and a temperature in the mid-seventies for tomorrow. Mallory directed the men on the set-up of the chairs, and the temporary dance floor that had been constructed was ready to try out, while Walter, Max and Nettie rode heard over the kids. Twenty-four hours from now Ezra and Barbara would be Mr. and Mrs. Standish.

"Okay Kel, your list is completed, Casey, check, Inez, check, and Rain, finished." Mallory marked off the names on her master list. "Ladies, I think we're ready."

"As soon as Linda and Chris get here we can go over the ceremony." Rain said. "Linda called just before I left the house and said they were running late."

"Is everything okay?" Inez questioned.

"Yes, Linda is just at the stage of moving slower, and Grace was still napping." Rain answered.

Casey laughed. "I think we can all relate to moving slower, right Kel?"

"Definitely, Linda only has six weeks to go…lucky lady." Kelli sighed. "Don't get me wrong I love being pregnant, but…"

"You're ready to feel like you again." Casey grinned. "Lilah and Daisy had me tired from day one. By the time I made it to where you are, I was more than ready to deliver… safely of course."

"You and Vin have names picked out yet?" Mallory asked.

"Yep, but we're not ready to tell." Kelli smiled. "I promised Vin that he would get the honors and he'll choose the time."

Barbara joined the small group accompanied by a beautiful lady with reddish brown hair. "Ladies, I would like you to meet my other bridesmaid, Dr. Caitlyn Broderick PhD. Caitlyn, Mallory Sanchez, Inez Wilmington, Kelli Tanner, and I believe you have already met Casey and Dr. Jackson."

"Dr. Broderick, it's good to put a face with the name." Inez smiled. "We have been looking forward to meeting you."

"Please, it's Caitlyn. Barbara has talked so much about all of you I feel as if I already know you, and I am indebted to each of you for your help with the equine center."

"You might as well come meet the rest of the Wild Bunch." Mallory nodded toward the canopied area. "Looks as if Chris and Linda are here, and our husbands are looking this way."

"All the men might seem a bit..." Barbara tried to find the right words to use to describe Ezra's six brothers without making it sound like she was insulting them.

"Intimidatin'?"

"Scary?"

"Dangerous?"

"Terrifying?"

Kelli, Casey, Inez, and Mallory helped Barbara by coming up with colorful adjectives to described their respective husbands as individuals, and as a whole group.

"I like to think of Nathan as larger than life myself." Rain added, chuckling over her Wild Bunch sisters' antics.

"Ooh... don't go there." Kelli commented teasingly. "That's more information than any of us needs to know."

"Kelli!" Rain exclaimed, blushing slightly as the other women laughed. "That wasn't what I was referring to at all."

"Crazy...might be a better term to describe the whole lot of you." Barbara laughed. "...but then, what does that say about me since I'm going to be marrying into this Wild Bunch?"

"Don't worry, Barbara...you'll still have at least one sane friend." Caitlyn chimed in. "Me."

Caitlyn Broderick might not have known it then, but the ease in which she had joined in with their silliness had just endeared her further to the women of the Wild Bunch. In fact, they had held a rather good opinion of her from the moment Barbara had first told them about the equine center Caitlyn planned to open. It appeared that she was going to fit in well.

"Come on; let me introduce you to the men before one of them gets a strain in his neck for gawking our way." Barbara said finally, slipping her hand through Caitlyn's arm and leading her toward the canopied area.

All the men, including Ezra, stood up when Barbara and Caitlyn arrived where they were all sitting. Caitlyn gazed from one imposing man to the other and had to agree that the men's wives descriptive words summed up her first impression of their husband's, or in Barbara's case, husband-to-be.

There were other adjectives that she mentally added along with the first set: handsome, good-looking, muscular, and virile. Aloud she said, "Scary, intimidating, dangerous, terrifying, and crazy. You ladies were right, those words about sum up what it's like to meet your men for the first time. Thank God, I'm not a criminal or I'd be quivering in my shoes right about now."

All six men burst out laughing at Caitlyn's ease in which she said the words. "Oh, I like her." Buck commented.

There were choruses of 'So do I' from the rest of the men, before Barbara made the proper introductions.

"Caitlyn, you already know Ezra."

"Good to see you again." Ezra smiled his welcome at her.

"The rest of the rowdy bunch are Buck Wilmington, Nathan Jackson, Vin Tanner, Josiah Sanchez, JD Dunne, and coming up behind you with his wife Linda, and youngest daughter, Grace, is Chris Larabee."

"It's nice to meet you all." Caitlyn told the men standing in front of her. "I can't thank you all enough for volunteering your time, land and financial support for the equine center."

"Don't mention it." Chris said quietly as he helped Linda into a chair and turned to face her. "We're all glad to be able to help out for such a worthy venture."

"We have all been very pleased to hear about your plans. Ms. Broderick." Linda extended her hand to the new arrival. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Okay, we all know each other." Buck rubbed his hand together. "I get to ramrod this rehearsal so let's get started."

"You just want to hurry so you can eat sooner." JD laughed. "Besides, who put you in charge?"

Josiah raised his hand, "Guilty."

"Lord, help us all." Nathan grinned. "What do you know about weddings?"

"I'm married ain't I?" Buck smirked." Now listen up. Ezra, you stand at the front to the right of Josiah. Best man…Vin, you walk Kelli, the Matron of honor, down the aisle. I'd say from the looks of her current condition, it's about time you make an honest woman out of her." Buck laughed when both Tanners shot him icy glares." Kel you stand to the left of Josiah, and Vin you join Ezra on the right."

"Would that be on the right side to Ezra's right, or the right to his left, Bucklin?" With amusement dancing in his eyes, Vin questioned innocently.

"Right, to his right, I think." Wilmington narrowed his brows. "Right?"

"Right, Buck," Chris chuckled, "but that would be your left."

Sarah ran up and pulled on her Dad's shirt. "Is it our turn Daddy?"

"Not yet, sweetheart," Buck took a deep breath. "Next would be Uncle Chris and the bridesmaid, then Jason and Caleb and then…"

"Then the flower girls, right Daddy?" Sarah asked again.

"No darlin', they stand on the left." Buck answered without thinking.

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Enough! Someone else needs to supervise where we are supposed to stand, or I may very well end up marrying Kelli tomorrow instead of Barbara."

"You can't marry Aunt Kelli; she's already married to Uncle Vin, Uncle Ra." Sarah told him with wide dark eyes. "And Aunt Barbara doesn't have any husbands yet."

"Dear Lord." Standish exclaimed. "Someone assist me out of the situation I just seemed to place myself into."

"Uncle Ez wasn't serious about marryin' your Aunt Kelli." Vin crouched down to tell Sarah. "He just said that because your dad is makin' him confused."

"Oh." She gave her daddy her serious look. "Why you making Uncle Ra 'fused?"

"Sarah, that's enough with the questions." Inez stepped in to corral their daughter from asking anymore questions, and Buck through her a grateful look.

"Okay...let's try this again. Ezra go stand to the right of Josiah. Vin you stand to the right of the altar, just like Ezra...but you'll be standing on his left side, and then Chris will stand to your left." Buck directed.

Standish moved to do as Wilmington directed. Kelli looped her hand through Vin's arm and the Tanners moved slowly down the aisle as Buck had earlier indicated and took their places. Chris escorted Caitlyn next, followed by Jason, who stood beside his Uncle Chris and Caleb who stood next to Caitlyn. The boys took their responsibility of holding the rings very seriously. Three delightful flower girls, Sarah, Andi and Joanne made their way down the aisle, to stand with the bridal party. Then it was Barbara's turn

Barbara walked down the aisle and Ezra met her at the altar, then Josiah took over.

"We will say the vows you have chosen, then after the exchange of rings I will pronounce you husband and wife. Then you can kiss your bride Ezra." Josiah grinned as Standish rehearsed the kiss.

Vin elbowed Ezra." I think you've got it. Can we move on?"

Sanchez cleared his throat "Yes, well…then I present you to your guests, and you two walk out followed by Vin and Kelli, then Chris and Caitlyn and of course the children.'

"Thank heavens, now can we eat?" Buck asked.

"You're incorrigible." Inez told her husband good-naturedly, "But I love you anyway."

Buck kissed her soundly on the lips. "It's a good thing, 'cause I'm rather stuck on you too."

Mallory took charge of showing all of them where they were to be seated, both for that evening's meal, and for the reception. The other Wild Bunch wives, except for Kelli and Linda, aided her.

When everyone had eaten their fill of the delicious meal the ladies had prepared, Chris stood up. " I thought that it might be a good idea for us to say a few words in Ezra and Barbara's honor, sort of get into practice for the real event so as we don't embarrass them in front of the other guests attending. So, anyone who has something to say, speak up, don't be shy."

JD stood up." Actually I have something to say from all of us." He cleared his throat. "Ezra, Barbara, we have honored your request about wedding presents, and each of us have made a donation in your names to the equine center. That said, we felt we at least had to get something for our new sister.'

Everyone applauded and urged JD to continue.

"Barbara, we fixed this up for you." He pulled a knapsack out from underneath the table. "It's a Standish emergency kit."

"A what?" Ezra sputtered, nearly choking on the sip of wine he had just taken.

"A Standish emergency kit." his six brothers shouted together to the amusement of Barbara, Caitlyn, and the other ladies of the Wild Bunch.

JD moved from the table where he was sitting at and walked over to the table that Barbara and Ezra were seated. He handed the knapsack to Barbara.

"Enclosed in this bag you will find a bottle of Spray and Wash and a sewing kit, to help keep Ezra at his impeccable best. Ear muffs to drown him out when he gets too carried away talking about...anything. A Standish/ English translation dictionary so that you will be better able to interpret whatever the hell he's saying, and a nail gun to nail his ass to the door whenever he steps out of line."

Barbara began to laugh and hugged JD. "Thanks, to all of you. I did not know when I agreed to marry Ezra that he came with a crazy family, but I have come to love each one of you. You have no idea how much your acceptance means to me."

"Buck yelled. "Hell darlin', we were gonna get you a card, but they don't make congratulation/condolence cards so you'll just have to settle for us."

Another bout of laughter filled the air in response to Buck's words. Ezra stood up and everyone fell silent. Standish struggled to get his thoughts together and his emotions under control.

"When I walked into the ATF bullpen for the first time, oh so many years ago, I had no idea how drastically my life was going to change. I could not have imagined that my new co-workers were going to become anything other than what they already were. I was surprisingly, and most gratefully, wrong. "

His green eyes sought the faces of each one of his brothers in turn, until settling on Chris's face last. "Not only did I learn for the first time what it meant to really trust someone, and be trusted in turn, I learned that I was wanted, needed, and appreciated. I found out what it meant to have someone stand by you through all your ups and downs, insecurities and tribulations, and want nothing back from you other than what was offered in return. It's been a long and perilous journey, filled with obstacles and pitfalls for all of us at one time or another, but through it all we've managed to remain as a whole, a team, and as a band of brothers."

Ezra fumbled in his pants pocket for a handkerchief to wipe the tears from his face, unashamedly, and worked to clear the lump of emotion from his throat. "I want to tell each and every one of my brothers how deeply your respect, friendship, trust, and love, has meant to me, and I cherish each and every one of you."

For several moments silence settled over everyone, only to be broken by a sniffle or two as all the adults worked to get their emotions under control.

When Ezra found that he could speak again, he continued, "Caitlyn I hope that you've gotten a little more insight into the crazy bunch of people you've hooked yourself up with to make your Reins of Change a successful enterprise."

Caitlyn nodded as Ezra took Barbara's hand. "We thank y'all for being with us as we start our journey together, and for your support." Ezra turned to Barbara. "If someone would start the music, I would like to ask this beautiful lady for a dance."

Ezra led Barbara to the dance floor, followed by other couples. The Reins of Change had come to the Larabee 7 in more ways than one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 48 **

**Journal Entry ~Sunday ~April 8th~6:00am**

_I was looking over some of my old entries and had to laugh when I found this one from almost two years ago…_

_Ezra, though, is still the stable one. Did I really just write that? His life continues to amaze and amuse me, but one of these days, he will surprise the hell out of all of us and let his last defenses fall. When he does, some woman will be there to catch him… *_

_Well, he did, and she was. As Vin would say, our Ezra is taking a step into his destiny. Barbara will be a delightful addition to the Wild Bunch and I feel confident they will make a good life together. I also believed when Ezra married it would be all formal, and by 'The Book of Protocol', but he and Barbara decided to involve the entire family, throwing the book out the window. They are building a home here, and bringing Reins of Change to the ranch._

_Change seems appropriate, because that is exactly what is happening around here. Buck and Vin have built a great tree house for Jason and Caleb, but there are no girls allowed of course. They have even reserved a place for Adam, Terrell, Cody and the Tanner twins. Vin has almost run out of building projects since he completed the corral and barn close to his house, and has offered to help with the equine center. Construction began last week, and if the weather cooperates, Reins of Change will be up and running by September._

_Cody's room is finished, and we almost have the twins nursery completed. Linda and I only have a few short weeks to go before our son is born, and then…our time is finished. It has been surprisingly pleasant between us, since we decided to go our separate ways, proving that we are better lovers than husband and wife. I do wish her well, and maybe someday Linda will find what she is looking for. Grace and Cody will be keeping me busy, and as of now I have no other plans except to be the best Dad I can be to them._

_Do I have regrets? Yes. I wish we could have found a way past the obstacles we managed to throw in our path. Can I live with the failure of our marriage? Yes, because I don't think it was a complete failure. We have both resolved issues that were holding us back; we are moving on, reasonably intact and ready to face our separate futures. That in itself is a success. Our children are an extra bonus for me, one I will never take for granted. _

_As for me personally, I made it through a dark period in my life, and have managed to come out of it stronger than I was before. I am surrounded by the strength and love of my family, and I know I will never go back to that hellish place. My brothers and I are on solid ground, and no matter what the future may bring, we will face it together. A man can't ask for more than that._

_Guess I should close now, as groomsman I have to make sure Ezra is ready for today, and that his best man doesn't get cold feet about wearing the monkey suit. _

**Tanner home ~7:00am**

Vin had slipped out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. The least he could do was to fix breakfast for the kids before the chaos began. Within a few hours he knew his home would be full of women scrambling to make everything perfect for today's nuptials. He wanted to spend some time with his wife and children first.

"Morning Dad," Jason was the first one up.

"Mornin' son," Vin smiled. "I thought us men would give the women a break. You want help me with breakfast?"

Jason moved over next to Vin and grabbed a piece of bacon. "Sure Dad."

"Get your little paws off the bacon son," Tanner grinned. "Start settin' the table, and then you can help with the eggs."

"Okay." Jason replied, gobbling up the strip of bacon he had snatched, and went to work.

By the time that Kelli and Andi had joined them in the kitchen, the Tanner men had breakfast ready.

"Mornin' baby," Vin said, leaning over to kiss Kelli good-morning as she walked over to the table. He set the platter of eggs down and then placed a hand on Kelli's stomach.

"Mornin' boys... I hope you're mindin' your manners and givin' your Mom an easy time of it. He felt one of the twins kick and grinned. "I guess not."

"They like the sound of your voice," Kelli smiled. "The same as I do." Kelli hugged Jason, while Andi received a hug from her dad. Tanner pulled out a chair for his wife so she could sit down.

"I know today will be busy baby, but you make sure you don't over do it."

"I'll be fine Vin. Besides, I get the easy part, walkin' down the aisle with the best lookin' man around." Kelli grinned when the kids giggled over her remark. "By the way, thanks for breakfast."

"You are welcome. When you finish, I'll help you get ready before we get invaded, and then Jason and I will head over to Chris's about noon.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Tanner."

**Larabee Home ~ Noon**

Ezra was still grumbling about being separated from Barbara overnight. He thought it was silly, but finally agreed when he realized how nervous she was. He had slept late, showered, had a light breakfast and was now ready to get things moving. In two hours his life would be changed forever, and he found he was no longer anxious about the impending nuptials, but looking forward to it.

"How are you doing, Ezra?" Chris asked as he came out of Grace's room after putting his youngest daughter down for a nap before the festivities began.

"I am ready for the wedding to be over already so I can have my beautiful bride to myself." Standish admitted.

Larabee laughed. "That's as honest a statement as I've ever heard from you. If you can hang on just a little bit longer, you'll have your wish soon enough."

Tanner chose that moment to arrive at the Larabees. He let himself into the house and moved through the kitchen into the living room with his garment bag hung over one shoulder. Jason followed his dad into the house, carrying his own bag in a similar fashion.

"You look calmer than I had expected, Ez." Vin said as he and Jason joined Standish and Larabee in the living room.

"It's all a facade." Ezra replied with a grin. "I just hide my nervousness much better than others do."

"Standish you are full of it." Chris grinned. "You are more than ready for this, and way past due."

"Yep, and judgin' from the scene we just left at my house, I'd say Barbara is ready too." Vin shook his head. "If we ever need to direct a major offensive against anyone, we should put Barbara, Caitlyn and Kel in charge. They have this thing covered down to the last detail." Tanner reached in his pocket and handed a telegram to Ezra. "This came a short while ago and I told Walter I'd give it to you."

Standish took the envelope from Vin and read the contents. "It seems that my mother is bound and determined to upstage me, even on my wedding day. Maude was married yesterday in France." Ezra sighed. "I will not let her take away from our special day. If she wants us to meet husband number six, it will have to be later…much later."

"Good. Today belongs to you and Barbara. The cabin is all set, and Walter and Justin have security taken care of. Your guests should be arriving soon, and no one will get through the front gates without an invitation." Chris stated. "Now all we have to do is get you dressed."

Standish looked at them both in mock horror. "I'm quite capable of getting dressed by myself gentlemen."

Vin and Chris burst out laughing. "You better go do it then, because I can almost guarantee that the next two hours are going to go by much faster than you think they will. Vin, Jason, and I will be dressing as well. If you run into a problem just holler and either Vin or I will come help you."

**Tanner Home**

Mallory, Rain, and Casey were working with Max and Nettie greeting the guests and tending to last minute details. Caitlyn and Kelli were helping Barbara dress, while Inez tackled preparing the flower girls.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy is going to dress at home. He and Caleb are babysitting Tannis and Maria while I help our little princesses." Inez said as she attempted to braid Sarah's hair.

"Are you done yet?" Sarah asked her mother, fidgeting as Inez worked on her dark hair.

"No, I'm not. If you would quit squirming for just a few seconds, Sarah, I'd have your hair done." Inez told her daughter.

Sarah worked to keep still so her mom could finish her hair. Inez quickly finished the hairstyle she had been aiming at, and hugged her daughter. "Thank you for holding still."

Inez instructed Sarah to sit down, and then went to work on first Joanne's hair, and then Andi's. Soon she had all three of the little girls' hair done up with beautiful curls. "Now, you girls don't get up from those chairs. We don't want you getting your dresses mussed up before the wedding. I'm going to go check on how Aunt Barbara is getting along.

"Barbara, you're beautiful!" Inez said as she joined them in the next room where the bride, Kelli, and Caitlyn had gotten dressed.

"Thank you, Inez." Barbara said sincerely, dabbing at the tears in her eyes with a corner of a tissue, so as not to mess up her makeup that Caitlyn had skillfully applied. "I can't believe the day is finally here. Soon, I'm really going to be Mrs. Ezra Standish."

"Ez sure took his time." Kelli commented.

Barbara laughed, and both Caitlyn and Kelli joined in, lightening the mood for a moment. "He sure did...but he was well worth the wait."

"You two look amazing, as well." Inez complimented Caitlyn and Kelli.

"Thanks."

"Are the girls ready?" Kelli asked.

"Yes...I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help in here?"

"We're just about there." Barbara smiled. "I want to get this over and done with."

Caitlyn grinned, "You're just anxious to get Ezra alone in that cabin."

"Well yes, I am." Barbara freely admitted.

"It's almost one; let's move this crew over to the tent site. The cabana is prepared for us, and we'll be out of sight until the ceremony." Kelli grabbed a large sheet to cover Barbara, keeping her dress concealed. "Let's go."

As the women moved their base of operation closer to the tent, the men emerged from the Larabee home and sought out Josiah.

"Ezra, I'm turning you over to Josiah." Chris greeted Sanchez. "Vin, Buck, the boys, and I will seat your guests, and then we'll get this show on the road."

"Brother Standish, come with me." Josiah took charge of the groom.

Buck, Vin, and Chris had coached Jason and Caleb as to how they should behave when escorting female guests to their chairs. JD was in charge of the sound system, and the photography. Nathan's job was to assist Max and Nettie with the children, keeping the little ones corralled, and out of trouble…easier said than done.

The wedding that Ezra and Barbara had decided on was simple but elegant. Bouquets of Champagne roses graced the tables, and stood upon either side of the arch where they would be married. Streamers of the same colors lined the rows of chairs to form an aisle on the soft grass of the meadow that they had picked to hold the wedding. Rose petals made up the aisle that the wedding participants would walk down. The reception would be held in the meadow, green linen covered tables were already set up for the guests with coordinating flower arrangements, and the food prepared. Everything was stored in a tent, and would be carried out following the ceremony

The men wore five-button Nehru collar tuxedos with point collar shirts and fullback vest. Ezra's vest and tie were ivory, Chris and Vin's were emerald green, as their individual roles as groom, best man, and groomsman. Jason's attire matched his dad's, and Caleb sported a vest and tie coordinating with the groom.

The Matron of Honor and bridesmaid were wearing a floor length, sleeveless, beaded chiffon with a V neck and empire styling. Both were the same emerald green as Chris and Vin's vests. Full circular shaped dresses with boat neck sleeveless bodices, in three of the prominent wedding colors, had been chosen for the trio of little girls who had been designated as flower girls. Barbara's dress was a-line, sleeveless, ivory organza with a halter neckline. A matching shawl, hand sewn beads, and embroidery accented the hem and three tied cathedral sweep of the skirt. She would be carrying a bouquet of champagne roses, and wearing diamond stud earrings with a matching single teardrop necklace.

They had decided against a band, opting to have JD act as a DJ. Soft, classical music permeated the air as Chris and the others aided in seating the guests that Barbara and Ezra had invited to the wedding. Chris seated Linda on the front row next to Rain, making certain she was comfortable before returning to his duties. All of the one hundred guests were present, seated, and waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Chris and Vin headed to the entrance of the changing tent, as Josiah walked out with Ezra, both taking their positions at the altar. The music changed, and the crowd grew quiet. One last check on the bride, and Kelli was satisfied all was ready. She hugged Barbara, and then stepped outside where Vin waited for her.

Vin smiled as Kelli took his arm. Leaning over he whispered to her. "You look beautiful baby." Together they walked down the aisle and took their places on each side of the arch.

Caitlyn was next. She took the arm Chris offered and they repeated the steps the Tanners had taken. Jason and Caleb made an uneventful walk down the pathway, Jason joining his Dad and Uncle, Caleb standing with Kelli and Caitlyn. Sarah was the perfect little lady as she proudly led the way for her cousins. Andi got carried away with the throwing of rose petals providing a moment of entertainment for the guests, and wore a huge smile as she took her place next to Sarah. Joanne brought a bit of dignity back to the procession as she followed Andi.

Finally it was Barbara's turn to take center stage. She took a deep breath, clutched her bouquet tightly, and fixed her eyes on Ezra. She began the walk that would change her forever, and take her to the man she planned to spend the rest of her life with. Gracefully moving down the aisle, Barbara smiled when Ezra turned and stepped toward her. Since her father was not here, she walked alone to meet her future husband, he intended to meet her halfway.

Ezra took the hand she offered and together they took the final steps to the altar. Barbara handed her bouquet to Kelli to hold, and then faced Ezra as Josiah began to speak.

"Friends, family…we are gathered here to share this special time with Ezra and Barbara." As Josiah's melodic voice continued the familiar words of the traditional wedding ceremony, each one of Standish's brothers reflected on how much their own lives had been changed when they had heard them.

"_Marriage is an honorable estate. It is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but discreetly and soberly. Into this relationship these two persons come now to be joined"_

Vin's blue eyes strayed off of Josiah and settled onto Kelli's profile, his thoughts racing back to the first time he had seen her…the day that fate set him on the road that had brought them here. He had never thought that his days could be so wonderful, even with the shady business of Karl Chambers and the RMR still hanging over his head. The broken paths in his life had led him to join with the woman he was destined to spend his life with, and he loved every second they had together. The addition of Jason and Andi had been an amazing bonus, and now they had been granted another miracle with the impending birth of two more babies. Their incredible journey had started the same way it was beginning for Ezra and Barbara, surrounded by family, and they took that first step into a loving commitment he prayed would never end.

"_To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish..."_

Chris found himself going back in time to when he and Sarah had been married. What a nervous experience that had been for them both. Neither of them had been prepared for what marriage had to offer, but knew that they couldn't spend their lives alone. Having Sarah taken from him so soon had been devastating, but he had gotten through it. While his marriage to Linda had fallen short of that promise, and was nearly over, Larabee found himself able to look back on the day that they had said their vows with a bittersweet smile. How could he regret their marriage, when he had been gifted with two babies from their union?

"_Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, so long as you both shall live?"_

JD reached down and took Casey's free hand in his. They exchanged a loving look over the heads of the twins. Dunne remembered that he hadn't been able to eat anything leading up to his wedding for fear he was going to get sick during the ceremony and ruin it for Casey. The moment he had laid eyes on Casey in her beautiful dress, dark eyes shining happily at him, all thoughts of nervousness had fled his mind. She and the twins were everything to him.

"_I accept this ring in token of our constant faith and abiding love."_

Nathan put his arm around the back of Rain's chair, and stroked his fingers through her long, glossy hair. Rain was his lifeline. Even though they had been together for several years, the day they had said ' I Do' had been one of the happiest moment of his life. Watching Terrell come into the world to join their family, had been another. His family had been made complete the day that Ronesha had come into their lives, and he was looking forward to their future.

"_With this ring I thee wed, and will all my love I thee endow."_

Buck found himself wandering into the past to the time Inez had finally agreed to marry him. Their wedding ceremony had been far simpler than the one that Ezra and Barbara had planned, but it had been filled with just as much love and joy as was evident today. He believed he could not love her more than he did that day. A few years, and four children later, he found their love had grown far beyond anything he could have imagined. He hoped Barbara and Ezra would find the same happiness he and Inez had.

As he spoke the words of the wedding ceremony, Josiah couldn't help but think of his own nuptials and remember how truly beautiful Mallory had looked in her dress. The love that they had shared almost from the start had been overflowing the day of their nuptials, and had been a solid thread in their relationship.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Ezra needed no encouragement. As soon as Josiah spoke the words, Ezra gently drew Barbara into his arms, and claimed his bride with a long lingering kiss. Forgetting where they were, the couple was lost in one another, until Josiah's voice broke through their haze of passion.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ezra Standish."

As the guest rose to their feet Ezra escorted his wife down the aisle followed by Vin and Kelli, and then Chris and Caitlyn. Inez and Buck took charge of the smaller attendants and everyone gathered by the tables that had been set-up for the reception. After a ton of pictures had been taken, and the newly married couple had made the rounds to greet their guest, they finally sat down to eat.

Vin stood up and let out a shrill whistle to gain everyone's attention. "As best man 'm supposed to make the first toast. If you're expectin' a lot of fancy words…you're just out of luck." He turned to face Barbara and Ezra. "Ezra, we thank you for givin' us a beautiful new sister to add to the Wild Bunch. You've finally convinced us that you do have good taste. We wish you both a long life filled with love, happiness, and family." He raised his glass for a toast, "Mr. and Mrs. Ezra Standish, congratulations." Quickly joined by the other guests, another round of toasts ensued, followed by applause, and then the urging to cut the cake began.

The bouquet had been tossed, and caught by Katrina, the garter belt thrown, and Mark was the lucky recipient. Kelli and Caitlyn then stole Barbara long enough to help her change clothes as Chris helped Ezra. All of the guests, except for the Wild Bunch, had made their departures already, and at last it was time for the newlyweds to make their escape.

Hugs and kisses were bountiful as Ezra led Barbara to his decorated JAG and helped her into it. He went around the car to the driver's side, but paused before getting in it to gaze back over the assorted members of his adopted family. "I'm at a loss for words to express just how much each one of you means to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the love and support, and especially for making this day an amazing memory for both of us." He said hoarsely, before getting quickly into the car and starting the engine. The family watched as the newlyweds left for their honeymoon.

The ranch hands began tearing down the tents, and folding chairs, while most of the Wild Bunch prepared to go to their homes and change into work clothes to help with the clean-up

"As soon as I get Linda and Grace settled, I'll be back." Chris took note of how tired his wife was, and it looked as if Grace was ready to crash for a while.

"Me too," Vin picked Andi up and motioned for Jason to join them." I need to get Kel home, she barely made it through the one dance we had, and these two little imps should change before they get any more rambunctious."

"I think we should all change and plan to meet back here in about thirty minutes to finish up." Buck suggested, and the others quickly agreed, heading to their respective homes.

"Caitlyn seems to be a very nice person." Linda commented as she and Chris, with Grace in his arms, headed toward their house.

"That she does." Chris replied. "All of us are quite eager to see how this equine center turns out."

"I admire her dedication to children." Linda said as they reached the house at last. "I hope that it is a success."

Larabee heard the sincerity in her voice and couldn't help flashing an approving smile. Not so long ago he would have heard something quite different come out of Linda's mouth. "It will be great to see Reins for Change up and operating.

"You'll have to let me know how it turns out." Linda said before she headed to her bedroom.

Chris shook his head; for a moment he had almost forgotten that Linda wouldn't be here much longer. For a brief instant he wondered how different their lives would be if they had worked as hard to stay together as they had to separate, but that was a bridge that had already been burned. He cleared his thoughts, put a sleeping Grace down, and went to his room to change.

As he prepared to go back and join the clean-up brigade his phone rang. Chris started to ignore it, but recognized the number as one belonging to Travis, and decided to answer. "Larabee…"

Vin set Andi down and instructed her and Jason to go and change. He then turned his attention to Kelli. "You, Lady, are going to get off your feet."

"I need to help, too. That's one of my duties as Matron of honor."

"Uh uh, your ankles are swollen, and you're so tired you can barely stand." Vin led her to the bedroom, and began to help her out of her dress. "As soon as you're changed, and in that bed, I'll take the kids with me. We'll make sure everythin' gets taken care off, but I want you and our babies to rest."

"Vin, I…"

"Shh … no arguments Kel," Vin pulled out a gown from the dresser drawer, slipped it on her, and then made her get in the bed. "I love you baby." He kissed her gently, and smiled when Kelli immediately pulled her body pillow to her, and sighed. Exhaustion took over, and she was asleep before he made it to the door. Vin watched her for a few minutes, and even from across the room he saw the babies moving. He didn't know how she managed to get any rest at all, as active as those boys were, but he vowed to himself to do everything possible to help Kelli get through the next three months. Quietly he shut the door and went to gather their children.

Working together it did not take long to return the meadow to its original state. The arch that stood at the altar was stored to go to the Standish home when it was completed. The chairs were ready for the rental company to pick up, and the leftover food had been divided up among the families.

"Vin, I'm taking Jason and Andi home with me. You tell Kelli not to worry about staying home to rest. That's where she needs to be, and we're fine." Inez told Vin before she and the other women took their leave.

Chris had asked the brothers to stay for a few minutes, but waited until everyone else had left before he told them why. Larabee was well aware of the strain Vin was under, and hated to add to it. Hell the entire team stayed on edge all of the time. After the attack on Ezra, the RMR was getting more brazen. The written threats were bad enough, but last week the MCAT office had been vandalized and racist messages had been spray painted on the outside of the hangers. They were still trying to find out how their location had been discovered since it was not public knowledge where MCAT had moved to. So far, it looked as if one of them had been followed to work. Now he had more bad news to convey.

"Travis called. Frank Harrison was murdered today. It looks like it was an execution."

"You think it was because he talked to us?" Buck questioned. "They know we followed him to make those arrests?"

Josiah nodded. "That would be a reasonable assumption."

"We didn't even use his name, we only used confidential informant in the report. How would anyone know?" JD asked.

"There is always someone willing to talk for the right price or reason." Nathan answered "Plus, we know every move we make is being watched."

"Nate's right, "Vin tried to explain. "These groups have sympathizers in every walk of life, includin' cops, judges, bankin' executives, and politicians. They may not be active, but they do support the resistance with money, information, and use their influence to aid the cause where they can. Bigots, militia members, and white separatists don't walk around with an X on their forehead; they look just like you or me."

Larabee added." Right now Karl Chambers is apparently calling the shots, and it appears there are enough loyal followers to carry out his orders. These fanatics are terrorists who use bombs, murder, arson, and assaults in their genocidal war, and we are their enemy. There are over three hundred different hate groups in this country, and the Aryan brotherhood is running rampant in our prisons. We can't stop all of them, but when we stop Chambers we will at least halt their current reign of terror."

"Then we trust no one but us, to make sure Vin gets to testify." Buck stated. "The ranch should be secure enough for Nathan, Vin and our families until the trial."

"We still need to stay on high alert, and there will be court appearances between now and then." Chris looked at Vin and Nathan. "Until this is over, neither of you will leave here without two of our agents… no exceptions. We'll leave the investigation of Harrison's death to the FBI. Our job is to make certain Karl Chambers gets convicted, and making certain no one has the opportunity to reach our families."

"Do we tell Ezra?" Buck hated to think about disturbing the newlyweds so soon.

"Ezra and Barbara are safe at the cabin. There will be plenty of time to tell him when they get back from their honeymoon." Chris said. "In the meantime we put the rest of the team on high alert. Now go home, and spend time with your families." One by one they departed until it was only Chris and Vin left.

"You know if they want to get to me they will eventually find a way to do it."

"Not on my watch Tanner."

Ezra observed his bride's reaction as they arrived at the cabin, and he was pleased to see the delight in her eyes when she got her first view of the lake. He had been concerned when their options for a honeymoon location had been severely restricted for security reasons.

"It's beautiful, Ezra. Now I know why Kelli loves it up here so much." Barbara graced him with her smile. "I know you were worried, but just being here alone with you is all I need."

"You Lady are the beautiful one around here." Catching her off-guard Ezra swept her off her feet and into his arms. Between their laughter and kisses, he carried her to the cabin, and across the threshold. "Here we are."

"Ezra, this is wonderful, our own private paradise." Barbara smiled up at her new husband. "Let's explore."

Together they checked out the cabin, in the kitchen they found a fully stocked fridge, that included a plateful of chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of vintage champagne. The note that was attached to the bottle simply said, 'enjoy', and was signed by the Wild Bunch. Barbara loved the skylights, and Ezra decided he like the double shower in the bathroom. He took her hand and led her into the next room. Ezra didn't stop walking until he had reached the bedroom, and was pleased to see the blue satin sheets someone had thoughtfully selected for them.

Barbara faced her husband and slipped her arms around his neck. Thank you Ezra, you have given me something I thought I would never find…A place to belong and a family to share it with. I love you."

"We are a family now, and I promise you. I will cherish that gift. I love you, too." Ezra laid Barbara down upon the bed, and gazed at her for a long moment, drinking in the sight of her. While he had thought each of his sisters had looked beautiful on their wedding day, none of them could hold a candle to his own bride. He took off his tie and slipped out of his jacket, laying it across the back of the easy chair in the room. He then stretched out on the bed beside Barbara and took her into his arms.

Barbara went eagerly into Ezra's embrace, her hands slipping around his neck as he brought his mouth down upon hers in a blissful kiss. Passion ignited between them as the kiss deepened. Clothes were soon shed as hands became even more eager to touch bare skin Barbara stroked his head, his wide shoulders and back. She couldn't get enough of touching him. She had had other partners before, but none of them had given their all to her. She had learned what true passion really was with Ezra. It consisted of not only the physical touch of skin upon skin, but of the emotional touch of soul upon soul. Ezra Standish was her lover, her husband, and her soul mate.

Standish forced her lips open and their tongues commenced to do a sensual dance as their hands began to wander over each other's body of their own accord.

Ezra nibbled his way down Barbara's elegant neck and onto her slender shoulders. He continued kissing his way to the vee of her full breasts, and then began to tease the nipple of the right one. His male ego was buoyed by the throaty responses that were elicited from between his wife's luscious lips as he continued his tender administrations

Standish found the center of her woman's heat, first with his fingers, and then with his mouth. He laved at the tiny nub, savoring the tiny cries she made, the soft pants and breathy moans, listening intently to each sound, bringing her dangerously nearer to her peak, all the while fighting down his own desire until the very last possible moment. He rose up onto his knees, one leg on either side of hers, and positioned himself at her wet opening. He used his hands to lift her hips slightly off of the bed, and entered her with one quick stroke.

His body was consumed by fire that erupted from his groin and quickly swept through him. As much as he had intended this first joining on their wedding night to be slow, all of his resolve was lost the moment that he felt her tight sheath close around him. The pace he set was swift and strong and Barbara wrapped her legs around his waist to further accommodate him and hung on for the wild ride her Southern stallion was giving her.

They cried out each other's names as they climaxed together in a wave of sizzling heat that left them both breathing heavily and bathed in perspiration. Barbara and Ezra were content; they had found in one another what they had both missed in their lives…commitment…family…and a future that promised love and happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 49**

**Thursday ~May 3rd**

**Camp Larabee ~ Noon**

Tanner had given the agents an invigorating workout this morning. Most of them had returned to the office, with the exception of Nathan, Buck, and Chris. Jackson was now staying on the ranch with his family, after receiving additional racist threats in the mail, and Buck was accompanying Tanner and Larabee on an errand this afternoon. Vin was putting away equipment from this morning's training session and listening to Chris talk at the same time.

The report on the activities of the resistance was not encouraging and it was becoming evident that there were more participants involved than just the RMR. Over the last three weeks they had increased their aggressive activities at the same time Chambers's lawyer was being more vocal. There had been two clinics attacked, and a bombing of a church that had resulted in two deaths. All three crimes had been linked to the White Supremacy groups.

"It's discouraging as hell Vin. An FBI task force is investigating all the incidents that are related, but not making much progress finding a ringleader." Chris threw down the notes from the last team meeting. "Someone is directing these bastards, but leaving a damn hard trail to follow."

"It has to be Karl. Even from jail he has a long reach, and enough contacts to keep things stirred up." Vin stated. "MCAT should be the lead investigators, not the FBI."

Chris sighed. "Maybe, but right now we have our hands full keeping you, Nathan, and all our families protected. I won't compromise on that Vin; it takes priority over anything else."

"I appreciate that Chris, but until Karl's lawyer quits fuckin' around and delayin' this damn trial, the harassment and violence isn't gonna end." Vin threw the last of the equipment in the closet and closed it. "So far I have managed to keep the worst of it from Kel, but she knows those bastards are out there waitin' for their chance to hurt one of us. I don't want her so stressed that she goes into labor early so I pretend everythin' is under control and try to keep things as normal as possible."

"When you make your appearance in court tomorrow, I'm taking no chances." Chris grinned. "You'll have more bodyguards than a rock star."

Vin scowled. "You really think that's necessary?"

"Yes I do, and it's not up for discussion." The two men walked toward the door. "Let's lock up and go find Buck. If we're gonna pick up those horses for Jason and Caleb today, we'd better get a move on it." Buck had decided to buy Caleb a horse at the same time, Chris bought Jason's. The boys were together practically all the time anyway, they might as well get their horses at the same time.

"Chris, are you certain you want to take off work to do this? Jason has his colt to work with and would understand if we have to wait." Although Larabee had told Jason he was buying him a horse that was ready to ride, Vin was concerned about the timing.

"We've got things covered, and I made that boy a promise. I intend to keep it." Chris opened the door, letting Vin exit first. "Besides, Jason and Caleb need their own horses, and the weather is perfect this afternoon to take them out riding."

Vin opened his truck door. "I'll go check on Kel, pick up Jason, and meet y'all at the barn."

**Tanner Home**

Jason was waiting on his dad and met him at the door. "Are we still going?"

"Yep, I just want to check on Mom before we leave." Vin headed for the big room and found Kelli sitting in the recliner with a laptop. Tracker lay beside the chair, and Andi sat next to her intent on drawing in her coloring book.

"What are y'all doin'?" Vin asked his wife with interest.

"Me making a picture for the babies," Andi answered without looking up from her work.

"Doin' some profilin' homework," Kelli said with a laugh as she looked up from the laptop. "Josiah wants me to make up some profiles on the suspects in these files he sent over. Some of them are legitimate criminals, while the others are actually ones that he has made up. I'm supposed to be able to differentiate between which are real, and which are false, among other things."

"Make certain you rest." he cautioned as he walked over to her, and leaned down, first kissing his daughter on the head and then lingered as he kissed his wife.

"I will." Kelli promised. "Besides Vin, operating a laptop is not that strenuous."

Tanner laughed. "I know you, and I'd bet you'll find somethin' else to get into within twenty minutes. Just behave until we get back." He was glad to see Kelli working on the profiling assignments; he would worry about her less knowing she was concentrating on investigating and profiling instead of climbing rafters, and sitting on top of buildings waiting to become a target. Vin knew he could always train another sharpshooter, but replacing his wife was something he had no plans on doing…ever.

By the time Jason and Vin reached the barn, Chris, Buck, and Caleb had the trailer hitched to the Ram, and ready to go. George and Angelo had both been working with the yearlings on the ranch, but none of them were yet suitable for the boys to ride. Chris and Buck had been looking for some time now for two special horses for two special little boys.

"Let's go pick up those horses." Buck told Caleb and Jason as the Tanners joined the Wilmingtons and Larabee at the barn.

They all piled into Chris's truck for a ride. Chris and Buck had found the horses, and both were satisfied they were gentle enough for the kids. Larabee made sure he had Vin's approval on the horse he found for Jason before he had told his nephew the news. The horses they had chosen were at a ranch about an hour and a half drive away, but for the anxious little boys it seemed to take forever to get there.

They had been on the road a little over an hour before Vin suddenly yelled. "Chris, pull over here!"

Not certain what had caught the Texan's attention, Larabee turned into the large driveway in front of a business. He turned around to ask Tanner what was so important, but Vin was already out of the truck and jogging toward the front of the building. "Where in the he…heck is he going?

Surprisingly, it was Jason who answered, "Rocker."

"What?" Buck asked.

"See that rockin' chair over there." Jason pointed to the building. "That's what Dad saw."

For the first time Chris noted the name of the business they were in front of, "Lane's antiques." There were several pieces of furniture sitting in view of the road and right in the middle was an antique rocking chair. "I'll be damned." Chris exclaimed. "Only Vin could have seen that from the back seat while traveling fifty miles an hour."

"Think I should go check on him Chris?"

"Buck, I doubt there are any RMR members lurking around an old antique barn, waiting for Vin to show up." Chris watched as Tanner examined the chair and then spoke to the owner.

"Dad's been looking for two perfect rockers to give Mom for their anniversary." Jason sighed, as he watched money exchange hands. "Looks like he found one of 'em, maybe we can get our horses now."

Chris chuckled. "I think our big bad sharpshooter is going soft on us Buck. He has a bad case of babies on the brain."

"I wouldn't say that too loud, he still has an ornery side." Buck laughed, "But I have to admit he's been bitten by the baby bug." He watched as Vin picked up the chair and began to walk back to the Ram. He placed the chair into the bed of the truck and strapped it down before getting inside.

"You get a good deal?" Chris questioned.

"Yep, solid oak, hand crafted, sturdy, documented history, and in very good condition. I need to find one more before Monday and 'm done." Tanner answered with a grin. "With two babies comin', we need two rockers for the nursery."

"Can we go now?" Jason asked.

Chris answered. "We're going Jason. Remind me later Vin, I might know where you can find a second one worthy of rocking my new nephews."

There were no more unplanned stops, and within an hour the final deal was made for two bay geldings. They were then loaded into the trailer, and on their way to a new home at the Larabee7, accompanied by two very pleased little boys. It was late afternoon when they returned to the ranch. By the time they had taken an initiation ride, and introduced the newest equines to their stable mates, it was time to head home for the evening.

Vin placed the rocker in the barn, and covered it, he would not be giving it to Kelli before Monday, and he wanted to do some touch up work on it first. Chris dropped off Buck and Caleb and then drove to Vin's house. Jason scrambled out of the truck, and ran ahead to tell Andi and his Mom about his new horse.

"I'll be here to pick you up by seven Vin. Court starts at eight and we had best be on time."

"No problem Chris, I'll be ready." Vin opened the passenger side door to exit the vehicle, but Chris stopped him.

"Were your vest, we probably won't have any problems, but I want to be ready for anything."

"Do you really think Kel would let me leave the house without wearin' a vest?" Tanner laughed. "If she had her way I'd be wrapped up in full body armor."

"That might not be such a bad idea Tanner."

"Not a chance in hell Chris. I draw the line at wearin' a vest, save the fully body armor for someone who needs it." Vin got out and shut the door. "See you in the mornin', Cowboy."

**Friday May 4th ~ Noon**

**Federal Courthouse**

Chris had brought half the MCAT team with them, and had them spread out around the courthouse. Larabee was spending his time pacing up and down the corridor. Ezra was reading a law journal, Josiah was reviewing case files on some of the RMR members, and Buck was watching the crowd outside. Chambers's lawyers had been making motions to the Judge all morning, and here they all sat waiting for court to convene again.

"Hurry up and wait. They insist we be here before eight, and here it is four hours later and all they've done is delay." Vin grumbled.

Josiah set the file he was reading aside. He found the dynamics that were at work in Rocky Meadows fascinating from a profiler's point of view. "Vin, why do you think all the good citizens of Rocky Meadows supported the RMR so strongly?"

"Hell, most of them were members of the RMR, and the rest were sympathizers. Bubba, the Sheriff, his son, any one of them would have laid down their own lives to protect Karl."

"Why are you asking Josiah?" Chris stopped pacing in front of Sanchez.

"JD did a background check on everyone that lives in Rocky Meadows, and found some interesting coincidences." Sanchez pointed to the stack of folders. "Did you know that Sheriff Brodie, Karl, Bubba, and eight other men from Rocky Meadows went to college together? Twelve others went to the same college, different years. That particular campus has a passive acceptance attitude concerning racial issues and it, has been the site of many of the RMR's hate rallies. It appears that over 300 violent racism incidents have been documented there over the last twenty five years."

"You're joshin' us, right? All of 'em good ole boys of the RMR are college educated?" Buck exclaimed.

"Many of them yes, and it's the perfect cover. No one is going to pay too much attention to a little backwards 'good ole boys' making some ruckus every now and again." Chris said.

"Exactly," Josiah agreed. "Give people the illusion that it's just some country boys raising cain every now and again, and no one would ever suspect that underneath that mirage are extremely intelligent men who plan intricate, lethal plots that bring such heartache and devastation to their unfortunate victims."

"That's how Karl has been able to operate as long as he has. He has contacts that would shock the hell out of you." Vin added." Most of his support comes from everyday people you would never guess are bigots. They help out of loyalty to the fight for the white race to survive, and distrust of the government. Some of 'em hold position of power in the government they fight against, cops, politicians, judges, you name it and Karl has a connection somehow."

"Chambers's also amassed a small fortune over the years from those same people. Even with the records we confiscated we have no way of knowing who all his contacts are, or how powerful they might be." Chris looked at his watch. "I hope like hell they either get you in there soon Vin, or dismiss us. That crowd outside is growing, instead of the fifty when we arrived here, there must be over two hundred out there now."

The federal prosecutor walked out of the courtroom and looked in their direction before making his way over to the Agents. "I have good news, and bad news."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to simply convey all pertinent information at one time." Ezra replied.

"Good news, you can go home, bad news we have to wait while the judge reviews all the defense motions, and the trial date has been postponed, again. Instead of starting in three weeks it has been reset for August."

"Damnit, that means three more months of this bullshit!" Vin railed. "Can't you do somethin' to speed things up?"

"Sorry, no. You'll have to be available between now and then of course, but you won't be testifying until after the trial begins." The prosecutor sighed. "I will call you Agent Tanner if anything changes." He then picked up his briefcase headed to his office.

"Buck, alert the team we're coming out." Chris ordered. "Vin put this on." He handed Tanner a ball cap and pulled one out for Josiah, Ezra and Buck as well." No sense in adverting where you are with all that unruly hair flying all over the place."

"I like my hair, thank you." Vin mumbled, but pulled his hair up and tucked it under the cap anyway.

Chris grinned." Damn Tanner, you almost look like a real government agent." He ignored the hand gesture Vin flashed him. "Let's move out the door, and straight to the truck."

Tanner was only too happy to move out of the stifling courthouse and into the fresh air. He was surrounded on all sides by his four brothers as they reached the stairs to begin their descent toward the mob of people that were barely being kept at bay by local law enforcement officers.

"Damn, it's going to be harder than hell to squeeze our way through this group of yahoos." Buck exclaimed as they neared the bottom of the stairs.

"They'll move." Larabee said with resolve. "Close up ranks around Vin."

"Y'all get any closer and we might as well be wearin' the same clothes." Tanner commented sarcastically, hating the confined area in which he was forced to walk, even though he knew it was for his own good.

The eyes of the four men surrounding their fifth continuously swept about the crowd, looking for any signs of suspicious movements that would indicate a hidden weapon was being brought to bear on Tanner.

The shots came from the right and startled the hell out of all of them. The first bullet passed through the skin of Josiah's left arm, but bypassed the other men entirely. Pandemonium broke out as the crowd reacted to hearing gunshots, and they scattered in all directions, making Tanner an even larger target than he had been a moment before. Two more gunshots rang out as Chris threw an arm out to drag Vin to the ground. The first of these two shots hit Vin square in the chest, knocking him backwards, and the other embedded itself into the back of Chris's Kevlar vest as he used his body to further shield Tanner from anymore gunfire.

The other three men whipped out their weapons and went into action. The DPD officers did likewise, scanning the area to find out where the shots had been fired from. Ezra caught a glint of metal and a glimpse of a man in black clothing running into the rapidly diminishing crowd, and took off in pursuit of the apparent gunman, calling out for some of the DPD officers to follow him, while Josiah and Buck both remained in protective mode.

Chris winced as pain lanced through his back from where the bullet had struck his vest, as he fumbled quickly to turn Vin over so that he could examine his best friend to make sure he was alive.

Vin gasped in relief as he regained the ability to breathe again. "I'm all right."

"You better be alright or I'll have to kick your ass." Larabee declared, forcing down his fear.

Tanner attempted to sit up, but Chris held him down. "An ambulance is on the way, you will stay put, and we'll let the doctor decide if you're okay."

"Same goes for you too Larabee and Sanchez," Buck admonished his CO and brothers. You two were hit, so both of you behave and keep still 'til we can get you out of here."

Ezra returned at the same time the paramedics arrived. "We lost him, but I know who he was." He stood aside as the EMS examined Tanner, Sanchez, and Larabee. "We saw him when we were in Rocky Meadows."

"Forensics' is on their way to sweep the area, and I'm leaving Justin in change of the scene." Buck informed him. "You and I will accompany these three to the hospital."

"Someone call Kelli. I don't want her hearin' anythin' about the shootin' on the news." Vin said as he was reluctantly loaded onto a stretcher and placed in the back of an ambulance with Chris and Josiah."

"Better alert Mallory and Linda, too." Chris said just as the doors of the ambulance closed.

Buck climbed into the driver's side of the truck, leaving Ezra to make those phone calls as they followed the ambulance to the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 50**

**Denver Memorial Hospital~ 1:30pm**

Nathan, Mallory, and JD arrived at the emergency room ten minutes behind the ambulance. Chris and Vin were already being examined. Although it appeared that neither of them were seriously injured, the possibility of internal damage from the force of the shots making contact against their bodies could not yet be ruled out. Josiah was in an adjoining treatment room waiting to have his arm sutured.

Buck explained to them what had transpired." We were exiting the courthouse from the front entrance, and had just started through the mob of people out front when three shots rang out. The first shot grazed Josiah's arm, the second hit Vin center mass, and the third clipped Chris in the back as he threw himself into Vin and took him to the ground. All of them were fired from a solitary gunman using a 357 magnum, and the shots were at close range. Before you asked, yes they were wearing vests, and no I don't know how badly any of them are hurt."

Ezra continued the narration. "The shooter got away, but we do know what he looks like. In fact, Buck and I ran across the man in Rocky Meadows last November. Forensics is on the scene and Justin is handling the interviews with witnesses. Let's just hope that he can find any willing to talk."

"Has anyone called Kel or Linda?" Mallory asked.

"They have been informed. "Ezra answered." Inez and Rain are going over to stay with Linda. Max and Walter have the kids, and Raphael is bringing Kel here, Barbara will be with them."

"Thank God they wore their vests, and the gunman was not a great shooter or we could very well have been attending two, if not three, funerals in the next couple of days. Instead we get to visit our brothers in a hospital room." JD said solemnly.

"Amen to that brother." Josiah said as he joined them in the waiting room.

"How's your arm?" Nathan asked, walking up to Sanchez.

Josiah held up his bandage left arm. "It would be a bit painful to shoot with it for the next week or so until it heals, but other than that it's just fine. It was only a flesh wound requiring four stitches. The doctor gave me something to take for the pain as well as scripts for antibiotics to stave off any infection. How are Chris and Vin?"

Mallory slid her hand across Josiah's back. "We don't know yet." She looked into her husband's blue eyes. "Are you certain you're okay?"

Josiah leaned down and kissed his wife. "I'm fine honey."

"Nate, see what you can find out for us." Buck urged Jackson to search out some answers. "I want to have something to tell Kelli when she gets here."

"All right," Nathan told him. "I'll see what they'll tell me." He disappeared through the doors that led into the examination rooms. Jackson was still absent when Kelli arrived with Barbara and Raphael.

There was panic written clearly in Kelli's blue eyes, but she held her emotions in check as she made her way slowly toward where the group that made up her husband and father's brothers, and Mallory were waiting. "How are they? What happened?" she asked Buck with a steady voice that belied her inner turmoil.

Buck cocked an eyebrow at Ezra over Kelli's head. It was clear to him that Standish must not have told his partner all of the details of what had happened.

"Ezra told me that Vin, Josiah, and Dad were shot." Kelli told him, interpreting the look that Wilmington had sent to Standish. "He just didn't get into the specifics of how the shootin' had occurred, or how someone had gotten that close to y'all without any of you knowin'."

Buck quickly filled her, Barbara, and Raphael in on what had happened, and Wilmington was alarmed when Kelli's face suddenly paled. "Sit down, Kel." he quickly escorted her over to a chair. "JD, go get her a glass of water."

It was at that moment that Nathan made his reappearance in the waiting room. He quickly assessed the situation and was at Kelli's side. "Take slow even breaths Kelli."

"I'm fine Nathan. Tell me about Vin and Dad."

"Both of them were wearing vest, and the bullets were trapped in them. X-rays show nothing broken, and there's no indication of internal bleeding. They're bruised up pretty good though, and Doc wants to hold them overnight for observation, "Nathan checked her pulse as he spoke. "The nurses are moving them to a room now, and I'll take you there in a few minutes."

Kelli watched Nathan's body language and relaxed when she realized he was not tense. "Thanks Nathan."

**Hospital Room 407~3:00pm**

It was about another thirty minutes before the group was allowed to proceed upstairs to the room in which both the MCAT CO and Captain had been put into for their overnight stay. Both Mallory and Barbara were sticking close to Kelli as they made the trip up to the fourth floor in the elevator. The male members of the family, along with Raphael, kept the three women in a protective bubble that threatened to suffocate Kelli while she waited for the elevator doors to open**. **The sooner she saw Vin, the better off she would be. She knew that the family was only showing their concern for her, but she wished that they wouldn't do it so close. The elevator doors opened and the group made their way to room 407.

The nurse had just finished checking the vitals on her new charges, and was satisfied that her patients were settled. "If either of you need anything, just push the button."

Chris answered irritably. "We know the routine, thanks." He was a bit uncomfortable, but not convinced that there was a need to stay overnight. Larabee was more concerned about finding out who had shot at them, and what his team was doing about it.

"It doesn't matter who pulled the trigger Chris, you know who was behind it." Vin hissed as he tried to shift his position. "Damn, fuckin' bruises." He grumbled. "You just had to play cowboy, and get yourself shot too, didn't you Lar'bee?"

"You're better off bruised than dead, Tanner!" Chris snapped as pain ripped across his back. "You can thank me any time for covering your ornery Texas ass."

"Next time, you do it without gettin' yourself shot!" Vin barked.

Chris retorted, "Next time you go to court you'll wear full body armor."

"The hell I won't, Lar'bee!"

"You damn sure will, Tanner!"

The door to their room was pushed open, and Buck stepped inside, only seconds in front of the rest of the family. He had heard the last exchange between Larabee and Tanner, and decided a warning was necessary. "Lighten up fellows. Ladies are on their way in."

"You didn't need to warn 'em Buck." Kelli said as she walked in and headed straight for Vin's bedside. "Being grumpy and stubborn is a natural state for both of 'em." She took the hand Vin held out to her, and tried to hang on to her control. "You were supposed to duck, Tanner."

"I'm fine baby." He squeezed her hand. She may sound okay, but Vin could see she was struggling to keep her emotions in check. "I probably need a new vest though; the old one is pretty much shot."

"Very funny Tanner, let me see." Kelli knew what happened when a 357 slammed into a vest at close range. She pulled the sheet down to view Vin's chest. Just as she suspected, it was covered with the start of a colorful array of bruises. She much preferred her husband's chest unmarred, but if she had to choose between bruises or something far more serious, then a bruised up Tanner was something she could live with, and so could Vin. When she was done checking out the extent of her husband's injuries, she turned her attention onto the other bed. "Okay Dad, you're next."

Chris obliged and carefully turned on his side so Kelli could see his back. "Are you satisfied, Missy?"

"Hell no, I'm not satisfied! Havin' to visit my husband and my father in a hospital is not a scenario I care for at all, but I guess I'm goin' to have to deal with it." Kelli told him, her control slipping a little. "Now, why don't all tell me how in the hell someone from the RMR got close enough to pull off a close quarters shootin'?"

"That's a good question, Kel." Mallory spoke up from her place beside her husband. "Half the MCAT team was present as security, watching out for trouble. Yet, three of you managed to get shot."

"We're working on that." Buck said. "We know what the guy looks like, and why he did it, now all we have to do is figured out where the SOB is."

"Our shooter has probably burrowed into a deep hole somewhere, but if he hasn't we won't give him another target." Chris raised his bed to sit up. "I want the ranch security on high alert. Kel…"

Kelli was already shaking her head no. "Don't go there, Dad. The kids are safe, and I plan on stayin' here 'til Vin goes home."

Ezra could feel the high emotions and tensions radiating not only from Kelli, but from every person in the room. It was a close call today, too damn close. The fact that no one was killed had nothing to do with skill, but fate. He decided to try and diffuse the situation before someone reached an ignition point and exploded. "I would be more than happy to reserve a suite for you Kel, at the excellent hotel adjacent to this establishment." Ezra offered. "Barbara and I will stay with you."

"No! Kel's not staying here or at a hotel, she is going home!" Chris was adamant. "That is an order!"

"Last time I checked, I was still on medical leave Larabee. You can't order me to do anythin'!" Kelli exclaimed, glaring at her father.

"Yes, I can!" Chris declared. He wasn't in the mood to argue, especially not with Kelli, but he would if that was the only way he was going to get her to obey his orders. "JD, you get that feature recognition program of yours going on that laptop of yours, and get me a name to go with the face of the shooter. Raphael, head over to the courthouse and help Justin with the interviews. Nathan, find out how early we can leave in the morning. Mallory, take your husband home. No arguments, Josiah."

Larabee cast the profiler a look that clearly stated to Josiah that he expected his orders to be followed without any further arguments. "Kelli, the last thing you need is to be spending a night in an uncomfortable chair. Go home, get some rest. Vin and I will be fine."

"What part of 'I ain't goin' home' don't you understand Larabee?" Kelli demanded, her blue eyes flashing with anger as she stood with her hands on her hips and stared down her father.

Chris glared back at her and opened his mouth to speak again, but Vin beat him to the chase. "Kel, get off your feet, and unwind that temper of yours before you raise your blood pressure." Vin told his wife while, sending Chris a warning look to back off and let him handle Kelli." We'll talk about it, but for now one Tanner as a patient is all this place can handle." He patted the side of the bed." Come on, sit here."

Kelli stood for a few moments longer staring at her father, before she relented and moved over to the side of Vin's hospital bed that had a chair next to it and sat down.

Ezra moved over next to JD to give him a description of the young man he had chased through the crowd. Josiah left with his wife so she could assure herself he was really okay, and pamper him the rest of the day. Raphael headed over to the courthouse to assist Justin, and Nathan went to hunt down Dr. Landers.

Barbara decided to do something useful. "I'm going down to the cafeteria and pick up some sandwiches and drinks for everyone, except our patients, of course." She leaned over and kissed Ezra. "Be back in a little while." She asked the others, "Any special request?"

Vin was concerned about how pale Kelli looked. "Barbara, I think that Kel and the boys would like some juice and maybe some fruit if you can find any." In an ideal world he wanted her at home, safe and sound, but he knew he would only worry more if she was there. Dr. Weeks had warned them about stress levels, and how too much could bring on premature delivery. If the stress of the RMR attempting to kill him was going to cause problems, he preferred it happen here at the hospital where the doctors were only a few minutes away. "Would you also check with the nurses and see about more comfortable arrangements for her for the night?"

"You got it." Barbara answered as she opened the door and walked out of the room.

Chris raised a brow and questioned, "Vin?"

"We'll be fine Chris, and it will be better for both of us for her to stay." Vin's answer was firm. _*It's not up for discussion Chris.*_

Buck saw the handwriting on the wall when he realized Chris was not going to continue to push the issue. He also knew that if it were him in that bed and Inez was seven months pregnant with twins, he would want to have her close enough to keep an eye on her. "'I'll set up security for the night, and check in with Justin."

Larabee nodded his agreement, and then picked up the phone. He thought maybe it was time to call Linda and make certain all was well with her and baby Cody.

**Denver Memorial Hospital**

**Saturday May 5th ~8:00 am**

Chris felt one hundred percent better and was anxious to get out of the confining hospital room. Across the room his daughter slept peacefully on a roll away bed the nurse had brought in the evening before. Grudgingly he had to admit that Vin had made a good decision in allowing Kelli to stay. If he had forced Kelli to go home, she would have stayed in a state of anxiety that would not have been good for her condition. The opening of the bathroom door drew his attention, and Vin walked out.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Chris kept his voice low.

"Still sore, but I'll live." Tanner's eyes locked on Kelli's sleeping form, and he grinned. "The boys are active this mornin'." The more Vin continued to talk the more the babies moved.

Chris saw what Tanner was talking about. "They always react to your voice that way?"

"Pretty much," Vin answered as he walked over to the bed, reached down and pushed Kelli's tousled hair back from her face. "I want Dr. Weeks to check Kel over before we go home. She warned us that stress was not good for the pregnancy, and it seems that thanks to Karl and the RMR, we've had more than enough of it."

"It couldn't hurt." Larabee said as Kelli stirred under Vin's hand and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi." she offered Vin up a sleepy grin as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Mornin'," Vin replied. "How are you feelin'?"

The ease of his voice did nothing to hide his concern for her health and that of the twins she carried. "A bit sore, I suppose. The boys have been pretty active and this bed isn't quite as comfortable as our own, but otherwise I'm okay." Kelli searched his face for any signs of pain. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. "Vin assured her as he helped her up from the low bed. "We're gonna see Dr. Weeks before we leave here Kel, just to make me feel even better." She nodded and he watched as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Rise and shine everybody." Buck said, as he walked into the room carrying a tray of steaming plastic cups from Starbucks. Ezra followed him into the room carrying a couple of bags.

"Buck, you are a lifesaver." Chris exclaimed, his green eyes lighting up as Wilmington handed him one of the steaming mugs. "This hospital's coffee is even worse than Tanner's."

"There is nothin' wrong with my coffee." Vin told Larabee. "Just takes a real man to drink it." Chris shot him a dirty look and Kelli cleared her throat as she reentered the room, and looked pointedly at Vin. "That is, with the exception of Kelli of course."

Buck handed her one of the cups and practically got his head chewed off by Vin and Chris both. "Relax, it's not coffee. I got her a hot caramel apple cider."

Kelli frowned at the cup, before hesitantly lifting it up to her lips and taking a sip. "Mmm…that's good."

"Inez always liked it in place of her beloved morning coffee when she was pregnant." Buck grinned. "So, I brought the coffee, and Ezra brought the clothes. You two ready to get sprung?"

"Doc promised to be here before nine, but before we go home, we are going to accompany Vin and Kel on a stop to meet with her doctor." Chris answered." I doubt the RMR will try again so soon, but we aren't taking any chances."

Thirty minutes later Larabee and Tanner were checked out. Dr. Weeks had arranged to meet Kelli and Vin at her hospital office on the third floor, and that is where they all were now, waiting for her. Vin had informed Dr. Weeks about the chain of events that led to the hospital overnight, and the doctor had been concerned enough about the effects on Kelli to order an ultrasound, just to be on the safe side.

Much to both Vin and Kelli's relief, both the ultrasound and the physical examination that Dr. Weeks had done showed no evidence that the stress that Kelli had been under had any adverse effects on the twins. The Tanners thanked her and rejoined Chris, Buck, and Ezra in the waiting room.

All four men moved easily into a protective circle around Kelli as they exited the hospital and headed toward the vehicles that would provide them transportation back to the Larabee 7. Kelli couldn't help reflecting ruefully that only 24 hours earlier, she had been in a similar circle going up to the hospital room that Vin and Chris had been placed in together. Somehow though, this moving huddle that the men were doing around her didn't bother her. Once all five of them were seated in Chris's Ram, with Buck driving, the men relaxed a bit.

Kelli couldn't help chuckling at the almost collective sighs that her husband, father, and their two brothers gave as Buck headed the Ram down the road in the direction of the Larabee 7.

"What's so funny?" Vin asked, from his position beside her.

"Nothin'...just takin' notice of how y'all reacted when we got into the Ram is all." Kelli told him.

"How was that?" Chris asked, wincing as he glanced over the back of the front seat at her.

"Like four Mama grizzly bears who managed to get their cubs all safe and sound to their dens." she replied with a wide grin.

"You best resign yourself to staying in that den, Missy. The only time you'll be out of it is when you see Dr. Weeks." Chris had already decided that until the threat to Tanner and Jackson was over he was taking no unnecessary chances. All of their families would be spending most of their time on Larabee 7 property. His eyes met Vin's and he saw no argument coming from the Texan.

**Larabee7**

Buck took Kelli and Vin to their house first, leaving Ezra to get them settled, and as the designated protection detail. He then drove Chris to his home where he had left his truck.

"Thanks Buck" Chris climbed out of the truck. "After you look in on your family, I need your help on a project that needs finishing."

"Sure Chris, I'll be back in about thirty minutes."

"Take what time you need, I want to track Travis down and fill him in on what MCAT is doing to follow up on yesterday's attack."

"How long will he be in Washington?"

"He is supposed to be back by Monday. He said he wanted to be here for MCAT's second anniversary."

"Lord I hope he doesn't have anything planned. We've had all the excitement we need for a while."

"Amen to that Buck." Larabee went into the house as Buck climbed into his truck and headed home.

Linda had been watching from the window and met Chris at the door. "You okay?" She asked Larabee anxiously, her green eyes running over him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Doc just wanted to be sure before he cut me loose." Chris smiled ruefully at the genuine concern for his well being that he heard in Linda's voice as he set his bag down. There had been so many times in the past when he had wished that she had shown as much concern for him, as she was showing now. He supposed late was better than never. " What about you, Grace, and Cody?"

Linda smiled up at him. "We're all fine. I rested, and Inez took Grace home with her for the night. She thought it might be easier on you."

"I'll call Inez and see if Grace needs anything." Chris said, picking up his bag of dirty clothes and started across the room toward his bedroom.

"Chris."

Larabee turned at the sound of his name.

"I'm really glad that you are okay." Linda said softly.

Even from across the room, Chris could read the sincerity in Linda's green eyes. "Thank you." he replied just as softly, before turning around and continuing onto his bedroom.

When he had finished depositing his dirty clothes into the hamper, Larabee phoned the Wilmington's. After Inez had assured him that she had everything she needed to keep Grace overnight, Chris talked to Buck for a couple of minutes. Letting Buck know what he needed to complete his plans, and they agreed to meet in fifteen minutes.

"I know how special this chair is to you. Are you sure about this Chris?" Buck had gone into the Larabee attic and pulled down the rocking chair Chris had made for Sarah when she was expecting Adam.

Pleasant memories from another time in his life flooded his thoughts. "I'm sure." Chris ran his hand lovingly over the back of the chair. "Linda refused to use it because it belonged to Sarah, so we have another one she purchased for Grace. I'll continue to use that chair with Cody. This will make a good match for the antique rocker Vin found, and I want my daughter to have it."

"I think Sarah would approve." Buck knew how many hours of work, and love Chris had poured into making this rocker.

"Yeah she would," Chris said softly." All we have to do is touch up a few places on both chairs, add a coat of varnish, and then I'll let Vin know they're ready." He knew it was the perfect time to pass this family heirloom to his eldest daughter.

**Tanner Home**

Ezra sat on the couch and watched as Jason and Andi filled in their parents on everything that had happened over the last twenty four hours. He smiled as Andi continued to rattle on about Buttons, Tracker, their turtle, and her fish. The amazing thing to Ezra was that she was telling all this to her unborn brothers, as if she expected them to answer her at any moment.

Standish waited until the kids had left the room before asking. "Does Andi believe the babies can hear her?"

"They can Ez," Kelli answered." At this stage they recognize the voices they hear often, and the boys always respond when they hear Vin, Andi and Jason talk to 'em all the time.

"It seems I have a lot to learn." Ezra grinned. "Of course Barbara and I have some time to educate ourselves before that becomes necessary."

"Become educated about what darling?" Barbara walked in.

"Babies," Vin chuckled. "When you're ready I can give you some books to read, and every URL on the Internet that gives good information."

"Vin has taken a crash course on pregnancy, and I swear he knows almost as much as Dr, Weeks does." Kelli added. "We've planned what we hope will be a natural delivery, which means family can be present. Any of y'all that feel comfortable with that are welcome to be there when our boys decide to arrive."

"I would be honored to be there." Barbara replied. "If you're certain it's okay."

"We're fine with it." Vin assured her. "Neither Kelli nor I had family when we were younger to share important milestones with. Now that we are blessed with the Wild Bunch, we want everyone to be there to welcome our babies into it."

Barbara and Ezra understood how they felt. Having their chosen family around them was a wonderful feeling. "We'll be there." Ezra answered for both of them as he intertwined the fingers of his hand with his wife's.

"While you and Larabee were vacationing in the hospital, the other ladies and I came up with an idea." Barbara changed the subject. "With your approval we'd like to host a party tomorrow at our house. A combination of a celebration of life, your anniversary, and Vin's birthday all rolled into one."

"Barbara, y'all just moved in last weekend. Are you sure?" Kelli questioned.

"Positive."

"That sounds good to me. We wanted the kids to be with us this year for our anniversary, and tomorrow would be fine." Vin said with a smile. "Kel and I celebrate us everyday; sharing a day with family is a blessin' after yesterday, so count us in."

Bubba was furious. He had orchestrated the attack on Tanner at the courthouse yesterday and he had expected it to be a triumph for the movement. Yet, that traitor was still alive, and still a threat to Karl's freedom.

"Damnit, how in the hell could you miss?" Bubba yelled at the man he had sent to take out Tanner. "You were right there!"

"Those bastards had him surrounded, and he was wearing a damn vest!"

"That's why I told you to take a head shot, you idiot!" Bubba threw a packet at the young man. "Take this, there's a new identity and three thousand dollars. You need to disappear for a while. Lay low and do NOT contact any of us! "

Bubba was not interested in the bounty money. It was rage that fueled his desire to see Vin Tanner dead or suffering. He hated the government, and to have an agent come into Rocky Meadows and successfully deceive them was bad enough. To see that same man bring down Karl Chambers was unacceptable. Everything they had built up for the last thirty years was at risk, and he had no intention of letting Tanner get away with destroying it. The survival of the white race was at stake in this war, and the genius of Karl Chambers would not be lost to the cause due to the actions of a deceiving traitor.

It was time to make his own plans, and sending Vin Tanner into a living hell was tops on his list.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 51**

**Standish Home ~Sunday ~May 6th**

Barbara and Ezra had planned their home with a lot of thought. They had included four bedrooms, all on the top floor, plus a guest bathroom, a huge family room, a dining room, laundry room, kitchen, office space, and another bathroom downstairs. Many hours had been spent consulting with interior designers on the color scheme for their home. They had wanted it to be a perfect melding of both their tastes and had found that they needed outside help to achieve that.

Elegant, but sturdy furniture had been custom made out of cherry or maple wood to fit in with the needs of the Standish's to accommodate not only themselves, but the various members of the Wild Bunch as well. Rich fabrics in Ezra's favorite colors of maroon and emerald green were used throughout the house in the upholstery on the furniture, as well as the drapery. Softer tones of the same shades were used in accent pillows, bedcovers and area rugs for the hardwood floors. Splashes of gold and silver in candle holders, picture frames and assorted knickknacks were a nice addition to the darker color scheme.

Barbara took pleasure in showing their new home to the other women, while the brothers gravitated together.

"Ezra this has been a great celebration. The food was fantastic, the company even better, and we needed this time together." Josiah placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder. "Thank you Brother, the next one is on us for Adam's birthday on the twentieth."

"I am looking forward to it. I have been the recipient of many such wonderful events in my brothers' homes over the years. I am pleased to have them here in mine." Ezra quickly corrected himself. "Rather I should say we are pleased to have y'all in our home."

JD laughed. "It does take some getting use to, thinking ours instead of mine, but it's worth it." He kept a close eye on Lilah and Daisy; both seemed to be fascinated with Tannis. Inez even let each of them hold her, with a little help.

Nathan smiled as he held on to Terrell while Rain took Ronesha with her for a tour of the house. "Rain is such a part of my life; it's hard to remember when she wasn't in it, and I wouldn't change a thing."

Ezra watched Barbara walk down the stairs with the other wives and smiled. "I wholly concur, Brother Nathan."

"Vin, you keep rubbing your chest, you okay?" Buck had been watching Vin and Chris closely.

"Yeah, it's just sore enough to remind me how our work has changed." Vin stated. "We seem to land in the middle of the worst of the worst lately."

Chris had to agree, it did seem that since MCAT had been formed they had been thrown into the fire time and time again. They had tackled cases that would give lesser men nightmares for the rest of their lives, yet they had survived and their bond had strengthened. The world may not be a more dangerous place than in years past, but the danger was certainly striking closer to home. Bottom line, none of them had ever been the type of men that stood outside the fire and watched it burn. Whenever there was a fork in the road they took the hardest one. They were who they were, and although having families did give them more to consider, they always rose to the occasion and did what had to be done.

"Maybe the last two years have been more difficult for most of us, but in spite of a few unpleasant detours we're still standing. Chris looked from one brother to another. "Personally, I can't think of any men better to stand with other than the six of you. Together we are unbeatable and we have survived all the scum that has tried to break us. Lady Ice, Reed, Cleaver, Deveraux, Donner and Jack all tried, along with a multitude of others and they failed. Karl Chambers will fail, also."

Chris extended his hand out palm up, and one atop another six more followed. Josiah was the last to lay his hand with his brothers', and as he completed their union of solidarity he simply said, "Amen Brothers."

**Larabee 7**

**Monday~ May 7th~9:00am**

Vin and Kelli had discussed the possibility of taking a short trip for their anniversary, but the thought of having a bodyguard tagging along changed their plans. Instead of allowing it to upset them, they decided to take advantage of the opportunity to share their special day with Jason and Andi. Karl Chambers and the threat from the RMR would not cheat them out of spending enjoyable time with their children.

After a late breakfast, the Tanners were outlining their plans for the day with the kids. A knock at the front door interrupted them. Vin went to open it, and was met by Chris and Buck, each carrying a rocking chair. Tanner recognized one of the chairs as the one he had bought last Friday. "Chris, what in the hell are y'all doin'?"

"Making sure our brother has an anniversary gift." Larabee answered as he set the chair down.

"We only finished what you would have if you hadn't been injured." Buck walked in and set the second chair down. "You found this one, and said yourself it only needed a touch up."

"This one is a close match, and it belongs in the family."

_*Sarah's chair, Chris?*_

_*It was; now it belongs to you and Kel.*_

Kelli walked in from the kitchen. "Vin, who was at the door?" She stopped when she saw Chris and Buck. "Hi."

"Morning Kel, happy anniversary," Chris kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Dad." She tried to see what the trio was attempting to conceal. "What's behind y'all?"

"Kel, I had planned to give you a pair of rockin' chairs for today, but as of last Friday I had only found one that I thought was good enough. I was goin' to look for another one, and to do some touch up work on 'em over the weekend, but…well you know what happened."

"So Buck and I decided to help out." Chris joined in on the explanation." Vin found the perfect antique rocker, and it deserved a worthy match. I happened to have one." He moved so Kelli could see both chairs.

"Oh…oh they're beautiful." She moved closer to see, and was overcome with a wave of emotion.

"The one on the right, I found at an antique barn, I even have a documented history on it." Vin move next to his wife. "The other one…"

"Has a documented history too." Chris handed her an envelope. "I hand crafted it for Sarah when we found out she was expecting Adam. I'm passing it to my eldest daughter to rock my first grandchildren. I know Sarah would have approved."

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she hugged first Vin, and then her Dad." Are you sure you want me to have Sarah's chair?"

"Absolutely, it's almost a perfect match to the one Vin found, and I want my daughter to have it." Chris hugged her back. "Make some happy memories Kel. Sarah did, and I know she would have loved you as much as I do." Her tears fell harder, and Chris let Vin take over the care of his wife, while he and Buck carried the rockers to the nursery before they headed off to work.

**11:00am**

Although Vin had built the new barn and corral fairly close to the house, Kelli felt as if she had walked fifty miles nonstop. The babies were growing like crazy and pushing for more room which sometimes caused her to have shortness of breath, but she was determined to keep up a moderate exercise regimen as long as possible. Breathing heavily she leaned against the fence railing. "Your sons are tryin' to take over every inch of available space in my body for their own private football game."

Walking up behind his wife, Vin wrapped his arms around her, and hid his grin as he asked, "My sons? I thought they were ours." He ran his hand over her stomach, and spoke softly. "You two settle down, your sister and brother need some time with Mama too,"

Kelli leaned back against Vin, careful to not apply too much pressure on his bruised chest. Her thoughts turned to how close she came to losing him only three short days ago. "You think they're out there somewhere just watchin' and waitin' for another chance to get to you Vin?

Tanner's eyes scanned the horizon. He saw nothing out of the ordinary; however it was probable that someone from the RMR was monitoring the activities on the ranch. "We are not goin' to live in fear of what might be baby. If they're out there, we'll deal with it when the time comes. We're gonna celebrate this beautiful day with our family."

"Dad, look at Dreamer!" Jason's excited shout changed the course of their thoughts as he proudly led his colt into the corral. "Mom, he let me slip the halter on with no fussin'."

"When do I get a horse? Jason already has two of 'em." Andi stood next to her mama, on the bottom rail for a better view.

Kelli pulled Andi to her with a hug, "Soon, baby girl. The only reason Jason has two is because Dreamer is still too young for him to ride."

"Thor is gentle enough for him to ride now." Vin explained. "When you get just a little bigger, we'll find a horse that's right for you too, Sugar. For now though, you can ride with me." Assured that Kelli was comfortable, Vin left her to watch Jason, and he took Andi with him to the barn to saddle his horse. He had moved Peso, Dancer, Thor, Midnight, and Dreamer to the new barn a few days ago. Lady Brianna, Sandy and their other mares were left in the breeding barns. The plan for today was to give each of the kids a chance to ride, and then have a picnic lunch. Afterwards the children were going to spend the night at the Wilmingtons, and then the rest of the evening would belong to Vin and Kelli.

Two hours later the horses had been taken care of, and their picnic lunch was almost finished. Jason and Andi hit the monkey bars while Vin sat with Kelli on the swing. Keeping one eye on their children they talked about the nursery.

"Jason is really happy about us usin' his suggestion. I think decoratin' the nursery with wallpaper of old west designs, and all those pictures of horses was perfect. Barbara findin' those lampshades with horses on them was a stroke of luck, too." Kelli yawned.

"Are you holdin' up okay baby?" He positioned himself so she could lean back against him.

"It's been a great day, Vin. Big family breakfast, the horses, time with the kids, and we have two beautiful rockin' chairs for our babies." Kelli closed her eyes. "I am a bit tired though." She snuggled closer.

Vin kept the swing in motion by pushing with his foot. Within five minutes Kelli was asleep in his arms, and the kids were still going strong on the playground. Watching Jason and Andi play as he held his wife, he could feel his unborn children moving inside her while she slept. As far as Vin was concerned life didn't get much better that this.

It was late afternoon when Vin and Kelli told Max to go home, and then took Jason, Andi and Tracker over to the Wilmingtons for the night. When they returned home, the Tanners worked together to make a light meal of pasta and salad. After the dishes were done, Vin led his wife over to the couch in the living room to rest.

"Sit here and relax while I prepare our room for us." he instructed Kelli, who agreed despite her curiosity to know what he was talking about.

After locking the doors, and setting the alarm, Tanner moved into the kitchen. He rummaged through the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling cider, and placed it into an ice bucket. Grabbing a platter he put two glasses on it, and added some cheese, crackers, and fruit. Next stop was their bedroom.

Vin set the ice bucket and platter on the bedside table while he pulled out a bag of items he had asked Ezra to obtain for him. Inside were several white candles that he placed sporadically around the room and in the adjoining bathroom to create a relaxing atmosphere. Pulling the comforter to the foot of the bed, he turned down the sheets and added extra pillows. The stereo was loaded with an assortment of cds that would fill the room with soft romantic music.

In the bathroom he arranged several oversized bath towels on the lid of the toilet, and laid her robe over the towel bar. The hot tub was out for this stage of Kelli's pregnancy, but their sunken tub was okay for a warm bath to help alleviate the ache in her back and legs. Turning on the faucet, he added her favorite scented bath oil, and the tub slowly began to fill with warm water. Satisfied that everything was ready, he stripped out of his clothes, and slipped on his robe. Vin turned down the lights, and then went back to his wife, who he found dozing.

A soft smile creased his lips as he crouched down in front of her. "Wake up Kel."

Kelli's eyes open as she raised her head up and smiled guiltily at Vin." I'm sorry. Seems like lately all I do is eat and sleep."

"You eat all the time 'cause our boys stay hungry, and you want to sleep 'cause they wear your butt out." Tanner grinned and took her hand." As of this moment you are in my hands for the rest of the night." He assisted her up, and slipped his arm around her as they walked toward the bedroom. "I told you months ago that I intended to spoil you, and I am a man of my word."

Kelli stopped to face him and placed her hand gently on his chest. "Are you sure you've healed enough for this?"

"I'm fine Kel, nothing we do is gonna hurt me." He gently drew her closer. "Trust me."

There was no question about Kelli trusting Vin, she did. Relaxing into his arms she sighed with contentment. "I'm in your hands, Tanner, lead on."

"Smart move, Lady," He took her hand and continued on with his surprise.

Vin opened their door, and allowed Kelli to enter first. Seeing the delight on her face when she saw his handiwork made him smile. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed the back of her neck and whispered. "Relax and enjoy Kel, tonight we're gonna make some memories, baby."

Vin knew making love to his wife would be pleasurable, but he also had learned from loving Kelli that having sex wasn't the only thing of importance between a man and a woman. Tonight he planned to pamper the mother of his children, share an intimacy with his wife that belonged only to them, and make certain she was aware of how beautiful he thought she was.

Vin helped his wife to undress and eased her into the tub, before he settled himself into it behind her. Noting her hesitancy to completely relax against him with her full weight he told her. "I'm fine Kel, you're not gonna hurt me. He gently drew her closer." Trust me."

There was no question about Kelli trusting Vin, so she did. Relaxing into his arms she sighed with contentment. "I'm in your hands, Tanner, lead on."

"That is a smart move, Lady." He murmured as he kissed the back of her neck." First, 'm gonna wash your hair, and then after that…"Vin kissed her again."…we'll just roll with the flow." He cupped both of her breasts tenderly, and stroked his thumbs lightly over each nipple, before sliding his hands up to her shoulders to begin a gentle massage. A sensual hair washing was next, but Kelli kept squirming against him as he attempted to rinse out the shampoo. "Keep still imp or you'll get soap in your eyes."

"Ah, but if I keep still I can't enjoy touchin' you." She grinned, "And I do so enjoy touchin' you."

Vin finished rinsing her hair. "Feelin' pretty sassy aren't you, baby?" He shifted her in his arms and leaned his head down taking her lips in a kiss that started off gentle and intensified as their tongues met and mated sending current of desire through both of them. He raised his head and grinned. "Patience Lady, we have all night, and I don't plan on tryin' to drown you in this tub. "

"Then we need to get out, and finish what you started." Kelli splashed water on Vin's face, and a playful water fight ensued that ended with a quick mutual washing and an escape from the water. Drying one another with soft towels became a sensual experience that led them back in the bedroom, and Vin laid with her on the bed. He inserted two fingers inside her soft warmth, and started to move them back and forth, varying the amount of pressure and his speed to increase her pleasure. His other hand also kept busy, kneading one breast while his mouth was suckling on the other one. Vin's fingers never left her but his other hand roamed freely over her body caressing and teasing his wife bringing her to the threshold of submission over and over until her hands fisted in his hair and she cried out his name.

Kelli's patience was gone. She decided their foreplay was over, and it was time for some serious lovemaking. "Enough Tanner, I want that magnificent naked body of yours inside me…now."

Meeting her desire filled eyes Vin felt a surge of male pride. Giving Kelli the same pleasure she offered him time and again, pleased him immensely. "Yes ma'am." Tanner removed his fingers and buried himself into her warmth. Moving in sync with his redhead they traveled the blissful road to their own private paradise.

Lying with the woman he loved in his arms, Vin kissed the top of her head nestled against his neck; he found the energy to pull the blankets over them and whispered softly. "I love you Kel, happy anniversary."

**MCAT Office ~May 18 ~3:00pm**

Chris had read the report in front of him three times, and still had no idea what it said. It was still early when he got home after his NA meeting last night, but Linda was already asleep. In fact, over the last ten days, it seemed she was deliberately distancing herself from him and Grace. After the last few months of peace between them he was almost disappointed to see the small changes that were occurring. He had mixed feelings about it. On one hand he knew they could not go back and become different people in order to continue this truce forever. On the other he wanted it to last long enough for him to take part in the birth of his son.

_*Admit it Larabee…you want it all and that is not gonna happen. Once Cody arrives, your life will take one path, and Linda's another. All you can do is play the hand that fate has dealt, and look to your future with Cody, and Grace.*_

Buck walked in the office without knocking. Taking note of the faraway look on Chris's face he knew his thoughts were a million miles from here. "Hey stud, are you still with us?"

"Yeah… I was just thinking."

"Why don't you think yourself home? It's almost closing time anyway."

Larabee sighed. "I might do that. The toy store called today. Grace's birthday present is in, and I could pick it up on the way home."

Buck grinned, "You got her the rocking horse didn't you?"

"Yep, and I'm hiding it at your house until her party." Chris smiled. "Since she started walking, she's all over our house, and would probably run across it sooner or later."

It's hard to believe our little Grace is walking. Shoot, before you know it Tannis will be chasing after her." Buck frowned. "That is something I'm not looking forward to, once they walk there's no stopping 'em, and your baby is gone. You'll still have Cody, but Tannis will probably be our last one. "

"Tannis will always be your baby Buck, even when she's grown with kids of her own."

"I reckon so." Buck thought for a moment and then asked. "You think of Kel as your baby too, don't you?"

"I might have missed her first steps, and words, hell, her first everything, but she'll always be my baby. Now that I've found her, nothing will ever change that."

"I'd say we're damn lucky men Chris. With seven chosen brothers, and a wild bunch of women and kids, we've managed to build one hell of a family.

"That we are, Buck." Chris shut down his computer, stood up, and gathered his work to put in his briefcase. "I'm out of here, there's a rocking horse waiting on me."

**Journal Entry ~ Sunday ~ May 20th ~Midnight**

_Adam Sanchez turned two-years-old today. How in the hell do these kids grow so fast? It seems like only yesterday when Josiah announced he and Mallory were expecting again, and now… A lot has happened in two years, some good, some not so good, but one thing has not changed…Time moves on, whether we want it to or not._

_We have had a lot to be thankful for this month. Most importantly we survived an attempt on Vin's life at the courthouse, and no one was seriously injured. Ezra and Barbara moved into their new home and building began on Reins for Change. I received my nine month coin from my NA meeting yesterday, and in another week or two my son will be arriving. We made it through Vin and Kelli's anniversary, Tanner's birthday, and MCAT"S second year. Travis conceded to my recommendation, and did not insist on hosting a big celebration. Instead we have focused on monitoring all known members of the RMR and security for Tanner and Jackson, along with their families. _

_The last two weeks have been an exercise in frustration for our team though. Our shooter seems to have vanished into thin air, and we are no closer to ending this nightmare. For every man we take into custody another one climbs out of the woodwork to take his place. We are keeping the U.S. Attorneys busy though. As of the last Friday we have arrested thirty-seven militia members, and have a good case against each of them. Karl's attorney is still playing games and it looks as if his trial won't begin until late August. We had hoped to have this over and done with before school started again, but the children might have to continue being home schooled a little longer._

_Realistically, I suppose we could all give up the dangerous, sometimes nerve-racking, work of law enforcement, and concentrate on raising horses. It would certainly be safer for our families, but none of us would even consider doing that, at least not for a few more years. The work we do is essential, and keeping MCAT operating with the best available team is too important. The world we live in makes fighting major crime and acts of terrorism a necessity and as long as evil tries to attack us, we need to be there to stop it, or at the very least slow it down. We have to have faith, and trust in fate to lead us safely through._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 52**

**Larabee 7~Thursday ~ May 24th ~8:00am**

Chris had left for work over an hour ago, dropping Grace off with Max on his way out. Linda had given Louisa the day off and now stood alone in the house that was never really hers. Rubbing her hand across her extended belly, she spoke softly to her son who was making his presence known fiercely. "Easy Cody, it won't be long and you will be greeting the world. I promise you'll like what you find here. You have a terrific Dad waiting to hold you, and he will always be there for you. You have two older sisters in Kelli and Grace. Grace is only a little older than you, and she is beautiful. I imagine that the two of you will be very close, so long as each of you stops to listen to what the other has to say, and be willing to compromise on things that you don't agree upon. The other one, Kelli, is all grown up, but she already loves you, and she is also the best friend your mother ever had. The problem is that I didn't know that until after I sabotaged our friendship. "

She delicately made her way through the house room, by room, reflecting on the last two years of her life. "What can I tell you about me? I won't be here as you grow up, but trust me, one day you will appreciate that fact. I'm just not mom material…I didn't know that until after Grace was born, but all the same it's true." Linda laughed aloud. "I guess the only time I learn anything is when it's too late…oh and the things I always want the most, are those that I can't have. Once I get them, I tend to lose interest, and want to move on to something else."

Linda stood at the door of the bedroom that she used to share with Chris. "That's what happened with your father and me. When we met I wanted what he had to offer. My own father had recently died and I thought here is a man that is older, loves me, and will spoil me the same way my Daddy did. Don't get me wrong, your father is a fine man, and I do love him, but not the way I should…I just learned real quick like that he really expected me to be adult about all the awful things that happened during the time we were together. Well, your mama likes to be the center of attention, and I am used to being sheltered from the bad things that happen in life. Not a good combination for the wife of a man whose career is in law enforcement and has a family the size of Texas."

Moving on, she stopped at the room that used to be Adam's before she redecorated. "If I were a different type of woman, I probably could have accepted that Chris had another wife and son before me, but instead of accepting that fact, I tried to make him forget. Looking back, I realize now that was most likely not one of my better moves. He told me before we made…well before…about them, and that they were a part of who he was, but I thought I could change that…I was wrong".

She ended up in the kitchen and sat down at the table with a cup of hot tea. "Bottom line Cody, you will have a great life here. You'll have lots of cousins to play with, a ton of uncles and aunts that will love you, and you will never want for anything. Except maybe a mother…I'll visit, and buy you and your sister expensive things your father will have a fit over, but this life is just not for me. I need to travel, go where I want, when I want, not live on a schedule that revolves around the needs other of others. I need someone that will revolve their life around my needs and wants. That doesn't mean that I don't love you or Grace…I only know it would hurt you both if I stayed and y'all began to think either of you were responsible for me being unhappy here. None of it is your fault or your sister's. It just is…the way it is."

Apparently her talking had put the baby to sleep because his gymnastic act was over and he was calm. Linda reached for the telephone; she had a few loose ends to tie up before her final act. This time next month, she would be lying on a beach on the French Riviera soaking up the sun, but now she had to finish this chapter of her life.

Dialing a familiar number she waited for an answer. "Kel, I was wondering if you and I could have a private lunch today."

"Why don't you come here for lunch?" Kelli replied immediately, wondering what it was that Linda wanted. "Say eleven-thirty? It's Thursday, which means trainin' at Camp Larabee, so Vin wont be back until after one, and we can have some privacy in the sun room."

Linda hesitated for only a moment. "I'll be there."

**11:30am**

Surprisingly Linda felt a bit nervous. She was going to ask Kelli for a huge favor, for old time's sake, and she was not sure how the redhead would respond to her request. Even though they had agreed on a truce, she knew that Kelli might refuse, and truthfully there was no one else she could ask.

Kelli met her at the door with a questioning smile. "Hi, come on in. I have our lunch ready and waitin' in the sun room, along with a couple of comfortable chairs."

Linda had not seen Kelli since the Standish wedding and was somewhat surprised at how much bigger she was in only three weeks. "Good lord Kel, you look like the one that is due to deliver tomorrow, not me."

"I had another ultrasound day before yesterday, and we still have another six weeks to go." Kelli sighed as they walked slowly to the sun room. "What about you? How have you been feelin'?"

"Better than I did at this stage with Grace. Although this one is much more active that she was, and I thought that was impossible." Linda grinned as Cody started moving again. "It seems that every time you and I get close he gets more active."

"Maybe the boys are communicatin' like their fathers, because I've noticed it too." Kelli instantly regretted bringing up a sore subject. Linda never did like the fact that Chris and Vin had some sort of link to silently communicate. She changed the subject quickly. "I made us a salad with grilled chicken breast, but if you would rather have somethin' else…"

"This is fine Kel, and it looks great." The two women ate in comfortable silence for a bit before Linda spoke. "Kel, I have a favor to ask of you?"

Kelli laid down her fork and took a sip of tea before answering. "What kind of favor, Linda?"

"Chris has been great about working with me to make our arrangements, but I need you to do something that I'm not certain he would do." Linda reached into her bag and brought out a stack of letters. "I have written a letter to each of the wives, and brothers that I would like for you to pass on for me. I also wrote a few to Grace and Cody, for when they are older, of course. I have each one dated, and I thought maybe you would see that they got them. I know you have letters from Jason and Andi's mom that you are holding for them."

"Linda, I'll pass the ones to the wild bunch on if you want, but you act as if you will never see the kids at all. Couldn't you just mail them theirs, or hand the letters to the children when it's time?"

"Hell, you know me better that anyone, Kel. If I don't give them to you now, who knows what I will be thinking in fifteen or sixteen years. I want them to know what I feel now and why I am leaving, not some story I make up years from now to make it sound better." Linda added. "If I give them to you I know I won't be tempted to lie to the children later on. You and I both know I probably would."

Kelli did know that Linda was capable of doing something like that, not to be malicious, but she liked to be seen in the best possible light at all times. She would retreat when necessary, however her nature was to try and bluff her way through unpleasant circumstances. The blond was definitely a gambler when it came to getting what she wanted, but she was a gracious loser when it did not work out. Linda always knew when to cut her losses and walk away from the table. "Give 'em to me." The redhead growled. "I hope you don't expect me to hide these from Chris, because I won't."

"I know, and that's okay. I knew he wouldn't understand my reasons, but you would." Linda used her fork to play with her salad. "There is a letter in there for you too. Please wait until after I leave to read it."

Nodding her head in agreement Kelli swallowed her last bite of chicken. "Do you think you'll get along with the woman Max found to help out with Cody and Grace?" Max had recommended a lady to Chris that she knew would be great with Grace. Max trained with Dorothy 'Dottie' Morris as a nurse in the Navy. While Max made the service a career, Dottie went back to civilian life when her hitch was over and had specialized in pediatric care. She had impeccable references and was capable of handling a newborn. Chris had one meeting with the grandmotherly lady, and after watching how she interacted with Grace, he hired her. Dottie Morris was scheduled to move into the Larabee household the day that Cody was brought home from the hospital.

"I am positive that Mrs. Morris and I will have no problems." Linda assured her. "I also understand that Mila will be here helping Max with your household. Louisa is pleased about that."

"Mila has already started, and Max has her in trainin'." Kelli laughed. "By the time the babies get here Max plans to have Mila runnin' the household so she can spend all her time with the children. Since Rain has decided to work at the equine center as well as Casey, Caitlyn is plannin' on addin' a daycare on the premises for Lilah, Daisy, Terrell, Ronesha, Joanne, and Adam. Inez has her four, and that leaves Max with our twins, Andi and Jason after I go back to work, and both Andi and Jason will be in school come fall.

"Sounds as if y'all have it all worked out. It's hard to believe that Andi will be going to school though."

"With sixteen kids to look after on the Larabee 7, it takes some preplannin', and it's hard for me to believe that Andi will be going to preschool next year, too." Kelli smiled. "Hell, it's hard for me to believe that by the time school starts again that I'll have four kids. I never expected to have even one."

"I'm really happy that things have worked out for you Kel…I wish." The blonde started to say more, but stopped. "Never mind, you know I'll be thinkin' about you." Linda stood up to leave. "I think I will head home and take a nice long nap."

Kelli walked her to the door. "I do plan on bein' at the hospital when you go. You'll have to give me a review on the new birthin' suites."

"I took a tour of it last Monday; I think you will like it." Linda hugged her oldest friend. "It's hard to say goodbye after all these years, you've always been no more than a phone call away. Kel, thanks for always being there when I needed you, especially after Daddy died."

Kelli suddenly realized that Linda was saying her final goodbye. After more than eleven years of back and forth visits and phone calls, their relationship would be permanently changed when Linda walked out that door. She may see her at the hospital, and a few times after that, but Linda was cutting their ties. Even after all the disagreements and arguments they had had over the years, and especially over the last year, Kelli felt a profound sense of loss for a part of her life that was no more. "Find what you need to be happy, Linda, and when you do hold onto it."

"I plan to." Linda hugged Kelli again, just before she walked out. "I'm gonna miss you Kel, you take care."

Quietly closing the door behind the blond, Kelli leaned against it and was surprised by the tears that fell. Linda could be a real piece of work sometimes, but she was also very vulnerable to the realities of life. They had been roommates, partners, confidents, and for a good part of Kelli's life Linda was the only person she had considered a friend. Fate had taken them in different directions over the last two years though, and just as Kelli had found her way to happiness, Linda had lost hers. _*One door opens, and_ _another one closes, Kel.*_ Life sometimes had a strange way of moving on.

Outside the door Linda took a deep breath. She and Kelly had been though a lot together, but they had reached a fork in the road of their friendship. Kelli's path stopped here on the Larabee7, but for Linda it was only a temporary healing place. She was herself again, and her father's death was behind her. It was time to look forward because this chapter of her life was quickly coming to a close. Linda pushed a stray wisp of pale blonde hair off her brow and glanced at her watch she knew she would have to rush to make her appointment, but it would be worth it. She had scheduled an afternoon of pampering at her favorite beauty salon, because she would be the center of attention when Cody was born, and she intended to look her best.

**Larabee Home**

**Friday May 25th ~ 5:30am**

Chris was awakened by the sound of soft knocking on his bedroom door. Immediately he was on his feet, and at the door, opening it to find Linda standing there. She was fully dressed and wearing make-up, very unusual for her at this time of the morning.

"Chris, it's time. Dr Ryder had planned to induce me this morning, but Cody decided to come on his own. I thought you might want to have breakfast before we leave for the hospital." Linda smiled. "I made your favorite eggs, just the way you like them."

Larabee raised a brow. "You're in labor, and you made me eggs?"

"Really Chris, there is no reason we can't be civil to one another. We have some time before we need to leave, and it will be a long day for you, you should eat."

He was not sure where this Linda came from, but she was not the same woman he married, or the one he had been living with the last five months. This one was a totally new personality, one he didn't know at all. "I'll dress and meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay," Linda started to move away from the door and stopped. "Oh. I already called Max, and she's expecting us to bring Grace over on our way out. Vin and Kelli will bring her up to the hospital when they come."

**Denver Memorial Hospital ~9:00am**

Chris had to admit, he was impressed. Linda had a birth plan worked out and so far she was on schedule. The private birthing suite was set-up for comfort with an at home atmosphere that included a private washroom, shower, vanity, and a comfortable bed. It was also a functional room, equipped to handle each phase of delivery and recovery, as well as prepared to handle more complicated procedures, such as cesarean or any emergency. For the baby there was a pediatrician available, and a specialized nurse to take care of any situation that might occur. As an added bonus everything was videotaped so fathers could concentrate on the mothers instead of a camera.

Linda wanted to try to get through Cody's birth without a c-section. Dr. Ryder had agreed, but had an OR on stand-by just in case it became necessary. In the meantime Linda was in the early stages of labor, and not uncomfortable. In this more relaxed setting it was pretty much up to the mother who she wanted present, and how she wanted to handle her labor. So far Linda was staying on her feet and walking around the room as much as possible, while Chris elected to remain seated to read the newspaper. He felt confident Linda would let him know when she needed his assistance. She had family in and out and had been visiting with Matt for over thirty minutes when Kelli and Vin brought Grace up. Vin handed her over to Chris, while he looked over the room.

Kelli had told Vin she wanted to have a natural childbirth experience; Dr. Weeks nixed a home delivery, but did suggest they check out the new suites here at the hospital. Kelli could direct her labor they way she wanted, to a point, but if there were any problems, help was only moments away. Tanner decided to reserve judgment until her saw how it worked for Linda.

"Kel, what do you think? Isn't this great?" Linda gave the redhead the grand tour. "I want you and Vin to stay as long as you are comfortable. That way you get a chance to see firsthand how great these rooms are."

"I like what I see, but Dr. Weeks has to approve whatever birth plan we decide on. It really depends on the boys, and how they are when the time comes." Kelli tried out one of the chairs and was surprised to find it very comfortable. "I do like the all the windows, and the natural light is great. It almost seems like a secluded hideaway in here."

"All the medical equipment is camouflaged by artwork and the chairs make into a bed if dad wants to stay overnight. For the new mom's that are so inclined the baby can stay twenty-four-seven, and other siblings are welcome." Linda had memorized all the details.

"We've already signed Jason and Andi up for the siblings' class they offer here." Vin told them. "We haven't decided how much they are gonna be involved though. A lot depends on how it looks when we get closer."

"Y'all would really consider letting Jason and Andi be there for the delivery?" Linda asked, although she could not imagine wanting extra children around during labor.

"Not all of it, but we want them to be involved, and be there as soon as possible after the boys are born." Kelli explained. "They already talk to 'em all the time, and they must have watched the video of the ultrasound as much as we have. Why shouldn't they be here to welcome their brothers into the world?"

"No reason at all." Chris answered." I expect Grace will either be in here or in the adjoining waiting room until Cody arrives."

Dr. Ryder entered the room. "How are you doing Mrs. Larabee?" She picked up Linda's chart to read.

"So far I'm good." Linda answered. "I do hope we can do this without surgery this time."

"You're blood pressure is in a normal range for now, we'll keep a close watch on it. Let's see how your labor is progressing." Dr. Ryder waited while Linda laid down to be examined.

Kelli stood up. "We can take Grace, and visit the gift shop while you do that."

Chris handed Grace over to Vin, and waved to her as Vin and Kelli walked out with her. He then turned his concentration to Dr. Ryder and what she had to say.

The doctor removed her gloves and smiled. "Everything looks good, but we are still in the early stage of labor. I'll be back in an hour to check on you."

"Can I get you anything?" Chris asked Linda when the doctor had left, "Some water or ice chips?"

"No, I'm fine, nothing right now." Linda answered him softly. "Just you being here is enough."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Linda." Larabee told her sincerely. "We may be lousy marriage partners, but hopefully we're still friends."

Linda was startled when she felt a stronger contraction. "I suppose our son agrees with you."

Chris chuckled. "He's just anxious to make his presence known to the Wild Bunch."

"He's doing a damn good job of it." Linda gasped out past the contraction that had just swept through her abdomen.

For the next hour her contractions came faster, each one a little harder than last. Linda had begun to have second thoughts about this natural delivery idea. Dr Ryder returned and after checking her progress and told her she still had a good way to go before baby Cody arrived.

Couple by couple, each member of the Wild Bunch stopped by to say hello and show their support for Chris. The adjoining room was filled with family, all waiting for the newest Larabee to arrive.

Chris was concerned because Vin, Kelli, and Grace had not returned. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking about sending someone with them…just in case.

"Linda, I'll be back in one minute." Chris went to the waiting room and JD was the first one he saw. "I need you to go down to the gift shop and check on Tanner." Larabee instructed. "When you find him, stay with him JD."

"You got it, Chris." JD kissed Casey before heading downstairs to the gift shop. When he stepped out of the elevator onto the lobby floor, JD bumped into two men dressed in orderly uniforms and hats. Each man carried a small, black duffle bag with them. Both men had longish hair, unshaven faces, and attempted to stare him down.

"Sorry." JD apologized as he side-stepped around them and stepped out into the corridor. As the elevator doors closed behind him and he started down the hall toward the direction he knew the gift shop was in, Dunne couldn't help reflecting on how odd the two men had acted, and that he felt he should have known the smaller of the two men from somewhere.

It didn't hit him where he had seen the man before until he reached the entrance to the Gift Shop. "Shit!" he exclaimed, earning him a disapproving look from the matronly woman who was standing behind the desk. He offered her a quick apology as he scanned the interior of the Gift Shop for the Tanners and didn't find them.

_*Please let them be okay*_ was a running dialogue in JD's mind as the MCAT agent hurried over to the bank of elevators and waited for one to arrive on the floor he was on.

It seemed like forever passed before one of the elevator's doors opened and he was able to step inside and punch the number to the floor the maternity ward was on. Never was he more happy to see someone in his life as he was when he caught sight of the Tanners walking toward him from the direction of the nursery.

The relief must have shown on his face, because Vin gave him a funny look. "JD, you okay?"

"I think something's about to go down." JD told the Tanners.

"Chris sent me down to look for you. When I reached the lobby floor, I encountered two men in orderly outfits carrying small black duffel bags. They were both unshaven, menacing looking and I thought one was oddly familiar. It was Rhett Myers...he's a known member of the Ledger Militia."

"Just what we freakin' need," Vin growled out. "Can't a man welcome the birth of his child into the world without some hate filled fanatics interruptin'?"

"You think they know about the baby Vin?" Kelli asked, concerned about her little brother's safety.

A flash of a memory came to Vin. "Damnit, when we took Chambers down, we looked at his files. The floor plan on this maternity wing was among the papers we confiscated. At the time we assumed their target was Kelli when she delivers, but...JD, you go to hospital security and put them on alert. I'll tell Chris who you saw."

"I'm on it." JD told him and immediately headed to the security office.

The Tanners returned to the suite that Linda was in. It took one look at Vin for Chris to know something wasn't right. Kelli and Vin moved into the adjoining room where Tanner passed Grace over into Casey's waiting arms, as Kelli settled herself into one of the chairs and he beckoned to his brothers to follow him out into the corridor.

"I'm going to go and see if I can't get you some more ice chips." Chris told Linda. "I'll be back in just a minute."

"What's going on?" he said as soon as he had joined the others.

"JD encountered two men in the elevators earlier. One of them is a known member of the Ledger Militia, a Rhett Myers." Vin told them." He observed them dressed in orderly clothing and carrying black bags. I sent him down to alert security that we might have a situation."

"Sonofabitch," Chris cursed. "Buck, call the team. I want this hospital searched from top to bottom. You better tell Mark to bring Bandit, we can't rule out some kind of bomb threat. "Larabee mentally checked off what they needed to do." When JD comes back, have him hook up his laptop to a printer. I want a picture of Rhett Myers on every floor on this hospital."

"Chris, you should go back inside with Linda." Josiah advised him. 'We can handle this."

"Family comes first, Chris. Go be with Linda." Nathan knew Chris was feeling the weight of responsibly as MCAT commander, and attempting to put his personal feelings aside.

"We shall of course, maintain communications with you." Ezra promised.

"Is one fucking day of peace without having to deal with the RMR too much to ask?" The signs of frustration were clearly evident on Larabee's face.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, Cowboy, but it is what it is. Now, go, you need to be there when your boy is born." Vin urged him.

Larabee hesitated. He didn't like the thought of leaving Linda, but yet he felt obligated in leading the team as they tried to thwart whatever nefarious plans the RMR or the Ledger Militia, or both had in store for the hospital. Ultimately it was the thought of Adam that made Chris's decision; he had failed to be with his son when he needed his father the most. Larabee would not make that mistake again. "Keep me posted." Chris said before he went back into the room.

Linda had moved into her second stage of labor, and her resolve to tough it out without taking something for the pain was waning. "Chris, did you bring more ice chips?" She asked between contractions.

Larabee had forgotten all about the ice. "It was too far to go. I'll have the nurse bring some." He sat down next to her bedside and took her hand. "Relax Linda, pace yourself."

"Right, that's easy for you to say." She snapped. "I don't remember it hurting like this when Grace was born."

Chris attempted to sound reassuring. "You didn't get this far, before Dr. Ryder decided you needed a c-section." He knew he needed to be here with Linda during the birth of his son, but his thoughts were with his team as the hunted down the threat to the hospital. "What you're feeling is natural, Linda. Hang in there; it will be over before you know it."

_*Cody, whenever you're ready son, it's okay. Daddy's here waiting for you.*_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 53**

**Denver Memorial Hospital ~Security Center ~1:00pm**

JD had Mallory take his place in the security center monitoring the bank of video screens with hospital security. Dunne made copies of the poster showing Rhett Myers as a wanted man, and then joined the rest of the team in a floor by floor search for the man. Taking charge, Buck ordered Vin and Nathan to stay in the waiting room, It was taking too much of a risk to make them an additional target otherwise.

Mallory carefully studied the hospital monitors and felt a frown settle on her face as she took in two white men, dressed in hospital scrubs crouch down in front of what appeared to be the screen leading to a ventilation shaft for the duo heating and air conditioning system. As she pulled out her cell phone to call her husband, since he was actually leading some of the personnel on that floor, she spotted two more men doing something similar on another floor.

She turned to the head of the hospital security." Mr. Smithy, can I borrow your radio please?"

"Sure, Agent Sanchez," Peter Smithy replied, shifting in his chair to hand the radio over to her. "Did you catch sight of your man?"

"No, but I've got a few others dressed in the same garb, with black bags on different floors setting what I believe are explosives. What frequency do you use to radio your people?"

"Channel 12," Smithy said, as he gazed into the monitors and picked out the men that she had seen.

Josiah led the way down one side of the second floor, three of the security personnel beside him as they did a sweep of each room looking for Rhett Myers and his cohort. The radios that all three of the security guards carried squawked to life, followed by the familiar voice of his wife.

"Can I see that?" Josiah asked one of the men, indicating the radio, as Mallory began to describe what she had spotted on the monitors. Sanchez felt his gut twist at the thought of what would happen if he and the other MCAT agents and hospital security weren't able to find all of the explosives before time ran out.

"Josiah?"

Hearing his name called broke through his thoughts. "Yes."

"Two of the men are right around the corner from you. Take care of them."

Sanchez smiled. "Oh, I will."

Justin and Selina were working the third floor, and had heard the communication between Josiah and Mallory.

"Watch for the black bags, they'll be easier to pick out than the men dressed as orderlies." Justin instructed Selina and the security officers with them.

Word quickly spread to all the agents that there were more men involved than they originally thought. Buck had a decision to make. Could they chance finding all the men and the explosives, or should he order an evacuation?

"Buck?" Ezra tried to get Wilmington's attention.

"What?" Buck answered, clearly concerned about making the right call.

"It would seem prudent that the only possible choice you can make is to set an evacuation in motion." Standish told Wilmington. "We have no idea of the amount of time those dastardly miscreants have set on the explosives, an evacuation post-haste is the only course of action." Ezra knew it would be chaos, and in the process they could lose their suspects, but there were too many lives at stake.

"I Know." As incident Commander it was his responsibility to make the decision. Buck picked up one of the radios to let security know he was ordering an immediate evacuation of the hospital. Denver Memorial as well as every other hospital had a plan in place for such situations. "Set your evacuation procedure in motion, we do have known explosives on the premises."

Once the call was made an orderly chaos ensued. The in-patient area supervisor was in charge of implementing a prepared plan for the hospital, and all available law enforcement offices as well as EMS would respond to the call. Ambulatory patients would be escorted out and Ambulances would transport the most critical patients. The biggest problem would be those in surgery and in labor.

Buck headed to Linda's room to inform Chris.

"That's it, Linda...breathe." Larabee was in the middle of coaxing his pregnant wife through her breathing when Wilmington entered the suite.

Buck closed the door behind him and moved into the adjoining suite, knowing that Chris would join them as soon as he could.

"How are things?" Nathan asked.

"Did you catch them?" Vin queried.

"I've just ordered an emergency evacuation of the hospital." Buck told them.

"Why? How serious is the situation?" Larabee demanded as he entered the room.

"Mallory caught at least four more men on the video screens dressed as orderlies with black bags. They were planting explosives in the hospital's duo heating/air conditioning ventilation system. She signaled the rest of us via radio. We've arrested two, but we don't know how many more there are."

"Damnit, Linda is too close to delivering to evacuate." Chris ran his hand through his hair. "She can't leave."

"Chris, I have every available agent on this, more local officers are on their way, and the hospital is taking care of the evacuation, but we can't take the risk of missing anything." Buck told him. "Mark, Bandit and six other teams are searching for explosives…"

Larabee sighed," Vin, Nathan, you two get the women and Grace out of here. You'll have to cover each other, so watch your backs." He turned to Buck. "Find the bastards!"

"Chrissss...!" Linda screamed out her husband's name as she felt a strong contraction rip across her abdomen. "Chris...the baby's coming!"

**Denver Memorial Hospital ~2:00pm**

The medical staff took control of evacuating the patients, and within ten minutes there were over one hundred police and firemen at the hospital to assist. News crews were on the scene, and a triage tent was set up in the parking lot to house the patients that were unable to be moved to other facilities.

The MCAT team along with twenty DPD officers, and Hospital security were working their way through the building looking for explosives and suspects. Vin and Nathan both had a hard time leaving the hospital with their wives, Grace, and the other women in the Wild Bunch. Neither man liking the fact that again they had to hide out while their brothers and teammates dealt with the bad guys. They did it nevertheless, knowing that it would be easier on the other MCAT agents to know that the majority of their family members were safe from harm.

It didn't prevent Tanner from calling ahead to the Larabee 7 and alerting Walter to tighten security measures. "Walter, put the ranch on lockdown. We'll be at the front gates in fifteen minutes."

Who knew what the RMR was planning on doing in correspondence to what was happening at the hospital. Whether this was yet another personal attempt of Chambers associates to take out the MCAT Team, or something even more evil, it didn't matter. Until the crisis was over, all of them had to be on alert to insure that their families were protected. It was an unspoken decision by both Nathan and Vin that everyone was brought over to the Tanner home until they heard from Chris.

In spite of the fact that Linda believed Cody was ready to arrive, Dr. Ryder told her she not quite ready to deliver. Chris and the doctor had agreed not to tell Linda about the evacuation, she was too far along to move, and there was no reason to risk an elevation in her blood pressure.

"It won't be long now, Linda," Dr Ryder said. "I need you to push when I tell you to."

"I want this baby out now!" Linda cried back, squeezing Chris's hand so tightly Larabee felt it going numb.

"Breathe, Linda..." Chris coaxed her again, mimicking the 'huffing' sounds for her to follow.

"I don't want to breathe! I just want drugs!" Linda cried out as she was hit by another contraction.

"It's too late for that now." Dr. Ryder told Linda calmly as she positioned herself at the foot of the bed in preparation of checking how far along she was again.

A surprise awaited her. "Nurse, make sure that everything is ready. Chris, you better scrub up now. It looks like your son is about to be born."

Larabee worked to untangle his hand from the grip that Linda held on it and then washed up under the nurse's instructions. He was already dressed in scrubs and immediately returned to his position beside his wife and listened as Dr. Ryder gave Linda instructions to follow.

"Linda, the baby's head is crowning. I want you to take a deep breath and push hard." The doctor instructed.

Chris supported Linda's back as she did as Dr. Ryder instructed and bore down as hard as she could, her face twisting into a wrinkled mass of pain and concentration.

"That's it, now relax for a moment. One more contraction and a push is all we need." Dr. Ryder waited for the next contraction. "Now push."

Linda did as she was told and screamed out in pain as Cody Christopher Larabee made his loud entrance into the world. Dr. Ryder placed him on Linda's stomach and the nurse showed Chris where to cut the cord.

Larabee's hand was trembling as he took the scissors that the nurse provided him with and cut the umbilical cord that attached his newborn son with his wife. Tears filled his green eyes and ran unchecked down his face as he gazed in amazement at his son.

Maternal emotions stirred deep within Linda as she gazed tiredly at the wrinkled, red face of her newborn son and wondered momentarily if she had made a mistake in signing her rights to him and Grace away. She pushed the unwanted thought away, knowing that she couldn't give into whatever overwhelming feeling swept through her at such an emotional occasion. In the long run, she knew Chris would be the better parent to both Cody and Grace and she couldn't let herself be fooled by whatever odd emotion she was feeling now.

"Would you like to hold your baby, Mrs. Larabee?" the nurse asked, having taken the wriggling mass off of her abdomen and cleaned him up while her thoughts were elsewhere.

"No...Let Chris hold him." Linda said, feigning tiredness as her reason for not holding Cody.

The nurse moved around the bed to where Chris stood and gently handed him his son. Larabee took Cody into his arms and felt his heart give a lurch when he noticed familiarities in the infant's facial features that were similar to Adam's when he had been born.

"He's beautiful." Chris said softly, lifting his eyes off of Cody's face and gazed over at Linda. "Thank you for giving me my son. You did a terrific job."

Tears filled Linda's eyes at the soft accolade given to her by Chris. "We both did."

"Mrs. Larabee, we need to move you now." Dr. Ryder had finished, and agreed that Linda could be moved. "You and your son will be going downstairs now."

"No, I'm supposed to be able to stay in this room and I'm damn tired!" Linda protested. "Why in the hell would I be going downstairs?"

"Linda," Chris tried to take her hand, but she refused. "The hospital is being evacuated and I want you and Cody out of here."

"The hospital's being evacuated? Why? What happened?"

"I'll explain on the way down, right now we need to get you downstairs." Chris stepped back as the nurses prepared Linda to be moved. He knew Linda would be outraged when she found out his work was related to the threat to the hospital, but he would deal with it later. Right now he needed to secure his family, and then join his team.

**Hospital Security Center ~3:00pm ~May 25th**

Josiah Sanchez could be a patient man at times; this was not one of them. He had the two men he had arrested in front of him, and one way or another he planned on making them talk.

"You can't make us do squat. We've got rights, whether you like it or not!" the man spat back in his face.

Josiah leaned into the taller of the two men, invading the hell out of his personal space. "You've got exactly five seconds to decide if you're going to help me and my friends find all of the explosives that you creeps planted in the hospital or tell me what you want inscribed on your tombstones because…" He moved closer," … if this hospital goes up in flames the two of you are going to be riding them straight to hell!"

"Rights?" Sanchez's voice rose as he fought to keep control of his anger." You're rights became null and void the moment that you both stepped into this hospital with the intent on killing several hundred people, including many innocent children!"

The other man had paled at Josiah's words, and was clearly showing his distress at the predicament he was in. "Look man, we don't have to tell you nothing!"

His false bravado wasn't fooling anyone, especially not Josiah. Sanchez turned towards him. "Then you best kiss your ass goodbye."

He turned to one of the security officers with him. "Do you have some cuffs on you?"

The security officer nodded and removed a pair of cuffs from his belt and handed them to Josiah. Sanchez forced one prisoner, and then the other onto the floor and after looping the cuffs through the lines of the cover for the ventilator shaft; he locked one cuff on each of the men's wrists and started to walk away.

The personnel people glanced at each other, and then followed after the MCAT leader. One of the prisoners yelled after them. "You can't leave us here!" Josiah kept walking until he and the guards were around the corner and out of sight.

"Wait! Come back! You can't leave us here!" Both men were yelling now, panicking at the thought of being left to die by the very explosives that they had helped to plant. Josiah waited for a few more minutes and then returned to where he had left the two men.

"Are you going to help me or are you going to die?" Josiah queried.

"We'll do anything you want. Just don't leave us here!" The two men exclaimed together.

Sanchez smiled. "I thought you'd see things my way." he said as he took the key from the guard who had given him the cuffs and let the two men loose. "Start talking."

"There are twelve of us, six teams, and we were paid to plant the explosives." The first man rushed his words nervously.

Josiah threw down a blueprint of the building in front of him. "Show me where." He turned to the second man and threw him a pen and paper. "I want names of all the men involved, including the one who paid you."

Within five minutes Sanchez had the locations of the explosives, a description of the type of device they were using, and the names of a dozen men involved in the plan. He broadcast the information on the radio channel the MCAT team was using. It did not take long to locate four of the five remaining devices, and six more men were arrested. The only name missing was the one of the man that paid them because they didn't know it.

JD was on the fifth floor, and that was where the remaining device was to be hidden. While he waited for Buck and Mark, he went into the supply area to confirm the location of the last explosive mechanism. He found it, but he also found the two men planting it.

"Freeze, Federal Agent." JD called out, his gun steady on the two men.

The men's heads whipped around, not having heard or seen anyone approaching as they had been concentrating on the job at hand.

"You're a might puny to be a Fed." One of the men told JD laughingly, not in the least bit unnerved to have a gun pointed at him.

His partner laughed outright. "He is at that."

"Size aside, I am a federal agent and you two are under arrest." JD informed them, stepping closer to them.

The first man's face darkened with anger. "It's going to take a helluva lot more than just you to arrest me."

He stood up suddenly and JD's grip on his gun tightened. "Don't do anything stupid."

"What are you going to do, shoot me? High and mighty federal agent is going to shoot an unarmed man? No, I don't think so. He's too yeller to go against the rules."

"Don't bet your life on it." JD warned in a lethal tone that would have made any of his brothers proud.

They rushed him at the same time, and suddenly JD found himself in a fight for his life. His gun went off and he saw one of the men flinch as he was struck by the bullet. JD went down in a defensive crouch as the other man tackled him, flinging Dunne backwards into the wall behind him.

JD felt pain explode inside his head as his body made contact with the wall, and his weapon slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. He brought his hands up to defend himself from the flurry of fists that his opponent flung at him. Even though he managed to fight off the brunt of the blows, he still felt one connect with his mouth and almost instantly he tasted blood.

As the man's partner, the one who had been shot, moved forward to join in the fight, JD kicked out with one leg and caught the wounded man in his knee and sent him crumpling to the ground in even more pain.

"One down, one to go." he exclaimed aloud even as he continued to grapple with the other man.

His antagonist grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him back against the wall again, making white stars dance before his eyes and a sharp pain shoot down his spine. He tried to free the hands from where they were twisted in the collar of his shirt, but couldn't. Instead he kneed the man in the groin and was relieved when the man fell to the ground. JD slumped against the wall for a minute to try and catch his breath, before he leaned down to pick up his fallen weapon. Before his fingers could touch it, the gun was grabbed up by the wounded man who flipped it over and used the butt of it to crack JD over the head.

JD fell to the ground and lay unconscious as the wounded second man slowly rose to his feet onto his feet, while his partner set the timer on the explosives. "Let's get the hell out of here."

The man holding the gun wavered for a moment as he pointed it at the young MCAT agent, but finally seemed to agree with his partner that their best course of action was to get out of the hospital before the fireworks began.

"Damnit, JD is still not answering!" Buck growled at the radio as he waited for the elevator. "The hell with this, I'm taking the stairs." Wilmington was on the tenth floor; he opened the stairwell door and began his decent. Mark and Bandit followed him.

It did not take long for them to reach the fifth floor; as soon as they entered the radio came alive. Justin reported, "Captain, we've apprehended two men exiting down the back stairs. One of them was covered in blood, and collapsed; the other one tripped over him and took a header down a flight of stairs. They had a black bag, but no explosives were found."

"Mark, turn that dog loose and find those explosives." Buck ordered.

Bandit took off with his nose to the floor, and led them to the supply area. Opening the door, the first thing Buck saw was JD's body. "Oh God, no!" He knelt down beside his brother and was relieved to find a pulse. "Officer down, we need medical help ASAP." He shouted into the radio. "Hang on JD."

"Buck? We have a bigger problem here. I found our explosives, and the timer reads two minutes thirty seconds." Mark pulled Bandit away from the device.

"Damn it!" Buck exclaimed, scrambling away from JD's side over to where Mark was crouched down beside Bandit in front of an open ventilation shaft.

"We've got no choice but to try to disarm it before it goes off." Wilmington told Westin.

Westin nodded and began taking out the disarming tools he carried with him.

"I'll do it. You hand me the tools." Buck told him, and Mark nodded his agreement. Wilmington took a closer look at the bomb and its components. "A run of the mill bomb made of TNT, wires, blasting putty and a timer. Hand me a screwdriver."

Westin handed over the requested tool, and watched anxiously as Buck removed the screws holding the plastic covering in place. Palming the screws, he carefully lifted the covering off and set it aside. Perspiration ran in his blue eyes as he studied the wires for a moment, following each one from where it emerged from out of the sticks of dynamite to where they were attached to the time

"Thirty seconds." Mark said tensely.

"I know." Buck replied. He took the set of mini scissors that Westin handed to him and taking a deep breath he set them in place to cut the yellow wire. He closed his eyes and snipped. After waiting for the explosion to come, he opened his eyes and glanced at the timer. It read two seconds. He had done it! He sank back with relief as Mark let out a joyful cheer as their radio squawked to life.

Slightly shaking fingers clasped around the radio as Buck answered the call." The last bomb has been disarmed." He moved over beside JD and grinned when he saw his eyes open. "Hey, you back with us?"

JD was having difficulty focusing, but he knew that voice. "Buck?"

"Yep, it's me. Doc is on his way and you're gonna be just fine. "He pushed JD's hair back to see how badly he was hurt. "If it wasn't for you kid, a lot of people could have died today. You recognized Rhett Myers, thwarting their plans to kill many innocent people. Also, unless I miss my guess, you're the one that took out one of the two we just found on the back stairs."

"My head hurts."

"I bet it does." Buck heard movement in the hallway. "Hang on JD, the doc is on his way," As soon as he said it the doctor was entering the room behind him with a real orderly. Buck moved aside and let the doctor examine his young brother

"We'll take him from here." After a brief examination, the doctor had JD moved onto the gurney in the hallway. "We're going to take him down to the ER for a thorough exam, but his vitals and reflexes are good."

"I'm going with you." Wilmington followed the gurney as they moved JD downstairs.

**Larabee 7 ~6:00pm**

The Wild Bunch waited for news, the only thing keeping Vin and Nathan in check was the presence of the children. Otherwise they would be ranting, cursing, and pacing. It was difficult to sit on the sidelines, when their brothers were out there in the danger zone.

"Damnit, somebody had better call soon." Vin was on edge and jumped when the phone finally did ring. "Tanner!" He listened as Chris gave him a rundown on what was going on. ""Yeah, congratulations Cowboy, See you tomorrow,"

Nathan was on his feet. "Well, is it over?"

"Yep, eight arrested, two dead, six explosive devices were found and neutralized." He looked toward the women. "Casey, JD has a slight concussion, but he'll be fine, he's on his way home now with Buck. They're also allowing everyone back into the hospital as we speak."

"What about the baby?" Kelli asked anxiously.

Tanner grinned." Your baby brother is fine. Seven pounds, eight ounces, twenty one inches, and both Cody and Linda are okay."

"Thank God!"

"Do we know who hired these men?" Nathan asked.

"No, not even a description, but all the men are members of either the RMR or the Ledger militants." Vin looked at Kelli. "It appears that Nathan and I are not their only targets. It's become a vendetta against anyone associated with MCAT." He was beginning to doubt if the risks to his family were worth staying the course to convict Chambers.

"Karl is behind all of it Vin. You have to testify to make certain he loses his power to hurt anyone. 'Kelli recognized the shadow of doubt in his eyes, and walked over to hug her husband. "We will be okay and you..." She hugged him tighter." …will do what's right Tanner."

Vin held her close, he knew he could not back down, but he worried that Karl was not through with his reign of terror against them. The fact that he was willing to kill hundreds of innocent people in that hospital for a chance to reach his family proved that even behind bars, Chambers was still a dangerous man. Tanner knew that somehow they had to find a way to keep their families safe, and stop Karl Chambers.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 54**

**Denver Memorial Hospital**

**Saturday ~May 26th ~7:00pm**

Chris could not get enough of holding Cody. Earlier today Buck had brought Grace up to meet her brother and seeing the two of them together was one of the best moments of his life. He regretted that Vin and Kelli could not be here, but he decided not to tempt fate. They would have to wait until he brought Cody home tomorrow to see him. The hospital was running almost back to normal, but the new security measures were not completely in place. Chris had made several suggestions as to how they could avoid a repeat of yesterdays near disaster. Fortunately the administrator was listening and promised to follow through with implementing each one. At least by the time Kelli was due to deliver they would not have to worry about the militia getting in with bombs. For now though he did not want her or Vin anywhere near this place.

Linda roused from her nap and gingerly moved. She had minor surgery this morning to have her tubes tied, and was still sore from yesterday's delivery. The doctor assured her she would be feeling much better by morning, but for now she was taking it easy. "Chris?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess, considering." Linda managed to sit up with the help of some pillows. "I still can't believe my delivery was upstaged by a stupid bomb threat."

Chris smiled. This was the Linda he knew, after all that had happened she was miffed about not being the center of attention when Cody was born. "You want to hold Cody?"

"No, you're doing fine with him." Linda looked at the flowers in the room, noting some new deliveries. "Oh they're beautiful and so many! Hand me the cards, will you?"

Moving a sleeping Cody back into his bassinette and then took the stack of cards from the dresser. "Three new one came in while you slept. From Ezra and Barbara, Travis, and one from Louisiana sighed only with the initial V."

Linda took the card from him, she knew who the last one was from, but she was not sharing that information with Chris. "I have some thank you notes and stamps in my bag, if you'll dig them out, I'll start writing."

"Cody can leave tomorrow, and unless you have any complication from the surgery so can you. You can do that at home can't you?" The look on her face clearly said no, and he proceeded to dig out the thank you notes.

"Thank you." Linda said as he gave the notes to her. She looked at him thoughtfully while she gathered her words." We had some good times together, didn't we, Chris?"

"Yes we did." Chris answered honestly." We needed what we had at that particular turn in our lives, and I don't regret the time we had together. "He grinned. "I probably should say not most of it anyway."

"Grace and Cody are lucky to have you." Linda sighed. "I want you to go home tonight Chris, rest, and don't come back before tomorrow afternoon to pick up Cody."

"Linda, I can stay."

She was already shaking her head. "I need some time to myself. Have the nurse take Cody to the nursery, Chris. I need my space."

"All right, I'll wait til tomorrow afternoon to come back if that's what you want. As soon as Cody is moved, I'll leave." He rang for the nurse and she immediately came for the baby. Chris leaned down and kissed Linda on the forehead." See you tomorrow."

Linda grabbed his hand and squeezed hard. "I do care about you Larabee, and I want you to have a good life with our children."

Chris had the feeling that Linda was mentally letting go. "We'll be fine Linda, and so will you." He gently laid her hand on the bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Chris." She watched him leave, and was surprised to find that only a single tear fell as the door closed.

**Larabee 7- Sunday ~May 27th-9:00am**

Chris had decided that today would be the best time to call a meeting of the brothers to discuss ranch business. He knew once he brought Cody home that his time would be limited and they had some decisions to make. They had agreed to meet at Vin's house because he did not want to be too far away from Kelli. She still had six weeks to go before the twins were due to arrive, but the doctor had warned them that with multiples an early delivery was always a possibility. Chris walked with Grace over to the Tanner's.

Max met him at the door to take Grace. "There's our girl." She smiled when the baby came to her willingly. "The men are in the front room waiting for you. Grace and I will stay busy while you have your meeting."

Chris kissed Grace on the cheek. "Thanks Max." He proceeded into the living room to join his brothers.

"There's the new Dad now." Buck grinned. "How's our boy Cody doing?"

"Great." Chris answered proudly, placing a hand on JD's shoulder. "" How are you feeling?"

"Headache is gone and I'm fine." JD responded reluctant to admit that his back was still sore from his battle with the RMR/ Ledger Militia members the day before.

"You did a good job at the hospital JD. If you hadn't recognized Rhett Meyers, Friday could have ended in disaster." Chris moved on to sit down after JD acknowledged his words with a nod of his head.

Settling in Larabee wasted no time starting their discussion. "I know it was short notice to meet this morning, but I wasn't sure when we would have another opportunity for a while. We need to make a few decisions concerning ranch business and I wanted us all to have a chance to hear Ezra's latest financial report." He nodded to Standish to take over.

"I won't bore y'all with mundane fact and figures, your printout will show you that, but you should know that the Larabee 7 is in sound shape…financially that is. Even with all our extra expenses for security, we have are having a good year. The reason I asked Chris to call this meeting is for us to decide the direction we wish to pursue for the future. Our quarter horse business is now equal to, if not more lucrative than our thoroughbred business. We can continue to add to both; however I recommend that we concentrate on one or the other." Ezra waited for some reactions.

"Before you say anything, I want you all to know that while I was the one that pushed for breeding thoroughbreds and hopefully racing some winners, it is not my priority now. At the time we began I never expected to have more children to keep me busy, and I thought that horseracing would fill in some empty spaces for me." Chris leaned forward. "Now though, I have Grace and Cody in my life, as well as Kelli and two grandchildren on the way. With them, and work, I'm positive my days will be full of enough excitement to keep me going."

Josiah smiled. "It's funny how our plans and expectations change without us lifting a finger to redirect them."

Nathan nodded thinking about Ronesha and how suddenly their life had changed. "I agree. We always thought Terrell would be our only child, not we have Ronesha and I cannot imagine our life without her."

"All of our lives have changed over the last two years at home and at work." JD reflected on the events he had experienced in his own life.

_*You ready to give up the dream Cowboy?*_

_*Thoroughbred horseracing? Hell yes. I don't need it anymore. I expect Grace and Cody will keep me busy for at least the next twenty years or so."_

_*Quarter horses it is then.*_

Buck had watched the silent exchange between Chris and Vin and he knew a decision had been made. "So, how do we work this changeover?"

"We can keep Bounty Hunter for stud and a few selected mares with the best bloodlines to breed. I'd also like to donate five mares to the Reins of Change program." Chris looked at Vin. "I propose we sell the rest along with Texas Lady. Since she was originally a wedding gift for Vin and Kelli, we should split her sale price between the Larabee 7 and them."

"Chris, that's not necessary, we gave her to you…" Vin began to protest. He knew Chris would just as soon have Texas Lady gone due to her connection with Linda, but he was not comfortable with making any financial gain on it.

"I say we vote. All in favor of Chris's proposal raise your hand." Ezra quickly interceded and was not surprised to see six hands go up. "We are agreed by majority. What else?"

_*Get over it Vin, it's a done deal.* _Chris was well aware that Tanner was not happy about this turn of events, but that was just too bad as far as he was concerned. Larabee had wanted them to keep the horse in the first place.

Vin shook his head and sighed. "George and Angelo have done a good job with the quarter horses. I say we give them the go ahead to expand the operation."

"Buck agreed."That sounds like a plan to me."

"I'll defer to your and Chris's knowledge of horse and agree too." Nathan nodded his agreement. That was followed by the same response from Josiah, JD, and Ezra.

Chris stood up. "I think were done here. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a play date with a little blonde whirlwind named Grace."

Buck grinned. "You two play nice."

Laughter from his other brothers elicited a smile from Chris as he headed out of the room to collect his baby daughter.

**Sunday ~3:00pm**

Chris waited until afternoon to return to the hospital. He was anxious to see Cody again, but he took a good part of the day to spend some alone time with Grace before going back to Denver Memorial. His first stop was Linda's room, and she was not there. He started to turn back to the door when he caught sight of something on the table. It was a note that had his name scrawled across the front of it. Picking it up, he read:

_Chris, I told you when I first met you to expect the unexpected from me. I thought a clean break between us would be best. Send the flowers to the children's ward, and love our babies._

_Thanks for the ride Cowboy. Remember me fondly to the children, and try to find love again. Good-bye._

_Linda_

It took a minute for Linda's words to sink in, but when they did Chris began to laugh. It was so much in character for her to leave this way, and she had warned him to expect the unexpected. He should have seen this coming, but had been too distracted by Karl Chambers and the RMR. Sticking the note in his pocket he sighed. It was time for a new chapter of his life to begin, and a big part of it was waiting down the hall in the hospital nursery.

Chris Larabee was taking his son home.

**Journal Entry ~June 3rd ~ 5:00am**

_This is the first opportunity I have had to sit down and write since Cody was born. Not that I am complaining, but it has been a hectic week of adjustments around here. Linda has been gone seven days and no one has heard a word from her, not even Matt._ _I know I could probably track her down if I wanted to, but I am going to respect her_ _decision as to how she handled her departure_._ In retrospect, I can see where she had her disappearance planned down to the last detail. I supposed I should not have been surprised, no matter how good the last few months have been for us, Linda was still Linda. She made her exit her way, and I should have seen it coming._

_Expect the unexpected. She warned me when we meet, but I thought it was all about being spontaneous and found it endearing…at first. There is nothing wrong with being impulsive, but there are limits, and unfortunately Linda never found those boundaries. While I could never do what she has done, she made her choice freely, and I wish her well. Ezra has filed our divorce petition,_ _and now all that is left for me to do, is to wait for it to become final. _

_Bringing Cody home was bittersweet. It marked the ending of my marriage, but the beginning of my future. Having him with me and Grace has completed a journey I thought I could never finish after Sarah and Adam died. When I look at my newborn son, I swear I can feel their presence, surrounding us with love. I believe that Grace, Cody, and I have two special guardian angels to watch over us._

_Uncle Matt has been here every day, getting to know his nephew, and letting Grace know he plans to be a big part of her life. I honestly have no problem with him being here for the children, and I am making room for him in their lives._ _Finding Dottie Morris as a caregiver for the kids has been a godsend for me, too. She is great with the children. Grace already loves her, and Cody will as he gets older_

_Today is Grace's birthday party, and the entire Wild Bunch will be in attendance, along with her Uncle Matt. So far she has not shown any reaction to her mother being gone, but I'll deal with it if she does. All I want is for today to be great for her, and then we will take the future, one day at a time._

_I hear Cody, and he sounds like he is ready for breakfast, so I'll close now. _

**Larabee 7 ~ 3:00pm**

They had been through cake, ice cream, and presents. The rocking horse from her father was Grace's favorite gift, followed by the stuffed pony Kelli had given her. Grace was running across the yard as fast as her little legs would carry her, giggling in delight as he daddy pretended to chase her. "Got you, imp!" Chris grinned as he caught her, and then swept her into his arms.

"She's faster than you are Chris."JD laughed. "I hate to interrupt playtime between father and daughter, but I believe you are being paged on the deck by your other offspring. "Go on, Grace can play with Lilah and Daisy, and I won't take my eyes off her." He grinned as he reached out to take the birthday girl.

Chris looked over and saw that Dottie had brought Cody out. That meant it was feeding time. He knew she was capable of taking good care of his son, but he insisted on handling his son's feeding as often as possible. "Thanks, JD." He let go of a giggling Grace and went to take care of his youngest.

Ten minutes later Vin joined Chris on the deck. "Hey Chris, how's our little cowboy doin'?" He peered over the top of Cody's blanket to see his new godson.

"He's doing just fine." Larabee said, gazing down at his son. "This is what it's all about, Vin, children, and family. Everything else is just secondary."

"Don't I know it?" Tanner told him. "Kelli and the kids have changed my life in ways I can't even begin to tell you about."

"We're lucky bastards." Chris told him.

"That we are." Vin agreed. His eyes found Kelli as he reassured himself she was doing okay. With just a little over a month to her due date, he kept a close watch on her.

"She's not going to disappear, Vin." Chris chuckled. "Besides at this stage she's doing good to make it ten feet without assistance. Is the doctor concerned at all about how big she is?"

"No... And don't let Kel here you say that, she's a mite sensitive about the size issue. Actually she's within the weight that's normal for twins; they're just big healthy boys. Her blood pressure has stayed pretty even, considerin' all the stress we've had around here." Tanner told him. "It's just that we're so close to havin' what we've wanted for so long that I'm almost afraid that somethin' is goin' to happen to ruin it."

Chris reached out a hand and placed it on Vin's shoulder. "It's understandable that you're apprehensive. Hell, it's even expected with everything we've gone through lately, but don't let those thoughts take hold. Everything is going to be just fine, and in just a short month you are going to be holding your boys in your arms, just like I'm holding Cody now."

"Thanks Chris, I hope you're right. It's like waitin' for the other shoe to drop, and even with all the arrests y'all have made we're no closer to ending this nightmare." Vin was unconvinced.

"Maybe this will help." Buck sat down, having heard Vin's statement. He held a file in his hands." According to jail records, Karl has not had any visitors other than his lawyer, and no phone calls. That means he is not directin' shit. Someone on the outside is helpin' him big-time."

Chris handed Cody to Vin, and began to read the file. "Unless his lawyer is passing messages for him, and with his reputation, that's highly unlikely. Who have we missed in his organization that could have enough power to keep these attacks going?"

"Not sure, but I think we might need to back up and look at this from another angle. We have been thinking Karl is behind all this mess. Vin, can you think of anyone else?" Buck asked.

"No, whoever it is, he or she has been keepin' under the radar."

Inez came up the stairs and put her hands on her hips. "You three should be ashamed of yourselves. It's Grace's birthday and you're hiding up here looking at work." She walked over to Vin. "Hand over that sweet baby, and all of you get out there with the other kids."

Buck grinned. "Yes ma'am." He stood up and kissed his wife. "Next weekend we celebrate your birthday lady, so don't get too bossy."

Inez cocked an eyebrow at her husband." You love me anyway you can get me, and you know it. "

"She's got you there, Buck." Vin said with as smile.

"Too true," Buck admitted readily. "Half the fun of getting her all riled up is knowing just how much I'm going to enjoy cooling her off again."

Chris and Vin burst out laughing.

"You're impossible. I don't know why I even put up with you sometimes." Inez said in mock anger.

"Because you love me," Buck responded, kissing her soundly on the lips. With Cody safely snuggled in Inez's arms, the trio headed over to join in the other children.

Kelli settled herself into a chair and let out a sigh." You okay, Kelli?" Barbara asked with concern

"I'm fine. The boys are just actin' up, and wearin' me out." Kelli assured her. "What kind of plans have you made for Ezra's birthday?"

"We are spending it working with Caitlyn on Reins of Change, his choice."

"How are things comin' with the construction over there?"

"There was a temporary setback due to some of the lumber being used for the construction not being the right measurements that Caitlyn specified, but other than that things seem to be moving right along."

"Good. I'm lookin' forward to seein' how things turn out once everythin' is done." Kelli told her.

"Have you heard from Linda?" Barbara asked. "I haven't heard Chris even mention her name."

"No, and I don't expect to." Kelli thought about the letter Linda had left for her. "She's moved on, and I think Dad is workin' to do the same thing." She watched Chris, and the other men with the kids. She and Vin had struggled trying to decide if they should tell Chris about the contents of the letter. Eventually they had both agreed that nothing would be gained from him knowing that Linda had taken off to Europe with Marshall Vanderson to join the 'beautiful elite ' of the jet set world.

Barbara nodded in agreement. "I suppose so. From what I can see he's doing just fine with Cody and Grace."

"He is." Kelli smiled as she watched her Dad and remembered what Max had told her not long ago.

_For everything there is a season, and the winds of change are blowing, only this time they're blowing for Chris Larabee._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 55**

**Journal Entry ~July 1st ~10: 00pm**

_Linda has been gone for a month and it has not been as difficult as I expected to adjust. Truthfully, Grace, Cody, meetings, and work keep me so busy I have not had much time to dwell on the failure of our marriage. While Grace has been the light in my life; Cody is the wind that fills my sails. Each time I look into the beautiful faces of my babies my heart fills with so much love it feels as if it will burst. They are the most wonderful gifts a man could ask for in this life. Dottie is great with both children and I feel confident that we are going to do just fine._

_It would be easy to use my dwindling time as an excuse to quit going to my NA meetings, but I won't. I go not because I feel I need to, but because I made a commitment to myself to see this through and I intend to do just that. As much as I would like to erase that part of my life with Jack and the pills, it makes up who I am, and has shaped my future whether I wanted it to or not. Attending the meetings keeps me focused on what is important in my life, and how fragile it really is. In the blink of an eye we can lose what we hold most precious through no fault of our own. It is how we handle it and move forward that determines our destiny. We can wallow in our misfortune or take a stand to become stronger. I chose to make a stand to hold on to life's most precious treasures, and have come through it all a better man._

_Today Inez had a big blowout birthday party for Caleb and Buck since his birthday was yesterday. I was not here when Caleb joined their family, but seeing him today you would think he had always been a part of their lives. He has thrived under their love and protection, and his sisters adore their big brother. Not to mention that Caleb and Jason are closer than some biological kin I have seen, but then I should know better than most that the brothers we choose are the miracles in our lives._

_Kelli is fourteen days away from her due date and has been experiencing false labor for the last two weeks. I am not sure who is more on edge, her or Vin. Dr Weeks is very satisfied that she has carried the twins over thirty-eight weeks, especially considering that she has estimated each of them to be over seven pounds in weight. Vin wants to take an active part in the delivery and if all goes well he might have the chance to do so. Kelli is just tired, and I believe more than ready to deliver anytime the boys decide to make an entrance. Buck says they are waiting for my birthday, if that's so, we'll know in six more days._

_I know it will be a relief to all of us to see those babies safely delivered. With all that's happened, and the bomb scare at the hospital when Cody was born, I am not the only one concerned. Thank God JD was alert or we could have had a major disaster. Tomorrow Vin has to be back in court, and I hope this is the last time before the trial. We still have not found anyone other than Karl who could be directing the activities of the militia, but we will not give up the search. We have too much riding on the outcome. _

**Federal Courthouse ~July 2nd ~11:00am**

Vin felt as if he was the prisoner, not Karl Chambers. Chris had insisted that he, Josiah, Buck, and Ezra accompany the Texan to court. After pushing their way through a mob of Chamber's followers outside this morning, they had finally made their way into the building. It was unlikely that Vin would be called to testify today; however, his presence was required. If they did not get to him today, then tomorrow for sure, at least that's what the prosecutor planned. Tanner needed to tell his story to the judge in order to keep important evidence in play.

Chambers's attorney was making every effort to have as much evidence thrown out as possible. Tanner could put the man on death row and Karl knew it. He also knew that the Texan was the only link between himself and the incriminating evidence. Without Vin's testimony most of the damning proof would have to be thrown out. Karl was getting desperate, and new rumors were spreading that he had upped the price to a million dollars to make certain that Vin did not testify. The money was only payable upon Karl's release, in order to insure that he walked out of jail a free man.

The security for Vin and his family had been increased after the failed attempt to kill Tanner the last time they were here, and Chris was taking no chances. There were a million reasons for Larabee to worry. He knew that all the delaying tactics and postponements used by Chamber's attorneys were wearing on Vin's nerves, especially now. In a world where everything was fair, this mess would already have been over with, and Tanner would be home with his wife waiting on the imminent birth of their twins. Instead he was stuck all day in a federal courthouse with a bounty on his head, while the wheels of justice turned ever so slowly.

Court had been recessed for fifteen minutes, and the agents waited in the hallway for it to reconvene. The vest Tanner was wearing under his suit was uncomfortable as hell, but he had promised Kelli he would not take it off. She was into her ninth month, and the Texan wanted to be with her, not sitting around in a crowded courthouse waiting for the opposing attorneys to drag things out. Tanner looked at his watch for the umpteenth time.

"Vin, it's only been five minutes since the last time you looked at your watch." Chris noted. "I know you don't want to be here, but it's…"

"Bullshit, that's what it is Chris." Tanner said with disgust. "Five weeks to trial and they're playing lawyer games that won't change a damn thing."

"Regardless of what his attorney tries, your testimony will put the man away Vin." Buck addressed the Texan. "All the game playing in the world won't change the truth."

"Did y'all see the sadistic smile that bastard wore? I don't like this." Vin began to pace as he thought about the cocky assuredness of Karl Chambers in the courtroom. "If Karl has raised the price on my head to insure his freedom, we need to tighten the security on Kel and the kids. He'll try to use them to get to me." He stopped in front of Chris. "Get us the hell out of here."

"Shelly Turner made a plea bargain and got three to five. Gary Hough is looking at twenty-five to life, and eleven of Karl's followers have already had their trials and been found guilty under the RICCO act. You know Chambers has to be getting worried Vin. That's all you're seeing." Chris held up his hands when Vin glared his way." Alright, I'll talk to the prosecutor and see what he can tell me." He walked down the hall to find the U.S. Attorney.

"The money is only payable if Mr. Chambers walks out of jail a free man, and that brother is not going to happen." Although Standish could not envision how Vin actually felt, his time with Barbara had taught him how vulnerable his own feelings had become when he dared to share his life with someone special. Ezra could not even imagine how those feeling increased when your wife and children were threatened. Knowing that a madman wanted to harm his family had to have Vin trapped in a personal hell. "Mark is with Kel, and Barbara will be checking on her later this afternoon. I am confident that your concern is unwarranted."

The bailiff stepped into the corridor and announced that court would be back in sessions in five minutes.

Tanner reached for his cell phone before he remembered he had to leave it with the bailiff. It seemed that Judge Langley did not allow them in his courtroom. "Damn, I need to call home." He started to exit through the front doors.

"Hold on Vin." Buck stopped him. "You are not going out there."

"It don't feel right Bucklin, I need to make sure Kel is okay." Vin pulled away from Wilmington and moved toward the double doors.

"Tanner, stop!" Chris yelled as he walked up. "Where in the hell do you think you are going? You have to be in that courtroom in less than two minutes."

"Chris, the trial is five weeks off! Why in the hell are we here?" Vin replied angrily.

Larabee sighed. "Chambers's attorney is trying to get the judge to dismiss you as a witness, and If he does that his client walks. The federal prosecutors might need you to answer some questions for the Judge so he won't exclude your testimony."

"That is highly unusual. "Ezra commented. "Unquestionably this is just another delaying tactic."

"Yes it is, but the defense made a motion. The Judge is bound by law to hear it, and that means you have to be available to answer his questions if need be." Chris explained. "It's all bullshit, but the Judge insists you be present."

"Vin, go on in, we've come too far to lose this guy now.' Buck offered." I'll call and check on Kel for you."

"Don't upset her, but make sure…hell, just tell her I'll be home as soon as I can." Vin swore softly. "Damnit, make certain Buck."

"I will."

"Mark is there, and so is Walter. She'll be fine." Chris placed his hand on Vin's back. "Let's go nail that bastard, and shut his lawyer up."

Vin hesitated and then nodded. "Maybe, 'm overreactin', but they better damn well get this over with soon. I should be with my wife, not here watchin' Karl play the system." He pushed open the door to enter the courtroom, followed by Chris and Ezra.

Buck headed outside, opened his cell, and dialed the Tanner's number receiving only a busy signal. He tried three more times and it was still busy. Finally he called Inez, and when he found out she had talked to Kelli not long ago he was satisfied all was well. He closed his cell phone and headed into the courtroom, they would break for lunch soon, and he would try again.

**Larabee 7**

Kelli hung up the phone and smiled. Inez was the fifth person to call today to check on her. Dr. Weeks had told them that the babies were ready, and could arrive anytime now. Her only concern was about the size of the boys, she estimated that both of them weighed at least seven pounds. Their twins were not in the percentage of multiples that arrived early, so far they were right on schedule, and as long as Kelli delivered soon, all should be fine. Dr Weeks was concerned about the possibility of a hard delivery if the babies grew much more, so she had advised Kelli to walk as much as possible. Andi was staying with the Wilmington's until lunchtime, but Jason was concerned, and had been shadowing his mother all morning.

"Missy, you need to light somewhere." Max had watched Kelli flit around all morning. She had packed, unpacked, and repacked her bag to take to the hospital twice. The nursery had been inspected from top to bottom, making certain that nothing had been forgotten, between the baby shower the women had for her last week, and what she and Vin had added, Max was fairly sure they had all they needed.

"I'm fine Max. Dr Weeks told me to stay as active as possible, and that's what 'm doin'." Kelli stopped to touch the cradles Vin had made for the boys gently setting them into motion. "Oh Max, it won't be long and until those cradles will be full of Tanner babies." She smiled. "You know, I think 'm gonna miss being pregnant though."

Max burst out laughing. "You, Missy, are in a nesting mode. When those boys get here you won't have time to miss being pregnant."

"Maybe," Kelli sighed. "I promised Jason I'd walk down to the barn with him after lunch to spend time with his horses. If I lay down for a while will you make certain 'm up by twelve-thirty?"

"I promise." Max turned down the covers for her. "Now rest, I'll keep Jason busy, and Mila will have lunch ready when you get up."

**Federal Courthouse ~12:30pm**

Vin was the first one out of the courtroom when they broke for lunch. They were not required to return until two o'clock and he planned on making a trip home in the meantime. Something had been nagging at him all day, and one thing he learned long ago was not to ignore his instincts.

"Look Vin, I understand your anxiety, but you are overreacting." Chris pulled Tanner aside. "The ranch is as secure as we can make it, and if Kelli began having labor pains, you know Max would reach us."

"Chris, we have to leave…NOW!"

Larabee studied his brother's face. What he saw was more than an anxious husband, and father-to-be. He recognized the look of a man set on a clear-cut course of action. Chris had learned not to ignore Tanner in this state of mind, and he knew that no amount of talking would persuade him to change his decision. "Okay, just let me tell the attorney we're leaving."

Buck and Ezra had watched the exchange between Tanner and Larabee, and neither man was surprised at the outcome. Vin had made up his mind to leave, with or without them. Larabee would not even consider letting him walk out of here alone.

**Larabee 7 ~12:45**

Lunch was well underway at the Tanner household. Walter had already finished the bowl of soup and the sandwich that his wife had prepared for him. He was enjoying his second cup of coffee and the lively conversation going on around him, when the radio he carried on his belt came to life.

"Boss, are you there?"

"Excuse me." Walter said, rising from the table and stepping outside onto the porch to take the report from one his men. "Go ahead Bill."

"Don and I found a suspicious looking black bag nestled down in a pile of the leaves close to Camp Larabee."

Walter swore softly. "Stay with it. Be on alert and I'll be there in a few minutes with Agent Westin to check it out."

"Copy that, boss."

Walter walked back inside. "Mark, could I trouble you for a moment?"

Westin looked up from the stacked sandwich that he had just finished building with surprise. "Sure."

"I'll be back to eat that." He told Max as he got up from the table to join Walter.

"Something wrong, Walter?" Mark asked, once he stepped out onto the porch.

"Some of my men found a suspicious black bag that I think you, Bandit, and I should go check out." Walter told him and then filled him in on the description of the bag and the location where it had been found.

Westin made a quick decision. He didn't like leaving his post as Kelli's bodyguard, but if the RMR had gone to the trouble again to plant more explosives on the ranch they needed to know. "All right, just let me go talk to Kelli for a minute." Mark told the older man.

He went back inside. "Kelli, Walter has asked me to go take a look at something. Will you be all right until I get back?"

"Sure." Kelli told him, "Go on ahead." She laughed as she considered her oversized condition. "It's not like 'm goin' to go very far from here anytime soon."

Ten minutes after Mark and Walter had left; Jason was done with his lunch and was chopping at the bit to go down to the barn as Kelli had told them they would do.

"Can we go now?" Jason asked. "Do we have to wait until Mark comes back?"

Kelli considered his question carefully. She knew she should wait until Mark had come back from wherever he had gone to with Walter, but she didn't want to disappoint Jason. "All right, go get your boots on." She told her son finally, spending time with Jason was important. He was more worried about something going wrong with the babies than Andi, and Kelli wanted to make things as normal as possible for him.

"If Mark comes to the house before Jason and I come back, will you send him on down to the barn?" Kelli asked Max.

"Sure...Andi and I are going to tackle making dessert for after dinner tonight." Max said as she noticed Andi's crestfallen face at having not been included in going to the barn with her mom and brother. Andi beamed at Max's words.

Jason was determined to take care of his mom, and he filled Kelli's water bottle to take with them. Dad said it was important for her to drink plenty of water. He handed Kelli her sunglasses before the two of them headed outside.

Normally Jason would run ahead and be waiting on her in front of Thor's stall, but today he walked by his mom's side. Kelli moved slow and awkward. The babies were not as active as they had been, but the doctor said it was because they were running out of room to move around. She believed it, and it felt like she had gained a lot more than forty three pounds. Reaching the entrance to the barn was a personal triumph for her.

"Okay, let's start with Dreamer, and we'll work our way up to Peso." Honestly she found grooming the horses relaxing, and soon forgot her discomfort, and the time.

When they had groomed Dreamer, and Thor, they started on Dancer. Kelli found that she had already emptied the water bottle that Jason had filled for her before they had left the house.

"Jason, will you go and get me some more cold water?" Kelli asked her son.

"Sure." Jason said and started out of the barn. "Are you going to be okay here all by yourself?"

Kelli smiled at his thoughtfulness. "I'll be fine. I'm going to go over here and sit down on one of these bales of hay to rest until you come back."

Jason had not been gone but two minutes when Kelli realized he had forgotten to take the water bottle. Shaking her head, she smiled, and decided to try and yell loud enough for him to hear her. She moved to the barn door with Tracker on her heels.

Suddenly the light was block out by an imposing shadow that moved steadily towards her. "Hello Blaze." Kelli felt a blow to her head before she saw who was there. Reeling backwards she fell against the side of Peso's stall. Tracker lunged at her attacker.

Tracker took the man by surprise, but the large man recovered quickly and violently threw the dog off him. Kelli heard the Aussie whimper as he hit the ground. "God damn dog," the intruder yelled.

Kelli managed to take a deep breath and tried to pull herself upright by grasping the railing of the stall. "Who are you, and what do you want?" She demanded.

The shadow laughed and moved into the light. "I'm hurt darlin'. You don't remember me…Mrs. Tanner? Or should I say Blaze?"

"Bubba?" Kelli recognized the imposing figure that approached her.

"That's right...Bubba, just the dumb hick bartender you played for a fool in Rocky Meadows, or so you think. I am also the man who is going to use you to send your bastard of a husband to hell for his double-crossing ways." He brandished a twelve inch blade in front of her. First though, I'm going to give him a present."

"Karl sent you to do his dirty work didn't he?" Kelli's mind raced, trying to think of a way to get rid of this man before Jason returned.

"Bubba laughed. "Karl didn't need to send me. I am his protector, and have been all my life. Not that it matters, but you won't be telling anyone anyway, so I'll explain. Karl and I are brothers, I was born on the wrong side of the blanket as they say, but it never made a difference to Karl. We are brothers in every way that counts, and partners. All these years, as Karl worked to fight the enforcers and purify the white race; I covered his back, and still do. It all comes down to family and loyalty. Your traitorous husband tried to destroy my family, and I have spent the last seven months stalking his. It was all me; the letters, the attacks, and the bombs. It was only due to the incompetence of the men I hired that Tanner is still alive."

Kelli slid along the wall closer to the latch of the gate of Peso's stall. "Y'all didn't kill for a cause. Y'all killed to protect your money. I bet Agent Abbott found out about you and Karl didn't he? That's why he died."

"Abbott was going to expose us, and that was simply not acceptable, anymore than what Dusty Slater did." He grinned wickedly. "Now he'll pay, because I plan to finish this personally. Too bad he'll miss the delivery of his baby, but at least he'll see the results of my work. Once I deliver your whelp, I'll deal with your son when he returns." Bubba raised the knife menacingly over Kelli's abdomen.

"Go to hell!" With one hand Kelli struck out to ward off Bubba's attack with the knife while the fingers of her other hand tripped the latch on the stall gate. An agitated Peso ran out of the stall and into the man that had invaded his territory and was attacking his master's mate.

**Tanner Home**

Jason was just running out of the house with another bottle of water for his mom when his Dad and Uncles arrived back at the ranch.

"Jason, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Vin asked as he got out of the truck.

"Down to the barn, Mom's waitin' for me." Jason replied as he continued toward the Tanner stable.

It was just about that time when they heard a scream pierce the air. "That's Kelli!" Vin exclaimed and took off running ahead of his son.

Chris and Vin were the first to enter through the door, Buck, Josiah and Ezra only seconds behind them. Sanchez grabbed Jason to hold him back as Tanner's eyes scanned the barn and found Kelli sitting on the ground with her back against Peso's stall. He raced over to her while Buck and Chris approached the man Peso had pinned against the opposite wall intent on doing some serious damage to.

"Get him away from me!" Bubba yelled as the horse's hooves struck close to his head.

Buck shook his head, "I don't know Chris. I say we should let Peso finish the bastard off."

Tanner yelled. "Kill the sonofabitch for all I care, get Rain over here ASAP." Vin knelt down in front of Kelli to access how badly she was injured.

"Vin, I'll be okay. Call Matt, Tracker is hurt." Kelli protested his attention.

"We'll take care of Tracker, but you're first." He saw the bruise forming on her temple and the blood on her hand. "Tell me where you're hurt baby."

"Nowhere...maybe my head…Hell, I don't know. He was goin' to…" Kelli began to shake when she realized how close they had come to losing their babies. "Vin, it was Bubba… he… he was going to cut the babies out of me and then kill Jason."

"You're gonna be alright..." Vin told her softly as he withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket and bound Kelli's bleeding hand with it until they could get it checked out.

He helped her slowly to her feet, slipping an arm around her waist to support her as they made their way to the door. Kelli's legs buckled under her and only quick thinking on his part kept her from tumbling to the ground again. He swept her up into his arms as Jason broke away from Ezra, and ran forward.

"Mom! Dad, is she okay?" Jason's eyes were wide as he took in the blood soaked makeshift bandage on Kelli's hand and the bruise on her face.

"She's goin' to be just fine." Vin assured him as he started toward the house with his wife.

"Rain and Nathan are on their way over." Ezra said as he, Josiah, and Jason followed after Tanner to the house

"Good." Tanner replied. "We need to put a call in to Dr. Weeks too and let her know what's happened."

"I'm on it." Standish assured him.

They reached the house at last and Vin moved through the kitchen to settle Kelli onto the couch where she would be the most comfortable. Max took Andi and Jason out of the room as Tanner hovered over his pregnant wife.

It was just at that moment that Mark and Walter returned to the house, with Bandit on their heels. "What happened?" Westin asked.

"My wife was attacked in the barn by one of the RMR men." Tanner's eyes were laced with fury as he gazed at the MCAT agent. "Where the hell were you? You were supposed to be guardin' her and my kids?"

Mark paled as Tanner's words sunk in. "She said she would be okay."

"Does she look okay to you?" Tanner shouted.

Walter stepped forward. "Vin my men found what looked like a bag of explosives up by Camp Larabee. I asked Mark to bring Bandit and check it out. "He looked over at Kelli. "I'm sorry. What happened to the man who attacked her?"

"Chris is dealin' with him." Vin trusted his brother to see to Bubba. He turned his attention back to Kelli, while they waited for the Jacksons and a return call from Dr. Weeks.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 56**

**Larabee 7 ~Tanner Barn**

Buck had managed to slip a rope around Peso's neck to lead him back to his stall, and Chris moved in to apprehend Bubba. The provoked man swung out at the advancing MCAT Commander, but Larabee easily ducked the blow and drew back his own hand in retaliation. His right fist hit solidly with Bubba's chin, while his left one followed up with an undercut to the man's stomach.

Bubba tried to defend himself against the continuous punches that rained down on him, but he was no match for an enraged Larabee. Realizing that if he didn't step in and do something Chris was going to kill the man with his bare hands, Buck swore and grabbed Larabee in a headlock to pull him away from Bubba.

"Larabee! Calm down! It's me, Buck! The man's not worth throwing your life away." Bubba slid to the ground, as Chris tried to free himself from the headlock Buck had him in.

"Damnit Buck! Let me go!" Chris yelled. "I'm not going to kill the bastard. Okay?"

Buck loosened his hold on Larabee. "You could've fooled me."

"Get the sonofabitch out of my sight." Larabee shook off some of his anger as he caught sight of Tracker. Obviously the dog was injured, but he was alive, and Chris intended for him to stay that way. He trusted Vin to take care of Kelli and pulled out his cell phone to call Matt as he knelt down beside the dog that had been injured trying to protect his daughter.

**Denver Memorial Hospital**

**Emergency Room**

Rain had taken one look at Kelli and insisted she go to the emergency room even before Dr. Weeks called. She was too far along to take any risks, and the number of possible problems this latest incident could cause for the babies were too many to count. Dr. Weeks was waiting for Kelli when they arrived at the hospital, and immediately took charge, throwing everyone out of the exam room, except Vin.

Buck had turned Bubba over to Mark, giving him an opportunity to redeem himself with Vin and Chris. Evidently the bag discovered near Camp Larabee was a deliberate ploy to get Mark and Walter away from the house. Bubba had been monitoring the activities at the ranch for so long he knew one man had a good chance to slip inside, if he could isolate his target. When he saw Kelli head to the barn with no bodyguard, he knew he might not get a better opportunity to kill her.

After Matt assured Jason and Andi he would take good care of Tracker, Chris left the kids in Max and Walter's care, promising to let them know about their mom's condition as soon as possible. Ezra called the court explaining why Tanner would not be returning for the afternoon session. Buck drove Chris to the hospital where they joined the rest of the Wild Bunch as they waited on word from Vin about Kelli.

Kelli gripped one of Vin's hands with her uninjured hand as Dr. Weeks finished examining her. When she had completed the examination, Dr. Weeks stripped off the soiled gloves and stood up. She moved over to the counter to wash her hands and then picked up Kelli's chart and palmed through it before she finally turned her attention onto the Tanners.

"We were lucky, everything looks good." She told them softly with a smile. "Vitals for all three are normal, except Kelli's blood pressure is slightly elevated and that is to be expected after what she just went through. There is the bruise on her face and there will be some bruising along the lower back region due to Kelli's fall against the stall wall. Of course the cut she sustained on her hand will require stitches, but I don't see that there is anything for us to be worried about at this point." Helen Weeks sighed as she patted Kelli on the shoulder. "The stress you have been under all these months would have put most women into premature labor or worse."

Kelli wept with relief against Vin, as Tanner fought to control his own emotions. He knew that both of them had been fearful that this time they weren't going to be so lucky about the babies escaping unscathed by the actions of Bubba.

"Kel is not most women." Vin told her as he assisted his wife off the examination table. "Thank you, Dr. Weeks. You don't know how relieved we are to hear that nothin' is wrong with the boys."

Dr. Weeks nodded." I think I do know, however, she needs to be watched closely for the next 24 hours to be on the safe side. Make sure that she gets plenty of rest." She smiled. "It won't be long, your boys are almost ready, and I bet I see you before the end of the week. Vin, as soon as we suture that cut you can take her home."

It took six stitches to close the wound on Kelli's hand. Vin helped his wife dress, and together they walked out to the waiting room when they were met by anxious family. "Doc said the babies are fine, and Kel can go home."

Chris was relieved, but he still needed to know the details of what had happened. "I'm glad, and I hate to do this, but I need a few questions answered."

"Not now Chris. "Vin answered.

Kelli placed her uninjured hand on Vin's arm. "It's okay, let's get this over with."

Vin found a chair for her to sit on, and stayed close while she told them what Bubba had said. When she repeated his intention to cut the babies out for Vin to find, it was more than Vin, Chris, or the others wanted to hear.

"I was too easy on the sonofabitch." Chris growled. "We should have let Peso kill him."

JD addressed Kelli. "I'm sorry; I did the background on him and Karl. I should have been able to find their connection."

"They spent a lifetime hidin' that fact JD; you had no way to find somethin' that couldn't be found." Kelli sighed. "I'm tired, if you want a formal statement it will have to wait til tomorrow. I need to see our kids and there is a certain dog and horse I would like to check on."

"Tomorrow is fine and according to Matt, Tracker will be fine. George checked on Peso, and he's okay, too." Chris stood up. "Come on, Buck and I will take you both home."

**Tanner Home**

Max had her hands full trying to keep Jason and Andi in the house when the Tanner children heard their Uncle Chris's truck pull into the yard. Vin and Kelli were barely through the door before Jason and Andi were on them. "Is Mom alright? What about our brothers, are they okay?" Jason asked his dad, as Andi hugged Kelli.

"Your mom and your brothers are just fine."Vin was quick to assure the children.

"Vin, Kelli...we're going to head on home. You'll let us know if the two of you need anything?" Chris asked.

Tanner looked at Kelli, Jason, and Andi. "Thanks Chris, we have all we need." Vin knew there would probably be nightmares to contend with, and damage control with the kids, but they were all alive, and together. That was the only thing that was important.

Chris felt the emotions of the day catch up with him. He had come too damn close to losing one of his children again, and it made him anxious to get home to Grace and Cody. Bubba Jones had acted out of an unwarranted loyalty to a man who he considered family. In the process he had almost killed part of Chris's family. If Kelli and the babies had been taken, Vin might not have been able to ever completely recover from the loss, and Chris knew it. Fate had stepped in, in the form of an ornery horse, and an obstinate Aussie Shepherd to protect his daughter, and Chris Larabee would be forever grateful.

**Saturday ~July 7th~ 5:00am**

Vin knew when the nightmares returned. He felt Kelli jerk in her sleep, and he began whispering soothing words in her ear to calm her. It had been a nightly ritual since Bubba Jones had attempted to kill her and their babies. He had had a few unnerving moments himself when he thought about what Bubba had planned for him to find, and refused to be separated from Kelli until after their boys were safely delivered. Tanner told the U.S. Attorneys that they could either work around him not being in court or fine him for contempt. Jones had been charged with the attempted murder of Kelli, conspiracy to commit the murder of FBI Agent Daniel Abbot, was arraigned, and now resided in the same jail as Karl. As far as Vin was concerned they could both rot in there.

"You're safe Kel." He spoke softly as he tightened his arm around her. "Our boys are fine, and 'm right here with you."

Kelli was now wide awake, and felt secure with Vin holding her. "I'm okay, Vin, but I do need to get up for another trip to the bathroom."

The stitches in her hand made even the simplest of tasks difficult. "I think we can manage that." Vin rolled out of bed to assist Kelli to her feet. It amazed him that she could get around at all as big as she was, and he could not see how she would make it another seven days to her due date. Of course he would never voice that thought aloud, to him she was beautiful, but she was sensitive about her size.

Once the necessities had been taken care of, Vin suggested that she go back to bed for a while. "We don't have to be at Chris's until eleven for his birthday feast." Chris really resisted the idea of a party, but he had agreed to a barbeque lunch with only the Wild Bunch in attendance. He also stipulated that in lieu of gifts, those so inclined to get one should make a donation to Reins of Change instead.

"I don't know Tanner; my back really hurts this mornin' and I'm havin' a few contractions. Maybe I should do some more walkin' to try to convince your sons it's time to see the outside world." She leaned against Vin for support,

He gently rubbed her back with firm circular motions that seemed to help with her discomfort. _"Our_ boys will get here when they're ready baby."

She answered with a deep sigh. "I know, and I really enjoy bein' pregnant, but I think we're runnin' out of room for the three of us to share one body."

"All right boys, listen up, your room is ready, and your mom and I have kept a journal of your journey, both written and in photos**. **You have a brother and sister anxious to meet you, as well as twelve cousins, six uncles, five aunts, and assorted extended members of the Wild Bunch. The camcorder is charged. I have plenty of film for the camera, our bags are packed, and 'm gonna be waitin' for you as you take your first breaths." Vin patted her stomach. "So what do you say, y'all ready to give your mom her body back?"

Kelli smiled. "Nice try Dad, but I don't think they're listenin'."

"Then let me help you dress, and then I'll make you a fantastic breakfast. All you have to do is sit and keep me company while I do it." Vin reached for the camera he kept close by. "One more picture for their baby journal." He snapped a photo of her stomach, and jotted down the date in their birth diary. He had managed to get some terrific pictures; even a few of a foot, and a hand outlined under her skin, and they had documented every stage of her pregnancy.

"No more Vin. You have enough pictures, and 'm hungry."

"Someday you'll appreciate my talent for photography." Vin teased. "Right now though I reckon I should feed you, and then, we'll take a walk." They finished dressing, and walked together into the kitchen, Tracker trailing behind them. A busy day waited ahead, for both of them.

**Tanner Home~ 10:45 AM**

Kelli's backache had graduated to consistent contractions, and she and Vin had been monitoring the timing of them all morning. Nothing definitive, but enough for Vin to be concerned, and he was the one to make the call to Dr. Weeks. Better to be nothing and call, than to be something and not call.

Vin hung up the phone and turned to Kelli. "Helen suspects that you are in the early stages of labor. She said not to panic, just monitor the contractions as we have been, and watch for any changes in intensity or timin'. You still want to go over to Chris's?"

"Why not? You can watch me there the same as you are here, and I really don't want to miss dad's birthday."

Tanner walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife. He knew this could be one of the last moments they had alone before the babies were born. Kissing her forehead as he rubbed her back, he whispered to her. "We started this incredible journey together, and I want you to know how much I have enjoyed sharin' it with you. I love you Kel."

"I love you too Tanner." Kelli was anxious, but knowing that Vin was here gave her the strength to get through anything. "I don't think I could be this calm without you here with me."

"Then you'll be glad to know I have no intention of being more than three feet away from you for the duration." He lowered his mouth and claimed a long slow kiss before speaking again. "Let's go wish Chris a happy birthday."

**Larabee Home ~ 11:00am**

It was a beautiful summer day in Colorado, a gentle breeze was blowing, and the temperature was not expected to reach over eighty-eight. A perfect day for an outdoor barbeque, and the kids were ready to play while the adults worked. Josiah had fired up the grill early and the ladies were busy preparing food in the Larabee kitchen. Under Nettie and Max's supervision it was a well coordinated effort for the ideal birthday dinner.

The Wild Bunch had become experts at throwing great celebrations. They had learned to seize the good moments whenever possible, and to deal with the bad ones together, as a family. Today was a good one, Chris was never one that liked to see his birthday observed, but this year he felt he had a lot to celebrate. He had survived one of the most unstable years of his life, and come out emotionally strong, healthy, and had two of the most beautiful babies in the world that were his alone. His best friend and eldest daughter were about to experience one of those miraculous moments life offered, watching their twin sons being born. Chris knew from his own experience how wonderful it would be for them, and he was looking forward to being there with them when the time came.

Larabee was certain that Tanner was going to experience all sorts of new emotions while being an active participant in the birth of his sons. Watching life being born was ultimately the most sacred thing for anyone to have the privileged to witness, and he knew that Vin and Kelli's lives would be forever changed because of it, just like his had been. There was also no doubt in his mind that they loved Jason and Andi with all their hearts and would never let the fact that they had created the twins together, change how they would treat their older children. Family was family, regardless if siblings shared the same blood or not. Chris knew that for a fact, because he had six brothers to prove it.

"Is this where you want it. "Buck and Nathan asked. Chris had them move one of the cushioned redwood loungers off the deck to under the tree where most of the adults were gathering to watch the children. Vin had called ahead to warn him that Kelli was having some contractions and that she could be in active labor at anytime.

"That's fine. I wanted Kelli to have a comfortable place to sit with the rest of us." Chris answered.

Buck laughed. "Chris, she's nine months pregnant, there ain't no place she's gonna be comfortable."

Chris grinned back at him. "Maybe not, but we can attempt to make her as comfortable as possible."

"True." Nathan said as he watched Vin and Kelli slowly head their way, he had to laugh when he saw that she was barefooted. Rain couldn't wear shoes the last couple of weeks she was pregnant with Terrell either.

"Thanks, boys," Vin said appreciatively as he helped Kelli to stretch out on the lounger. "Sittin' up or standin' doesn't seem to be doin' much to ease the discomfort that Kelli's in... maybe layin' down will."

"Don't talk around me as if I'm not here, Vin." Kelli said irritably, laying one hand on her stomach as another contraction hit her.

"Sorry, Kel," Tanner replied automatically as he began to time the contraction that she was having.

Buck and Nathan exchanged knowing looks. Vin was in for a wake up call. All of the brothers knew about the extensive reading that the Texan had done about bringing babies into the world, but they were sure that there were a few things he would learn first hand. One of them being that a woman in labor almost always takes every last ounce of pain she experiences out on her unsuspecting husband.

"That one wasn't bad." Vin told Kelli, as he sat down in the chair beside her lounger.

"Says who?" Kelli asked him with a cocked eyebrow. "You didn't feel it, I did." She looked over to Chris, "Happy Birthday Dad."

"Thank you, daughter," Chris smiled. "You plan on having a special delivery for me today?"

"Maybe, if the boys cooperate." Kelli said wearily. "I don't know what they're doing, but it's damn uncomfortable."

"How close are her contractions now?" Nathan asked Vin.

"They're still nine to ten minutes apart." Tanner assured him.

"You stay here and take care of Kelli while we go see if there is anything else we need to help out with." Buck said and then he and Nathan headed off toward the house where the rest of the ladies were beginning to bring out condiments, salads and other food items from the kitchen.

JD moved his chair so he could see Lilah and Daisy. "Did you get to try out the lens attachment I sent over for your camera, Vin?

"Yep, and it's great. I already took some shots with it, and I like the way the pictures came out." Vin answered as he kept one eye on Kelli.

Chris chuckled. "If I know Vin he's not only tried it out, but can tell you everything about it."

"Our brother does have a need to know every detail of the mechanism he aspires to use." Ezra smiled." Of course that is why he is the best sharpshooter in the country. Very few details escape his meticulous attention."

"Ah don't be going and telling him things like that." Buck told Standish as he returned with some juice for Kelli." You're liable to give him a swelled head or something and then he won't be fit to be around." He handed the glass to Kelli as he spoke, who nodded her thanks.

The brothers burst out laughing in response to Wilmington's words. Other men might get a bit too full of themselves over hearing praise in regards to their accomplishments, but not Vin Tanner. He didn't care about accolades or prizes; he only cared about doing the best job he knew how with the skills he held.

More ribbing continued between the men until the ladies announced that lunch was finally ready.

Tanner made sure that Jason and Andi were seated at one of the tables eating, before he made plates for him and Kelli. He was cautioned by both Rain and Nathan not to try and force Kelli to eat too much, and Tanner had listened to their advice. He handed Kelli her plate and then seated himself in the chair beside her. "You want somethin' else to drink, maybe some sweet tea or water, anything?"

"Water." Kelli said as she raised an olive to her lips to eat, when a strong contraction struck her abdomen. Her paper plate full of food went flying as she clutched at her stomach and tried to breathe through the contraction. "Vin!" She gasped out his name.

"Right here, baby." He grabbed her hand as he looked at his watch, noting that one was only sevens minutes from the last one, and then made a decision. "That one was closer and harder. I think it's time we leave for the hospital." He pulled out his cell phone to alert Dr. Weeks.

Kelli did not argue with him, "All right." Vin helped her to her feet.

Chris stood next to them. "I'll drive, you sit with Kel." He handed Cody to Dottie, and then bent down to kiss Grace. "Buck and Inez are going to bring Jason and Andi to the hospital with them."

Since their bags were already in the Silverado with his camera, Vin gave Chris his keys, while Kelli hugged Jason and Andi, assuring them she would see them at the hospital. The rest of the Wild Bunch would follow in a short time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 57**

**Denver Memorial Hospital ~12:30pm**

A maternity nurse had been waiting for the Tanners at the hospital entrance with a wheelchair for Kelli. She let Vin help to settle his wife into it, but had stubbornly refused to relinquish the control of it over to the anxious father-to-be, as they headed inside the hospital.

Within a few minutes of her arrival in one of the suites of the maternity ward, Kelli had been helped by Vin to change her clothing, and both the babies and her heartbeat's were being monitored. Vin held her hand and offered reassuring encouragement as she breathed her way through another contraction. Dr. Weeks arrived a few moments later and did an exam to find out how far along she had progressed in her labor.

"You are doing well Kelli." Dr. Weeks told her when the exam was finished. "You are already dilated to three centimeters, and Baby A is in a good position, hopefully he will set a good example for his brother to follow. "She patted Kelli on the shoulder. "I know you wanted an all natural delivery, but your high risk status prevents that. You have had a lot of stress during this pregnancy and that concerns me. The same scar tissue that made it difficult to become pregnant in the first place could factor into a problem with internal hemorrhaging. Add that to the fact that multiples are expected and we could have any number of scenarios play out today. I will do all I can to make certain you have as much freedom as possible to do things your way, but my objective is to have two healthy babies. I intend to keep a very close watch on all three of you. You can however get up and walk around the room as much you feel that you can, but don't eat or drink anything."

"What about ice chips?" Vin asked.

"Those are alright." Dr. Weeks replied. "I'll be back in to check on you in just a little while."

The nurse disconnected the monitor lines from Kelli, and Vin helped her to stand. Her walking was limited to the room, but it was a big area, and although they had to forgo home delivery, they were determined to make it as natural as possible under the circumstance. After all they had faced to get here they could not help but believe that this was going to be the easy part.

Chris had sat by silently, allowing the doctor to exam his daughter. He wanted to be the least intrusive as possible, but was thrilled Vin had asked him to be here. "Pace yourself Kel, you still have a good ways to go."

Kelli had almost forgotten he was there. "Dad, I'm sorry we ruined your birthday dinner. You barely had time to eat."

"I can eat anytime. Being a witness to my daughter giving birth for the first time is the best birthday gift I could ever hope for."

"I'm not sure how much company I'm goin' to be." Kelli warned him. "This isn't exactly a walk in the park that's goin' on here."

"I wasn't expecting you to be at your best, Kel." Chris reassured her. "Giving birth is hard work, that's why they call it labor. We'll all be close to support you through it. "

"Thanks. I'm thinkin' that the next time around, Vin's goin' to be the one doin' the havin' instead of me. "

"That's anatomically impossible Kel, "Tanner told her patiently, "but you know that I'd take the pain away from you if I could."

"I know." Kelli gasped out, halting in mid-stride as another contraction hit her. Vin stayed at her side, alternately rubbing her back and speaking encouraging words in her ear.

Chris watched the two of them and thought about how it was when Sarah was having Adam. He smiled to himself remembering how smart they thought they were, but how little they really knew about what to expect. Neither of them had had an inkling of an idea about the powerful emotions they would feel when Adam finally made his arrival, or how their lives would be forever altered. Larabee found he was anxious to see those same emotions on the faces of his best friend and eldest daughter.

Larabee did have one question. "Vin you keep saying, boys, twins, or brothers. Are you having trouble coming up with names?"

Kelli looked over at Vin "It's your call." They had selected names, but she had promised him it was his decision to make about when they announced them.

Vin was ready to share with Chris. "We compromised. Kelli chose the name for the firstborn, and I decide on the name for the second." Vin smiled. "My only condition was no Vincent Jamison Tanner Jr. or Vincent anything. My sweet wife found a way around that though, and chose to name him after me anyway. She decided on Bren Jamison."

Chris laughed. "That's my girl. It's not junior, or Vincent and you didn't say it couldn't sound like Vin… Bren Tanner, I like it. So, what about Bren's brother?"

"Well, I thought about the men that have had an influence on my life. The first name I considered was Christopher, but Cody already has claim on that one. Other than you, there are two men that changed the course of my life. My grandfather, Treyton Hawk, was the first, and Trey will carry his name. Another one was a Texas Ranger named Jake Mackenzie. He took Kel in, loved her, and set her on a course that would eventually cross paths with mine. Naming our son Trey Mackenzie will honor them both

"Bren Jamison and Trey Mackenzie are good choices Vin." Chris nodded in agreement," Named for three fine men."

The door burst open and Andi was the first one through it. "Are my brothers here yet? "She yelled as she ran to her mother.

"No, not yet Sugar." Kelli answered, squeezing Vin's hand when another contraction hit her.

Andi patted her mom's tummy. "This is Andi. You can come out now, 'm here."

Jason joined his sister. "They don't have to listen to you."

"Do too! I'm the big sister."

Vin saw the argument that was coming and interceded. "Okay, the boys are on the way, but it'll take a while so no arguin'. Y'all can sit in here with us for a bit, or in the room through that door." He indicated the adjoining waiting room. "There's a television, some colorin' books for Andi, and some horse magazines you might wanna look at Jason.

Buck rubbed his hands together. "That sounds like a cool room. Wanna go with Uncle Buck and check it out?"

Jason stood in indecision looking from his Mom to the doorway in which his uncle and sister had gone through a few moments earlier.

You can come back in here at any time you want to." Vin told him softly.

"Okay." Jason said, letting Vin make his decision for him. He went to join his Uncle Buck and Andi in the other room.

"He takes on too much for a little boy." Inez commented quietly.

Yes, he does." Vin agreed.

"You and Kelli have done wonders for Jason and Andi." Chris said. "While Jason does tend to be a bit more serious about things than a little boy his age should, he's learned to be a kid again under your guidance and love."

'It's easy when you have two great kids to start with, especially Jason. No one could ask for a better child, he's compassionate, responsible, and super smart. We're hoping when the babies get here he'll realize that all things in life don't have to turn out badly, and relax ever more." Vin explained and smiled when he heard Jason laugh with Buck in the next room.

"Their laughter is music to my ears. "Kelli smiled too. "I always…ohhh…Vin, I think my water broke with that contraction."

"Let's get you back to the bed and call the nurse." Tanner walked her back to the bedside, and found her a dry gown to change into. Chris stepped out of the room with Inez to give her some privacy.

"Damn..." Kelli exclaimed as another contraction hit and she leaned into Vin for support until it had passed. "They seem to be comin' faster now."

"They are." Vin agreed as he tied the strings of the gown into a bow and helped her back into the bed.

"I wish the boys would decide to come all ready. I'm anxious to be able to hold them in my arms, instead of inside of me."

"I know...they'll be comin' sooner than you think. Just wait and see." Vin said soothingly as he fluffed up her pillows so that she could sit more comfortably. "Do you want some more ice chips?"

"No, what I want is to move this along."

"You're impatience is showin' baby. When the time is…"

"I know, I know, when the time is right." Kelli snapped. "Do you have to be so logical? It's irritatin'."

"She sounds like you did Case." JD grinned as he and his wife walked in the room. "Only I think Casey was worse."

Casey elbowed him in the side. "It's still early for her, but if you don't hush it may be too late for you."

"Better watch it JD, I think she means it." Ezra said as he and Barbara followed the Dunnes in. "Maybe we should all step into the other room so Vin and Kelli can have some privacy for awhile?"

Vin stepped back from the bed a little, but not so much to make Kelli think he was going anywhere, or so he thought. "Don't leave me, Vin. I can't do this without you." Kelli cried as another contraction hit her

"I'm not goin' anywhere." He assured her.

"We'll be in the other room." Ezra took the lead and headed everyone into the waiting room.

Tanner nodded his head, his attention focused on helping Kelli through the pain she was experiencing as best he could.

"Vin, 'm sorry," Kelli started to cry. "I've changed my mind. Let's just go home." She squeezed his hand again.

"I think we're past that point Kel." He pushed her hair back. "Want me to braid you're hair so it'll be out of your face?" Tanner figured the best he could do is roll with the flow of her emotions.

Vin did braid her hair, Nathan and Rain arrived along with Josiah and Mallory, and time moved slowly. At least Kelli thought so. When Dr. Weeks came back thirty minutes later she gave her the third degree, trying to pin her down to a definite timeframe.

Dr. Weeks examined Kelli, read the chart, and rechecked her vitals. "I wish I could tell you specifically Kelli, but I can't. You're more than halfway there though, and things look good. I'll be back in another hour to see you again."

"Make it stop, Vin." Kelli pleaded with her husband as she was consumed by pain.

"I would if I could Kel," Vin told her, biting down on his bottom lip so hard that he tasted blood. The past three hours had been increasingly hard for Kelli and Vin both. Kelli was dilated up to seven centimeters now, and her contractions were coming hard and fast, making it almost impossible for her to get any rest between them. Tanner's anguished blue eyes sought out Chris's green ones, as Larabee sat in a chair a few feet from the bed.

_*What do I do?*_

_*You're doing it Vin.* _

Larabee's voice was calm and reassuring in Tanner's head. *_Keep talking and encouraging her.*_

"You're doin' great, Kel." Vin said soothingly, resting his forehead against hers and whispering words of love and encouragement to her.

The kids had been in and out of the room, but at this point Inez and Casey were keeping them distracted, while Barbara and Mallory took turns checking on Kelli's progress.

Dr. Weeks returned and after examining Kelli she pulled off her gloves, and then explained why she was in so much pain. "Kelli you are experiencing what we call back labor. Simply put, the baby has his face turned toward your spine and we need him to face the other way." She showed them on the ultrasound where the babies were positioned.

"Can you do that?" Vin asked.

"We can try. The nurse will keep repositioning you and well see if our young man is inclined to cooperate." The doctor moved closer to the head of the bed. "If he doesn't it' is going to be harder on you. Do you want some medication to ease the pain?"

"No! No drugs." Kelli closed her eyes. "Our babies will be born drug free, no matter how much pain 'm in."

"Vin, there are some methods that you can do or help Kelli do to ease some of the pain and discomfort she is feeling." Dr. Weeks said. "I've noticed that you've already been massaging her back, wetting her face with cool cloths, feeding her ice chips, and helping her to walk around." Dr. Weeks said, " Continue to do all of those...but add in applying pressure to her lower back, and try helping her into different positions."

"Alright," Vin replied.

It was a team effort but sometime in the next two hours Baby A turned into the right position and was almost ready to lead the way for his brother to come into the world. Kelli was tired but determined, and Dr. Weeks was pleased with her progress.

"Vin what time is it?' Kelli asked.

"Almost seven baby." Vin realized that Kelli had been at this since early this morning. He had tried to help make it as easy on her as possible, but he knew she was close to exhaustion, and was not sure how much longer she could go. His mind rapidly replayed all the trials they had been through to get to this point, but Vin's turmoil of emotions suddenly became tranquil as he felt the presence of his mother and grandfather's spirits close by. Vin knew his sons were under the protection of two special angels.

"Vin, I hope you are ready to welcome your sons, it's time." Dr. Weeks smiled. "Kelli, I need you to work just a little bit longer. When I tell you to push, don't stop until I say so."

"We're ready. Right Vin?"

"Yes Ma'am." Tanner smiled. He was ready and he was confident now that Kelli and the boys would be fine.

Chris had taken over the camera hours ago, leaving Vin free to help his wife. He knew Kelli was close, and in a matter of a few minutes Vin would be holding his firstborn son, but that was only half the job. He was aware of the problems that could still manifest, and prayed for everything to go smoothly. Tanner followed the instructions that the nurse told him, and was ready to help Kelli in anyway he could to safely deliver the babies that they had been wanting for so long.

"Push Kelli!" Dr. Weeks ordered and began to count to ten. Vin supported her back as Kelli did as the doctor ordered. Perspiration dripped into her eyes, and her face turned red, as she pushed as hard as she could. They watched as Bren Jamison Tanner made his entrance into the world. Dr. Weeks worked quickly to clear the baby's nose and mouth of mucous. A loud wail of protest filled the room.

"Dad, are you ready to cut the cord?" Dr. Weeks asked, holding Bren, and nodding toward the surgical scissors that the nurse was handing out to him.

Vin worked to clear the lump in his throat as he took in the miraculous form of his baby son before him. "Yes." His voice was raspy as he took the scissors from the nurse and followed the doctor's instructions. He and Kelli watched with tear filled eyes as the nurse gave then a brief glimpse of their son, and then took Bren to clean him up.

"We did it." Kelli whispered to Vin.

"Your work is not over yet, Kelli. You've got another son waiting to join his brother." Dr. Weeks reminded her with a smile. "I don't think he's going to wait very long either."

Another contraction seized Kelli reminding her that Trey was very anxious to arrive. "Vin," was all she was able to say as she tried to breathe through it.

He reached behind her to support her back again as two more contractions hit hard. "I've got you Kel, we can do this."

"Okay Kelli, Bren paved the way for him, and this little one is ready." Dr. Weeks prepared for Tanner baby B. "I need you to push, now."

Using what strength she had left, Kelli did as she was told, and within moments she heard Helen Week's voice, "Happy birthday baby." The loud lusty cry of Trey Mackenzie Tanner filled the room.

Vin was ready this time to cut the cord, and couldn't take his eyes off his son as the nurse repeated the same process she had with Bren. He kissed Kelli and whispered. "I love you Kel."

The nurses brought the babies to their parents, showing Vin the baby books that held each twin's footprint. They were both healthy, and would be staying in the room with Mom and Dad, instead of going to the nursery. Kelli could barely keep her eyes open, but she lasted long enough to take in the sight of her sons in their father's arms. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she whispered to him. "It's your turn to carry them Vin, I need to sleep now." She fell asleep confident that Vin was on watch, and their babies were safe.

Tanner leaned down and kissed her forehead before taking the babies to meet their brother and sister, along with the rest of the Wild Bunch. He knelt down in front of his children with the boys in his arms, and made the introductions. "This is Bren Jamison, seven pounds six ounces, and this is Trey Mackenzie, seven pounds five ounces." He looked into Jason and Andi's beaming faces when the babies appeared to respond to their voices, and he knew their incredible journey was not over, it was only just beginning.

Moisture clouded Chris's eyes as he gazed down at the wiggling bundles in his brother's arms and found he couldn't speak past the lump in his throat. These miracle babies were just as much a part of his blood as they were Vin's and the reality of that further cemented Tanner to him as his brother.

_*You alright?* _

_*I'm fine.*_ Larabee worked to clear his throat, reminded that they had an audience. "Brother, this is the best birthday gift anyone could have ever given me."

"Now you went and done it Vin. How are the rest of us supposed to compete with you and Kelli giving Chris babies for a birthday present?" Buck commented, from the doorway of the adjoining room.

His words eased the intensity of the moment and Chris felt a sense of peace flood through him. "You have plenty of time to think of something by the next time my birthday rolls around." Larabee told him.

"Want to hold 'em?" Vin asked Chris.

"You bet." Chris replied and took both of the babies into his arms. "How can you tell one from the other?"

"The baby wrapped in the blue blanket is Bren, and the one in green is Trey." Vin explained to him and grinned." Besides, their names are on their hospital bracelets."

Viewing the babies went on for a few more minutes, when Chris felt his cell phone begin to vibrate on his belt. He handed the twins back to their father and withdrew his cell phone to turn it on. He stepped outside into the hallway so that he could hear over the voices of the Wild Bunch. It was Raphael on the other end of the line.

"Karl Chambers and Bubba Jones are dead." Cordova told Chris. "Someone iced them in their cells early this evening, and of course nobody is talking. We just got word from the jail a few moments ago and I thought I should call to let you know. "

"Thanks." Larabee said and disconnected the call, eager to return to the suite with the good news. He would get the specifics later about Chambers and Jones's deaths, for now all he cared about was that they were dead and the horrible nightmare with the RMR was finally over.

"Its over." he announced to the group as he entered the room.

"What's over?" JD asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Vin and Nathan, you are free men again. Our nightmare with the RMR is finally over." Larabee said exuberantly. "Karl Chambers and Bubba Jones are both dead. Someone murdered them in their cells a couple of hours ago and with them gone their followers will scatter and that bounty on your head Vin, is null and void." It took a moment for the full impact of Chris's words to sink in, and when they did a feeling of liberation flooded the room. All the worry and stress of the last ten months vanished. With Karl and Bubba gone, the RMR would fall apart and the threat to the Wild Bunch was gone.

"Damn, do they know who did it?" Josiah asked.

"Not a clue, nobody saw a thing, or so they say." Chris answered.

Bren and Trey had fallen asleep. Vin took them to the other room and laid the boys into their bassinettes, moving them close to Kelli's bedside. He was still trying to take in Chris's words, and what they meant for his family.

"Mr. Tanner, these were delivered a short while ago, but you were sort of busy at the time." The nurse handed him a vase of beautiful multicolored roses.

Vin set the vase on the table where Kelli could see them when she woke up, but when he saw his name on the card, he opened it. The enclosed note was short, but Tanner unquestionably understood the mysterious message.

_Hawk, you and your family are safe now, and my debt to you is paid in full. R_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 58**

**Journal entry ~ Saturday~ August ~11th ~6:00am**

_The Wild Bunch has grown by more than a couple of members over the past two years. Some of them were born into the family, while others were brought in by other means._ _Amid all the chaos that our cases have caused in our lives, the family celebrated four weddings, including Kelli and Vin's, Ezra and Barbara's, Max and Walter's, and of course ,mine and Linda's. Andi, Jason, Caleb, and now Ronesha have been adopted into the family. We had nine babies born into this Wild Bunch of ours, starting with Adam, Lilah, Daisy, and Terrell, and then Grace, Tannis, Cody, Bren, and Trey._ _These births were joyous occasions that helped us all continue to strive, and to hold tight what we all held so dear. They also saw us through the times when we each wondered if what we were going through was worth it at all._

_Personally the last two years have been both hardest and yet the best for me since Sarah and Adam died. On the plus side I married again, found a daughter I never knew I had, and saw the birth of two more of my children. MCAT was formed and I was given command of one of the finest group of agents ever assembled._

_On the minus side, I was injured more than once, forced into a drug addiction by a brother I had not seen in almost twenty five years, became addicted to prescription drugs, and turned on my team and family. I saw our offices blown all to hell, and thought I had lost my brothers forever. My marriage ended in divorce, and Linda is now out of my life._

_I did however gain full custody of our children, went into the NA program, and found my way home. September first will mark one year of sobriety for me, and there will be a small recognition ceremony where I will receive my one year coin. Colonel Mike will be there, but I don't plan to make any announcement to the family. To me it is a personal triumph of achievement that has given me back control of my life._

_It has been almost a year since our first MCAT office was attacked, and it has been a stressful twelve months. I have decided its time for the seven of us to regroup. I cannot remember the last time my brothers and I have had an opportunity to spend time away from the ranch, without our families or outside of work. All of us need to be together to reinforce the bonds we formed so many years ago. Buck, Nathan, JD, and Ezra agree. Josiah feels we need not only to strengthen our bonds of brotherhood, but also take time to evaluate the changes in our lives brought on by MCAT and the cases that have challenged us over the last two years. We need to talk about where we are and more importantly where we are going from here._

_I have made arrangements for us to spend next weekend at a mountain retreat not far from here. The only problem is that Vin will not commit to being there._ _I know something is weighing on Vin's mind, and I had been waiting for him to talk to me about it. Whatever it is, Tanner is not sharing his thoughts on it, and my patience is coming to an end. Today I hope to find out why Vin has been avoiding his brothers, and more specifically me, not so much by his physical presence, but mentally. _

**Larabee 7**

The last month had been an enlightening experience for Vin and Kelli as well as the other members of the Tanner household. Reading all the books in the world could not have prepared any of them for life with twins. Bren and Trey were identical, they had Vin's chestnut hair with red highlights, and their eyes were a beautiful blue, but they had very distinct personalities and their parents had no problem knowing which was which. Bren had the same Larabee traits as his mother, with a temper to match, while Trey had his father's more laidback approach to gaining what he wanted, firm, but patient. Both babies definitely marched to the tune of their own drummers as far as time was concerned.

The first couple of weeks after the babies came home from the hospital were full of challenges. Jason had hovered close to Kelli, afraid to believe she was really okay, but Vin finally convinced him that she was not going to disappear from his life. Andi had a few nights of ending up in their bedroom to sleep, not from feeling insecure, but to be closer to her little brothers. She decided, however, they made too much noise during the night, and returned to sleeping in her own room.

The nights were long, and at times hectic, but Vin loved every minute of it. He quickly worked out a routine that allowed him to spend time bonding with both boys. Since Bren always wanted to eat immediately after waking, Kelli would breast feed him first. Trey was content to wait, and snuggled in his father's arms listening to Vin's soft drawl. When Bren's appetite was appeased, Kelli and Vin traded babies, giving dad an opportunity to rock Bren back to sleep. More than once as he rocked his son, Vin would watch his redhead feed the other one, and think about how close they had come to not having these two blessings in their lives. Doctor after doctor had told Kelli she would never be able to have a successful pregnancy, and urged her to end the possibility with surgery. Fortunately she had stubbornly refused to give up trying, and when Chris agreed with her, Vin was persuaded to wait before they closed that door forever.

Tanner had also put in for paternity leave, and planned to take every day available to him before he even considered going back to work. He had managed to stay busy enough with his family to avoid any serious discussions about his future plans with his brothers, but Chris was not going to let him avoid it much longer. Vin had been wrestling with his conscience for weeks, and at this point he was not certain he could go back to work. The Texan knew that sooner, rather than later, Larabee would force him to talk about his reluctance to return to MCAT, but he wanted to avoid a confrontation until he was able to work things out in his own mind.

**Chris's Home ~9:00am**

"Quit squirming imp." Chris smiled at his younger daughter. Getting her dressed at times was harder than trying to hold onto a greased pig. "One more arm baby, and then we're done." He slipped her little hand through the shirtsleeve and pulled it down.

"Da," Grace giggled when her father swung her high in the air before setting her down on the floor.

"Daddy," Chris corrected her, but she was not paying attention to him. Instead, she was showing her father something new she had learned. Grace had discovered how to open drawers, and then empty the contents onto the floor.

"I forgot to warn you Mr. Larabee." Dottie stood in the doorway with Cody in her arms. "She made this marvelous discovery yesterday, and has been opening every drawer she can find."

Chris laughed. "At her age it's bound to be something new every day." He reached out to take his son. "By the way, I believe we can drop the Mr. Larabee. It's Chris."

"Yes sir, Mr.…Chris." Dottie handed over the bundled up baby. "Old habits die hard, I suppose, but I will make an effort to remember."

"We're headed over to Vin's house, and should be back after lunchtime." Larabee grabbed the diaper bag, and then Grace's hand. "Say bye-bye to Miss Dottie."

"Bye-bye," Grace laughed when she tried to wave, and her Daddy's hand moved with hers.

**Tanner Home**

Kelli was on her way out the door with Andi when they arrived. "Hey Dad, Vin is in the family room with the boys. Andi and I are going to run over to Buck's house for a bit. Jason forgot his lucky baseball glove, and swears he needs it to play ball with Caleb. Go on in, and if it's alright with you, Grace can go with us."

"If you want to tackle keeping up with her, it's fine with me." Chris grinned. "Even since Grace started walking, she seems to be operating on high-speed."

Kelli laughed as she picked up her sister. "I think Andi and I can handle her." She kissed Chris on the cheek, and lovingly stroked a finger down the side of Cody's face noting the distinctive blue-green color of his eyes. "Hey baby brother," she whispered softly. "We'll be back soon."

Chris closed the door behind Kelli and the girls, and carried Cody into the family room to join Vin. The closer they got to the twins the more excited Cody became. It seemed that when all three boys were together they responded to one another's presence enthusiastically. Maybe it was simply what babies do, or maybe it was because they share blood ties. Neither Chris nor Vin believed that. They had their own idea of why the boys had bonded so well, but for now they were not ready to say. They would leave the speculation to others.

"Coffee's hot Chris, you can lay Cody in the playpen, and then help yourself." Tanner grinned. "I kinda have my hands full at the moment." Vin was holding both boys, rocking from side to side, and he had been hoping to get them to sleep. When Chris walked in with Cody though, two sets of little blue eyes popped open.

Larabee deposited Cody in the playpen and then went into the kitchen where he helped himself to a mug of coffee, returned, and settled himself into a chair across from Vin. "You are getting to be an old pro at that." Chris commented with a smile as he took in the rocking motion that Tanner was doing in order to keep the twins pacified.

"Practice makes perfect." Vin replied with a grin. "Kelli and I are learnin' real fast, what it is they like for us to do, and what they don't."

Larabee nodded understandingly. "No two babies are exactly alike in how they respond to certain things that you do, not even twins. Grace goes right to sleep when she is rocked, but Cody doesn't until you actually place him in his crib."

"I've come to realize that." Tanner laughed. "Bren and Trey are perfect examples. Trey's more patient when it comes to bein' fed, where as Bren is quite demandin' of it. I think he's already showin' a bit of the infamous Lar'bee temper that runs in the family."

Chris chuckled, "Cody, too."

Vin laid Trey down next to Cody and continued to rock Bren. "I reckon Trey will spend a lot of time caught between Lar'bee tempers. It's a good thing he has such a peaceful temperament."

"You have the same temperament, but not for one second would I underestimate the veiled inner strength behind it." Chris smiled. "I know several men that have made that mistake, and some have not lived to regret it."

"True." Tanner said quietly. What else could he do but agree that the statement Larabee had made was true. He had killed more than one man in his lifetime in the service, and out of it. What made him any different than Raven?

"Have you given some more thought to going with us next weekend?"

"Chris, it's just not a good time for me to be away." He walked and rocked Bren as he answered.

"Vin, I wish you would reconsider going with us." Chris picked up his coffee cup. "It just wouldn't be right if you didn't. Surely, Kel can manage for a couple of days with you gone."

Tanner was already shaking his head no. "Chris, it's been a rough month of adjustments around here. Even with Max, Mila, and Walter helpin' with the boys, Kelli and I are worn out tryin' to keep up with the twins and workin' out schedules. Makin' certain Jason and Andi are gettin' enough attention and makin' sure they are ready to go to school in two weeks is important to us, too." He shifted a sleeping Bren in his arms before continuing. "I can't just take off for a weekend and leave Kel to handle it all by herself."

Chris studied his brother, looking for some clue to indicate his actual motive for not joining them. "Are you certain that's the only reason?"

Vin was saved from answering that question when Andi ran into the room with Grace toddling along at her side. Kelli was not far behind them, and her eyes immediately sought out the twins. She approached Vin, and deliberately keeping her voice low asked, "Any problems?"

Bren however heard his mother's voice, and deciding he was hungry let of a hearty wail. Cody and Trey joined him within seconds, and the three adults found themselves juggling babies attempting to calm them. With a practiced ease Chris quickly prepared his son a bottle, checking it to make sure the formula wasn't too hot, before he stuck the nipple into Cody's mouth and he settled back into his chair to feed his son.

Grace drew close to her father, staring up at the baby in his arms and said, "Baby."

"Cody," he corrected her softly.

"Baby Cody," Grace stated proudly.

Chris chuckled. "That's right, sweetheart."

Max had quietly entered the room and taken Andi and Grace into the kitchen for lunch. Kelli sat down and after arranging a baby blanket over her shoulder reached beneath it to unbutton her shirt. Vin lifted the blanket laying Bren into her arms, and the baby wasted no time eagerly latching onto his mother's breast for lunch. Arranging the cover to shield her breast from view, he picked Trey up from the playpen and began to rock him.

Vin smiled as he watched his son's intense expression. "Bren takes his feedin' time seriously."

"I think he takes after you Tanner." Kelli grinned "You're just as enthusiastic and eager as our son."

"Kel! The Texan's face reddened. He was surprised that she would make such a brazen remark in from of her father.

Laughing, she clarified her remark. "About your eatin' habits, I mean." Kelli knew Vin thought she meant something else and she enjoyed teasing him.

Chris smiled at the exchange between two of his favorite people. "You are right Kel; Tanner does take the subject of food very seriously." He ignored the glare Vin shot his way. When Bren was full, Chris watched with interest as Vin and Kelli traded babies, but he did not see the difficulties Vin had described earlier.

Yes, having twins could be challenging, but it appeared to be smooth transition for the Tanners, they worked together well, and Larabee saw no signs of extra stress. In fact, Kelli was well on her way to getting into good physical shape again, thanks to Vin taking on the position as her personal trainer. She exhibited an aura of confidence regarding motherhood that she did not have before. Any doubts she had about being a good parent to four children were gone. Jason and Andi were healthy, happy, and well adjusted, and they knew they were loved. They had welcomed their new brothers with open arms, and Chris credited Vin and Kelli for that. Tanner was great with children, he listened when they talked, and encouraged them to be their best. Vin's contentment with family life was obvious, so whatever was bothering him had nothing to do with the children.

Within twenty minutes all three babies were sleeping soundly. Vin had Bren asleep just as Trey had sated his appetite, and Cody had fallen asleep in his father's arms. Chris settled him into his carrier, while Vin took the twins to their cradles.

"Stay for lunch Dad, there's more than enough, and it will give us a chance to visit." Kelli hoped Chris could get Vin to talk about what had been troubling him. She had been unsuccessful in convincing her husband that he was being too critical of his actions.

"Sounds great," he took her arm and walked with her into the kitchen. While the kept up a lively conversation during lunch, Vin managed to avoid any serious discussions. By the time Chris left with Cody and Grace, Larabee was no closer to finding out what was wrong with Vin than when he arrived.

Kelli made certain Andi was asleep before she went in search of Vin. She found him in the front room sitting in the oversized chair next to the fireplace, staring out the window. "Andi is down for a nap, and the boys are still asleep."

Vin stretched out his arm, inviting her to join him. "Get your butt over here woman." He waited for her to get close enough and then pulled her down across his lap. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

She gently trailed her fingers through his hair. "You say it to me all the time Tanner, everythin' you do tells me. I don't need words to know it. You had the boys' birthstones added to my family ring for my birthday, you stay up with me at night until both Bren and Trey are asleep, you make me breakfast even when it's not a special occasion, you send me that look that says you want me when I least expect it. You put up with my temper and my complaints when I'm in a bad mood, and make me laugh instead, your beautiful poems tell me…"

He drew her closer and interrupted her with a kiss that took her breath. Vin took pleasure in the intimacy between them, the familiarity that was there even before they had made love, and still was. They had another week to go before they could resume having sexual relations, but there was no reason they could find other ways to keep them satisfied in the meantime. With one hand splayed across her hip, he lowered his head, and nuzzled the crook of her neck to nibble on soft skin. "You are good for me Kel." The Texan whispered between nibbles.

"I love you Vin." Kelli leaned back to see his eyes. "That's why I want you to go with Chris and your brothers next weekend. I know this whole thing with Bubba and Karl is eatin' away at you, and you need someone other than me to talk to about it." She recognized the signs of denial showing on his face, but continued speaking. "I will support any decision you make, and you know it, but Vin, you are bein' too hard on yourself. You are the most honorable man I have ever met, and there is no reason on god's green earth for you to doubt your moral principles."

It was not often that Kelli asked anything of him, and Vin found it difficult to deny her request. "Okay, I'll go, but 'm not promisin' that I'll change my mind about goin' back to MCAT." He would go to the mountains with his brothers, and he would tell them the truth. After that, he had no idea in hell what he would do.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 59**

**August 18th ~ Retreat ~8:00am**

Chris and Josiah had been here since early yesterday afternoon. Larabee wanted to air out the cabin, bring in supplies, and discuss the reason he had called this weekend retreat with Sanchez before the other brothers arrived.He had decided to let the profiler take the lead on their schedule, leaving Chris the freedom to do what he did best with his family, which was to read what they were not saying.

JD and Buck came in about five, Nathan at six, and the five of them had a light supper. Ezra arrived just before nine last night after having dinner with Barbara. Tanner told Chris he would drive up sometime today; after he was satisfied everything was okay at home. Nathan and Josiah were in charge of breakfast this morning and they were getting plenty of unsolicited advice from their brothers.

"You need to double that recipe Nate." Buck urged. "I'm hungry enough to eat a dozen biscuits all by myself."

"Must be the air up here, but I'm starving too." JD added. "Maybe you should put in another dozen eggs Josiah."

Chris grinned. "JD, you and Buck are always hungry."

"Yeah, well if Vin were here he'd be complaining too." JD realized from the expression on his face he had hit a nerve with Chris.

Ezra cleared his throat. "Vin said he would be here and he is a man of his word, so might I suggest you make enough food to appease the voracious appetites of JD, Buck, and Vin."

Tanner sat in his truck outside and looked up at the cabin. He had left his house shortly after the boys' morning feeding, making good time on the drive. Now it was time to face his brothers. He was apprehensive about being here, but he had promised Kelli, and he was not about to go back on that promise. He climbed out of his Silverado, took a deep breath and headed inside. "Food smells great." Vin said when he entered the cabin a few minutes later as the rest of the brothers were getting ready to eat. His growling stomach emphasized his words, making the others laugh. He had been too nervous to eat at the house before he left to join them.

"You're just in time to join us, brother." Josiah said, patting him on the shoulder as he passed.

"Pull up a chair Vin, and take a load off." Buck nodded to the empty chair next to him.

Chris acknowledged Vin's presence with a nod, the simple fact that Tanner was here gave him hope that Vin might be ready to share whatever was troubling him. He seemed to be fine about putting Dusty Slater behind him, and the bounty on his head was no longer a threat. Chris was totally in the dark this time about what else could be bad enough for Vin to shut him out of his thoughts. Larabee had no intention of pushing him though, and would let the day unfold to see what happened. He poured himself another cup of coffee while his brothers continued to harass the cooks.

"Unless you want to take over and finish cooking, I suggest the lot of you shut your traps." Nathan told JD and Buck threateningly with a spatula.

"Ooh...we're so scared." JD remarked with a broad grin.

"You should be." Nathan retorted.

Vin stood back and watched his brother's antics, and as he took a long drink of his coffee, he could feel Larabee's eyes on him. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad that you decided to join us up here." Chris replied.

Tanner shrugged his shoulder. "It's been a while since we've been together like this, it's time I reckon." That was all he was willing to concede to for now, Vin moved over to the table and joined his brothers.

After breakfast they all settled in the huge front room, each finding a comfortable spot. As much as they enjoyed being here, they were anxious to find out why Chris had insisted it be this weekend. Josiah however, was the one who started talking.

"I know it's been a while since we were together away from the ranch, and our families. It is one year to the day since our MCAT office was destroyed, and all of our lives took a major detour. It seemed that this was an appropriate time to assess where we are, and take a look at where we have been."

There were nods of agreement from some of his brothers in response to his words

"I believe we will all agree that each one of us has been tested in ways that we never were before, emotionally, mentally, physically, and spiritually. When Chris suggested this gathering to me, I thought that it would be the perfect time for us to get some perspective on the things that we have all been through, individually, and as a family. Whatever is said here, stays here, so feel free to say what's on your mind." Josiah watched their faces and sensed that Buck had something on his mind.

"Buck, is there anything that you'd like to say?" Sanchez had felt for a long time that Buck was holding on to some heavy emotions concerning the child trafficking case. It was time to find out why.

"Hell, Josiah. Why did you have to pick me first?" Wilmington commented with a groan.

"You have had several life altering events, this last year. You headed up a major task force on the child trafficking case, you adopted a son, Inez gave birth to Tannis, and you earned a promotion to Captain. Surely you have something to share with us about how you feel about so many changes."

The changes were easy to handle, but Buck knew he was not good at keeping secrets from his brothers and he had held one particular one for a long time. He lowered his head and took a deep breath. "I'm thinking that this weekend together was a long time in coming. There's something that I've been keeping to myself for a while now, and it's been eating away at me a little by little." He sighed deeply ". Remember that little boy Danny?"

"Danny, the little boy that was taken the same time Caleb was." Chris remembered all too well.

"Yeah, well I couldn't let it go and did some investigative work on my own time. I found out that he was sold, sexually abused, and brutally murdered. I keep looking at my boy, and I think, it could have easily been him. I keep asking myself, did I do enough to find Danny?"

"Damn Buck, you should have said something." Chris answered. "There was nothing any of us could have done for Danny. We did save Caleb though, and he has been a blessing in all our lives. You know that."

"It is unfortunate that such an innocent child was mistreated so cruelly, Buck, and I think we are all in accord that tougher laws need to be formulated to prevent such things from happening. However, blaming yourself is not going to do anyone a bit of good. The guilt lies solely on the miscreants who harmed Danny. They will get their just reward in hell." Ezra spoke up, hoping to aid his brother in letting go of the guilty feeling he had just confessed to having.

"Thanks Ezra. Chris, I couldn't tell Inez 'cause it would break her heart, and I haven't decided if I ever will tell her, or Caleb." Buck took a deep breath, "It sure feels good to be able to say something about it though."

"That case took a toll on all of us, and we should have discussed it sooner." Josiah felt he should have been the one to insist on it.

Nathan stood up. "I don't suppose I gave any of you a chance to talk much about anything. I took what happened, made an ass out of myself, and damn near destroyed all of us before we even had an opportunity to regroup."

Chris shook his head. "You weren't the only one. I didn't help matters much by getting myself suspended, and dividing us at a time we needed to be pulling together."

Josiah put up his hand wanting to stop a guilt session before it took over. "We're not here to assign blame. Nathan you have talked to each of us and we understand what you were going through. Chris, you took a wrong turn and then had a choice to make about what to do about it. You made a commitment to make things right again in your life and that brought you all the way back to the Chris Larabee we know and love. We all realize it was not easy for you, especially with your personal challenges, but you did it."

Nathan and Chris both relaxed back in their chairs again.

"We have all been affected not just by the office bombing, and the cases, or the loss of Anderson and Roberts to our unit, but by change. We came into MCAT two years ago, and it has been a rollercoaster of emotions, not just for one or two of us, but for each one of us." Josiah sighed. "Change is not always a bad thing, but good or bad it does affect us."

Ezra grinned. "My life has certainly been irrevocably altered this year. Not that I am complaining, Barbara is the best thing that has happened for me since I moved to Denver and found all of you. I am however, concerned about how the new direction MCAT is taking may affect our lives."

"Good point Ezra." Josiah agreed. He was pleased that the discussion had moved the direction he wanted it to. "I suggest we take a break, and meet again this afternoon to discuss just that."

Chris made another suggestion. "I say we grab some poles and head down to the lake for a while. If we want fish for dinner we need to catch them first."

**3:00pm**

After their fishing expedition, they had all returned to the cabin, cleaned the fish, and made sandwiches for a late lunch. Josiah waited a while and then had them gather again to continue the discussion from this morning. He had observed his brothers during the break, and was disturbed that Vin was not joining in as he usually did. Sanchez hoped that he could bring Tanner into their discussion at some point to find out why.

"I've listened to bits of conversation since this morning, and believe it would be fair to say that most of you still have issues about our last case and how it hit so close to home." Josiah stated.

"We're used to taking personal risks, but when our families are targeted it's a whole different story." JD started off. "Are these the types of cases we're going to be involved with in the future? Will we have to force our families to stay on lockdown at the ranch and keep our kids out of school?"

Chris decided to answer that concern."JD, this case took on a life of its own when the RMR directed a personal vendetta against us. Chambers and later Bubba were factors we had no control over, and yes, it put our families at risk. Will it happen again? I wish I could say no, but the truth is I don't know. All we can do is stay prepared for any possible scenario. As long as we take on special cases, the ones Travis calls shadow ops; there is always the potential for another one to develop unexpected consequences."

"About those special cases Chris." JD asked hesitantly. "Has Travis given you any specifics about how we're supposed to handle them?"

"No, but I have given him a detailed outline that we are going to use. The idea is to keep the government's involvement or more specifically MCAT's roles in these cases unspecified." Chris explained.

"You mean unofficial and unsanctioned." Buck sighed. "Sounds more like special ops to me."

"In some ways Buck, except we will be sanctioned and we will have guidelines to work from. I've recommended to Travis that the entire team not be involved. Only agents qualified to conduct these assignments will work them as a special task force, and it will not be mandatory**. **I also believe that we should use Camp Larabee as a contact point when we are running these cases. We only need to add a taskforce operation board there, and then we keep our MCAT office for our usual assignments. I may not like the reasons, but I do know we are dealing with a different type of criminal when we take on terrorist, domestic or foreign, and we need to be prepared for any possible situation. "

Vin had sat by silently until now, but Larabee's words hit a nerve. He slammed his glass down on the table. "Just what in the hell are we Chris, law enforcement officers or special ops? Hell, I've trained for both, and can kill anyone you want, anyway you want. That's how I earned the codename, Hawk. I was the hunter that always came back with blood on my wings. I've even kept a record of every kill I've ever made, and I'm damn good at it. You just gotta tell me which Tanner you expect!"

Josiah spoke softly. "Vin, we know how stressful it's been on you and Kelli. You had to damn many threats to you and your family with the bombs, the personal attacks, and the bounty on your life. All the while you were trying to get through a high risk pregnancy. Nevertheless you made it through all that, and have two healthy babies at home, but it's understandable that you might question what we do."

"Bull Josiah! It's not understandable or acceptable!" Vin rose to his feet. "We might not have always played by the book, but we did what was right, and took our ass chewin' for bendin' the rules." He began to pace. "Now those same people that chastised us for not seein' things in black and white, tell us to throw out the damn rulebook and do whatever it takes to get the job done. We'll I've been down that road before. I've taken orders to get the job done no matter what, and justified what I did because that's what special ops were intended for, but that never made it right!"

"You weren't the only one that was asked to cross the lines we had been taught to observe." "Buck said."Hell, we were at war, and sometimes we were ordered to do the wrong things for the right reasons, and we did."

Chris was not sure where Vin was headed, but he felt he was getting close to discovering the truth, and wanted to get it all out in the open. "Travis has not asked us to cross any lines or act as a special ops team Vin. He has only asked us to take on some covert operations that aren't made public record."

Tanner stopped in front of Chris. "Are you satisfied with how this case ended? Do we not pursue the investigation of two murders that took place in a Federal jail? Does the end justify the means, no matter what? We swore to uphold the law, even the ones we didn't agree with, and to protect and serve. Since when do we get to decide who gets protected or how? Do we condone Karl and Bubba's murders because they were bastards? If so, what does that make us? Where the hell is the line Chris?"

Larabee recognized the anger behind Tanner's words, and subtly signaled to Josiah to let him respond. He took a deep breath. "We might have more shades of gray in our business since 9-11, but we do not condone murder. MCAT is still a law enforcement unit, and while we might bend the rules as you so aptly described; we are not an assassin squad, or vigilantes. We're still the good guys Vin, and if we take a case that never becomes public knowledge, it doesn't make us bad. It means we have to find a way to uphold justice, and protect the citizens of this country without throwing the rule book out."

Chris paused to consider his next words. "To answer one of your questions, no, the end does not justify the means. We cannot and will not compromise who we are for any case. As far as Bubba and Karl are concerned, I can't honestly say I'm sorry they're dead, but if we had any leads we would pursue their murderers. No one is talking about what happened in that jail cell however, and we have no idea who is responsible for their deaths."

"I know who killed 'em." Vin 's voice was barely audible.

Buck laughed uneasily. "No way could you know. It happened the day the twins were born, and if memory serves me, you were kinda busy."

"Josiah and I interviewed every inmate in that cellblock, and they all swore they saw nothing." Nathan said.

"I ran all their names through CASSIE, and not a one of them had any ties to white supremacy groups or the militia." JD added.

"None of my sources had even a hint of an idea about who could be responsible." Ezra stated.

"Who do you think killed them, Vin?" Josiah asked.

Chris watched the play of mixed emotions that crossed Vin's face. He realized that this was the root of the reason the Texan had shut him out for the last five weeks. Why he had avoided talking about coming back to work, and why he had blown up when the case was discussed. Larabee repeated Josiah's question, but he suspected he already knew the answer. "Who do you believe is responsible for their deaths Vin?"

"I am." Tanner answered.

"Vin you…" Chris began to deny Tanner's statement.

"Don't Chris!" Vin extracted from his pocket, the note Raven had sent him, and gave it to Larabee. Chris read the words, but showed no surprise at the disclosure, in fact it was as if he expected it.

_*You knew?*_

_*I had my suspicions.* _Chris placed a hand on Vin 's shoulder. "This doesn't prove a damn thing, and would never hold up in court."

"It's not about court, Chris. I brought Raven into this, knowin' what he is, and what he is capable of doing. I knew he could find a way to eliminate Karl, Bubba, and the RMR as a threat and did nothin' to stop him." Tanner stepped back. "Hell, I wanted Karl and Bubba dead, and when I found out Raven was responsible for havin' 'em killed, I was fuckin' relieved that they were dead, the law, and what was right or wrong never crossed my mind. Assignment over, target terminated, end of story. It was just so damn easy for me to accept their murders. What kind of federal agent does that make me? How in the hell can I go back to upholdin' the law, and standin' up for justice, when I can't even find it in myself?"

Nathan had heard enough. "Vin, you're just a man. You have emotions and feelings because you're human, like the rest of us. I had to wrestle with my conscience, too, after I strayed off that same line. Me going to those 'Without Prejudice' meetings after you ordered me to stay away, cost Paul Roberts his career, and almost his life. I have to live with that every day, but the only way I can make some kind of right out of it is to keep working. I can't ever erase what happened to Paul, but maybe I can keep someone else from suffering the way he has."

"Vin, I had to let all those innocent kids stay in that hell house, in order to make a case for taking down the entire trafficking network. Everything I am and everything I believe in said I should have helped them first, but I didn't, and Danny died because I didn't push to find him. I still have nightmares sometimes, and I can hear the scream of those kids while they were being abused. You think I haven't questioned the rightness of what we did?" Buck ran his hand through his hair. "I do every day Vin, every day."

Chris knew Vin was listening to his brothers, but was not totally convinced that any of what they had to say applied to him. "One year ago today, I watched the news and saw those horrifying pictures of the blast that took out the twelfth floor of the Federal building. I thought I had lost all of my brothers, my daughter, and my team. I blamed you, the team, and Donner. I blamed everything and everyone and blatantly ignored my obsession with that damn case. An obsession that pushed me back into the hell I thought I had climbed out of after Jack. An obsession that made me forget my unit, and turned me against the men I trust most in this world. I crossed that line you're talking about, and then had to fight my way back. I did it, and here I am today, surrounded by my family, and back on the job. Do I regret my actions? Hell yes! Will I let them control the rest of my life? NO I won't, and I damn well won't let your misplaced feeling of guilt control yours!"

Vin wanted to believe Chris's words, and as he looked at the faces of his brothers he realized he was not in this alone. "So what do we do? How do we hold on to the right side of that line without bein' dragged into the shadows that have no rules, no right or wrong, a place that only acknowledges morality by the results It produces?"

Larabee took the note Vin had given him and tore it into pieces letting the bits of paper fall to the floor. "We do the best we can, and we don't let the wrong that happens override the good we know we can do. Raven lives in a different world than you and the rest of us live in Vin, in his view he was repaying a debt of honor. Let it go, you don't belong to that world, you belong with your imperfect, human brothers that occasionally stumble on the pathway to justice. Together we will pick up any brother that may falter on that fine line between right and wrong, and move on. Hopefully we'll make a small difference in the future we leave for our children."

Chris knew it was time to move forward and ask the question Vin had avoided answering for too long. "You said to ask you when this was over what you were going to do. I'm asking you now. Are you with us?" Chris held out his hand palm up. Nathan and Buck stood and moved forward to add their hands, then JD, Ezra and Josiah. Vin knew the strength that could be found when the seven of them stood together. This was what he wanted…no, what he needed… the balance he always found with his brothers when they stood as one. He took a deep breath, and stepped forward, placing his hand on top of the others. A band of brotherhood, infused with strength, and a solid bond that crossed all lines. They had survived the turbulent transition of the last two years and the future was theirs for the taking.

**Epilogue**

**Journal Entry ~ September 1st ~ 10:00am**

_Having our retreat on the one year anniversary of the attack on MCAT was good timing. It turned out so well we all stayed an extra day. We were able to put the bad dealings of the last year behind us and strengthen our bonds of brotherhood. Did we solve all the problems we are facing? No, but I believe we left that cabin better men, husbands, and fathers. I know we left there firm in the certainty that none of us will ever walk this path alone. I am not convinced, however, that we have heard the last of the RMR, but it will take them a while to reorganize, and for new leadership to surface. Until then we move on with our lives and stay vigilant_

_Things seem to be getting back to normal around Larabee 7, or as normal as it gets. Barbara and Ezra have worked hard to help Caitlyn get Reins of Change into operation and her first kids are due out here in two weeks. Everyone is looking forward to helping and being a part of something that such can make a difference in a child's future. The first week of October, Ezra and Barbara Standish are leaving for Italy to visit with Maude and meet her new husband. I think that visiting Ezra's mother is only an excuse that Standish cooked up in order for him to spend some quality time alone with his bride. What better way than to do that, than taking a real long honeymoon in Rome. I cannot think of two people who deserve it more, and I was glad that I could approve four weeks of vacation time for Ezra._

_Nettie's birthday was last week. JD and Casey were able to fulfill a lifelong dream of hers by giving that fine lady the gift of a trip to Paris. Casey and the girls accompanied her, and JD put them on a plane to France yesterday morning. He used work as an excuse for not going, but I believe he wanted Casey to be able to spend time with the woman that had put her life on hold to raise her after her parents were killed. Casey will be going to work soon with Caitlyn, and JD knew that time was getting shorter for his wife to enjoy the special moments in Nettle's life. He figured he and Casey would have plenty of opportunities in the years to come to make a trip like that for just the two of them. This was the time for Casey to make some treasured memories with her beloved aunt._

_Mallory has found her place on JD's team and she has proven to be an asset for the unit. As much as she loves her children, she loves being able to contribute to our ongoing fight for justice. She and Josiah have found the right balance between work and family. While Joanne is in school, Adam plays with Terrell and Ronesha under Rain's watchful eye. Nathan and Rain will be in court next week to finalize Ronesha's adoption and with Dr. Jackson working so close to home, they will have plenty of time to enjoy their babies._

_Inez likes working at home instead of leaving two days a week to work at the Standish Tavern. Ezra arranged for her to take care of the Tavern's paperwork while she does the accounting for Caitlyn's Reins of Change. Even with Caleb and Sarah in school, Maria and Tannis keep her and Buck busy as beavers. Buck enjoys his family life as much as I do and our working schedules make the times we get to spend with them even more special _

_Mila is now working Tuesdays and Thursdays at the Tanner's, Monday and Wednesday at the Sanchez home and Fridays belong to the Jackson's. Max is anxious for Kelli to return to work so she can keep the twins fulltime, but my daughter plans to take every day of her leave to spend with her children, and she won't be back to work until October 5th.Vin has reluctantly agreed to return next week .He has spent every available minute with Bren, Trey, Jason, Andi, and Kelli over the last few weeks and has turned into quite the family man himself. It was difficult for him when Andi joined her brother for the first day of school. He said they just grow up too damn fast. Considering how Vin and Kelli feel about kids though, and the importance of good foster care, I expect there will be children in the Tanner home for years to come. _

_I still have not heard one word from Linda, and our divorce will be final on the 15th of September. It really does not surprise me that she has not contacted me, but I thought she would at least check in on the children. I was wrong. It's okay though; Grace and Cody fill my life with joy. I treasure every day with them. Like Vin said, they grow up too damn fast._

_Today marks one year of sobriety for me, and there will be a small recognition ceremony later this afternoon where I will receive my one year coin. Colonel Tai will be there, but I don't plan to make any announcement to the family. To me it is a personal triumph of achievement that has given me back control of my life._

**Tanner Home ~ 11:00am **

Vin gazed down into Bren's wide blue eyes and felt a whirlpool of emotions brewing within him. He couldn't get enough of holding either of his twin boys, knowing that they were the direct result of the abiding love that he and Kelli shared with one another. Yes, they had had help in ensuring Kelli getting pregnant, by the fertility treatments that Dr. Weeks had supervised, but the boys were nevertheless made up of equal parts of him and Kelli and they were truly miracles. His cell phone rang as he was holding his son, and Vin hesitated to reach for it, not wanting to break the special moment that was occurring between him and Bren, but then he thought that maybe the call was from one of the Wild Bunch, and grudgingly picked it up from the table beside his chair in the living room

He flipped it open and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Is this Vin Tanner?" A cultured man's voice asked with an accent that Tanner identified as Asian.

"Yes, it is. Who is this?"

"You don't know me, but I feel as if I know you and the rest of Chris's brothers. My name is Col. Michael Tai."

It took a moment for Vin to recognize the name as belonging to the man that Chris had told his brothers was his sponsor in the NA program. "Chris has mentioned you. Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, Vin. It is alright that I call you by your first name, is it not?"

"Sure," Vin was listening intently to every word Colonel Tai said.

"Nothing is wrong. In fact everything is right. This afternoon there will be a small ceremony at which time Chris will be receiving his one-year coin. I thought his family should be there, even though he didn't."

"What time?" Vin asked, silently thanking the older man for calling him.

"The ceremony begins at 4 o'clock. Come early if you wish to surprise him."

"We'll be there." Tanner promised before hanging up the phone.

**The Meeting 5:00pm **

Chris Larabee was becoming edgy. He had never been one for having too much patience when there was something that he was looking forward to, and today it showed. He was proud of the accomplishment he had made, and was anxious to hold his one-year coin in his hand. The recognition ceremony had been going on for about an hour now, and his name hadn't been called yet. There were several other members in front of him who had more years sober than he did, and he acknowledged their accomplishments along with the other NA members in attendance. Finally, his name was called and he made his way toward the platform where the NA emcee and Col. Tai awaited him.

Finally, his name was called and he made his way toward the platform where the NA emcee and Col. Tai awaited him.

"Chris, this coin is awarded to you in recognition of you successfully completing one year of sobriety in Narcotics Anonymous." The NA member, acting as the emcee announced, once Larabee had taken his place onto the stage beside him.

Larabee smiled his thanks as the room thundered with applause. At the NA member's signal, Col. Tai stepped forward to accept the coin from the emcee. Col. Tai turned to Chris. "I know that you personally asked me to give this honored coin to you, Chris, but I thought that it should be given to you by someone who is even closer to you."

Chris watched in puzzlement as Col. Tai turned toward the audience and gave a piercing whistle. A moment later, the crowd began to part on one side of the packed room, as his six brothers moved toward the stage, with Vin leading the way.

Emotion flooded through Larabee as he took in the broad smiles that each of his brothers' wore as they came to the stage together and stood in a half-circle around Larabee, Col. Tai, and the Emcee. "What are you guys doing here?" Chris asked, fighting back the lump in his throat.

"Forgive me, Chris." Col. Tai told the stunned man. "I took it upon myself to notify Vin and fill him in about the ceremony today. With everything that you have shared with me about these gentlemen in the past twelve months, and how much they have always supported you, I felt that they needed to be here with you to share in this special moment with you."

"There is nothing to forgive, Col. Tai." Larabee told his mentor. "Thank you for everything that you have done for me."

"You are most welcome."

"Gentlemen, if we can get on with the ceremony?" the Emcee interrupted softly.

**Col. Tai handed the wooden box that held Chris's coin in it to Vin, and then stepped back to reclaim his seat on the stage. **

**"We're all real proud of you, Cowboy." Tanner said, opening the box and removing the coin from within it. He handed the coin to Chris as their other brothers and the audience cheered. **

After his participation in the recognition ceremony was over, Chris found himself herded out of the building toward the parking lot. Amid protests on his part as to where they were taking him, Larabee was sandwiched into Vin's truck with Tanner driving, and Josiah sitting beside him.

The Texan waited until the other brothers had loaded themselves into Buck's vehicle and Chris's truck, before leading the procession toward their destination

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Larabee demanded, once the vehicle was in motion.

Josiah and Vin shared a look across Chris and with wide smiles on their faces, the two men exclaimed together, "Saloon."

Their arrival at Standish Tavern brought more surprises for Larabee. Inside were the rest of the adult members of the Wild Bunch, minus Walter, Max, Dottie, and Mila, who were supervising all of the children. A rowdy rendition of 'For He's A Jolly Good Fellow' broke out as Chris and the other brothers entered the saloon. Larabee was fighting his emotions by the time that the song had finished.

"Damn." he said, trying to find the words to say just how much their actions and their presences in his life meant to him. "A man considers himself lucky just to have one good friend his entire life. I must be the luckiest man in the entire world because I have all of you".

As a whole the family had much to celebrate that night. Foremost they were celebrating Chris's accomplishment in earning his one-year chip, but they were also celebrating surviving the dastardly deeds of the RMR. It had been a year full of chaos, pain, and emotional upheaval, as well as professional and personal struggles.

Sitting next to each other at one end of the table that the family had designated as theirs, Chris and Vin watched the antics of their brothers and their wives together.

*You okay?* Vin tentatively asked Chris.

*I'm better than okay, Vin. I'm great.*

*It's been one helluva a year hasn't it?*

*That it has.*

Being here with his family and sitting with the man he felt he had known throughout the ages felt right. Life was good for Chris Larabee and looking back now, he realized that he would not change a thing. His past made him who he was today, and brought him here to this moment.

*It's been one helluva ride Tanner.*

*Wouldn't take it with anyone else, Cowboy*

They reached out and clasped forearms as they had many times before to reinforce their commitment as friends and as brothers. Memories of moments such as this that they had shared throughout the fathomless years their spirits had known one another, sliced through their minds like quicksilver lighting. Without a doubt Chris and Vin knew that their ride together was never ending…

**The End**

**Next MCAT Series ~ _"Strength in Solidarity"_ **

**#1 Shades of Gray~ coming soon.**

**You are also invited to check out my New Website: Magnificent Seventh Heaven .com M7 Gallery of collages, and information on the MCAT AU.**


End file.
